DULCE DEMONIO
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: Cansada de unos padres aprensivos y dominantes , de una vida llena de materialismo y apariencias , Candy de tan solo 17 años y cursando su ultimo año de escuela busca su independencia entrando a un terreno desconocido y seductoramente peligroso
1. Chapter 1

Abrí los ojos y me quede observando el techo de mi habitación por algunos segundos ... Llego el tan esperado Lunes , el primer día de mi ultimo año de preparatoria , no puedo esperar por acabar este año , la universidad y el inicio de mi independencia están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Estiro mis brazos y de un impulso me siento en mi cama , observo mi reflejo en el espejo , la misma cara (cansada) , los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello rubio y despeinado.

Mis últimos años de escuela han sido buenos , no puedo quejarme , soy popular , atractiva y tengo algunos buenos amigos , nunca me ha faltado nada , familia de clase alta , un padre y una madre modelos preocupados por la educación de sus hijos ... novio? ... bueno , he salido y besado a algunos o varios chicos , pero alguno que remueva mi piso y ponga a girar mi mundo? ... No ... aun no ha llegado ese infeliz , pero no me quejo , amo mi independencia y no me veo siendo la novia sumisa y servicial de algún chico por el momento.

Tomo una ducha y arreglo mi cabello , al salir noto mi nuevo uniforme perfectamente planchado y doblado esperando por mi en mi cama , seguramente fue Marcia , la ama de llaves que hace aquellos labores que mi madre "dama de sociedad" no hace

Termino con mi arreglo , me gusta el resultado , ahora a sonreír y aparentar entusiasmo por este nuevo y ultimo año escolar , tomo mi mochila y bajo por las grandes escaleras de mi enorme y lujosa casa , que para mi gusto es demasiado escandaloso , pero mi madre lo quería así , para organizar sus grandes fiestas y reuniones de negocios de mi padre.

Quienes son mis padres? Ah si ... William y Emilia Andley , dueños de una lujosa y cara cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas alrededor del mundo , gracias a ellos , mis hermanos y yo hemos tenido una excelente educación , vivimos en Londres y estudiamos en la mejor escuela de elite del país , con decir que el sobrino de los reyes de Inglaterra es mi compañero de clases.

Mi desayuno está servido , para variar mi padre ya no está , seguramente ya salió a primera hora en un vuelo con destino a Palma de Mayorca para supervisar la construcción del su nuevo hotel.

\- Buenos días Linda ...- Saludó la voz de mi madre haciendo su ingreso en el comedor y dándome un beso en la mejilla , ella siempre tan impecable y hermosa , con su cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros y vestida con su traje Armani , vegetariana y amante del Yoga

\- Buenos días mamá ...- Respondo como de costumbre , pues ella ya está verificando sus mensajes en el celular desde tan temprano

\- Buenos días ...- Saludo Franchesca , mi hermana 3 años menor que yo , la compadezco, aún le falta algunos años para terminar la escuela y se encuentra atravesando la adolescencia , así que mis padres no encontraron mejor solución que meterla a clases de francés y piano después de escuela para no tener que soportar su mal humor y cambios hormonales , Franchesca es de un carácter agrio , no suele llevarse bien con las personas , físicamente no es muy agraciada a pesar de tener unos bellos ojos celestes como los de mi padre y la cabellera rubia , pero se que pronto crecerá y se convertirá en una atractiva mujer

\- Franchesca , estas segura que llevas todas tus cosas? ...-Le pregunta mi madre sin levantar la vista de su teléfono

\- Claro que si , el cerebro si me da para eso mama ...- Le responde mi hermana de malas , dando inicio a la primera batalla campal del día , demonios , no puedo esperar para irme a la universidad y mudarme de aquí

\- Tan temprano y ya estas con ese humor niña? Solo te estoy preguntando si llevas todo lo que necesitas? Eres muy despistada! ...- La regaña mi madre y yo solo atino a tomar mi taza de cafe

\- Candy , no deberías tomar café , aun eres muy joven! ...- Me regaño mi madre cambiando de victima en segundos , como siempre , una mujer controladora

Estaba por responderle pero mi hermano menor hizo su ingreso ...- Buenos Días ...- Saludo Harry , mi hermano 6 años menor que yo , mi madre es tan calculadora que hasta para tenernos nos calculo con 3 años de diferencia a cada uno

\- Buenos días mi amor ...- Respondió mi madre con ojos brillantes , pues Harry era su consentido

Mi hermano es aun un niño , es dulce y muy amable , imposible no caer rendida ante su ternura , pero a diferencia de mi y Franchesca , con a penas 11 años , el pobre niño ya lleva el gran peso es un su espalda de ser el único hombre en la familia y como tal , el primer candidato a heredar el manejo de la compañía , si , por mas que estemos en el siglo veintiuno , ese machismo sigue presente y latente.

Mi madre se retira para atender la primera de las miles de llamadas que recibirá durante el día y los tres nos quedamos a solas en el comedor , el momento se vuelvo mas ligero y ameno

\- Tu ultimo año Candy ...- Me dice Franchestca con una sonrisa ...- Daria lo que sea por estar en tu lugar

\- Pasaran lo años rápido Chesca , ya veras , intenta disfrutar un poco mas de tus amigas ... la preparatoria es peor

\- Estoy harta de esa escuela de acomplejados ...- Dijo mi hermana con cara de cansancio

\- Lo se , igual yo ...

\- A mi me gusta la escuela , no quiero terminarla nunca ...- Dijo Harry tomando su vaso de leche

\- Aun no pasas a secundaria , así que no sabes lo que dices ...- Dijo mi hermana en son de mofa

\- Señoritas , Joven ... - El auto esta listo ...- Dijo George , nuestro chófer y confidente , nos conoce desde niños y le tenemos un inmenso cariño

Cepillo mis dientes y subo al auto junto con mis hermanos , mi madre se despidió de nosotros con un movimiento de su mano desde el jardín , pues estaba atendiendo a sus importantes clientes por el teléfono

Primero dejamos a Harry en su escuela , el también empieza a cursar su ultimo año de primaria , pobre , no sabe lo que le espera en la secundaria , por ultimo mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos a Temple Grafton , nuestra exclusiva y cara escuela , donde solo los hijos de gente adinerada ingresan para llevar una educación de categoría a primer nivel. Para mi , es un santuario de hipocresía , las caretas , mentiras,gente sin valores , donde día a día se compite sobre quien tiene el mejor auto , la ropa mas cara , mejores casas y quien es de familia mas adinerada.

Llegamos a tiempo para la ceremonia de bienvenida , nos separamos , ya que estamos en años diferentes , me dirijo a mi área , la misma gente , el mismo alboroto , Dios que este año pase rápido! , saludo con una sonrisa a todos mis conocidos , abrazos vienen y van , como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años y tan solo han pasado tres meses. Ayyy lo que hace la gente para llamar la atención ...

\- Candy! ...- Grito Annie Britter , mi mejor amiga , una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños oscuros , la mas divertida para mi y ocurrente , diferente al resto y sobretodo muy sencilla a pesar que su familia es dueña de una multinacional de farmacéuticos literalmente duerman sobre fajos de dinero

\- Annie! Que tal? Como te fue el fin de semana en la fiesta?

\- Ayyy Candy ... horrible ... hice lo posible por distraerme y encontrar una nueva victima , pero lo de siempre chiquillos ricos y engreídos , nada interesante como Archibald Cornwall!

Si ... ese era el único gran defecto de mi mejor amiga , era enamoradiza y siempre tenia la mala suerte de enamorarse de alguien que no la correspondiera , Archibald Cornwall , es el hijo de un ministro Ingles , compañero de nuestra clase y un completo seductor de mujeres , incluso a mi me ha coqueteado en varias oportunidades

\- Annie tienes que dejar eso este año ... o la pasaras tan mal como el año anterior

\- Hola chicas! Que bien que las encuentro , esto es una caos ...-Saludo Patricia Obraian , una más de mis mejores amigas , de cabellos castaños claros a la altura de los hombros , con gafas y algo subidita de peso , hija de unos duques de Londres , Muy adinerada pero me agrada mucho ya que es una chica muy amorosa y servicial , siempre organiza todos los eventos de la escuela , cumpleaños y fiestas , es muy popular

\- Que te ocurre Annie ? ... Pregunto Paty al ver la cara de Annie con impotencia

-Ayyy está buscando a Archibald ...- Dije con los ojos en blanco

-Ayyy otra vez Annie? Dejemos eso y vamos a nuestros lugares , se van a Morir cuando les cuente!

\- Que cosa? ... -Pregúntanos al unísono

\- La escuela ha invitado a dos ex alumnos para el discurso motivacional de inauguración y adivíneme quien está entre ellos?... - Dijo Paty con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

\- Noooo! Dime qué no estás bromeando! ... - Dijo Annie llevándose ambas manos a la boca

\- El único , el adonis , Terruce Granchester!

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh! ... Gritaron ambas como niñas pequeñas dando de saltos , yo solo atiné a reírme de lo exagerada y escandalosa que me parecía la situación

Quien era Terruce Granchester? Bueno , si el diablo tenía la intención de hacer pecar a las mujeres en esta escuela, definitivamente lo había logrado con Terruce Granchester, ex alumno de este santuario de hipocresía, cursa su segundo año de universidad , hijo del presidente de la compañía Bechtell, una de las constructoras más grandes y reconocidas del mundo e hijo de Eleonor Baker , actriz mundialmente famosa y consagrada , el desgraciado había heredado toda la belleza de su Madre y los rasgos varoniles de su padre , bueno eso es lo que he escuchado , y si le agregamos más sal a la herida , es muy inteligente siendo el primer puesto en rendimiento educativo en sus últimos años de escuela , es excelente para los deportes y tiene un cuerpo que deja sin habla a todo ser femenino , incluso algunas profesoras se han puesto nerviosas con su presencia, Terruce Granchester es esa clase de personas que solo observas de lejos, popular hasta decir basta, seguido y asediado , Perfecto y líder , sin dudas, esa clase de personas resplandecientes que nacen con una estrella bajo el brazo... pero cómo sería como persona? Dudó que una pizca de humildad exista en su corazón , no lo sé , jamás lo he tratado

\- Chicas por aquí! ... Llamo Eliza , otra de mis mejores amigas , hija de una familia rica de américa , algo superficial pero de buen corazón

Tomamos asiento, mientras más personas de mi curso llegaban entre conversaciones alegres y risas , poco a poco el auditorio se fue llenando de más gente, alumnos , profesores , algunos padres de familia , etc.

La ceremonia dio inicio con las aburridas palabras del director , un hombre ya mayor con cara de Nazi , mal humorado y muy estricto, luego vinieron los famosos discursos de motivación , primero Margaret Chan , la nerd de nuestro salón, con sus típicas palabras que debíamos dar lo mejor de nosotros en este último año ... qué original ... luego Oscar Clide , el nerd cool del año pasado y por último, el más esperado por el público femenino , Terruche Granchester, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando las mujeres a mi alrededor gritaron de emoción al verlo acercarse al podio , Dios a veces me avergüenzo de mi género, su rostro se veía a través de la gran pantalla del auditorio y el desgraciado sonrió de lado ante el ferviente recibimiento femenino, por supuesto, al ser atractivo a él no lo llaman Nerd , si no "genio" , qué superficial es la gente verdad ?

Lo observé por un momento , si que los años le habían caído muy bien , estaba más alto y varonil , vestido muy elegante de traje , el cabello lo traía a la altura de los hombros , en el colegio lo usaba corto , su espalda estaba más ancha y su porte era más distinguido y elegante , siempre había sido así , el odioso era tan atractivo que a los 16 años fue convocado por una marca reconocida para modelar , se encuentra en la lista de los hijos más atractivos de celebridades según la revista pleople y Forbes

Casi no oí las palabras que decía con tanta seguridad , despertando los suspiros de mis compañeras , cada vez que sonreía me hacía sentir electricidad y aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco, pero eso es todo , para mi , es solo un paquete de atracción física.

La ceremonia terminó entre aplausos y en orden nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas , así daba inicio un Nuevo año escolar y el último en mi vida .

El día pasó rápidamente , entre encuentros con amigos , relajó y profesores dando la bienvenida a los pobres alumnos nuevos que traían rostro de pavor , bienvenidos al nido de caretas estimados

Regrese a casa , almorcé en compañía de Chesca y nos pusimos al día sobre nuestro primer día , Chesca estaba algo animada, encontrase con sus amigas después de haber estado muy ocupada el verano había sido muy reconfortante, Harry ya había llegado hace más de una hora y luego de almorzar tenía clases de francés y alemán , pobre niño ...

Nuestros padres ? , no habidos como de costumbre, mi último año en mi casa sería igual , padres ausentes , profesores fríos , compañeros superficiales ... tengo la fe que en la universidad conoceré gente diferente , gente real , con problemas , con temores , con inseguridades, que no les importe el que dirán , que no se dejen llevar por complejos , humanos reales , que tomen riesgos , con los pies en la tierra ... al menos ,eso espero...

Pasaron los días , poco a poco la alegría de los primeros días de escuela fue esfumándose , tareas , trabajo grupales , presentaciones , exámenes , nos ponían nuevamente es estado de caos y estrés , cada vez los cursos eran mas demandantes , llevar 5 matemáticos , química , literatura , historia general , economía , actualidad y mas no era suficiente para el examen de ingreso a las mejores universidades de Londres.

Una tarde llegue a casa , almorcé junto a mi hermana y sorpresivamente mi padre nos complació con su compañía , estaba algo agotado y nos platicaba sobre su viaje , estaba muy contenta de poder compartir un momento con el , casi siempre estaba ocupado o cuando se encontraba en casa mi madre estaba encima de el comentándole sus problemas , exigencias o x cosas , a veces opino que mi madre es realmente un dolor de cabeza mas para mi padre.

Mi padre es un buen homnre , muy respetado y amoroso , se que seria un padre genial si no tuviera aquel negocio demandante , pero bueno , nada es perfecto , tiene el cabello rubio y una altura imponente , ojos celestes y una barba muy cuidada que le da un estilo muy elegante y sabio.

\- Bueno esta noche vendrá a cenar un amigo muy importante para mi , así que me gustaría que nos acompañaran ...- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa cariñosa

\- En serio? Y quien es el? ...- Pregunto Franchesca muy interesada , pues papa no traía amistades así sencillamente a la casa

\- Es un gran amigo de la universidad y dueño de una de las contructoras mas reconocidas del mundo , haremos negocios ..

\- Ah ya veo ...- Dijo Chesca picando la carne de su plato

\- Hola cariño ! ...-Irrumpió mi madre en el comedor , acercándose a cada uno de nosotros para darnos un beso ...- Se que hoy viene Richard , tengo poco tiempo para ponerme de acuerdo con la servidumbre y el cocinero para organizar la cena , debiste avisarme con tiempo William

\- Querida , es algo simple , solo es una comida de amigos ...- Explico mi padre respirando profundamente

\- Nada de eso! A mi no me gusta dar comidas simples , que va a pensar de nosotros ?

Lentamente me levante de la mesa y lleve mi plato a la cocina , no tenia deseos de escuchar los reclamos de mi madre , tenia un montón de tarea y debía leer todos los folletos de distintas universidades , tenia pensado estudiar literatura , pero mi madre ya me lo había negado por completo , así que estaba entre comunicaciones y la típica administración de empresas , la realidad era que nada me apasionaba lo suficiente.

Me encerré en mi habitación , si que tenia mucho trabajo , me seria imposible acompañarlos en la cena , así que tuve que disculparme con mi padre que felizmente comprendió sin problemas a pesar de las quejas de mi madre.

Pasaron las horas ya era muy tarde y mis ojos casi se cerraban de sueño , cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención ...-Candy? Hija , podríamos hablar contigo unos minutos tu madre y yo? ...- Dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta

\- Ehhh , si , claro ...- Dije algo curiosa , preguntándome que tendrían que decirme

Camine junto con el a su oficina que tenia en casa , mi madre se encontraba sentada en esta y me recibió con su "típica sonrisa amable" ...- Siéntate amor ...-Me invito ella señalándome la silla que tenia al frente , mientras mi padre tomaba asiento en su escritorio

\- Bueno que ocurre? ...- Pregunte sin poder contenerme

\- Candy ... como sabes hoy vino mi muy estimado amigo Richard Granchester ...

\- Granchester? ...- Pregunte con una alarma en la cabeza

\- Si , Richard Granchester dueño de la constructora Betchell y esposo de Eleonor Baker ...- Dijo mi madre emocionada tomando mi rodilla con una de sus manos

\- Que? ... no sabia ... bueno ... su hijo ...- Quise hablar pero esa noticia habían caído como agua fría sobre mi

\- Su Hijo mayor Terruce estudio en tu escuela ... si lo sabemos y el esta muy orgulloso , dice que su hijo es una excelente alumno en la universidad ...- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

\- Ok ... y bueno ... yo que tengo que ver? ...- Pregunte extrañada pues no entendía a que iba la conversación con ese tal Richard Granchester y su hijo engreído

\- Bueno hija ...- Dijo mi padre levantando su mano para callar a mi madre que ya había querido comenzar a hablar como un loro ...- Richard y yo nos preocupamos mucho por el bienestar de nuestro hijos mayores y no nos gustaría verlos involucrados con personas interesadas , sin cultura , de ...

\- Osea gente pobre ...- Dije sin rodeos

\- Candy! ...- Me regaño mi madre abriendo sus ojos amenazadoramente

\- Hija ...- Dijo mi padre soltando un suspiro ... - Llámalo como quieras , pero no me gustaría verte en un futuro con un hombre que no este a tu altura , es por eso que Richard y yo queremos organizar un entrevista de matrimonio

\- Que? ...- Grite y de un impulso me puse de pie ...- Pero que es esto papa? Es una broma verdad? Estamos en la edad media o que?

\- Candy por favor cálmate y siéntate! ...- Dijo mi madre con voz fuerte

\- Pero no te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es eso? que somos ahora? Musulmanes? Ahora los hijos también somos negocios papa? ...- Dije enfurecida sin poder dar crédito a esa absurda idea

\- Candy ... es solo una reunión para que se conozcan y lo vean como una opción , claro que no los obligaremos a casarse , solo es una formalidad por que en verdad nos gustaría enlazar a nuestras familias , pero si no te gusta , jamas te obligaremos a casarte con alguien que no es de tu agrado

\- Esto es de locos! Jamas creí que ustedes atreverían a pedir estas cosas! y quien le dice que yo quiero casarme ? y sobretodo a esta edad? Ni siquiera he terminado el colegio por Dios!

\- Candy! ...- Grito mi madre poniéndose de pie ...- Date cuenta que tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes! Ya te dijimos que no te obligaremos a casarte , pero si te voy a exigir que se conozcan y seas cordial con Terruce , el ya esta al tanto y estuvo de acuerdo! El si es un joven maduro

En aquellos momentos sentí como si mi corazón hubiera bajado a mi estomago y este comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente , el había aceptado? sabia a caso quien era yo? que estaba pasando? Era esto una broma? Una cámara escondida?

\- Candy , recuerda que eres accionista de la compañía y cuando cumplas los 18 este años comenzarás a recibir tu cheque mensual correspondiente , asistir a la universidad que elijas y mudarte de esta casa

\- A qué quieres llegar madre ? ...- Pregunte , empezando a sentir ira por sus palabras

\- Me refiero a que tú también tienes responsabilidades con esta compañía , recuerda que gracias ella vives y comes , es por eso que exijo que cumplas con esta entrevista y con la Mejor educación que tu padre y yo te dimos

\- Bien! Ya me acostumbre a que todo para ustedes sea trabajo y negocio , así que no me sorprende que su hija también lo sea

\- Candy! ...- Volvió a gritar mi madre pero rápidamente guardo silencio cuando mi padre le hizo una seña para que detuviera su llamado de atención

-Ya Emilia! Por favor llevemos las cosas con calma ,Candy acepto y tendrá nuestra gratitud a cambio , por favor no quiero que peleen , gracias hija , en verdad te lo agradezco ...-Dijo mi padre con su mirada manipuladora

\- puedo irme ya ? Y por favor el día que deseen llevar a cabo esa reunión de mal gusto avísenme con tiempo , estoy muy ocupada ...- Dije de malas sin mirarlos

\- Lo haremos hija , en verdad te lo agradezco ...- Dijo mi padre con voz pausada

Salí de ahí con el cuerpo llena de rabia , estaba furiosa , decepcionada , dolida , jamas pensé que mis padres se prestarían para algo tan absurdo e interesado , que les importaba mi bienestar? Por Dios! No era mas que un sucio y nuevo negocio

Continuara ...

 **Hola Chicas , después de tiempo vengo con esta historia , es completamente diferente! De época actual y con una Candy de carácter fuerte ... se que hay personas que no les gusta , que se pierde el carácter de los personajes y eso ... pero bueno , es algo que me gusta y es la idea que he tenido y deseo compartirla , En esta historia solo uso a los personajes , a los que no les parece las invito con todo cariño a no leerla y a las que les llame la atención pues bienvenidas y todo mi amor! También estoy haciendo una historia de Candy Candy que tiene que ver con la serie y de antaño jaja , pero bueno , esta fluyo con mas rapidez , Gracias y abrazos**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Que ?, a que juegas Candy? Que tenía tu desayuno está mañana para haber despertado tan creativa? ...- Dijo Annie al día siguiente después de haberle contado los planes de mi padres

\- Annie no es una broma , es en serio ...- Dije con mucha seriedad y algo molesta

\- Vamos Candy , ya déjalo si? ...-Dijo ella con impaciencia pero luego de observar mi cara de mierda por algunos segundos su semblante cambió a un rostro de pánico y asombro

\- Por Dios! Es en serio?

\- Carajo que si! No estoy bromeando! Y por favor ahoga tus gritos no quiero que nadie en el mundo se entere de esta humillación ...-Le dije rápidamente tapándole la boca con mi mano al ver que gritaría

\- Jesús , María y José , no lo puedo creer! Pero como? Por que ? Y él está de acuerdo? Candy esto no tiene sentido!

\- Claro que lo tiene , solo son nuestros padres negociando , me da asco de solo pensarlo , estoy muy decepcionada, no puedo ni ver a mi padre al rostro , siento que me estuviera poniendo en un escaparate para ver si los Granchester me compran

\- Espera Candy , no seas tan severa , si , es horrible , pero no te están obligando , solo quieren presentártelo , tú solo haz lo que te dicen y lleva la fiesta en paz por el bien de todos , luego lo rechazas y aquí no pasó nada , aunque ... sí que eres recontra afortunada! Ósea , estamos hablando de Terruce Granchester , el hombre más atractivo de Inglaterra , el causante de que varias chicas lloráramos cuando se graduó de esta escuela...Ayy yo en tu lugar me haría la loca y me caso con él mañana mismo

\- Estas loca ... imagino que lo deben estar amenazando con dinero o su padre le debe estar ofreciendo algo muy llamativo para que haya aceptado , ósea , él ni sabe quien soy yo! Jamás hemos intercambiado ni un "hola" y mucho menos una mirada.

\- Mmmmm recuerda a Luisa? ...-Dijo Annie haciendo memoria

\- Si... que con ella? ...-Pregunte desconcertada

-Bueno , que ella fue la única mujer con los ovarios suficientes de nuestro grado para declararse a Terruce , recuerdas?

\- Sigo sin entender ...-Dije con impaciencia

\- Y lugo de ser rechazada vino llorando al salón y dijo que Terry le había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra chica

\- Y no me digas que piensas que se trataba de mi ? Jajajajaja

\- Bueno Candy , quien sabe? Podría ser...- Dijo ella encongiendose de hombros

\- Annie hay chicas mil veces más lindas que yo en esta escuela , ademas probablemente le dijo eso para no lastimarla tanto al rechazarla

\- Candy tú eres muy linda , a caso no tienes a varios chicos atrás de ti?

\- Gracias Annie , pero hay chicas más lindas , mira a Esmeralda shaw, a Camila jackson, Romina Pieric, ellas si son hermosas , son la clase de chicas que podrían ser la novia de Terruce Granchester

\- Pero el jamás les hizo caso

\- El nunca le hizo caso a ninguna , fácil es gay

\- Ayyy Candy! Ni lo digas! Moriría de tristeza

\- jajajaja ya , vamos a clases , ya me canse de este tema absurdo

\- ok , pero tenemos que planear todo para cuando llegue ese día

Los dias pasaron y Annie estaba muy entusiasmada con aquella ridícula entrevista , mientras que para mí solo se trataba de una humillación y algo bochornoso, nuestros padres habían organizado un almuerzo en el club del derby , un salón privado , una decoración elegante , buena comida y todas las ridiculeces para poner a su hija en venta , solo seríamos nuestros padres y nosotros dos , que cosa más horrible , quería que el día pasara rápido y olvidar aquel vergonzoso episodio cuánto antes

Mi madre me obligó a vestir elegantemente , me puse un vestido negro cocktail, que era corto , y dibujaba de una forma bonita mi cuerpo , con su silueta de falda tubo y ajustado en la cintura , acompañe la prenda con un collar elegante y peiné mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Total , era una entrevista verdad?

Llagamos al local , yo traía el corazón a mil , mis mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sudaba ligeramente, por qué demonios estaba nerviosa? Me odiaba a mi misma , sabía que esos nervios eran por que debía tratar con el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida y nunca nos habíamos hablado , si se tratara de un completo desconocido , tal vez estaría muy confiada y muy preparada para enfrentar esa situación , pero no! Estaba con los nervios de punta! Maldita sea!

Entramos al salón y en unos sillones elegantes estaban los tres sentados , Richard se acercó a nosotros y saludó a mi padre con mucho cariño fraternal

\- Que gusto poder conocerte Candy...- Dijo el hombre con sonrisa amable y estrechando mi mano

\- Igualmente señor Granchester...- Respondí con una hipócrita sonrisa , la realidad era que lo odiaba ya que gracias a él estaba atravesando el peor momento de mi vida!

\- Les presentó a Eleonor mi esposa ... -Dijo el hombre dando paso a la mujer para que nos saludara , no pude evitar emocionarme por dentro , había visto sus películas, era una excelente actriz , tenía dos Oscar y cuatro Golden Gloves, la admiraba y su belleza era resaltante , ahora entiendo por qué ese adefecio es tan atractivo...

\- Mucho gusto Candy , eres muy hermosa , estoy muy contenta de poder conocerte ... - Dijo Eleonor Baker y no pude odiarla , mi admiración por ella era tan grande que solo pude atinar a sonreírle y agradecerle de corazón

\- Y por último les presentó a mi hijo Terry ... - Dijo Richard inflándose de orgullo como si presentara un premio . Entonces él se acercó a nosotros , era más alto de lo que recordaba , nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y pude entender por qué tantas mujeres morian por el , porque Paty lo llamaba el "adonis" . Sus ojos eran alucinantes , un azul zafiro con tonalidades verdes , su rostro con rasgos varoniles , nariz pequeña , piel bonita y algo bronceada, labios finos y definidos que dibujaban una maldita sonrisa que podía derretir el hierro , su cabello castaño que de alguna forma me dio deseos de acariciarlo , infeliz! , como te odio! Deja de sonreír así!

\- Mucho gusto ... - Saludo el a mis padres para luego acercarse a mi y saludarme con un beso en la mejilla dejándome helada de la cabeza a los pies , eso era algo totalmente innecesario.

\- Tengo entendido , que estuvieron juntos en el Temple Grafton ... - Comento Richard con una sonrisa al momento que nos presentaban

\- Si , bueno ... - Dijo Terry intentado comenzar una explicación

\- Asi es señor Granchester, pero nosotros nunca nos hemos hablado, nunca nos conocimos ... - Interrumpí con mirada desafiante dejándole en claro que estaba en contra de este circo y que su bonita cara no era impedimento para hacerme vacilar en mi determinación

El solo me miro y me sonrió , ahhhh es una broma? , esto va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Ohhh bueno , imagino que se debía a la diferencia de años ... - Dijo Richard algo sorprendido

\- Asi es , cuando estaba en la escuela Candy era muy pequeña... Dijo Terry tranquilamente y yo deseé meter mi puño en su cara , solo nos llevamos unos años

\- Bueno nosotros iremos a ver las carreras , los dejamos para que platiquen chicos ... -Dijo mi padre colocando su mano en mi hombro y dándome un pequeño apretón como símbolo de nuestro acuerdo.

Con terror observe cómo los cuatro se retiraban platicando alegremente y cerraban la puerta dejándome con ese demonio a solas , trague en seco y respire profundamente para darme la vuelta y encararlo

\- Asi que. ...- Dijo de pronto con su gruesa voz poniéndome los pelos de punta ... -Tú eres Candice Andley ... - Mencionó mi nombre y lentamente empezó a acercarse a mi , yo me mantuve derecha , no mostraría miedo , no me mostraría nerviosa , ni cohibida

\- Si y debo decir que esto es lo más absurdo que he tenido que pasar! ...-Dije sería pero mi resistencia no duraría mucho al ver que él caminaba al rededor de mí observándome descaradamente

\- Que demonios haces? En tu otra vida fuiste cuervo o que ? ... - Dije molesta al ver como me recorría con sus ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa de lado

\- Veo la mercancia ...- Dijo descaradamente tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos

\- Pues ... no pierdas el tiempo , esta reunión es un completo circo , no deseo casarme con nadie. Así que lo lamento tendrás que buscar a otra ...-Dije con mucha seguridad dirigiéndome a uno los sillones para sentarme elegantemente cruzando mis piernas, lo cual el observo con descaro

Él se sentó en el asiento que tenía al frente y cruzó sus brazos con aire relabajado ...- Por que tan agresiva Candy? ...- Pregunto el sonriente , como si se divirtiera con mi situación

\- No es contigo , es con la situación, no tengo idea que te habrán ofrecido o con que te habrán amenazado para que hayas aceptado esto , pero será mejor que le digas a tu padre que a mí me descarte ... Dije mirando hacia otro lado , verlo me ponía nerviosa

\- Y que te hace pensar que me han ofrecido algo o me están amenazando? ... - Pregunto mirándome fijamente y yo sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho

\- jajajaja realmente esperas que crea que quieres casarte a los ... que edad tienes? 21? ...- Pregunte con molestia

\- 22 ...- Me respondió relajadamente

\- Te das cuenta que tengo 17? Soy menor de edad que retorcido es esto ...- Le dije algo escandalizada

\- Pero este año cumples 18 , no hay nada ilegal en eso señorita...Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sentí que me derretía

\- Bueno es una lástima, no está en mi planes casarme y es lo último que te diré ..- Concluí , los nervios estaban empezando a notarse , sabia que el jugaba conmigo y se estaba divirtiendo , estaba furiosa y solo quería salir de allí corriendo

\- Estas segura? Jajaja hay varias que matarían por estar en tu lugar ...- Dijo todo burlón y eso encendió mi ira , sabia que era un completo idiota engreido

\- Pues , puedes ir invitándolas , por que yo no tengo interés en casarme con un arrogante presumido , mi prospecto de hombre , en uno que no sea hijito de papá con aires de modelito! Así que lo siento por ti ...- Dije con seriedad y pude ver un destello de molestia en sus ojos

\- Bien! Yo tampoco! La verdad es que estás muy chiquita y eres muy inmadura , sin contar que eres amargada y mal educada.

\- Ohhh Señor Granchester cuanto! Cuantooo! Lamento no llenar sus expectativas! Estoy segura que a partir de hoy llorare todas la noches por su rechazo , Lo felicito por tu acertada descripción hacia mi persona , es que aun estoy en el colegio y soy menor de edad , tal vez su majestad debió pensar en eso primero ... brillante para algunas cosas pero para otras ... mejor no sigo ... adiós! ...-Dije poniéndome de pie con la intención de retirarme , estaba realmente furiosa y decepcionada , Terruce Granchester no era mas que un idiota presumido , un paquete de belleza física hueca y fría

Salí con la nariz en alto pero de pronto sentí su mano jalar de mi brazo , en cuestión de segundo termine pegada a su cuerpo , su brazo rodeo mi cintura y su rostro estaba tan cerca al mio que podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios ...-No seas tan soberbia niñita , se que pronto estarás rogando por que te toque ...-Me dijo en voz baja y con ojos amenazantes

Estaba a punto de agarrarlo a bofetadas , cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo que nos separemos rápidamente , bendita interrupción o esa hubiera terminado en sangre

\- Jóvenes , disculpen ...- Dijo un señor bajito que era empleado del club ...- Sus padres los mandan a llamar , los esperan en el palco 39 ...- Dijo el hombre algo extrañado por el rostro que traíamos

\- Gracias ...- Dije caminando hacia el para salir de allí y no tener que quedarme a solas con ese maldito engreído nuevamente

Terry salio junto conmigo sin decir nada , pero al salir se encamino hacia otro lado dejándome sola con el empleado que lo vio extrañado ...-Supongo que ira a los servicios ...- Dije con amabilidad ya que el pobre hombrecillo estaba con cara confundida

Llegue al palco , ahí nos estaban esperando nuestros padres , los payasos de este circo del terror , intente mantener la compostura , por dentro quería salir de ahí corriendo para refugiarme en mi habitación , temía lo que pasaría en los siguientes minutos

\- Y Terry? ...- Me pregunto Eleonor , sorprendida al ver que llegaba sola

\- Eh ... creo que fue a los servicios ...- Respondí sin mirarla a los ojos y sentándome al lado de mi padre , que me hacia sentir segura y tranquila

Pasaron varios minutos y no había rastro de Terry , los caballos corrían y la gente gritaba emocionada , mi madre me preguntaba por lo bajo en como me había ido con ese maldito malcriado, yo solo atine a decirle que lo hablaríamos en casa

De pronto llego con una gran sonrisa , como si nada hubiera pasado y tomo asiento al lado de su padre con el cual hablaba animadamente, Estuvios unos minutos mas observando las carreras y nos dirigimos al salon para almorzar , nuestros padres conversaban y el tambien platicaba de vez en cuendo , yo estaba en completo silencio , respondía cortanetemnete y cada vez mas me urgia terminar con esa reunion.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida , él se acercó a mí para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído ...-Adiós pequeña amargada...- acompañado de una sonrisa cínica , decidí solamente ignorar su comentario, no me amargaría más la vida , total era la primera y última vez que teníamos contacto

Por fin salimos de allí y me sentí relajada una vez que estaba en el auto con mis padres de vuelta a casa

\- Candy cuenta! Como les fue? ...-Pregunto mi madre desesperada pues ya no podía más con la curiosidad

-Quieren la verdad o lo que les gustaría escuchar? ...-Dije de malas de tan solo recordar mi conversación con ese detestable sujeto

-Candy! La verdad! Ayyy por Dios dime que no fuiste una malcriada ... -Dijo mi madre avergonzada y molesta

\- Solo fui directa madre , le dije que no estaba interesada en un matrimonio y por supuesto él si es un completo patan , engreído , hijito de sus papis! Y lo lamento pero yo ni muerta compartiría mi vida con un hombre así !

\- Es curioso ...- Dijo mi padre de pronto con mirada confundida

\- Que cosa? ...-Pregunte extrañada ya que pensaba que mi padre me llamaría la atención por mis comentarios

\- Bueno, Richard me dijo al momento de despedirnos que Terry estaba encantado , le parecías una joven muy linda, educada y sobretodo muy madura para tu edad

\- Oh Candy eso es maravilloso ...- Dijo mi madre con los ojos brillantes como si le hubieran enseñado un fajo de billetes

Me quede muda , no sabía que decir en esos momentos, que retorcido era ese sujeto , o simplemente quería ser educado y dejarme bien parada ante mis padres?

\- Bueno es una lástima, yo no puedo decir lo mismo ...- Dije cortantemente y mirando por la ventana, mi cabeza era un caos con lo extraño que era ese hombre

\- Pero por que Candy? A caso fue mal educado contigo? El es un chico de muy buena familia ...-Comenzó a hablar mi madre desesperada por saber que había pasado

\- Mama , no tengo por qué decir más sobre el tema , cumplí con lo que me pidieron y rechazo a ese chico como una "posible pareja" simplemente no llena mis espectativas , estoy en mi derecho o no? ...-Dije molesta pues mi madre mi escudriñaba con la mirada

\- Pero Candy!

\- Emilia ya!...-Dijo mi padre en tono consiliatorio...-Candy cumplió con su parte , acepto la reunión y se comportó a la altura , no podemos obligarla a aceptar a Terry si es que ella no quiere ...

\- Gracias ...- Respondi finalmente a pesar de que mi madre traía un rostro de molestia e impotencia

Finalmente había pasado todo , mi vida volvió a la normalidad y ese evento quedaría solamente como un agrio recuerdo en mi memoria . Annie no dejaba de acosarme con sus preguntas , a pesar de que le había contado lo creído y patán que me había parecido Terruce Granchester , mi amiga no encontró mejor forma de hacerme saber que había sido una prepotente y malcriada , que literalmente lo había mandado al diablo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad para conocernos y encima el había mostrado toda su caballerosidad hablando bien de mi a sus padres

\- Te das cuenta que me dijo que rogaría por que me toque? ...Que clase persona hace esos comentario? Solo en un enfermo pervertido ...-Le dije a Annie , algo molesta con ella ya que había salido en defensa de ese adefesio engreído

\- Bueno , tal vez te respondió así , por haber herido su orgullo ...

\- Ayy Annie , no se puede contigo , pensé que estarías de mi lado y ahora resulta que lo defiendes

\- Estoy de tu lado Candy! Pero debes asumir que fuiste algo grosera

\- El fue el grosero al verme acosadoramente y decirme que era mercadería ...Ayyy en fin ! Me ponía nerviosa y fui agresiva para protegerme ... - Conclui avergonzada

\- Ohhh Candy , eres tan solo una dulce y adorable niña aparentando ser mala y A-mar-ga-da jajaja ...- Se burló ella descaradamente de mi ...- Bueno Candy ya olvídalo , ya paso y él te hizo quedar como una buena nena , así que deberías estar algo agradecida con ese patán ...

\- Si ... eso fue extraño , ni modo , vamos a clases , mira la hora que es ?

Los exámenes del primer bimestre terminaron por fin , una maravillosa semana de vacaciones se venía en camino , tenía que buscar planes pronto , algunos chicos de mi curso habían estado planeando una escapada a la playa , pero a mi no me atraía lo suficiente a pesar de los ruegos de Annie

Mientras todos conversábamos sobre los planes para las vacaciones mi celular comenzó a llamar , era mi padre , pidiendo que fuera a casa a penas saliera del colegio porque tenía algo que discutir conmigo.

Con enojo acepte , Rogaba que no fuera nada que involucre a ese pervertido , últimamente ya no confiaba en mis padres después de ese horrible evento.

George me recogió como de costumbre a Franchesca y a mi , fuimos a casa y después de almorzar me encamine a al oficina de mi padre , oh sorpresa , ahí estaba mi madre también sentada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Hola Cariño ...- Saludo mi papá haciéndome una seña para que pasara y tomara asiento

\- No me digan que me tienen un nuevo pretendiente ...-Dije a la defensiva y lista para contraatacar nuevamente

\- Nada de eso Candy , Tú madre y yo estuvimos platicando sobre ti y lo orgullosos que nos sentimos en cómo has llevado la escuela , lo madura que eres y lo muy comprometida que estás en aplicar a una de las mejores universidades de Londres ... -Dijo mi padre con una linda sonrisa

\- Y bueno cariño , dentro de un mes cumplirás 18 años y creemos que ya eres lo suficientemente madura para empezar a recibir tu cheque de parte de la compañía y mudarte ...Dijo mi madre tomando mi mano cariñosamente

\- Ah? Es en serio? Ahora? ...- Pregunte sin poder creer en ni una sola palabra

\- No solo eso Candy , también la compañía financiara tu auto y aprenderás a conducir para que tengas independencia absoluta ...-Agrego mi papa y yo a la justas podía procesar esa información , era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Hemos visto un lindo departamento en una de los mejores condominios de Londres , muy bonito, espacioso , con una maravillosa vista y lo mejor esta a sola 20 minutos del colegio ...- Dijo mi mama emocionada

\- Bueno ... debo decir que esto es demasiado extraño ...- Dije muy desconfiada ...-Que condiciones hay?

Mis padres se quedaron en silencio ambos acomodándose en sus asientos, gesto que siempre hacían cuando tenían algo difícil o incomodo que decir.

\- No es nada del otro mundo Candy , estamos de acuerdo que ya seas independiente , solo pedimos a cambio que tengas un Roommate ...- Dijo mi papa cruzando sus brazos

\- Eso ya lo sabia ...- Dije extrañada , pues tenia un mal presentimiento por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

\- Bueno , resulta que Terry también esta buscando mudarse cerca al centro ya que empezara practicas profesiones y pensamos que podrían compartir el apartamento ...- Soltó mi madre rápidamente

Continuara ...

 **Hola Hola , Gracias chicas por las que escribieron ene le primer capitulo, me agrada que les haya gustado el inicio , esta historia es algo distinta , inicia con algo de agresividad jajaja y luego cambia de rumbo , espero que les guste! Un abrazo y feliz día =)**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Por que mejor no me ponen un moño y me regalan en una bandeja de plata a ese sujeto? ...- Grite encolerizada ante esa horrible y grotesca proposición de parte de mis padres

\- Candy por que dices eso hija? Harás todo lo que siempre has deseado y de paso tu padre y yo nos sentiremos tranquilos de que no estés viviendo completamente sola y que alguien pueda cuidarte ...- Dijo mi madre reprimiendo los deseos de gritarme

\- Esto es el colmo , es inaudito mama! Podrían ser honestos conmigo por alguna vez en sus vidas y decirme que tan buenos son los negocios con los Granchester para querer darme de regalo?

\- Candy , la construcción de nuestros futuros hoteles serán hechas por Bechtell , eso es todo , Terry y tú no tienen nada que ver en esto, simplemente Richard y yo somos muy buenos amigos y deseamos que ustedes también los sean , ambos son de buenas familias y eso nos tranquiliza , tú crees que tú madre y yo vamos a dejar que tengas a cualquier compañero de piso? Además sabes que está terminantemente prohibido que vivas completamente sola , ya habíamos quedado en eso anteriormente ...- Dijo mi padre con firmeza

\- Pues no! No acepto esto! Ya te dije papá , ese hombre es un completo retorcido!

\- Candy basta con eso! ...- Dijo mi mama escandalizada por mis palabras ...- Terruce es un joven modelo , muy aplicado y maduro , tu deberías aprender de el , hija date cuenta que es la clase de hombre que tu padre y yo queremos para ti , y si no lo quieres como pareja , esta bien , pero por lo menos nos gustaría que pertenezca a tu circulo social , es importante que desde ahora tengas buenas influencias!

Respire profundamente , sentía que seguia allí me daría un derrame , estaba cansada y ya no queria escuchar mas ... - En verdad esto me decepciona mucho de parte de ustedes , buenas noches ...- Dije muy dolida saliendo de la oficina de mi padre sin poder creer en sus palabras , me sentía sola y traicionada , las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar a mi ojos y tras encerrarme en mi habitación di rienda suelta al llanto , no quería discutir , me sentía entre la espada y la pared , hasta donde querían controlar mi vida?

Llego la mañana y yo me negaba a salir de mi habitación , no tenia deseo alguno de ver a mi familia , tomaría mis cosas y me iría a la playa con mis amigos , así tuviera que escaparme, ya que sabia muy bien que mis padres se opondrían.

Annie pasaría por mi , escaparme de mi casa era algo muy sencillo , mis padres como siempre atendían clientes por video llamadas o se la pasaban gran parte del día respondiendo correos , para luego reunirse con sus amigos en las tardes y vanagloriarse entre ellos sobre sus grandes negocios y la cantidad de dinero que habian hecho en esas ultimas semanas , después que se dieran cuenta que yo me había ido sin su consentimiento solían reprenderme para luego ignorarme nuevamente.

Salí en silencio de mi habitación , Franchesca sabia sobre mi plan de escape y como siempre iba a la habitación de mis padres a molestarlos para distraer a ambos mientras yo me escabullía en silencio

Amaba a mis hermanos , ellos eran mi mayor bendición y rogaba por ellos , por qué pronto pudieran hacer sus vidas a su manera y alcanzar aquella felicidad desconocida para varios mortales.

Salí de la casa y Annie esperaba estacionada un par de calles más abajo , me recibió con una gran sonrisa y un capuchino de Starbucks , sin azúcar y un poco de canela. Para mi , la navidad en un vaso , me traía hermosos recuerdos de mi abuela , una mujer maravillosa que se desvivía por mi y mis hermanos y que nos dejo hace menos de un año.

\- Bien , suelta la sopa ...- Dijo Annie entonces mientras comenzaba a conducir y nos dirigíamos a casa de Paty para ir todas a casa de Francis , un chico muy popular de nuestro grado con literalmente una de las mejores casas de playa de la costa de Folkestone, me gustaba un poco pasar los fines de semana en fiestas rodeada de alcohol y gente presumida , me hacia olvidar el panorama que vivía en casa.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, Eliza había llegado en su auto junto con Luisa , la chica que había hecho leyenda por ser la única que se había atrevido a declarar sus sentimientos a Terruce Granchester , después de ese vergonzoso episodio, Luisa rogó a sus padres que la cambiaran de escuela , Eliza y Luisa son muy amigas y siempre mantuvieron el contacto desde que Luisa se había retirado , Nosotras también la estimamos , es una chica muy alocada con ganas de comerse al mundo , pero de buen corazón y divertida.

— Chicas hola! ...-Nos recibió Francis muy galante, vestido con su ropa de baño y una camisa blanca abierta al frente , en su mano una botella de champan, clásico de Francis , el siempre había sido muy glamoroso y le encantaba mostrar un estilo llamativo ,para que todos supiera que el era el chico mas "cool" de nuestra escuela

Nos saludo a cada una y nos indico nuestra habitación , era un chico muy ostentoso, pero muy caballero , lo conocíamos desde que eramos niños y somos muy amigos.

\- Chicas , las espero en la fiesta , hay bebidas , comida , lo que quieran ...- Nos dijo amablemente y retirándose a la planta baja de la casa para seguir cumpliendo su perfecto papel de anfitrión

Dejamos nuestras cosas , nos pusimos los bikinis y bajamos a la gran fiesta que se estaba dando en el patio , había una gran piscina , jaccuzi , dj y una vista maravillosa con salida a la playa . Para variar habían miles de personas , muchas que no conocíamos y chicas muy atractivas con diminutos bikinis haciendo bailes "eróticos" para llamar la atención de los chicos

\- Hola chicas ...-Dijo de pronto Archibald Cornwall , acercándose a nostras para saludarnos y hacer que el mundo de Annie se estremeciera ...-Annie que linda estas ...-Le dijo al momento de acercarse a ella para saludarla y mi pobre amiga se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos ...- Se quedaran en la fiesta verdad? por aya se encuentran Tom y Stear , y también vi por ahí a Erick y Sandra. ...- Decía Archie muy entusiasmado de que nos hubiéramos juntado todos

\- Yo no por el momento , tengo deseos de ir a la playa , vendré mas tarde ...- Dije sin rodeos

\- Vamos Candy , quédate , hay demasiado trago y estamos todos ...-Me respondió tomando mi mano

\- Después venimos Archie , ya nos vemos ...- Intervino Paty haciendo que todas nos encamináramos rápidamente hacia la playa

Literalmente teníamos que sacar a rastras a Annie de ahí , debido a su rehabilitación de Archibald Cornwall , Ella estaba renuente a irse con nosotras y entre regañadientes pudimos llegar a una zona un poco apartada para tumbarnos en el sol y oír la calma del océano

Me había puesto un bikini color Fucsia que me quedaba muy bien , me quite la ropa y me tumbe en mi toalla para sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel , era delicioso , el olor a mar , la brisa , el olor a bloqueador y el sonido de las gaviotas , las chicas conversaban y reían , chismes , anécdotas y viejos recuerdos de nuestra niñes hicieron que las horas de nuestra estadía en la playa fueran amenas

\- Miren , esa casa que esta allí supuestamente esta rentada por Emma Anhuld , dicen que vino con sus amigos de la universidad ...-Comento Paty señalando una linda casa que estaba al lado de nosotras

\- Emma Anhuld? La que tenia una fea nariz y se la arreglaron el año pasado? ...- Comento Eliza riendo

\- Si , dicen que se volvio popular despues de su nueva nariz ...jajaja

\- Y en que universidad esta? ...-Pregunte interesada pues esa pobre chica había estado en nuestra escuela hace un par de años y era muy retraída debido al Bulliying que le hacían sus compañeros

\- En Princetone ...- Respondió Paty y yo sentí en un agujero en el estomago, pues aquel susodicho estudiaba ahí , de pronto un presentimiento extraño me invadió

\- Ahhhh!...- Grito Annie al ver que un enorme Pastor Alemán venia corriendo hacia nosotras , todo se volvió un caos , el enorme perro saltando como un loco y las chicas que salieron corriendo desesperadas como si se tratara de un monstruo comedor de hombres .

Yo tenia un infinito amor por los animales , totalmente irresponsable me acerque al canino y lo acaricie , era solamente un cachorro gigante , muy bello y se notaba que era de pedigree , era tan lindo y dulce que automáticamente se dejo acariciar por mi y demostrarme su amor con movimientos de cola y lamidas

\- Demonios Yoda! ...- Escuche de pronto una voz masculina a mis espaldas ...- Lo lamento , esta siendo entrenado aun y ...

\- Tu?! ...- Gritamos los dos al unisono al habernos encontrado , Por un Demonio! Como era posible!? Por que aquí!? , De todos los seres humanos que habitan el globo terráqueo , Por que el? Y encima sin camiseta? Torzo perfecto , brazos trabajados? Es una maldita broma?

\- Vaya pequeña amargada , no te reconocí , no sabia que los bikinis te podían quedar tan bien ...- Dijo el infeliz alzando una ceja y mirándome descaradamente

\- Así que tu nombre es Yoda! Eres tan lindo! ...- Le hable al perro ignorándolo completamente como si el que me hubiera hablado hubiera sido el aire

\- Oh bien , me ignoraras ahora , si que es muy educada señorita Andley! ...- Dijo riendo ligeramente y poniéndole una correa a Yoda

\- Solamente ignoro sus comentarios atrevidos señor Granchester ...- Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos , Se le veía tan hermoso , sus ojos se veían mas claros bajo el sol y su cabello brillaba , mis amigas ya estaban idiotizadas con mandíbulas caídas observando la escena.

\- Te equivocas , te estoy alagando pequeña amargada

\- Pues tu mirada de pervertido no dice eso ...- Dije con valentía encarandolo

\- Lo lamento , eso es algo que no puedo controlar cuando veo algo bonito...- Me dijo con una sonrisa mirándome nuevamente con descaro y sentí la gran necesidad de tapar mi cuerpo con una toalla ...- Vaya no me digas que te estas quedando en la casa de allí , ah cierto! la guardería esta de fiesta por las vacaciones ...- Dijo riendo al ver la casa de Francis abarrotada de gente disfrutando de esa gran fiesta

\- Así es , y tu te estas quedando en esa verdad? ...- Señale la casa de Emma Anhuld

\- Si , como sabes? ...- Pregunto algo asombrado

\- Oí que el asilo había venido de retiro también ...- Respondí poniéndome un pequeño vestido blanco y recogiendo mis cosas ...-Adiós que estés bien ...-Me despedí de el con la intensión de irme

\- Hey amargada ...- Grito cuando ya estaba algo lejos ...-Te veré después ...- Concluyo dándose la vuelta y regresando con Yoda a la casa de su amiga

Las chicas me observaban estupefactas , todo ese tiempo habían sido como un pequeño publico expectante de mi encuentro con ese pervertido ...- Candy!...-dijeron todas con la boca abierta ...-Ni una sola palabra! ...- Dije con voz firme y pasando de largo para dirigirme a la fiesta , necesitaba una cerveza a gritos.

Por supuesto, me siguieron y como locas me acosaron con sus preguntas ...- chicas lo conocí la otra vez por un almuerzo de nuestros padres , ellos están haciendo negocios juntos , eso es todo!...-Repetía una y otra vez

\- Ve a engañar a tu abuela Candy! Claramente oímos que te decía que el bikini te quedaba muy bien y que vendría a buscarte después! Te esta seduciendo! Y tu te atreves a irte? ...-Me decía Eliza muy emocionada como si se tratara de una celebridad

\- Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! ...- Dije molesta , pues era cierto , pero jamas les diría que nuestros padres tenían intenciones de hacernos vivir en concubinato y casarnos finalmente , eso solamente lo sabia Annie ...- Que de sorprendente tienen sus coqueteos? No es así con varias chicas?

\- Ayyy no Candy que envidia! Me dará un infarto si en verdad viene a buscarte! ...- Dijo Patty emocionada

\- Pues te lo dejo Patty , yo no tengo deseos de aguantarlo ...- Dije llegando a la fiesta y tomando una cerveza de un gran balde con hielo

Tuve que hacerme la loca y para mi suerte encontramos a nuestros grupo rápidamente , lo que siguió fue muy divertido, baile, bebí y me divertí a morir con mis amigos , lamentablemente habíamos perdido a Annie , la muy descarada ya se encontraba besándose con Archie en la pista de baile , ni modo en los siguientes días tendría nuevamente mi hombro para las lágrimas.

Las horas pasaron y yo ya estaba algo "emocionada" por las bebidas , estaba bailando con mi grupo cuando de pronto una mano tomo mi cintura , al voltear mi mandíbula cayo al suelo , era ese pervertido otra vez , mi miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de lado

\- Has bebido mas de la cuenta pequeña amargada? ...- Me pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Y eso es de tu incumbencia por qué... ? ...-Le pregunte sarcásticamente ya que una de las cosas que mas odiaba era sentirme controlada y mucho mas por un extraño

Mis amigos miraban estupefactos , sin haberme dado cuenta , el pervertido fue alejándome de mi grupo hasta un lugar donde pudiéramos platicar sin ser escuchados

\- Me interesa , pues deseo conocer bien a la persona con la que compartiré un techo ...- Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Yo me sentía extraña , una oleada de calor subió por todo mi cuerpo , un deseo de golpearlo y a la vez colgarme de su cuello para besarlo no tardo en recorrer todo mi ser , sus labios era hipnotizantes y la maldita forma en la que me sonreía hacia las cosas mas difíciles

\- Eh? Y que ta hace suponer que yo he aceptado esa ridícula idea? ...- Pregunte molesta y a la vez algo excitada por saber que pensaba el

\- Ah no? En serio no quieres vivir conmigo amargada ? ...- Pregunto seductoramente, haciendo que mis piernas se aflojaran , el solo oír "vivir conmigo" fue suficiente para sentir a mi corazón caer en mi estomago

\- Claro que no! Dios sabrá que seria de mi! compartiendo el techo con un pervertido como tu! ...- Respondí a la defensiva , técnica que siempre usaba para que el no se diera cuenta de cuanto me afectaba

\- Vaya ... pensé que eras mas inteligente , no sabia que mi presencia te afectaría tanto , me parece algo tonto que desperdicies la oportunidad de ser independiente por un sujeto como yo ... a mi no me afecta amargada , ya te dije que para mi eres muy chiquita

\- Por que estas de acuerdo? No nos conocemos! , a caso no vives ya con amigos? por que dejarías tu antiguo departamento? y encima estar a cargo de una chiquita! como dices ...- Pregunte algo dolida por su ultimo comentario

\- Bueno , inicio practicas profesionales , así que debo mudarme a un lugar mas céntrico y siempre son buenos los cambios ...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con su aire de superioridad ...- En fin pequeña amargada , si yo fuera tu , no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad , se muy bien que tus padres controladores no te dejaran hacerlo por tu cuenta

\- No me das confianza! A caso ya olvidaste tu ultima amenaza cuando nos conocimos? Que quieres que piense , esos comentarios solo lo hacen los pervertidos!

\- No la he olvidado , se que lo pedirás ... y no puedo esperar a que ese momento llegue ...-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro en mi oído

\- Sabes? , te golpearía por eso , pero soy una dama , solo eres un pobre pervertido con demasiada seguridad ...- Dije valentonada por aquel juego algo morboso y seductor al mismo tiempo

\- Pongamoslo a prueba entonces , acepta vivir conmigo y luego podremos discutir mi seguridad ...- Dijo lo ultimo guiñándome un ojo ...-Hasta luego amargada , no bebas mucho , no es bueno para alguien tan pequeño ...- Concluyo girándose en sus talones para retirarse y dejarme parada con la mandíbula en el suelo.

El sol atravesó la ventana , abrí mis ojos algo adoloridos por la luz matinal y por el alcohol ingerido anoche , vi mi celular , 14 llamadas perdidas de mi madre , por supuesto había avisado que me había ido a la playa con mis amigos a través de un mensaje una vez que me encontraba en el auto con Annie , ahora solo me quedaba levantarme y devolverle la llamada , ya podía escuchar sus gritos y reclamos.

\- Es el colmo Candy! El día de ayer vinieron tus tíos de visita y se me caía la cara de vergüenza por tu ausencia

\- Gracias madre por preocuparte , estoy bien ...- Respondí con voz aletargada , era increíble! , mi progenitora como siempre mas preocupada por el que dirán

\- Que irresponsable Candy! Que clase de ejemplo les das a tus hermanos? Tu padre esta furioso! Así que regresa en este instante

\- Adiós mama , volveré en la tarde ...- Concluí terminando la llamada ya que su voz me hacia explotar la cabeza

Dios! Si que me había atrevido a mucho ese fin de semana! Pero necesitaba mi espacio a gritos , necesitaba controlar mi vida , necesitaba estar lejos de ellos , crecer , tropezar y levantarme sin ayuda de nadie! Quería saber lo que era desayunar por mi cuenta , elegir la comida que quisiera , sin dietas estrictas y con gluten , comer pizza en mi cama , andar desarreglada por mi casa sin ser criticada , demostrar mi mal humor si tengo deseos , no aparentar ante nadie por conveniencia o influencia.

Así llegaron las palabras de ese pervertido a mi cabeza... "No pierdas esta oportunidad , se que tus padres controladores no te dejaran hacerlo por tu cuenta "..., mierda! Tenia tanta razón! Pero que me esperaba a su lado? Terminaría enamorada hasta el tuétano y sufriría por su indiferencia como miles de chicas? o podría controlarme y llevar una buena convivencia? El solo pensarme compartiendo el mismo lugar con el me hacia temblar.

Después de algunas horas y las tormentosas preguntas de mis amigos sobre mi y el pervertido , por fin me encontraba a sola con Annie en el auto de regreso a casa , estaba cansada , pero había sido un buen fin de semana , me había divertido mucho y me encontraba preparándome psicologicamente para enfrentar a mis padres.

Grande fue mi sorpresa , que al momento de llegar a mi casa, esta se encontraba abarrotada de personas , Demonios! Otra reunión ostentosa de mi madre! Intente escabullirme , pero para el mayor de mis males fui interceptada por Marcia que estaba vestida con ese horrible uniforme de servidumbre Frances , cosa que pedía mi madre para presumir.

\- Señorita Candy , su madre me pidió que le avisara que debía vestirse y arreglarse , la estarán esperando en el jardín ...-Me comunico Marcia con su acostumbrada amabilidad

\- Gracias Marcia ...- Respondí con algo de decepción , ya imaginaba que seria una tarde pesada , donde tendría que sonreír y saludar a miles de extraños que amaban juntarse entre si para vanagloriarse entre ellos

Fui a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama , observe el techo , deseando que algún milagro ocurriese y así yo no tenga que bajar y hacer el papel de hija modelo...Manda un terremoto Señor! Por favor! ... Pensaba desesperada mientras mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

\- Candy por un demonio! ...- Fue la voz de mi madre entrando a mi habitación de golpe y sin llamar a la puerta como de costumbre ...- Por favor vístete inmediatamente , han llegado tus tíos y tenemos de visita al presidente del banco interoamericano ...- Me exigió a gritos , molesta y moviendo peligrosamente el vaso de Gin Tonic que traía en su mano , como de costumbre mi madre se veía esplendida y glamorosa , con un vestido largo color celeste de un solo hombro y sus lentes de sol Ray Ban

\- Hola mama , es un gusto verte a ti también ...- Respondí molesta

\- No estamos para eso ahora Candy , déjate de engreimientos y ponte esto! ...- Dijo ignorándome y sacando un vestido color Nude de mi armario ...- Peínate , maquíllate y ponte tacones! Nada de esas espantosas zapatillas! Y los padres de Terry están abajo , así que salúdalos con mucha cordialidad , tienes 5 minutos para bajar! ...- Mando con voz firme cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza y dejándome nuevamente a solas

Hice un gran esfuerzo por no llorar , hice todo lo que me había pedido y baje con mi gran sonrisa fingida que ya se había vuelto parte de mi en los últimos años de mi vida.

Lo mismo de siempre , mi madre me presentaba orgullosa ante sus amistades , o hablaba maravillas de mi y mis hermanos , personas que me saludaban iban y venían , mis padres como siempre presumiendo sus negocios , casa , viajes y por ultimo las maravillas que eran sus hijos , por supuesto , jamas dirían que tenían un hijo de 11 años el cual era muy tímido y le costaba hacer amigos , que tenían una hija de 14 años con muchos problemas de personalidad y baja autoestima y una que estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad que tenia que escaparse de casa para huir de sus propios padres y que a veces se refugiaba en fiestas y bebidas para olvidar la miseria en la que vivía emocionalmente su familia.

\- Como te fue ayer? ...- Pregunto Franchesca que estaba sentada sola en una mesa con cara de mierda y brazos cruzados

\- Fue divertido en verdad , estaban muy molestos cuando se enteraron que me había ido?

\- Un poco al comienzo , pero luego se pusieron furiosos cuando llegaron nuestros tíos y preguntaban por ti ... mama como siempre invento una excusa ridícula

\- Que dijo?

\- Que te habías quedado en casa de una amiga estudiando para ingresar a la universidad de Oxford

\- Oxford? Que carajos? ...- Dije estupefacta ante lo mitomana que podría llegar a ser mi madre con tal de quedar en la cúspide de la admiración

\- Ya sabes como es ...- Dijo Franchesca con un suspiro de resignación

La reunión llego a su fin , agotada y de muy mal humor me quite el maquillaje , los zapatos , el vestido y tome un baño con agua caliente , luego me puse el piyama , observe mi cama por un momento e imágenes de mi vida de los últimos años pasaron por mi mente , estaba agotada emocionalmente , mis padres hasta ya habían olvidado reprenderme por mi escapada , se encontraban en su habitación criticando a algunos invitados que habían tenido esa tarde

\- Buenas noches ...- Salude entrando la habitación de ambos con la frente en alto y muy decidida

\- Oh! Hola hija! Que sucede? ...- Me pregunto mi papa mirando su lap top , mientras mi madre se encontraba echándose sus mil y un cremas de rostro sentada en su tocador

\- Bueno ... Yo he tenido tiempo para pensar bien las cosas en estos días ... y estoy de acuerdo en mudarme y vivir con Terry

Continuara ...

 **Holaaaaa , así chicas! Sin anestesia! jajaja gracias todas las que me escriben! De verdad me animan a continuar con la historia por sus palabras y me emociona que sea de su agrado! Si chicas es una Candy fuerte y rebelde , ahora la rebelde es ella! jaja Estuve leyendo sus coments y le digo que si abra Pov de Terry pero mas adelante! wuuuu Que tenga un bonito Fin de semana! Un abrazo y bendiciones**


	4. Chapter 4

Las manos me sudaban , me era un poco complicado respirar compasadamente , mi corazón latía en mi oídos y el sol que había fuera del auto parecía tan sofocante que sentía que me derretiría.

George bajo mis maletas del auto y junto con el me encamine a la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento , introduje la llave en la cerradura y tras un largo suspiro para darme valor , entre .

La pequeña sala era esplendida y la cocina minimalista y moderna , juntas hacían el estilo "Kitchenet" , la diseñadora de interiores que había contratado mi mama se había lucido , respire aliviada al notar que probablemente mi "Roomate" no se encontraba en casa en esos momentos , el se había mudado ya hace una semana y al percatarme de su ausencia respire aliviada

\- Señorita Candy , sus maletas ya están en su habitación, le deseo mucha suerte y felicidad en esta etapa señorita , vamos a extrañarla ...- Dijo George con una sonrisa melancólica

Mi corazón se encogió , George era muy especial para mi y no pude evitar abrazarlo en esos momentos ...- Gracias George! Iré seguido a ver a mis hermanos y a ti! Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros ...- Concluí haciendo de todo mi esfuerzo por no llorar

Nos despedimos con algo de melancolía , pero el estaba muy feliz de que yo iniciara una nueva vida , independiente y libre para tomar mis propias decisiones , el mas que nadie había sido testigo , del control que ejercían nuestros padres sobre nosotros

Una vez sola camine por el apartamento con detenimiento , era bonito y muy moderno , abrí el refrigerador y curiosee un poco los alimentos que en este habían , se puede conocer mucho de alguien por lo que come . Jugos , verduras , frutas , carnes rojas y bebidas energéticas , ya imaginaba que aquel vanidoso pervertido llevaba una dieta estricta para tener ese cuerpo.

Con algo de temor , pero con una curiosidad que me estaba matando me encamine hacia la habitación de Terry , esta quedada frente a la mía. Con mano temblorosa abrí la puerta y rápidamente un aroma varonil invadió mi olfato , metí mi cabeza ligeramente y observe el cuarto , sobrio y elegante , perfectamente ordenado y la cama tendida como si un militar la hubiera hecho. Tenia un televisor gigante y una maquina para trotar , una habitación común y decente , pero que dentro de ella albergaba a uno de los hombres mas deseados por mi circulo social

Salí de ahí rápidamente , me moriría de la vergüenza si me encontraba husmeando en su habitación, me dirigí a mi cuarto , este ya estaba amoblado y arreglado para mi bienvenida , era bello , con toques femeninos , una cama de dos plazas y una ventana que me daba una vista esplendida.

Me dispuse entonces a guardar mi ropa en el armario , puse música y tranquilamente me puse a organizar mis cosas , intentaba relajarme pero mi corazón por momentos me mandaba choques eléctricos con la expectación de que en cualquier momento llegaría mi compañero de piso.

Entre mis cosas apareció una caja color melón , aquel paquete contenida fotos y recuerdos que atesoraba y no veía hace ya varios años. Al terminar de guardar mi ropa , me senté en el suelo y me dispuse a vagar entre mis recuerdos , me parecía algo ideal hacer eso en esos momentos ya que ese día estaba dando un nuevo paso en mi vida.

Suspire con tristeza al toparme con una foto donde salia junto a mis padres , en aquel entonces yo tenia aproximadamente 3 años y mis padres aun estaban iniciando el negocio de la hoteleria , tenia vagos recuerdos pero en aquel entonces ellos eran tan diferentes , tan alegres , amorosos y simples.

\- Bienvenida Amargada ...- Dijo de pronto una voz diabólica a mis espaldas haciendo que me gire instantáneamente

Estaba en la puerta de mi habitación , apoyado en el marco de mi puerta de brazos cruzados y con esa maldita sonrisa , mirándome fijamente con aquella pervertida mirada , por un demonio , no pude haber elegido mejor día para usar un short blanco muy corto

\- Hola ...- Dije intentando ser amable ...- Hace cuanto estas ahí ? ...- Pregunte algo nerviosa y guardando la foto en la caja

\- Lo suficiente , para observarte y regocijarme con eso ...- Me respondió acercándose a mi y yo por instinto retrocedí

\- Terry ... escucha ...

\- Acabas de llamarme Terry? ...- Dijo algo sorprendido y tomando mi mentón con sus dedos para levantar mi rostro y verme directamente

\- Ese no es tu nombre a caso? ...- Pregunte asustada y a la vez hipnotizada por el tenso momento

\- Y me encanta como suena en tus labios ...- Dijo en un murmuro y yo sentía la sangre subir por mi cuerpo

No dijimos nada por algunos segundo , podía sentir claramente a mis mejillas arder y a mi corazón retumbar en mi pecho , el me miraba fijamente con un gesto indescifrable , miro mis labios y yo estaba por perder la cordura

\- Bien , que te gustaría cenar ? ...- Dijo de pronto soltando mi barbilla y dándome la espalda , estaba vestido con prendas de trabajo , así que supuse que había regresado de sus practicas profesionales

\- Cualquier cosa , por mi esta bien ...- Respondí rápidamente intentando recuperar mi estabilidad

\- Pediré comida china entonces , me daré una ducha , te veo después ...- Dijo sin verme, saliendo de mi habitación y a mi dejándome con una maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de horas y yo decidí cambiarme de ropa , me puse unos pantalones bonitos y sueltos de piyama y un tank de tiras color blanco , tenia un look relajado pero me hacia ver bien , me mire al espejo antes de salir y luego me enfade conmigo misma por estar al pendiente de esta estupidez.

Al salir el se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina , muy interesado en abrir un galleta de la fortuna , camine hacia el y me sente al frente suyo , era tan extraño , de odiarlo y estar ofendida con el , estaba teniendo mi primera cena en casa , los dos solos

\- Me alegra que hayas decidido salir de tu cuna amargada ...- Dijo sin levantar la vista del pequeño papel que había dentro de la galleta y dejando esta en su envoltorio

\- Se supone que las galletas de la fortuna se comen al ultimo ...- Respondí tomando un recipiente de Chow Mein junto a mis palillos para disponerme a comer

\- Por que aceptaste?

\- Que cosa?

\- Venir a vivir conmigo ...- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriente

\- Primero , no he venido a vivir contigo , eso fue algo que impusieron mis padres y termine accediendo por que deseaba salir de mi casa , pero hazte la idea de que solo compartimos el apartamento y nada mas que eso

\- Osea que no quieres un trato cercano ? ...- Pregunto comiendo tranquilamente

\- Terry ...-Dije con un suspiro de impaciencia ...-Por favor , te pido que llevemos bien las coas , deja de molestarme y yo seré amable contigo , no me gusta ese comportamiento tuyo de acosador y pervertido , eso guárdalo para otras mujeres.

No me dijo nada , siguió comiendo y ambos guardamos silencio , solo se podía oír el televisor de la sala donde pasaban la noticias del día , me sentí incomoda , por que demonios estaba comiendo con el'? Las personas normales que compartían apartamentos con Roomies , muchas veces comían en sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Te ves linda cuando te pones nerviosa ...- Dijo entonces tomando su vaso de jugo de pomelo y bebiendo de el

Solo atine a poner los ojos en blanco y lanzar un suspiro de resignación ...- Que? Ese no es acosar amargada! ...- Dijo divertido y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Haces tus practicas todos los días? ...- Pregunte cambiando el tema

\- Lunes , Miércoles y viernes , el resto de días llegare mas temprano que tu , por cierto quien te traerá de la escuela?

\- Vendré caminado , esta muy cerca de aquí ...- Conteste con naturalidad pero trague en seco al ver que el me miraba fijamente ...- Que ocurre?

\- Están prohibidas las fiestas en este edificio , sabías verdad ?

\- Si ...

\- Y también las visitas de tus amigos hombres a esta casa

\- Que ?

\- Buenas noches amargada ... - Dijo levantándose y dejando su comida en la mesa

\- En ese caso tú tampoco puedes traer amigas a esta casa! ...-Dije lo último sin pensar en lo que decía y tapando mi boca rápidamente , arrepentida por lo que había dicho

Solo pude oír el sonido de su puerta cerrándose y yo me quede estática aun en mi asiento , que había sido eso? Estaba segura que para fin de mes terminaría loca y con síntomas de ansiedad. Lo mejor seria mantener una relación cordial pero distante , no había dado este paso importante en mi vida para que un engreído maniático malograra mis planes.

Sin mas , bote los recipientes de comida a la basura , limpie la mesa y me retire a mi habitación para descansar , por supuesto con puerta asegurada y por si a caso un bat de béisbol bajo la cama por si ese pervertido se atrevía a pasarse de listo.

Con mil pensamientos en la cabeza y creyendo que seria una primera noche difícil , caí rendida ante el sueño hasta la mañana siguiente que fui despertada al oír la tetera en la cocina , revise mi reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, yo estaba en mis últimos días de vacaciones , quise volver a dormirme pero me quede muy al pendiente del ambiente , olía a café y podía oír sus pasos caminando de su habitación a la cocina , deseaba salir y verlo preparándose para ir a la universidad , pero sabia que debía mantener distancia si deseaba mantener mi cordura y estabilidad emocional.

Después de algunos minutos oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse y el ambiente se quedo en completo silencio , respire profundamente , se había ido y era libre para disponer de mi casa a mi antojo.

Me levante como un resorte y salí de mi habitación , en la cocina estaba la cafetera encendida con café recién hecho , me serví una taza y los disfrute pausadamente , que increíble sensación , desayunaría sola en mi casa , sin tener que beber café a escondida de mi madre , comería lo que yo quisiera , con gluten , con lactosa , con azúcar , lo que me diera la gana y sin escuchar peleas o el celular de mis padres llamando cada 2 minutos.

Termine mi taza y entre al baño para darme una deliciosa ducha , me quite la ropa y me adentre en ella , lave con calma mi cabello mientras repasaba lo sucedido la noche anterior , seria vergonzoso vernos nuevamente , la música que sonaba desde mi celular invadía mis oídos y me transportaba a un lugar relajado y de buena vibra.

Al acabar mi baño y cerrar la regadera me di con la terrible sorpresa de que me había olvidado llevar una toalla conmigo , Maldita Sea , estaba goteando y tendría que salir desnuda hacia mi habitación , cubrí por instinto mis pechos con mis brazos y camine de puntitas hacia la salida , abrí la puerta y salí caminando con cuidado de no resbalar .

Jamas creí que esa mañana maldeciría tanto mi suerte , que odiaría la conspiración del destino , la alineación de los planetas todo lo que tuviera que ver con el presente , al haber salido y dar los primeros pasos me lo encontré frente a frente , cara a cara , cuerpo con cuerpo , no solo tenia que encontrármelo si no también chocar con el desnuda y mojada y ser sujetada por sus brazos para que no me cayera

\- Ah! ...- Grite ante el contacto y la vergüenza , el estaba sin camiseta y mis pechos estaban contra sus torso ...- Por que estas aquí? ...- Grite furiosa mientras le arranchaba su camiseta que traía en una de sus manos y tapaba mi desnudes

\- Tu que haces caminando desnuda por la casa?

\- Se supone que ya te habías ido!

\- Fui a correr y me dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha , que culpa tengo yo de cruzarme con una loca desnuda!?

\- Ahhhh te odio! ...- Grite molesta encerrándome en el baño nuevamente

\- Imagino que sabes lo que es una toalla verdad? ...- Me pregunto riendo desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Deje mi toalla en mi habitación , no me molestes!

\- Bien , podrías devolverme mi camiseta por favor? ...-Me pidió desde el otro lado y yo me vi envuelta en problemas al ver que no tenia con que taparme

\- Podrías traerme una toalla por favor? ...-Pedí avergonzada

\- mmmm No lo se , me gritaste y me odiaste como si yo fuera el culpable de tu olvido ...- Me dijo serio , pero ya podía imaginar su cínica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

\- Perdóname Terry , podrías traerme una toalla por favor? ...- Dije con voz avergonzada pues el pervertido tenia razón

\- No te oí , podrías repetirlo?

\- Ayyyyy! Perdóname Terry ! Por favor! Una toalla , me estoy congelando! ...Pedí suplicante

\- Yo puedo calentarte si quieres ...

\- Terry!

\- Es una broma amargada , ya vuelvo ...- Dijo riendo

Pasaron algunos segundos mientras yo pensaba desesperadamente en como abriría la puerta para que el me alcanzara la bendita y dichosa toalla , temblaba de nervios , su camiseta aun estaba pegada a mi cuerpo

\- Abre amargada y pasame mi camiseta ...- me dijo desde el otro lado dando un toquido suave a la puerta

\- Prometeme que no entraras Terry ...- Dije con el corazón a mil

\- Claro que no! Mi nivel de perversión no llega a los niveles de violador , puedes estar tranquila ...- Dijo con voz cansada

Abrí ligeramente la puerta , lo suficiente solo para que su brazo entrara , me estiro la toalla y a cambio le entregue su camiseta que estaba mojada , cerre la puerta y respire profundamente , el se fue sin decir nada

Salí por fin y me encerré en mi habitación , sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabia si me seria posible volver a verlo a los ojos , Terruce Granchester , el chico mas popular que había pisado mi escuela , me había tenido en sus brazos completamente desnuda y mojada , eso seria algo que ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar posible.

Después de vestirme y arreglarme para iniciar mi día , tenia planeado salir de mi vergonzoso encierro para tomar el desayuno , pero Terry aun no se iba , tenia que afrontarlo, debía mostrar madures y que ese incidente solo había sido un desafortunado evento que le ocurría a muchas personas

Camine hasta la cocina , esta estaba vacía , saque unas galletas integrales y me serví una vaso de jugo , debía ir al supermercado a comprar mis propias cosas pronto ya que estaba tomando las cosas de Terry

De pronto lo vi aparecer , bien vestido con una camiseta de color azul marino con cuello V y de mangas cortas , un jean que le quedaba perfecto y en uno de sus brazos un libro , el me sonrió ampliamente y me dedico una de sus miradas burlonas y morbosas mientras se acercaba a la cocina para sacar una barra energética de uno de los cajones

\- Terry por favor ni un comentario de eso si ? No me alcanzara la vida para olvidar la vergüenza ...- Le dije seria y con la mirada agachada para que supiera que lo que había pasado en realidad me había afectado mucho y no bromeara con ello

El no dijo nada , solo se encamino a la puerta de salida y la abrió para retirarse ...- Oye Amargada ...-Me llamo y levante la cabeza para verlo directamente ...- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte , tienes un cuerpo hermoso ...- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y cerrando la puerta tras de si , dejándome con la cara ardiendo y con los deseos de estrangularlo por su atrevimiento pero a la vez con una agradable sensación en mi piel

\- Que ? No puede ser Candy! Llevan menos de 24 horas viviendo juntos y ya te vio como Dios te trajo al mundo? jajajajajaja ...- Se burlo Annie descaradamente mientras ambas caminábamos por el centro comercial

\- Annie no te rías! Siento deseos de tomar un avión y no volver! Esta vergüenza me durara para siempre , creo que no me recuperare nunca

\- Ayyy Candy pero tu si eres tonta verdad?

\- Solo a mi se me ocurre olvidarme la maldita toalla viviendo a solas con un pervertido ...- Dije muy molesta conmigo misma

\- Candy , te das cuenta que solo te quejas por lo que ocurrió? Candy Andley! Date cuenta! Terruce Granchester te dijo que tenias un cuerpo hermoso! Yo andaría flotando entre nubes si un papasito como el me dijera algo así ...- Dijo mi amiga suspirando y emocionada como niña chiquita

\- Es en serio Annie? Es un pervertido! Conquistador de todo ser femenino que se le cruce , es un malcriado , como puedes fijarte en eso?

\- Ayyy ya Candy , olvida eso , no puedes hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo , solo rescata lo bueno de la situación , estuviste desnuda en los brazos de uno de los hombres mas deliciosos del mundo! Que envidia!

\- No se puede contigo Annie Britter ...- Dije resignada ante lo soñadora e infantil que podía ser mi mejor amiga

Nos dirigimos al super , compre varias cosas de mi gusto para comer en la siguiente semana , jugo , frutas , cereales , algunas comidas chatarras y algunos artículos de limpieza personal

Volví a casa y para mi suerte Terry aún no había llegado , me prepare una ensalada y me dispuse a ver la televisión en la cómoda y moderna sala , pasaron las horas y no había rastro de mi compañero de piso . Recibí una llamada de mis madre la cual fue algo tensa ya que ella quería saber todo sobre mis primeras horas de independencia "Si Mama , estuve desnuda en brazos de un chico esta mañana" pasaba aquella idea por mi cabeza mientras ella me decía todas las cosas que debía hacer , ya que para mi madre yo era una inútil en temas del hogar

Eran casi las seis de la tarde , estaba en mi habitación leyendo información sobre algunas universidades en mi Lap Top pero por algunos momentos no podía dejar de preguntarme el por que ese pervertido no había llegado aun ,Le habría pasado algo malo? Tendría mucha carga en la universidad? O seguramente estaría con alguna chica? . La ultima pregunta me hizo sentir una incomodidad para que mi alarmas se encendieran y me diera cuenta que mis hormonas femeninas ya estaban siendo afectadas por ese adefesio

Candy pasamos por ti en una hora ... - Decía una mensaje de Whastaap de Paty. Oh Demonios! Lo había olvidado , habíamos quedado en ir a la fiesta de una compañera de nuestra clase

Tome una ducha rápida , me maquille como pude , deje mi cabello suelto y me puse un lindo vestido color rojo con un estampado de flores blancas , con un tipo de estilo oriental , mangas al estilo kimono pero con un escote pronunciado , lo acompañe con unas plataformas elegante y salí de allí rápidamente. Que maravilloso era poder alistarme y salir sin tener que esconderme o escaparme de mis padres! Iría a una fiesta y volvería cuando quisiera.

Todos mis amigos de grado estaban presentes y varias personas que no conocíamos , la casa estaba repleta de gente , la música sonaba fuertemente y grandes barriles de cerveza entraban por la cocina

\- Bien , salud por nuestro ultimo año! ...- Dijo Archie sirviéndonos Shots de Tequila a todos

\- Salud ...- Respondimos todos emocionados y bebimos del pequeño vaso de un solo golpe

El resto de horas fueron gritos , emoción , baile , vasos de cerveza , conversaciones graciosas , burlas , mas shots de tequila. Por momentos sentía a mi celular vibrar en mi pequeño bolso de mano pero lo ignore en varias oportunidades , la estaba pasando tan increíblemente bien que me importaba muy poco quien fuera en esos momentos , si , definitivamente me faltaba madurar mucho aun .

\- Iré afuera a tomar aire! ...- Le grite a mi amigo Stear mientras bailamos , ya que me estaba sofocando con el calor de la gente

El solo asintió con la cabeza , ya traía ojos perdidos y yo me reí de lo gracioso que se le veía , camine a través de la multitud y por fin llegue hasta la puerta de ingreso , salí de la casa y respire profundamente el aire fresco de la noche. Tome mi celular y con terror observe que habían casi diez llamadas perdidas del pervertido

Pero qué demonios quería? Qué hora era? Las 3:30 de mañana , será mejor regresar a casa , no queria tener ningun problema con mis padres , solo faltaba que el pervertido me acusara y terminara perdiendo toda esa maravillosa libertad por inmadura

Pedi un Uber y no volvi a la fiesta a despedirme de nadie , pues no queria dañarle la noche a mis amigos que la estaban pasando muy bien , en el taxi les envie un mensaje a nuestro grupo de Whatsapp diciendoles que estaba camino a casa , sana y salva

Llegue a casa y algo nerviosa subi las escaleras , habia bebido un poco de mas , lo suficiente para distorcionar un poco mis funciones basicas , meti la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de nuestro apartamento con mucha dificultad y esta se abrio intenpestivamente llevandose mi llave en ella

\- Donde demonios has estado!? ...- Dijo su voz enfurecida y tomandome de un brazo para de un solo jalon hacerme entrar en la casa

\- En una fiesta! Cual es tu problema!? ...- Dije entre molesta y asustada al verlo aun vestido con la ropa de esta mañana y mirandome con ojos frios

\- Te estuve llamando! Por que no me avisaste? ...- Rugio literalemnte y reclamandome como si fuera un novio o un padre

\- Y por que tendria que hacerlo? A caso tu me dices a donde vas y a que hora regresas? ...- Le grite molesta, sacando mi brazo de su fuerte agarre e intentando mantenerme en pie para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado etiilico

\- No te confundas niñita! Tu eres menor de edad! eres aun una mocosa con complejo de agrandada! Recuerda que la razón por la que vivimos juntos es por que tus padres confían en mi

\- Pues yo no pedi esto! Y no necesito un niñero! Asi que puedes dejar tu papel de perro guardian y a mi dejarme en paz! ...- Le grite con ojos llenos de ira

De pronto me tomo de los hombros con sus grandes manos y de un impulso me puso contra la pared que estaba tras de mi , me aprisiono con su cuerpo y yo me quede congelada ...- Que ... que ..estas ..haciendo? ...- Intente hablar pero su rostro estaba tan cerca al mio que podia sentir su aliento sobre mis labios , su mano tomo mi cintura y la apreto ligeramente , yo tenia la garganta seca y sentia a mi corazon palpitando tan fuerte que literalemnte podia sentir a mi sangre hacer la carrera de su vida por mis venas

\- Te das cuenta de lo fragil que eres ? ...- Me dijo en un susurro dirgiendose a mi cuello y yo comence a temblar ...-En estos momentos podria hacer lo que quisiera contigo , soy mas fuerte , estoy en mis cinco sentidos y tu estas ebria ...Me dijo con voz perversa metiendo su mano en mi profundo escote y acariciando mi vientre con sus dedos , yo me habia quedado como una piedra , mi cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo , mis extremidades no respondian , el aire no llegaba del todo a mis pulmones cuando la punta de su nariz recorria mi cuello

\- Sueltame ...- Dije en voz baja y temblando mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi cadera

\- Date cuenta que cualquier idiota podria sobrepasarse con una niña de 17 años! No te hagas la mujer adulta conmigo! La proxima vez que salgas por lo menos ten la desencia de avisar a donde vas ...- Dijo con voz clara y alejandose de mi , mientras yo seguia pegada a la pared como una estampa ...- Buenas noches ...- Me dijo muy molesto y dandose la vuelta para irse a su habitacion

Continuara ...

H **ola chicas aquí el capitulo 4 que espero que sea de su agrado , por ahí leí que alguien pedía Epilogo de Solo mía ? Lamento decir que esta historia no tendrá epilogo , estuve intentado escribir el epilogo de Prisionera , pero debo confesarles que lamentablemente no puedo ... lo siento ... tuve como un bloqueo mental y no se como darle un buen final a esa historia (aunque ya esta terminada) Tal vez podrían ayudarme con sus comentarios , nunca me había pasado algo así =( Bueno chicas agradezco su comprensión y adoro el apoyo que me den! Un fuerte abrazo feliz mitad de semana**


	5. Chapter 5

\- Mierda ...! La cabeza va a estallarme ...-Fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente , mientras el condenado sol entraba por mi ventana y me hacia cerrar los ojos con fuerza

Todo me daba vueltas , un malestar estomacal se hizo presente obligándome a levantarme de golpe y correr hacia el baño , llegue desesperadamente hasta el y tras cerrar la puerta vomite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida ...Que asqueroso! Que horrible malestar! Esta era la famosa verdadera resaca de la que tanto había oído hablar? Nunca mas tomare en mi vida ...Pensaba mientras limpiaba mi boca con una toalla

Me levante sintiéndome terrible , lave mi rostro y dientes con la esperanza de estar metida en mi cama nuevamente , salí del baño , todo estaba en silencio , camine hacia mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta el pervertido estaba sentado en mi cama con rostro de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente

\- Es una broma? Que haces aquí? ...- Le dije molesta pero dirigiéndome a mi cama pues me sentía realmente mal y no podía jugar al papel de digna , Me sorprendí al ver que el se levantaba y me arropaba como una niña chiquita

\- Toma ...-Me dijo estirándome un vaso con agua e introduciendo un antiacido en el

Yo lo mire con recelo , que desfachatez tenia para venir a mi habitación después de lo que había sucedido anoche? , tenia deseos de matarlo por lo aprovechado que había sido

\- Candy tómalo , te sentirás mejor ...- Dijo con voz demandante y obedecí , haría lo que sea con tal de terminar con aquel terrible malestar

Bebí el vaso completo mientras el me observaba vigilante , pendiente de que me acabara hasta la ultima gota , me estiro la mano y le entregue el vaso vació ...- Te lo tienes bien merecido ...- Me dijo molesto

\- Es en serio? Tu eres el ofendido? Después de la manera que me tocaste a anoche? Literalmente te aprovechaste de mi! ...- le dije molesta y sin miedo

\- Pfff por favor Candy! Las mocosas agrandadas como tu aprenden solamente de esa manera , estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante no se te olvidara avisar y por lo menos pensaras dos veces antes de beber de esa manera...-Me dijo con aire de superioridad

\- Si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima , te juro que entrare en medio de la noche a tu habitación y ...

\- Si entras a mi habitación en medio la noche te prometo que pasaras el mejor momento de tu vida ...- Me dijo acercándose a mi rostro y tomando mi mano para acercar mi cuerpo mas al suyo ...-No me amenaces , solo avisa la próxima vez que salgas y si vas a embriagarte avísame para saber a que comisaria o morgue deberé pasar por ti ...- Dijo firmemente y separándose de mi para retirarse ...- Por cierto , la próxima vez que decidan hacer cosas de adultos , por lo menos asegúrate que tu y tus amigos compren buenas bebidas , te sientes así de mal por beber alcohol barato ... Adiós ...- Dijo riendo ligeramente y saliendo de mi habitación mientras yo que me quedaba nuevamente sin poder hablar y con deseos incontrolables de romperle la cabeza. Sus palabras me habían dolido y me habían asustado , no quería aceptarlo , pero el tenia razón , hasta el mismo si hubiera sido verdaderamente un pervertido hubiera podido aprovecharse de mi

Muy de malas , pero muy cansada me volví a quedar dormida , soñando en mil y un maneras de matarlo o cortarle los dedos si volvía a poner sus manos sobre mi cuerpo , estaba realmente molesta , pero mas conmigo misma , pues sabia muy bien que no me había desagradado en lo absoluto la forma en que había acariciado mi vientre , en como su mano había recorrido mi cadera y su respiración caliente había torturado mi cuello , Me atreví a imaginar por un momento en que pasaría si realmente decidía hacerle una visita en su habitación a altas horas de la noche.

Desperté de golpe al oír el vibrar de mi celular , era mi madre , ignore su llamada , estaba cansada , pero me sentía mucho mejor y ya moría de hambre , mire la hora y con espanto me di cuenta que eran casi las tres de la tarde , me levante y salí de mi habitación con cautela , estaba molesta y ni de chiste quería cruzarme con el en la siguientes horas

\- Señorita ? Buenas tardes ...- Saludo de pronto una voz femenina a mis espaldas haciéndome girar de golpe

\- Bu ,... Buenas tardes ...- Dije extrañada al observar que era una señora algo mayor y vestida con prendas de servidumbre ...-Señorita , el señor Granchester salio , pero me dijo que le avisara que le dejo su almuerzo en la cocina

\- Almuerzo?

\- Si , el cocino para usted , con permiso ...- Dijo la mujer que llevaba un canasto con artículos de limpieza al baño de visitas para hacer el aseo

Me dirigí a la cocina con rapidez y con cierto alivio de saber que no estaba , eso si que era una novedad , ese pervertido malcriado y arrogante había cocinado para mi? , observe una bandeja que estaba cubierta , la destape y vi un enorme plato de sopa sustanciosa , unas tostadas y varios filtrantes de te , al lado de la taza había una nota

Come pequeña amargada , no hay nada mejor que comida de enfermo para la resaca. Terry ... - Sonreí como idiota al leer aquella tarjeta pero rápidamente de reprendí por haber sentido una cierta alegría ante su gesto ... que esperaba? volverme loca? Primero se comporta como un patán descarado y luego es el ser mas dulce y me prepara el almuerzo?

Calenté la comida en el microondas y me senté a comer viendo la televisión , estaba deliciosa! No podía creer que aquel extraño odioso y a la vez dulce sujeto sabia cocinar tan bien , que hacer ahora? por supuesto tenia que agradecerle , pero mi orgullo aun estaba dolido por lo de ayer , divague por un momento entre esos recuerdos , sus manos eran grandes , olía tan bien , su piel era suave y sus ojos ... esos ojos ... que aunque estuvieran llenos de rabia se veían tan hermosos de cerca y la forma en que me miraban me hacia sentir mariposas en el vientre ...Moví la cabeza me había quedado en una especia de trance y me estaba mordiendo los labios . Termine de comer y me lleve a mi habitación las tostadas junto con el te.

Me entretuve viendo una serie en el televisor de mi habitación y de vez en cuando leyendo las bromas y tonterías que escribían mis amigos en el grupo de whastapp sobre la noche anterior. Mañana empezarían las clases , mi vida volvería a su acostumbrada rutina pero no seria la misma , ya que ahora era una joven independiente ... Oh demonios! Que le diría a mis amigos? Solo Annie sabia que vivía con el pervertido! Que les diría cuando ellos quisieran conocer mi nuevo apartamento? ? No quería que por nada del mundo la escuela se enterara que vivía con Terruce Granchester , los dos solos! que seria de mi? de mi reputación? Las chicas mas populares y resentidas hablarían pestes de mi si se enteraban ... un terror me invadió , seria mejor mentir?...

Abrí los ojos y mire el reloj , 2 de la mañana del lunes y claramente oí los pasos de Terry llegar a la casa , donde habría estado todo el día? Con quien? A caso le molestaba compartir la casa conmigo? Por esos andaba en la calle todo el día? El día de la fiesta había sido igual por eso lo había encontrado aun vestido con la ropa de ese día , se había marchado y no había vuelto hasta Dios sabrá que hora , un dolor de agolpo en mi pecho mezclado con celos , seguramente debe estar arrepentido de haber aceptado vivir con una chiquilla inmadura ... mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , no pude evitarlo , comencé a llorar , esto era lo que tanto quería evitar , pero ya no podía hacer nada , estaba cayendo en ese abismo que solo me traería dolor ...

Mi alarma sonó a las 7 de la mañana , fui a la ducha , tome un baño , me puse el uniforme y salí hacia la cocina para desayunar algo rápido , ahora si no había nadie que me prepara mis alimentos como en casa , tome unas galletas integrales junto con un vaso de jugo y unas barras de cereal para llevar en mi mochila

\- Buenos días ... - Escuche su voz a mis espaldas haciéndome saltar del susto

\- Terry? ...Que ... que haces despierto estas horas? ...- Le pregunte al verlo vestido con ropa de deporte

\- Te llevare a la escuela ...- Dijo acercándose a la refrigeradora y bostezando

\- Pero no tienes por que hacerlo ... Yo iré caminando , esta a a 20 minutos ...- Replique

\- Lo haré hasta que pases tu examen de conducir ... no es seguro que vayas caminando a estas horas , las calles aun están vacías ... en la tarde puedes regresar por tu cuenta ...- Dijo mientras se servia un vaso de agua

\- Pero ...

\- Amargada por favor no empieces , ya suficiente con lo del fin de semana no crees? ...- Dijo molesto y yo me sentí fatal por su comentario , ...- Vamos ...-Dijo de malas caminando hacia la puerta con las llaves del auto en las mano

Camine tras el , esto seria mas difícil , podía hasta verme en un futuro cercano volviendo a mi casa toda derrotada y con las replicas odiosas de mi madre , subimos a su auto que era un bello Jaguar color plata deportivo y nos dirigimos a la escuela en completo silencio

\- Terry podrías dejarme una cuadra antes por favor? ...- Pregunte con timidez

El me fulmino con la mirada y yo sentí que mi presión caía al piso ...- Es que ...mis amigos no saben que estamos viviendo juntos y temo lo que pueda decir la gente ... dime que entiendes! ? ...- Rogué con mirada suplicante

\- Que vives con el chico mas atractivo que ha pisado esa escuela? ...- Dijo burlón

\- Terry ... no quiero problemas con las chicas que aun estudian ahí y están enamoradas de ti ... hablo en serio ...- Dije muy seria y mirándolo fijamente

\- Bien ... entiendo ... - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y estacionando el auto a una calle de la escuela ...- Deberías aprender de esas chicas .. tal ves asi nuestra convivencia sea mas agradable ...- Concluyo cruzando los brazos y levantando la nariz

\- Gracias por el almuerzo de ayer ...- Dije con voz suave y el se sorprendió volviendo su mirada hacia mi ...- Y lamento lo del fin de semana , no volverá a ocurrir , No beberé mas de esa forma y si salgo te avisare y espero que tu también lo hagas , ... pues no me parece justo que solamente sea yo la que debe notificarse ...-Dije lo ultimo con algo de celos

\- Y también quieres que te avise con quien salgo y a que hora vuelvo? ...- Me pregunto acercándose a mi con una sonrisa pero a medio camino de su broma se quedo observándome y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios

Tomo mi mentón y me miro fijamente yo estaba muy nerviosa , no sabia que pasaba por su mente en ese momento , que iba a hacer? Iba a besarme ? Por Dios deja de jugar con mi mente ...- Estuviste llorando Candy? ...- Pregunto de pronto con voz cálida haciéndome salir de mi mundo de pensamientos extraños

\- Eh? No ... - Dije alejándome y su mano soltó mi mentón ...- Ya me voy , gracias por traerme ...- Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y tomando mi mochila ...- Adiós ...-Me despedí y baje del auto rápidamente impulsada por una ola de nervios , como se había dado cuenta? Me había maquillado ligeramente las ojeras! Camine hasta la escuela que estaba a pocos metros y aun podía sentir sus ojos desde el auto fijos en mi espalda , entre a la escuela y respire aliviada ...Que incomodo y vergonzoso!

Las clases dieron inicio y todo se llevo como de costumbre , por supuesto que tuve a Annie haciéndome mil preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido el fin de semanas ...-Le gustas Candy! ...- Decía una y otra ves al escuchar mi relato

\- Estas loca? Es un pervertido con complejo de autoridad , esta loco!

\- Loco , pero es muy dulce . Se preocupa por ti , te arropa como a una niña , te da medicina para tu resaca , te prepara el almuerzo , te trae a la escuela ...Ayyyyy es un amor Candy! Como no puedes darte cuenta?

\- Se siente responsable de mi por la culpa de mis padres , eso es todo! ...- Le dije con impaciencia y pensando que si supiera en como me había tocado y su amenaza sexual sobre mi visita a su habitación en medio de la noche , Annie terminaría caminando por el techo como poseída

\- Ayyy eso ya lo veremos Candy ... a que en unos meses ya se habrán besado y estarán muertos el uno por el otro

\- Annie debes dejar de fumar esas porquerías , ya te lo había dicho ...- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la cantidad de alucinadas que se había dado mi mejor amiga

El día termino y con algo de nerviosismo regrese a casa caminando , sabia que el no regresaría hasta la tarde , así que almorzaría sola y podría hacer mis deberes con tranquilidad.

Me prepare una pasta instantánea , definitivamente tenia que aprender a cocinar o terminaría engordando , me puse ropa cómoda y me senté en la sala con una taza de te rojo a hacer mis deberes , música suave acompaño mi tarde y yo feliz y en calma me dispuse a hacer mis tareas.

Eran aproximadamente las 4.30 de la tarde cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre llamo mi atención , quien podría ser? Mire por el rabillo de la puerta y observe que se trataba de un chico muy guapo , abrí la puerta y nos quedamos observando por unos segundos

\- Hola , como estas? soy Albert , compañero de la universidad de Terry ... - Se presento ese guapo chico , que era alto de cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos celestes , donde hacen a esta clase de hombres?

\- Hola ... Soy Candy su roomate , Terry aun no llega del trabajo , estará aquí en media hora aproximadamente ...-Le respondí algo hipnotizada

\- Oh vaya ... me adelante ...

\- Pero pasa , no te preocupes , ya esta por llegar ...- Le dije amablemente y abriendo la puerta para que entrara

Nos sentamos en la sala y le ofrecí una bebida , platicamos un poco , Albert era un año mayor que Terry , era demasiado amable y educado , como podía ser amigo de tan malcriado y arrogante sujeto?

\- No sabia que Terry tuviera una compañera de piso y tan linda ...- Me dijo mirándome con una mirada dulce y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

\- Gracias ... Eres muy amable , me sorprende que seas amigo de Terry con ese carácter que se maneja ...- Le dije sin poder contenerme

\- jajajaja , se a lo que te refieres , pero es muy buen amigo , muy bondadoso y una increíble persona ...-Me dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta podía llegar a creerle

De pronto el sonido de la puerta llamo nuestra atención y esta se abrió para dar paso al personaje del que estábamos hablando , el nos miro con seriedad y luego poso sus ojos en mi con una mirada de reproche

\- Hola Terry ...- Saludo Albert y este se giro para dibujarle una sonrisa y darle la mano

\- Disculpa la demora Albert ...-Le dijo Terry con voz suave

\- No te preocupes he estado en buena compañía , no es así Candy? ...-Me pregunto el rubio y yo con una enorme sonrisa le respondí que si

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que estar de niñero ...- Dijo el pervertido mirándome con cara de pocos amigos

\- Me voy ... Adiós Albert , fue un gusto conocerte , no vemos ...- Le dije con una linda sonrisa y pude sentir que el pervertido me miraba con ira

\- Igualmente Candy , Nos vemos y gracias ...- Me respondió y yo le dedique una ultima y bonita sonrisa para luego mirar a Terry con mirada desafiante , me retire lentamente pero al llegar al pasillo me detuve y me quede en completo silencio para oír de que hablaban

\- Por que no me contaste que tenias una compañera de piso? ...-Le pregunto Albert y yo me quede fría y desesperada por saber su respuesta

\- Tiene pocos días de haberse mudado aquí ...- Respondió a secas y lo odie

\- Es una chica muy bonita , me dejo tonto al abrir la puerta ...- Dijo el guapo rubio y yo tuve deseos de dar de brincos como niña chiquita

\- Pffff que te pasa Albert? Es una mocosa , no te has dado cuenta de eso? Sigue en el colegio ...- Dijo con un cierto tono de voz molesto

\- En serio? Pense que estaría en el primer ciclo de universidad , pero ya debe estar en su ultimo año no?

\- Si ... - Respondió el pervertido con un tono de voz cada vez mas molesto

\- Que edad tiene?

\- Por que tanto interés Albert? ...que se yo ... 17 supongo ...- Respondió Terry con algo de exasperación y yo tenia la boca abierta por su actitud , claro que sabia mi edad , por que se ponía así?

\- jajaja que ocurre Terry por que ese humor? Si es así a los 17 , te imaginas como se pondrá cuando tenga veintitantos? Uffff ...- Dijo el rubio y yo sentía a mis piernas temblar como gelatina

No respondió , lo escuche caminar hacia el refrigerador y yo me escondí para que no notaran mi presencia , lo oí sacar una botella de cerveza en completo silencio y regresar a su asiento

\- Albert déjate de estupideces y empecemos con el trabajo ...- Dijo con voz seria

\- jajajaja vale , vale ...- Dijo Albert muy divertido y yo me dirigí a mi habitación de puntillas para que no ser descubierta , pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios de saber que ese guapo hombre pensara así de mi

Pasaron las horas y yo me encontraba tranquilamente viendo tele en mi habitación , de pronto un golpe en mi puerta me hizo saltar de un susto ...- Candy abre ...- Dijo la voz del pervertido al otro lado de la puerta con tono demandante

Me acerque pero no la abrí , temía un poco por su actitud...- Que necesitas Terry? ...- Pregunte con voz firme ...- Hablar contigo un momento ...- Respondió con voz mas calmada

Algo dudosa abrí la puerta y me tope con sus ojos fríos y molestos ...-Por que le abriste?

Había oído bien ? Me estaba reclamando por abrirle la puerta a su amigo? Me quede fría por unos segundos observándolo , el me fulminaba con la mirada como si yo hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonables ...- Por Dios Terry es en serio?

\- Si Candy! Por que le abres la puerta a un desconocidos? ...- Me dijo en voz alta y acercándose a mi amenazadoramente

\- Cual es tu problema? Es tu amigo no? Tienes un serio problema Terry! Por que eres tan desconfiado? ...-Le grite furiosa dándole un empujón para que se alejara de mi pero su cuerpo era tan fuerte que ni se movió

\- Cualquier loco que sepa que hay una chica sola , puede decir que es mi amigo y tu lo dejaras entrar? Que hubieras hecho si era mentira? Dime! Como te hubieras defendido? Quieres que te hagan daño a caso? ...- Me dijo molesto y tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho para mantener nuestra distancia

\- Mas daño me haces tu! ...- Le grite en el rostro , con los ojos llenos de rabia! Lo odiaba!

El se me quedo mirando fijamente , ambos con miradas fervientes , cargadas con ira , cólera , pasión? Sin darme cuenta mis pies habían abandonado el suelo , el me tenia cargada en vilo solamente con uno de sus brazos . De pronto , como si el mundo se hubiera detenido , como si una realidad alterna sacada de una película hubiera dado inicio , tomo mi cabeza con fuerza y se apodero de mis labios con los suyos , deje de respirar , mi corazón se detuvo mientras sus labios me besaban con posesión , intente resistirme pero el opuso resistencia , Lo mataría! No! No! Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse narcotizada por sentir su lengua en mi boca , mis brazos comenzaban a cerrarse en su cuello , lo estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera conmigo , mi respiración y un pequeño jadeo de mi garganta lo hicieron apretarme mas a su cuerpo , Dios! Si que lo estaba disfrutando ...

Continuara ...

 **Ayayayyyyy jaja , Son un par de chiquillos locos , Gracias chicas por sus reviews! y gracias totales por su apoyo y comprensión ante mi falta de inspiración con Prisionera**

 **=( , Les prometo que habra POV de parte de Terry pero un poco mas adelante , el relatara cada punto de la historia no se preocupen =) , Un fuerte abrazo a todas y nos leemos mañana =)**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Vaya ... que cara traes ...- Me dijo Annie al día siguiente al verme con las ojeras mas enormes que había tenido en mi vida , literalmente parecía un mapache asustado que había salido huyendo de botadero

\- Candy estas bien? ...- Me pregunto Paty y de pronto tenia a todas mis amigas al rededor con cara de preocupación

A la hora del reseso vi como sus caras de transfiguraron al contarles con quien estaba viviendo , los últimos acontecimientos y lo sucedido anoche , tenia que hablar o me terminaría volviendo loca y mientras mas apoyo femenino recibiera sabría mejor como llevar las cosas , no podía mas , los niveles de estrés eran altísimos para mi

\- Dios Candy eres mi idola! Que manera tan genial e increíble de llevar esa situación , yo no se que hubiera hecho , tal vez perder la consciencia ...- Me dijo Eliza con cara estupefacta

\- Estas loca? Yo me hubiera dejado hacer el amor por el literalmente ...- Dijo Paty haciéndonos a todas abrir los ojos de la impresión

\- Paty! ...- Gritamos todas sorprendidas

\- Que? ...- Respondió ella indignada mientras Annie y Eliza la regañaban por su comentario .

Yo me mordí el labio recordando en como mi cabeza volaba mientras el me besaba , mi corazón había dejado de latir y podría decirse que había pisado el cielo por algunos segundos , pero como un rayo una tristeza y enfado llego a mi corazón , el es así , así trata a las mujeres , tiene la costumbre de que todas mueran por el y yo no seria la excepción , Pero NO! Si algún gran y notorio defecto tenia era mi orgullo y amor propio y Terruce Granchester lo sabría muy bien en esos momentos , Yo no seria una chiquilla mas en su lista , lo haría sufrir y retorcerse en su orgullo herido! La mocosa inmadura de 17 años que vivía con el no caería en sus redes.

Deje que me besara a su antojo y lentamente me fui apartando de el , supe que había triunfado al ver su cara de confusión , yo lo miraba con cara aburrida , con ojos de impaciencia , con mirada de desaprobación , como si el fuera el chiquillo inmaduro que arreglaba sus arrebatos forzando a una chica a los besos , como un cavernicola que a la mala reclama lo suyo para hinchar su ego de macho dominante. Seguramente esperaba que yo me pusiera histérica o empezara a llorar ...- Bien , terminaste? ...- Le Pregunte cruzándome de brazos y vi su mandíbula caer al piso ...- No te preocupes , tendré cuidado la próxima vez , no tienes por que recurrir a estos actor vergonzosos y poco decentes ... necesitas algo mas? ...- Le pregunte fingiendo como si aquel beso que me había hecho volar a la estratosfera no hubiera significado nada

\- No ...y no te emociones amargada , solo quería asustarte ya que al parecer las niñas mimadas como tu aprenden de esa forma , pero por lo visto parece que ya maduraste un poco , te felicito ... ...- Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona y salio de mi habitación sin decir nada mas , cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar como una niña , me había dolido su actitud , por que se había puesto así? Me estaba confundiendo , ya no soportaba mas esta situación pero por nada del mundo quería regresar a casa derrotada

\- Candy? ...- Me llamo Annie haciéndome regresar al presente

\- Eh? Ayyy Chicas ... no se ... es una tortura ... miren todo lo que ha pasado en la primera semana , no creo poder resistirlo mas .. todo lo que hago le parece mal

\- Espera un momento Candy ... Primero que todo , quien demonios se cree Terry para tratarte como una niña y hacer lo que quiera contigo? La siguiente semana cumplirás 18 y ya seras una adulta y el no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en tu vida , ademas quien lo nombro el dueño de la casa? Tu tienes tanto derecho a hacer tus cosas y cometer errores como el , solo comparten el apartamento , que se ubique! ...- Dijo Eliza con firmeza

\- Es cierto Candy! Así como a el le gusta jugar contigo pues tu también demuéstrale que sabes jugar mejor tus cartas! Que se de cuenta que esta muy equivocado si piensa que le tienes miedo o que su seducción causa estragos en ti! Bájalo de las nubes! ...- Dijo Annie con el puño en alto y me sentí respaldada

Pasamos los siguientes minutos conversando y planeando mis siguientes estrategias para los siguientes días , el plan seria hacerme la tonta y que todo estaba bien , ignorarlo de vez en cuando y mostrarme muy amistosa después , la guerra estaba declara Terruce Granchester , si tu plan era volverme loca pues yo te volvería en un demente.

Por fin termino el día y regrese a casa caminando lentamente , repasaba el plan en mi cabeza una y otra vez , como lo trataría si lo viera en estos momentos , que le diría , todo lo tenia fríamente calculado , pero nada me había preparado para lo que vería al abrir la puerta del apartamento , una risa femenina me heló la sangre y al entrar lo encontré sentado muy cómodo en la sala, en compañía de una frentona rubia de cara pálida y ojos azules , ambos tenían varios libros sobre la mesa y una lap top así que de inmediato supe que era compañera de su universidad

\- Hola Amargada ...- Me saludo con una sonrisa endiablada y muy divertido ante mi cara de asombro , sabia muy bien que pretendía , me refregaría a esa chica en la cara ? En que se estaba convirtiendo esto? Era por lo de Albert? Mierda! habia movido su primera ficha , había dado el primer golpe bajo.

\- Hola Terry ... . lo salude amablemente , con rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa , como si aquella escena me fuera totalmente indiferente , el se sorprendió y una sombra cruzo sus ojos

\- Ayy Terry que malo eres ...- Dijo la frentona que me miro de arriba abajo como si yo fuera una niña tonta , la hermanita menor.

\- Susana , ella es Candy , mi compañera de piso ...- Dijo Terry mientras yo cerraba la puerta relajadamente , calculando mis movimientos y gestos

\- Vaya no sabia que estabas de niñero ...- Dijo la muy estúpida observándome con cara burlona

\- A caso eres mayor? Waooo pensé que eras menor que yo ...- Le dije haciéndome la tonta y la sorprendida

\- Bueno es cierto que parezco de menos , pero no tanto para parecer del colegio ...- Dijo sonriente y complacida por mi comentario

\- Oh ... Lo digo por que no tienes busto , pensé que aun no te habían crecido ... los dejo , con permiso ...- Dije toda sonriente y disfrutando la cara de indignación de la idiota esa , mientras Terry aguantaba la risa.

Me encerré en mi cuarto , el corazón me sangraba literalmente de celos , pero había salido triunfante ante esa estúpida , sabia muy bien a que quería jugar Terry , Oh no Señor Granchester , usted no sabe a lo que se esta metiendo . Que es lo que cree? Que por estar en la escuela no conozco a chicos mayores? Que mi vida es estar rodeada de chicos de mi edad ? Ahora vería con quien se había metido! Pero tenia que planearlo bien , la venganza es un plato que se disfruta frió , bien frió!

Me puse a hacer mis deberes , felizmente había almorzado en la calle con Annie , así que no tenia razón alguna para salir de mi habitación hasta que esa horrible frentona se hubiera marchado de mi casa , pasaron un par de horas , las cuales fueron tortuosas por que la escuchaba reírse escandalosamente cada cierto tiempo , a que había venido? a estudiar o a divertirse? Para eso podían largarse a la calle , pero no! Aquí querían pasar la tarde mientras yo sufría por dentro escuchándolos.

Después de un par de horas , Terry llamo a mi puerta , que demonios quería ahora? Pondría en marcha el primer plan , abrí mi blusa escolar en su totalidad y haciéndome la somnolienta abrí la puerta. Automáticamente lo vi abrir los ojos como platos al ver mi busto solamente cubierto por mi sujetador, que era de encaje y muy bonito

\- Candy ... tú ... ...- Dijo rojo como la sangre señalando mi escote y mirando a otro lado

Triunfo! Que gracioso y extraño! Juega al seductor, pero cuando soy yo la que lo sorprende se hace el digno y caballero, típico, perro que ladra no muerde.

\- Oh lo siento ...-Dije haciéndome la sorprendida ...-que deseas Terry ? ...- Le Pregunte mirándolo fijamente después de abrochar mi blusa y sin ninguna expresión que le revelara algo

\- Ah .. es ... -Se aclaró la garganta , claro que se había quedado sorprendido , uno de mis fuertes y de los cuales me sentía muy orgullosa era mi busto , lo que esa frentona no tenía ni en sus sueños ...- Que te apetece para cenar ? ...- Pregunto finalmente después de batallar con su lengua por varios segundos

\- Ohhhh , Quieres que cenemos juntos? ...- Pregunte divertida y el me miro confundido , sintiéndose expuesto y perdiendo el control

\- No te emociones amargada , solo te pregunto por qué me pediré algo de comer ... -Dijo con mirada burlona retomando el control y volviendo a su papel de patan nuevamente

\- Gracias Terry por tu preocupación , pero saldré a cenar por aquí cerca , no llegare tarde ... - Dije entonces guiñándole un ojo y él me miro con seriedad , Yo le sonreí , esperando su siguiente ataque , pero no me dijo nada

\- Bien ... como quieras ... - Me respondió dándome la espalda y retirándose de mi puerta realmente molesto

Respire profundamente , había sobrevivido a los enfrentamientos de hoy y había logrado conocer un poco sus debilidades , me sentía de excelente ánimo y con una sonrisa llame a George para que me recogiera y me llevara a cenar a casa de mis padres , le había prometido a mis hermanos y madre que iría a visitarlos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a casa y ver que mis padres estaban en compañía de los Granchester , bebían unos vinos en la terraza mientras mis hermanos cenaban a solas , me sentí fatal , les había fallado a ellos también dejándolos solos en esta casa , el poco tiempo libre que tenían mis padres preferían pasarlo con amistades que con su propia familia

Franchesca y Harry sonrieron ampliamente al verme y yo abrace a cada uno con todo el corazón , nos sentamos los tres a comer y a conversar , por supuesto tuve que decir que vivir sola era una maravilla y que Terry era muy educado , se sentían felices por mi pero me extrañaban mucho y yo a ellos , si pudiera me los llevaría conmigo y yo misma los educaría , estaba segura que serian mas felices.

\- Candy! Por que no te anunciaste? Sabes que los padres de Terry están de visita? ...- Dijo mi madre entrando al comedor con cara de indignación

\- Disculpa mama es que estaban ocupados conversando con los Granchester , pensé que cenaríamos nosotros solos , bueno al menos en eso habíamos quedado no? ...- Le dije con voz resentida y ella me ignoro como de costumbre

\- Ve a la terraza a saludar a tu padre y a los Granchester ...- Ordeno como siempre tan "cariñosa" y yo la mire con dolor , Ni siquiera me había preguntado como estaba , si los había extrañado , si me había adaptado a vivir sola ... nada ... esa era mi madre , siempre pendiente del que dirán

Me levante aguantando las lagrimas y me dirigí al patio , allí estaban mi padre y los Granchester , los salude educadamente a cada uno con una falsa sonrisa , si supieran lo que su hijo y yo estábamos batallando en nuestra casa , seguramente no tendrían esa idiota sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Y que tal Candy? Como les va a Terry y a ti en el nuevo apartamento? Verdad que la decoradora hizo un trabajo excelente ? ...- Me pregunto Eleonor con una sornisa y me hizo recordar a ese odioso hombre

\- Si , la decoración es linda ...- Respondí solamente mientras mi padre me estiraba una copa de vino

\- Espero que Terry se este comportando a la altura y no vaya mucho de fiestas ... verdad Candy? ...- Me dijo su padre y yo deseaba tanto decirle la clase de joyita pervertida y petulante que habían criado

\- De verdad que no lo se señor Granchester , solo somos compañero de piso , no sabemos que hace el otro ...- Le respondí con seriedad para que no se atribuyera ideas fuera de contexto

De pronto Eleonor se levanto excusándose de ir a los servicios y mi padre se levanto para atender una llamada importante en su celular , mi madre aun no volvía de pelearse con Franchesca ya que mi hermana me había defendido ante su "cariñoso" saludo , Sin poder evitarlo Richard Granchester y yo nos quedamos completamente solos y por supuesto no podía retirarme y dejar a la visita sola

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza , lo tenia frente a mi y estábamos solos , tenia tantos deseos de encararle tantas cosas , por que sabia muy bien que el era el fundador de este horrible episodio en mi vida.

\- Por que yo Señor Granchester ? ...- Le pregunte entonces mirándolo fijamente sin poder contenerme mas

\- Perdón? ...- Dijo confundido

\- Por que yo? Por que me eligió a mi para ese absurdo compromiso y ahora nos hacen vivir juntos ? Que tan bueno son los negocios que esta haciendo junto a mis padres? Tienen que llegar a unirnos para que sus proyectos crezcan o algo así? ...- Dispare mis preguntas con el corazón latiendome en la garganta pero muy firme

El se rió suavemente y dibujo una gran sonrisa , así como a su hijo quería estamparle el puño en la cara ...- Candy cariño , yo solo hable con mi hijo sobre su situación , como sabes mi hijo es el único heredero de nuestra compañía y por supuesto su madre y yo estamos preocupados ya que varias mujeres arribistas han estado tras el , conversamos seriamente con Terry y le mencionamos que estaríamos más tranquilos si él pudiera entablar una relación con una chica de nuestra sociedad y finalmente casarse con ella , mi hijo siempre ha sido un hombre inteligente y muy maduro , acepto y fue así como nos habló de ti , su madre y yo aceptamos de inmediato pues sabía muy bien quien era tu padre , Fue el quien te eligio Candy ...- Concluyó Richard con mirada divertida observando cómo yo traía la mandíbula desencajada

Qué demonios estaba pasando? Era imposible , Terry y yo no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto en el colegio para que él supiera de mí , él me había elegido? A mí?

\- Pero ...- Intente hablar pero mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos desorbitados ...- Pero , el y yo nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto , ósea nos nos conocemos ...-Dije atónita

\- Lo se , a mi también me sorprendió que Terry me hablara de alguien tan menor para el , pensé que me hablaría de alguna chica de su universidad, Pero Eleonor y yo estamos felices , sabemos que eres una muy buena chica Candy

\- Richard lo siento , estuve batallando con mi hija , ya sabes , adoslescentes ... Dijo mi madre haciendo su ingreso e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación , pero yo ya no sabía qué más decir , la noticia había caído sobre mí como un balde de agua fría

Mi mente se quedó vacía por los siguientes minutos , mil y un ideas pasaban por mi cabeza , me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro intentando recordar si en los años escolares que él aún estudiaba en mi escuela habíamos tenido algún tipo de acercamiento

De pronto como si mi mente desempolvara en lo más recognito de mi memoria un recuerdo comenzó a pasar por mi cabeza como una pequeña película de imágenes borrosas

Estaba en tercero , el atravesaba su último año en preparatoria , después de clases de educación física yo me había alejado para enfrascarme en una tormentosa discusión con mi mamá por el teléfono , ella me exigía que saliera con las hijas de unas amigas suyas que eran unas idiotas petulantes y desde el inicio no habíamos simpatizado en lo absoluto

\- No mamá! Olvídate! No vas a elegirme las amigas ahora ! Son unas idiotas y no pienso perder mi tiempo con gente que no es de mi agrado! ...Pues no me importa! Castígame si quieres! Pero mi tiempo y mi vida no están en discusión ...-Grite encolerizada colgando mi celular , respire profundamente y mordí fuertemente mi pulgar para no llorar . Después de unos segundos vi con terror como Terruce Granchester pasaba por mi lado con una toalla en el cuello , el me sonrió y yo me puse roja como la sangre , me moriría de la vergüenza si el hubiera escuchado mi horrible discusión y mis berrinches de niña malcriada.

Aquel recuerdo me daba vueltas en la cabeza mientras estaba en el auto de mis padres de regreso a mi casa junto con George , ese era el único "contacto" que había tenido con ese extraño hombre y no significaba absolutamente nada! Era cierto lo que me había dicho el padre de Terry? El tenia algún interés por mi? O planeaba algo para escapar del dominio de sus padres y yo , que soy muy joven todavía , era la perfecta carnada? . Mi cabeza estaba por estallar , un ligero dolor comenzó a invadirme y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelero mas al momento de llegar a casa

Entre en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas , como lo vería al rostro después? que le diría? Como podría saber si el tenia un real interés en mi o simplemente yo era la niña tonta a la que engañaba para mantener a sus padres contentos? De solo pensar esto ultimo mi corazón se estrujo de dolor y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , Llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y observe la suya , estaba en penumbras , fácil había salido hasta muy tarde como de costumbre.

\- Obviamente te esta usando Candy ...- Dijo Patricia al día siguiente después que les contara a ella y a Annie sobre mi conversación con Richard Grancdchester

\- Yo no lo creo ...- Dijo Annie mirando a Paty con recelo ...- Si el te usara , no te cuidaría tanto como lo ha estado haciendo hasta hoy , no te trajo a la escuela hoy también a caso?

\- Si ...- Respondí con la mirada triste , ya que había subido a su auto y el ni me miraba , ni me hablaba , estaba molesto conmigo y yo no entendía por que su carácter era tan voluble

\- Esta fingiendo nada mas! Es para tener a los papas de Candy contentos y estos le hablen maravillas de el a sus padres ...- Dijo Patricia con voz de impaciencia y sus palabras me dolieron , tal vez ella tenia razón

\- Escucha Candy! No bajes la guardia! Debes continuar con el plan ... solo con eso sabrás realmente si tiene algún interés por ti

\- Annie ... es hombre ... Los hombres y la sexualidad son tan compatibles que aunque no le interesara igual seria capaz de acostarse conmigo... y yo no quiero eso para mi

\- Bueno ... entonces tendrás que llevar a cabo tu venganza , eso te despejara de muchas dudas y tiene que ser este fin de semana , solo asegúrate que Terry este en casa ...- Dijo Annie muy sonriente mientras Paty ponía los ojos en blanco

Así transcurrió la semana , el me traía a la escuela a pesar de que yo me quejara , seguía molesto conmigo e intercambiábamos pocas palabras , aun así podía observar que se aseguraba de pedirme la cena , pedir mi plato favorito , extrañamente empezó a avisarme si pensaba salir y aquellas noches comenzó a llegar temprano , por momentos nuestra miradas chocaban y un ambiente de intento de reconciliación comenzó a surgir en el aire , pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer , sobre todo el , si que le había dolido mi reacción por aquel beso ... Ayyy lo hombres y su orgullo , pero se lo tenia merecido! Quien creía que era yo? Esa frentona resbalosa?

Era sábado por la tarde y yo estaba que caminaba de un lado al otro de mi habitación , Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección , Terry y Albert estudiarían en casa ya que estaban en parciales y debían amanecerse , Tenia un perfecto vestido corto y sexy color negro descansando en mi cama y unos bellos tacones altos , Me había maquillado a la perfección y había dejado mi cabello suelto con unas ondas perfectas , el corazón me latía a toda velocidad , no sabia lo que estaba haciendo , de pronto el sonido del timbre me hizo brincar y supe que Albert ya había llegado

Escuche sus voces y unas risas , mierda! Habia venido alguien mas? Ni modo! Tenia que hacerlo o me volvería loca , asi Tery quisiera matarme después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer , pero ... por que lo haría? Si soy solamente la mocosa que es la estratagema perfecta para hacer su vida como le diera la gana.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche , por lo que pude oír habían uno o dos chicos mas con ellos , no había ninguna voz femenina y eso fue un alivio para mi , Ya me encontraba perfectamente vestida y lista para llevar a cabo ese escandaloso plan , De pronto el tan ansiado mensaje de Whatssapp de Anthony Bronw llego a mi celular ..."Estoy afuera"

Mierda! Tome aire y levante la cabeza , había llegado el momento! Abrí mi puerta y salí caminando elegantemente, todo ese grupo masculino se quedó en completo silencio ... - Hola ...- Salude con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la boca de todos caer al piso incluyendo la del pervertido

-Hola qué tal? ... - Me saludaron los dos chicos desconocidos para mí con grandes sonrisas de impacto

\- Hola Albert , qué gusto verte ... - Salude al rubio con un poquito de emoción , mientras el me devolvía el saludo con un beso en la mejilla y pude ver de reojo la cara de Terry roja , pero roja de ira !

\- A donde vas ? ... - Pregunto con mucha seriedad y fulminandome con la mirada

\- Tengo una cita , te veo luego ... Adiós Albert que te vaya bien en tus exámenes ... Adiós chicos ...- Dije seductoramente y todos se despidieron de mí con emoción menos Terry

Abrí la puerta y Anthony estaba esperando por mí tras ella. Terry nos miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran como dos grandes espadas en mi espalda , si que tendría grandes problemas al regresar , pero su actitud me había dejado en claro que estaba molesto! Furioso! Histérico! Podía sentir que le salía fuego por los poros y eso se llamaba celos! Si el me había hecho sufrir con su estúpida amiga la frentona ahora yo lo estaba matando

\- A que hora volverás? ... - Pregunto histérico y todos sus amigos voltearon a verlo , sorprendidos por su actitud pues sus celos eran más que evidentes

\- No muy tarde , no te preocupes , cualquier cosa te envío un mensaje ... - Le respondí sonriente y guiñándole un ojo , haciendo que su ira se intensificara más , Tome a Anthony del brazo y ambos salimos del apartamento dejando a nuestra pequeña y algo atónita audiencia atrás.

Continuara ...

 **Que arda Troya! jajaja , chicas aquí el capitulo para su fin de semana , Se que algunas lo tomaran divertidas , otras se ofenderán por su desplante a Terry , pero bueno , así es la historia jeje y esas incertidumbres , si el la quería de antes o no se irán despejando , el lunes leemos a Terry , para iniciar la semana bien bonita!**

 **Quiero agradecer a :**

 **Eli ! Gracias muñeca por tu review! Me fascina cuando comentan detalles de la historia , me hace sentir super bien que aprecien esos detallitos =)**

 **Lilsa Cahz : Hola! Gracias por escribir y me agrada que te guste la historia! Yo también soy Terrytana corazón y así siempre sera! Pero el papi de Albert merece su aparición digna jeje**

 **Maya White! : Un beso y cariños , gracias por comentar =)**

 **Iris Adriana : Mil gracias que estes bien =)**

 **Elizabeth Mancera Moreno! jaja lamento haberte quitado el sueño , pero que rico que estes disfrutando la historia! Un fuerte abrazo linda!**

 **Dulce Candy 07 ! Gracias por tu apoyo te mando un fuerte abrazo**

 **Blanca G : Que gusto tenerte aquí leyendo esta historia! Mil gracias =)**

 **Lilit! Agradezco mucho tu comprensión hacia mis historia , es muy bueno ver las cosas de diferente ángulos! Un fuerte abrazo linda =)**

 **Candy Gracchester! Holaaaa! Después de tiempo , me alegra que te guste la historia un abrazo =)**

 **Jasfray Urrego! Hola linda! Ya puedo oír la historia con tu voz y ya estoy muy emocionada ! Gracias por leerme! Yo sigo escuchándote! Y cada vez tu forma de narrar se vuelve mas perfecta! Te felicito =)**

 **Marina W : Gracias por tu Review , me encanta leerte en serio! Me divierto mucho con tus comentarios jaja**

 **Anastasia Romanov! JIJI Amiguita , que graciosa con lo del babero jaja Espero que no te molestes con lo del beso en este capi =) un abrazo =)**

 **Amelia : Muchas gracias por leer ! Te mando un abrazo , me he reído mucho con tu coment jajaja**

 **Aurora! Mil gracias! por tus review Es cierto lo que dices pero ya lo veras mejor en los siguientes capitulo! =) Un abrazo**

 **Stormaw! Después de tiempo que te leo! Gracias por comentar! Asi es Candy tiene 17 y esta a pocos días de cumplir los 18 , relativamente ya es mayor de edad , la razón por la que sus padres la aventaron literalmente a vivir con Terry es por que hay intereses involucrados ... lo veras mas adelante! Un beso linda =)**

 **Chicas quiero agradecer a muchasss muchas mass! He visto que la historia es de su agrado y estoy muy feliz , espero en verdad dar lo mejor de mi para que así sea hasta el final! Buen fin de semanas a todas! un abrazo =)**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Que onda contigo Terry? ...-Me pregunto Jordan con cara de idiota

\- Todo este tiempo estuvo aquí y no nos dijiste nada? Quien es? De donde la conoces? Tienes algo con ella? ...- Pregunto Sebastian y sin poder evitarlo podía sentir a mi sangre apoderarse de mi cara por la ira

\- Es la roomate de Terry ...- Explico entonces Albert y yo lo mire con ojos asesinos

Me levante de golpe mientras esos tres idiotas conversaban y comentaban que esa amargada estaba mas que buena , tuve que abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza para ponerla en mi cara y rogar por que la ira dibujada en mi rostro bajara

Todo se había complicado , todo se me estaba saliendo de control , que demonios estaba pasando? Por qué tuve que elegirla a ella?

Desde mi nacimiento he sido criado bajo lo mejores estándares educativos , desde que tengo uso de razón sé que soy el único heredero y el único responsable de mantener la compañía de mi familia que siempre ha sido manejada por grandes lideres y yo no puedo ser la excepción

Siempre complaciente , siempre el orgullo de mis padres , siempre el hijo modelo , este peso que recae sobre mis hombros cada vez es más pesado con el pasar de los años

Nunca les he dicho que no y siempre que me pidieron algo he dado todo de mí para demostrarles una y otra vez que tienen un hijo Perfecto

Porqué eso es lo que me llena y le da razón a mi vida , al menos era lo que pensaba hasta que cursaba mi último año de preparatoria, ya tenía carrera y universidad elegida por mi padre , clásico, él heredero de los Granchester no puede dedicarse a letras , arte o música , eran las leyes lo que mejor iría conmigo según la junta de Bechtell. Ni modo! Ellos saben lo que hacen , son hombres con más experiencia y estaba seguro que sus decisiones me llevarían al éxito , por más que en el fondo mi alma gritara que no quería eso para mí .

De pronto la oí , su voz era fuerte y firme , su lucha admirable , la observé a los lejos , pequeña , agresiva , ojos grandes y verdes como las esmeraldas , piel blanca y un cabello rubio que brillaba bajo el sol , largo y con unas suaves ondas en las puntas que enmarcaban su rostro haciéndolo ver realmente atractivo , pero no era eso lo que había llamado mi atención , mi boca cayó al suelo al oír que a quien gritaba era a su madre , pero que chiquilla tan atrevida ! Yo en la vida me había atrevido a hablarle así a mis progenitores

Mis ojos se abrieron al oírla pedir que prefería ser castigada que aguantar a gente idiota para pasó seguido colgar el teléfono con el peor de los humores. Muchos podrían tildarla de malcriada y si que lo era , pero la entendí en esos momento , su rebeldía era justificada , nadie tiene por qué mandar en nuestras vidas , nadie tiene que obligarnos a ser hipócritas para el beneficio de otros . Pase por su lado y ella se sonrojó , definitivamente había llamado mi atención , pero era tan solo una niña , a mí me quedaban semanas para terminar la escuela y nuestras vidas tomarían rumbos muy distintos, si tan solo la hubiera visto antes , si fuera un par de años mayor ...

Llego mi graduación y así el inicio de mi nueva vida en la universidad , dejé la casa de mis padres y comencé a saborear la independencia y de esa libertad tan agradable de la que todo el mundo habla. Con eso vinieron las fiestas , alcohol, mujeres , malas amistades y pésimas influencias

Esto no tardó en llegar a oídos de mi padre y un domingo por la tarde mientras almorzabamos en "familia" me platicó sobre el terrible rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida , que mierda! Estudiaba lo que querían , sacaba las mejores notas y ahora me pedían que me casara con una buena mujer y abandonara el apartamento que compartía con mis amigos , ellos estaban seguros que un matrimonio me alejaría de las fiestas y malas amistades , como si eso no fuera parte de parte de crecer y si no cumplía con lo que pedían dejaría de recibir mi parte de la compañía y tendría que volver a casa a vivir con mis padres

Por supuesto no dejaría que eso pasara , primero muerto o casado con una monja a regresar a vivir con ellos , ver a mi padre solamente viviendo por los negocios y a mi madre que literalmente tenía una vida a parte en el mundo del espectáculo y teniendo un romance con su entrenador personal a escondidas no era algo que extrañara ver.

Coincidentemente mi ex escuela me había invitado a dar un discurso de motivación y por supuesto yo no tenia ningún interés de regresar después de dos años a hablarle a mocosos engreídos y petulantes , la insistencia del director y él consejos estudiantiles fue tanta que finalmente termine aceptando , ademas mi padre ya había sido notificado sobre la petición del director y no tardó en mandarme a cumplir con aquel acto tan "honorable"

Estaba con mi cara de mierda sentado en el auto aquel lunes por la mañana , esperando la hora que debía hacer mi ingreso , prefería esperar en el coche que en la oficina del director , De pronto ,un auto negro se estacionó frente al mío y observé que de este bajaban dos chicas , Cerré mi ojos con incredulidad al observarlas , la había reconocido , ahí estaba aquella chiquilla malcriada y rebelde bajando del auto junto a otra chica parecida a ella pero para nada agraciada , la miré de arriba a abajo , era toda una mujer , su rostro había dejado los rasgos infantiles , su cuerpo había adquirido unas curvas atractivas que se disimulaban ligeramente bajo el uniforme , y el color de corbata que traía me hizo entender que ya estaba cursando su último año en la escuela

Me mire en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto y me reí de mí mismo al ver la cara de idiota que había puesto al quedarme observándola , moví la cabeza hacia los lados de forma negativa y bajé de mi auto con aire de superioridad, esa era la careta que siempre ponía para sentirme más seguro

Entre a la escuela y fui recibido por una histérica asistente de dirección , la pobre literalmente temblaba de emoción al verme y yo me divertía horrores mientras me dirigía al coliseo para la ceremonia de inauguracion

Termine con aquel discurso inspirador entre gritos y suspiros femeninos , mi ego no podía estar más hinchado , me había ido hace dos años y todavía las tenía comiendo de mi mano . Al salir me di con la sorpresa de volver a verla a lo lejos , caminaba junto a sus amigas con dirección a su clase , me pregunté si seguiría siendo la misma niñita malcriada? Una idea extraña pasó por mi mente , solo tendría que mover bien mis fichas para poder saberlo

Averiguar su nombre y apellido no fue difícil, bastó con coquetear con la asistente del director unos minutos y listo. Casi me pareció un chiste al enterarme que mi padre y el suyo eran amigos , yo había visto a su padre en algunas oportunidades pero jamás imaginé que esta coincidencia jugaría tan bien a mi favor.

\- Me parece excelente Terry , pero ... es algo menor no te parece ? ...- Me dijo mi padre cuando ya le había dicho que tenía un interés en la hija de William Andley

\- Si .. pero pronto será mayor de edad , ademas ustedes están haciendo negocios juntos y que mejor que tener una buena relación entre ambas familias ...- Dije con naturalidad a mi padre y pude ver como le brillaban los ojos de orgullo

El plan era simple , primero , saber si aquella niña seguía siendo tan rebelde como aquel día que la había visto en la escuela por primera vez , segundo , si su rebeldía seguía siendo tan ferviente , definitivamente me rechazaría y yo me vería libre de entrar en una relación y un matrimonio y por último propondría crear una buena relación entre los dos y mudarme del apartamento de mis amigos para irme a vivir con una roomate educada , de buena familia y que estaría bajo mi responsabilidad , solo tenia que cambiar la táctica y seguiría con mi libertad aparentando ser un buen ejemplo para la chiquilla presuntuosa , mi padre se quedaría tranquilo con eso y ya no me hablaría más del tema del matrimonio.

Todo me dio más ánimos una noche que mis padres invitaron a los Andley a cenar a la casa , no perdí el tiempo y socialicé con ellos para saber a qué me estaba enfrentando . Pobre rubia , su madre era la persona más exasperante que había conocido , aquella mujer no dejaba de alardear sus viajes , hoteles y lo maravillosos que eran sus tres hijos , habló de Candy como si fuera una princesa y yo sonreía internamente ya que había sido testigo de cómo su "princesa" literalmente la había mandado por un tubo sin ningún tacto y siendo muy directa

Mi padre les hablo sobre mi interés , William Andley puso cara de incomodidad pero su esposa un poco más y saltaba de su asiento como si se hubiera sacado la lotería , que mejor para esa fastidiosa mujer que casar a su hija con el futuro presidente de la constructora que haría todos sus hoteles?

Así fue como pedimos una entrevista y sus padres , sobre todo su madre, aceptaron de buena forma , entre los cuatro quedaron el lugar y el día , tan seguros estaban que esa rubia aceptaría? Era ya una chica dominada? No ... seguramente la amenazarían con algo

Nada me había preparado para lo que vendría aquel día , yo me encontraba más que seguro , solamente era una chiquilla bonita , nada del otro mundo , pero no , Las cosas no serían sencillas. Al momento de levantar la cabeza para verla ingresar junto con sus padres la garganta se me secó , ese vestido negro , que era en si serio y recatado le quedaba como dibujado en su figura , la cual aceleró un poco un ritmo cardíaco , sin poder evitarlo al momento de ser presentado me incline para darle un beso en esa mejilla , quería sentir su piel para comprobar lo suave que era , quería sentir su olor el cual era delicioso y los disfruté bastante

El ambiente se puso más tenso cuando nos dejaron a solas , no podía evitarlo pero mis ojos querían recorrerla entera y más después de la forma en que había dejado mal parado a mi padre delante de todos al decir que no nos conocíamos , la cara de estupefacto de mi progenitor en esos momento no tenía precio y me encantó.

En cuestión de segundos me dijo que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo , que está reunión le parecía algo de pésimos gusto y que por supuesto no iba a casarse , yo la seguí con la mirada mientra tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus bonitas y largas piernas lo cual no pude dejar de mirar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quería observar algún vestigio de nervios en ella , algún indicio de serle de su agrado , pero nada! Yo que estaba muy acostumbrado a que las chicas se emocionaran con mi presencia y en ella solo podía ver odio hacia mi . No pude controlarme y mi bocota me aventajo diciendo que muchas morirían por estar en sus zapatos , Me indignaba que a aquella mocosa no le moviera ni un pelo y Zas! Me castigo con el látigo de su ira diciéndome que era un hijito de Papi y mami y que no llenaba sus expectativas como hombre , Nadie jamas en toda mi vida me había dicho algo así y por primera vez me sentí muy ofendido , Toda mi vida había estado acostumbrado a los halagos tanto de mis padres y mis profesores , a que las chicas se desvivieran por mi , a que artículos de prensa hablaran de lo inteligente y muy bien parecido que era , Pero nadie , nunca , me había dicho en son de burla que ahora lloraría todas la noches por mi desplante

Maldita mocosa! Se estaba burlando de mi y me estaba criticando! Algo que nunca había oído sobre mi persona , esto solo hizo que me alterara aun mas y terminara comportándome como un cavernicola! Una llama se encendió dentro de mí y tomándola de la cintura la acerque a mí como un depredador , se tragaría sus palabras , se retractaría por su mordaz comentario y terminaría siendo mía

Bendito el pequeño hombre que había llegado a interrumpir esa dramática escena o yo hubiera terminado con un golpe en el rostro y ella con los labios rojos del enfurecido beso qué planeaba darle.

Tuve que irme de allí por algunos minutos para calmar mi ira , fumé un cigarrillo y poco a poco fui cayendo en cuenta que yo había sido el que había estropeado todo. tenía que arreglar mi estupideces cuánto antes , quería contarle mi plan y decirle lo beneficioso que sería para ambos pero por un demonio! Me había comportado como un patan! Qué demonios tenía esa chica ?

Hablé con mi padre y le propuse mudarme con aquella rubia , que estaba desanimado debido a que ella me había rechazado pero que me había propuesto conquistarla, Mi padre no tardó en conversar a los Andley , el orgullo herido de su hijo no estaba en discusión, yo les di mi palabra de ser un ejemplo para ella y cuidarla en sus primeros pasos a la independencia. Los padres de ella le vieron el lado bueno , pues sabían que yo era un chico muy correcto en todo sentido de la palabra , ademas , la esperanza de enlazar a su hija con el futuro dueño de la constructora más reconocida del mundo seguiria vigente y con mayores posibilidades. Claro que solamente yo sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

Después vino como caído del cielo ese encuentro en la playa , la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado ir con los de mi universidad ese fin de semana a casa de Emma Andhuld era porque sabía sobre aquella fiesta que daría ese mocoso popular de la promoción de esa amargada y tenía la esperanza de verla

Y así fue! Bendito perro ! Bendita tu mala educación que me dio la oportunidad de volverme a acercar pero de una forma más sutil y educada. Todo muy bien estudiado , ya sabía de qué pie cojeaba esa mocosa rebelde y mi propuesta sería tentadora para ella.

Ella como siempre con sus comentarios agrios que me atraían de forma extraña , pero bastó una conversación algo civilizada entre ambos para que la idea de mudarse conmigo le fuera algo tentador. Me sentía un poco mal por hacer esto , pero al final los dos saldríamos beneficiados, ella saldría de su casa y yo podría seguir con mi vida sin matrimonios forzados y con menos control de parte de mi padre

Así llegó al apartamento que nuestras madres habían elegido para ambos , al mudarme yo primero pude ver que esas mujeres habían elegido una decoración hogareña , que nuestra habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra , un baño cercano y el otro algo alejado , lo habían planeado muy bien , lo cual solo causó gracia en mi

Esto sería pan comido , había pensado erróneamente, pero no! Todo se estaba saliendo de control , desde nuestra primera cena en nuestra casa y yo sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima , la forma en que había pronunciado mi nombre y yo me había quedado observando su rostro , buscando alguna imperfección algo que no me gustara , nada. Sus labios me hacían agua la boca y no tuve más remedio que huir asustado y eso era solamente el comienzo.

Aquella cruel y malvada mujer había tenido el atrevimiento de caer en mis brazos completamente desnuda y mojada , el contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos fue tan glorioso que me sorprendí de no haberme desangrado por la nariz en esos momentos , felizmente había corrido al baño a encerrarse avergonzada y yo tuve que apoyarme en la pared para tomar aire , lo único que alcancé a hacer en esos momentos fue molestarla buscando de una forma desesperada encontrar algo de autocontrol en mi.

Y las cosas se pondrían aún peor , empezando por unos celos irrefrenables al llegar a casa , no encontrarla , verla llegar tarde y bebida , mi furia fue tanta que necesitaba tocarla para calmar a mi alma dolida y hacerla sentir por unos segundos que ella me pertenecía. La idea que otro chico la hubieran tocado me hizo sentir traicionado y lleno de rabia

Luego intenté enmendar las cosas cocinándole y llevándola a la escuela para luego nuevamente irme de cara contra el pavimento al llegar un día a casa y encontrarla con Albert , no estaba pasando nada malo pero la forma en que ella le sonreía y le hablaba me hacía arder literalmente de ira que no pude contenerme y termine reclamándole y besándola desesperadamente esperando ver algún vestigio de sentimientos hacia mi , Nada! , Su desplante ante mi arrebato fue tan humillante y doloroso para mí que llegue a odiarla con toda mi alma. Para variar yo y mi comportamiento de idiota que estaba teniendo últimamente me hicieron tener la magnífica idea de llevar a Susana la chica más atractiva de mi clase a nuestra casa para hacerle pagar por su coquetería con Albert .

Eso fue peor , su expresión no revelaba nada y eso me hizo sentir impotencia! Nos sonrió descaradamente y dejó terriblemente humillada a Susana con su mordaz comentario haciendo que yo me sintiera atraído aún más.

Después que Susana se hubiera ido fui a su habitación con la excusa de pedir algo de cenar, quería saber si ella estaba molesta , algo que me dijera que la presencia de esa chica la había incomodado ... Mierda! ... Me termina abriendo la puerta con la blusa totalmente desabrochada para que mi mente se quedara totalmente en blanco , con la imagen de su busto perfecto tapado con ese sujetador de encaje que logro causar un dolor en mi entrepierna. Si ya estaba afectado, su respuesta fue aun mas dolorosa , saldría a cenar ! Con quien? A donde? A que hora volvería? Maldita Sea! Que derecho tenia yo para preguntárselo? Solo tenia que irme de allí rápidamente y repetirle a mi cabeza ciento de veces que solo era atracción física y pronto pasaría , Necesitaba distraerme con amigos , buscar chicas mas bonitas que ella , pronto recuperaría mi auto control y todo estaría bien.

Error! Grave Error pensar que seria así de fácil! La muy desgraciada! Acababa de ponerse mas hermosa que nunca , pavonearse delante de mis amigos , coquetearle a Albert en mis narices, para luego irse a una cita con un sujeto cara de idiota , todo delante mio! , todo con su cínica sonrisa! Sabia el daño que me hacia? En esos momentos entendí que estaba perdido , mi plan había salido perjudicándome mas que un matrimonio forzado , en que me había metido?

\- Hey Terry bájale a esos celos ...- Me dijo Sebastian al ver mi cara de odio y querer ver al mundo arder

\- Cierra la boca , me molesta por que yo soy responsable de ella , esa mocosa aun es menor de edad y no se que hace saliendo con un hombre mayor ...- Dije tomando mi cerveza y haciendo de todo mi esfuerzo por verme relajado , pero era imposible, se me notaba escandalosamente los celos , Si! Celos! Tenia celos enfermizos de una chiquilla malcriada de 17 años!

\- Jajaja y de cuando aquí , Terruce Granchester se preocupa por alguien que no sea el mismo? ...- Pregunto Jacob con una sonrisa endiablada

\- Querrás decir cuando habíamos visto que Terry se fijara en una chica y está lo ignora ...- Comento Albert y tuve deseos reprimidos de lanzarle mi botella en la cabeza

\- Por que mejor no cierran la boca? o pueden irse a estudiar a otro lado y que cualquier idiota les expliqué economía ... Dije muy de malas

\- Tranquilo Terry , no es para tanto , solo estamos molestando ... - Dijo Jacob ...- Pero se sinceró con tus amigos y dinos si tienes algo con ella por favor! ...-Rogó emocionado , después dicen que las mujeres son las chismosas

\- No! No hay nada y nunca lo habrá , pero no quiero problemas con sus padres y mucho menos con los míos así que están prohibidos acercársele , está claro? ...-Dije con mucha seriedad y ojos fulminantes a ese trío de idiotas

\- Si ...- Respondieron asombrados por mi comportamiento pero con ojos divertidos , seguramente sospechándo mis celos y mis sentimientos confusos por esa rubia

12 de la noche , 1 de la mañana , 2 de la mañana y mis dedos no dejaban de golpear la mesa con ansiedad , quería matarla! Donde carajos estaba ? Intentaba concentrarme en el estudio o en La estupideces que mis amigos hablaban pero era imposible , mis ojos y oídos estaban muy atentos a la puerta o al reloj.

No pude más y de un impulso me levanté para salir al balcón y llamarla, quien se creía esta mocosa? Sus padres se enterarían que estaba saliendo a citas con personas mayores , esto no se quedaría así

\- Halo? ... - Dijo su voz divertida y podía oír música algo fuerte en el ambiente

\- Candy donde demonios estás ? Te das cuenta la hora que es ? ...- Respondí algo aliviado de oír música al fondo sabía que estaba en un lugar público al menos , si hubiera escuchado silencio mi mente se hubiera hecho un mundo de tormentos y pesadillas.

\- Terry son a penas las dos , cuál es tu problema? ...- Dijo con voz seria

\- Que estás en compañía de un hombre mayor que tú ! Sabes los problemas que podría tener con tus padres si se enteraran de esto? ...- Le dije molesto mordiendo mi lengua para que no se notaran mis celos

\- Solo somos amigos , yo no quiero ligarme a todo el mundo como TÚ comprenderás! Además creo que estoy más segura con el que contigo a solas en casa ...Adiós!...Me termino la llamada entonces y yo tuve deseos de lanzar mi teléfono desde el cuarto piso

Respire profundamente, conté hasta 10 y salí de allí con la cabeza en alto , mis amigos me quedaron viendo por unos segundos con caras confundidas

\- Creo que ya estudiamos mucho , salgamos! Mañana podemos continuar ...- Dije con seriedad a lo que ellos aceptaron entre gritos de emoción y palmadas en mi espalda, no me quedaría como idiota esperando a que ella llegue de su "romántica" y estúpida cita.

Lo que siguió fueron puras ráfagas de imágenes confusas , shots de Jager , música fuerte , cervezas iban y venían , así como las chicas que se nos pegaban como hormigas al azúcar , Yo estaba muy de mal humor, estaba histérico , mujer que veía , su traidor rostro aparecía en mi mente y por mas que varias chicas prácticamente se me regalaran no podía sacarla de mi cabeza!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos como si está fuera una bomba de tiempo, era la mañana siguiente y yo quería morir por la fuerte resaca que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos , como había llegado a casa? Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron agolpándose en mi mente , me observe , aun traía la ropa del día anterior puesta , que estúpido había sido para salir de fiesta en plenos exámenes parciales , me había comportado como un adolescente idiota la noche anterior

Me levante de golpe , a que hora habría llegado esa traidora? Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de golpe y mi presión cayo al suelo al ver que la habitación de ella estaba vacía y con la cama tendida , no había vuelto ? Habia pasado la noche con ese idiota? Se había atrevido a tanto? ... Candy! ...- Llame su nombre a gritos, enfurecido en el silencio de nuestro apartamento

Continuara ...

 **Feliz inicio de semana chicas , gracias por sus comentarios ... No sean tan duras con Candy! The Future is Female!**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Aquí estoy , que te pasa? ...- Oí de pronto de su voz y mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo , Me gire rápidamente y ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en la barra de nuestra cocina tomando una taza de café , recién bañada con el cabello mojado y solamente envuelta en una bata color rosa pálido , que deliciosa imagen , creo que ya podía perdonarle todo.

\- A que hora volviste anoche? ...- Pregunte acercándome a ella con molestia , no bajaría mi guardia tan rápido por mas que ella pareciera un regalo de San Valentin.

\- Antes que tu por supuesto ...-Me respondió con ojos fríos observando mi facha , de pronto note que sus ojos se entristecían para luego llenarse de ira ...- Por Dios , que asco Terry! ...- Dijo levantando la voz con tono de molestia para levantarse de su asiento

\- Que ? Que te pasa? ...- Le grite yo también al ver lo molesta que estaba

\- La próxima vez por lo menos ten algo de decencia y no te metas con mujerzuelas mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo! Compartimos el mismo ambiente y te matare si me contagias de algo! ...- Me grito en la cara para pasar de largo y encerrarse en su habitación de un portazo

Yo me quede estático y congelado en medio de la cocina , que carajos le pasaba? Yo no me había metido con nadie anoche! Hubiera querido pero me resulto imposible por que no podía sacarla de mi maldita cabeza . Me acerque al espejo que teníamos en la sala y pude notar el por que de su ira . Tenia una enorme marca de beso en el cuello , morada y muy notoria ...Maldita sea ... Malditas regaladas y su falta de autoestima ... ahora que le diría? había quedado como el mayor pendejo esa mañana , con que cara le reclamaría algo sobre su cita de anoche?

Deje que pasaran algunos minutos , me metí a la ducha para darme un baño con agua helada , me sentía sucio después de recordar a esa chica de cabello negro y corto colgarse de mi cuello mientras yo intentaba apartarla , seguramente ella había sido la que había dejado esa marca horrible en mi cuello después de no acceder a besarla en varias oportunidades.

Como un perro arrepentido me acerque a su puerta y di unos leves toques ...-Que quieres?...-Me respondio al otro de la puerta denotando su mal humor ...-Candy , te juro por mi madre Eleonor , que no me metí con nadie anoche , esto solo lo hizo una chica desesperada que quería besarme y yo no dejaba de apartarla , te doy mi palabra ...-Dije con mucha seguridad pues estaba diciendo la verdad y estaba desesperado por que ella me creyera

\- Ve a engañar a tu abuela Terry ...- Me dijo con voz de burla y yo apreté los puños y labios

\- Bueno Candy , yo estoy diciendo la verdad , aya tu si no me crees ... - Respondí molesto y solo el silencio se hizo presente ...Mi orgullo me decía que me fuera , era ya demasiado todo lo que le estaba soportando a esa chiquilla malcriada pero me sentía fatal por ella , si yo le hubiera visto esa marca en su cuello , no se de lo que hubiera sido capaz

\- Candy ... puedo pedirte un favor ? ...- Le dije entonces , quería arreglar las cosas con ella como sea

\- Es en serio? ...Que necesitas? ...- Pregunto finalmente rendida y yo sonreí al imaginar su rostro poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Esta semana es cumpleaños de mi madre y quería pedirte si podrías acompañarme a elegir su regalo ... por favor ...-Dije con voz suave y algo suplicante

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y nos quedamos observando por algunos segundos , mi corazón se encogió al percatarme que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados , había estado llorando? Era por mi culpa? Por que ya no podía seguir molesto con ella después de todo lo que ella me había hecho sufrir anoche?

\- Por que no se lo pides a tu amiguita refinada de anoche? ...- Me dijo dando su primer ataque

\- Por que no recuerdo quien es y ... no creo que tenga tu buen gusto ...-Le dije dándole una de mis sonrisas que sabia que la ponían algo nerviosa

\- Ayyyy ... bien ... pero solamente lo hago por que yo también quiero comprar algunas cosas ...- Me respondió aun molesta y entrando a su habitación para desanudarse la bata frente a mis ojos ...-Podrías salir? Voy a vestirme ...-Me dijo descaradamente burlándose de mi y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza para irme a sentar a la sala por su espera

Yo estaba de piedra sentado en el sillón , fantaseando en mil y un formas de como seria su cuerpo al momento de vestirse , aquel día en la playa y el día del incidente que no tenia toalla yo solo había podido apreciarla por pocos segundos , no había sido suficiente para satisfacer mi curiosidad

\- Bien , estoy lista ...- Dijo de pronto saliendo a mi encuentro vestida con unos jeans y un cardigan blanco que le daba una imagen angelical ... pero tremenda demonia que era tras esos ojitos que aparentaban ser inocentes

\- Que es eso? ...- Pregunte aterrado al ver que ella sostenía un frasco de maquillaje en la mano

\- No vas a creer que voy a salir contigo y la gente te vea eso ...A quien crees que van a ver como la principal sospechosa? No quiero quedar como una vulgar , gracias ...- Dijo con seriedad y cruzando sus pequeños brazos

\- No me molestaría que la gente piense que fuiste tu la causante de esa marca ... afortunado yo ...-Le dije seductoramente y sonreí al ver que su rostro se encendía de rojo como la luz de un semáforo

\- Cierra la boca Terry! ...- me dijo molesta y abriendo el pequeño frasco de esa crema color piel que olía raro

Yo solo reí de buena gana , pero deje de hacerlo al momento de sentir sus dedos dando pequeños toques en mi cuello cubriendo con su toque esa marca horrorosa ...ella estaba tan cerca de mi que podía inhalar su perfume y disfrutarlo pausadamente , sentía su respiración , algo agitada , miraba sus labios y tuve deseos de tomarla de la cintura para atraerla a mi cuerpo y besarla como nunca había besado a alguien , quería impregnar su cuerpo del mio y dejarle una marca como símbolo de posesión

\- Bien , ya esta ...- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa y yo me estremecí , volviendo de mis fantasías extrañas que últimamente tenia por su culpa . Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos como si ambos nos hubiéramos quedado atrapados en una intensa y excitante dimensión desconocida , De pronto su rostro cambio y llevo la palma de su mano hacia mi frente

\- Seguro que estas bien? Parece que tienes algo de fiebre ...-Me dijo con rostro de preocupación y yo quería decirle que era por su culpa y por la forma en que su mano tocaba mi rostro , tenia unas ganas tremendas de tumbarla en ese mismo sillón y besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente ...-Estoy bien , deja de aprovecharte de mi ...-Le dije todo creído para que se alejara o en serio terminaría cumpliendo mis deseos , ademas aun seguía resentido por todo lo que había hecho anoche.

\- Ja ... ja...ja Ya quisieras Terry , Bueno nos vamos o que? ... -Dijo levantando su naricita hacia el cielo

Reí de buena gana y salimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento , un ligero dolor se hizo presente en mi estomago pero no le hice caso pues era algo normal después de la forma en que había bebido ayer , que irónico , y yo corrigiéndola hace un par de semanas a ella por llegar en mucho mejor estado que yo anoche ... pero bueno , el mundo no es justo y yo no corro los mismo peligros que una chica y menos tratándose de una que quita el aliento y llama la atención de cuanto hombre se le cruce en su camino ...Pensaba mientras ella caminaba delante mio y su cabello se movía con el viento

Llegamos al centro comercial , que extraño era salir y hacer algo juntos , pero me agradaba mucho , ella ya estaba más tranquila y yo literalmente ya me había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido ayer .

Fuimos a una joyería , era la favorita de mi madre , le compraría algún brazalete de oro blanco o algo que Candy considerara bonito , nunca había tenido problemas para elegirle algo a mi madre , a ella siempre le gustaba lo que le comprara , pero por alguna razón quería hacer esto con Candy .

\- Este es muy lindo ...-Me dijo enseñándome un brazalete con un Dije de un diamante

\- Si lo es ...- Le respondí tomando la joya que ella me estiraba

\- Ohh este es más lindo! ...- Exclamo emocionado mostrándome otro que que era delicado y tenía Tres pequeños corazones con diamantes

-Excelente gusto señorita , está joya es única , los tres diamantes que lleva son del sur africano y sumamente difíciles de encontrar ...- Dijo el encargado de la tienda con una amable sonrisa

\- Llevare este ...- Dije con decisión , me gustaban las piezas únicas y raras , típico gusto Cliché de gente rica , pero no podía evitarlo , ella me miro con sus enormes ojos algo sorprendida y yo le sonreí con naturalidad ...- Cierto en una semana sera tu cumpleaños , no quieres elegir tu regalo? ...-Le dije de pronto y observe con deleite su pequeña boca abrirse de asombro

\- Que? Pero ... bueno ... Terry no tienes por que regalarme algo ... yo ...- Me respondió tropezando con sus palabras y tan sonrojada que me pareció la imagen mas tierna que había tenido de ella en el tiempo que la conocía

\- Por que no ? Crees que no iba a regalarle algo a mi Roomate por su cumpleaños? Tu eliges pequeña amargada , algo de aquí o un vergonzoso desfile de rosas y pancartas de feliz cumpleaños en la escuela y hablo en serio ...- Le dije en son de mofa para que se relajara pero haciéndole entender que iba a en serio con mi amenaza

\- Si me permite ayudarla señorita , esta joya le quedaría perfecta y combinaría muy bien con usted , es delicada y elegante ...- Intervino el vendedor siempre tan oportuno al oír nuestra platica , Ofreciéndole una delicada cadena de oro blanco con un Dije de dos corazones entrelazados , uno formado en su totalidad por pequeños diamantes y otro de oro blanco y hueco en el centro

Ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar , por educación dejo que el hombre le colocara la joya en el cuello y yo la observe con una sonrisa , se que le gustaba y de alguna forma adore verla con algo que yo compraba para ella ...Por un demonio! Y yo que quería solamente arreglar las cosas para luego tomar mi distancia , pero no! Terminaba rendido a sus pies , con mi sonrisa de Idiota y con unos deseos de comprarle todo lo que ella pidiera , Como? Como se me pudo haber pasado tan rápido el resentimiento de anoche? Ella había tenido una cita , le había coqueteado a mi amigo en mi cara , se había puesto mas hermosa que nunca para que otro la disfrutara ... rogaba que lo que me había dicho Albert anoche fuera cierto y esto terminara pronto o me terminaría volviendo loco , me aterraba , yo no creía en esas cosas.

Salimos de allí , ella algo abrumada con su nuevo regalo colgando de su largo y bonito cuello que yo quería probar, me imaginaba que su mente estaba hecha una maraña de confusiones al igual que la mía , la acompañe a una Boutique de ropa femenina ya que me había mencionado que quería comprarse un vestido y estaba algo confundida de que yo quisiera acompañarla y esperarla mientras elegía uno . Yo tampoco entendía por que estaba haciendo eso , odiaba ir de compras , jamas había acompañado a nadie , ni a mi madre , tal vez era el cargo de consciencia por tener esa horrible marca en el cuello prueba de que yo me había atrevido a mas que ella anoche.

Tome asiento en un cómodo sillón , ella entro a los vestidores acompañada de una chica que cargaba como unas diez prendas , Me acomode relajadamente , seria algo largo pero interesante .

\- Para que necesitas un vestido nuevo? ...-Le pregunte mientras observaba mi celular y con asco miraba las fotos que mis amigos habían enviado de la noche anterior

\- Para mi cumpleaños ... Necesito uno para la reunión que hará mi madre en casa y otro para salir con amis amigos ...- Me respondió en voz alta desde el vestidor y yo miraba con incomodidad a las vendedoras que me observaban como algo comestible , estaba acostumbrado , pero estando en compañía de Candy me incomodaba

\- Osea uno para parecer la niña buena y otro para ...

\- jajajaja Exactamente ...- Respondió ella entre risas y yo sonreí de lado , deseando saber que vestido había elegido para lo segundo

Abrió la cortina y salio con un vestido elegante y dulce de un estampado de flores azul marino , era corto y sin mangas , parecía que no mataba ni una mosca y eso me causaba gracia

\- Y bien? ...-Me pregunto y yo me sorprendí de que pidiera mi opinión

\- Parece que no matas ni una mosca ...- Respondí directamente lo que pensaba

\- Entonces es perfecto , es lo que le gusta a mi madre ...- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y complacida con mi respuesta

Volvió a encerrarse en el vestidor y yo intentaba oír sus movimientos al desvestirse , que pervertido era , ella tenia tanta razón , pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza ...-Desea algo de beber? ...-Me pregunto la vendedora con ojos soñadores ...- Agua por favor ...-Le respondí y la chica se retiro con una gran sonrisa

Recibí el vaso de agua con gusto, estaba fría y me caía perfecto por la resaca que estaba padeciendo , de pronto la cortina se abrió y yo me atore con la bebida , Esa Demonia se había puesto un vestido color plata corto , de tiras y un escote que marcaba de manera perfecta su gran atributo delantero

\- Estas bien ? ...-Me pregunto haciéndose la inocente , mientras yo tocia e intentaba reponerme de la fuerte impresión , que le dan de comer a los niños ahora? Tiene 17 por Dios! Mis amigas a esa edad lucían terribles!

\- Si ... Respondí con voz rasposa ...-Pero ese vestido es terrible- ...-Le respondí mirando hacia otro lado , si la veía directamente terminaría metiéndome con ella a ese vestidor y esas vendedoras terminarían llamando a la policía por actos impúdicos en establecimientos públicos

\- Pero que dices? Si es lindo! Es un Moschino ! ...- Respondió Indignada , la verdad era que le quedaba increíble , pero por nada del mundo permitiría que comprara ese vestido y salga con sus amiguitos de fiesta , iría amarrado a ella por ultimo.

\- Me parece horrible ... que te puedo decir ?, me pediste mi opinión no? ...-Dije intentando sonar serio y colocando un cojín sobre mi entrepierna para que no se notara la reacción de mi cuerpo

\- Aishh! ...- Se quejo ella con un gruñido y encerrándose nuevamente para probarse otro , respire aliviado , ella también se había percatado que era demasiado sexy ya tirando hacia lo vulgar , pero en ella se veía delicioso.

Tome mas agua para bajar el calor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo , si hubiera sabido que tendría tal espectáculo esta mañana , definitivamente no hubiera salido a ningún lado la noche anterior , estaba completamente perdonada y yo la hubiera esperado como un perro fiel en casa.

La cortina se abrió nuevamente y ahora salio con un vestido blanco de hombros descubiertos y falda entubada , le quedaba tan perfecto que mi boca cayo al suelo , era sexy pero elegante, revelaba a una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra.

\- No te preguntare nada sobre este vestido ... tu cara ya me lo dijo todo ...-Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo me sonroje escandalosamente , Mierda! Me había agarrado adorándola ...-Creo que llevare solamente este , después buscare otro con Annie , estas en exámenes y debes ir a casa a estudiar ...-Me dijo tranquilamente y yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

Salio del vestidor con su ropa puesta , pago la prenda y tuvo que llamar dos veces mi nombre para hacerme regresar de la estratosfera a la que me había llevado ...- Deberíamos volver a casa para dormir un poco , ambos estamos de mala noche , bueno , tu sobre todo ...-Me dijo en tono acusatorio

\- Primero almorcemos te parece ? ...-Le dije sin poder evitarlo y a parte por que moría de hambre

\- Bien pero con la condición que tu me dejes pagar ...Me has hecho un regalo y has esperado por mi mientras escogía un vestido ... si no aceptas iremos a casa a comer sopas instantáneas ...-Me amenazo y yo reí por su comentario , no lo había notado , pero la pequeña amargada de verdad era divertida y tenia una chispa tan encantadora que me agradaba mucho estar a su lado

\- Bien , acepto ... con la condición que tu elijas la comida

\- mmmm Angus a termino medio? ...- Dijo sonriente

\- En pan de ajo , clásica para sentir el sabor de la carne, acompañada de cerveza artesanal ?

\- Por Dios Pervertido creo que eres mi alma gemela ...-Me respondió realmente sorprendida

\- Deberíamos casarnos entonces ...

\- Acepto encantada

Ambos reímos por la estupideces que decíamos , pero aquel pequeño "chiste" me había agradado ligeramente , comimos entre conversaciones triviales, parecíamos una cuerda que aflojaba y tiraba a la vez , tocamos algunos temas personales pero a la vez hacíamos el esfuerzo por mantener la distancia , era como si deseáramos lanzarnos a una piscina en un día caluroso pero no lo hacíamos por miedo a ahogarnos, o tal vez era solamente yo? Ella me confundía, por momentos parecía estar tan tranquila y tener el control de todo , pero luego parecía nerviosa y temerosa.

Regresamos a casa y yo le agradecí por su compañía , Me encontraba algo triste pues sabia que mañana seria lunes y yo tomaría distancia , era lo mejor , estaba asustado por las reacciones que había tenido últimamente , no me reconocía ..., Si,... Candy me gusta y mucho! Pero estaba seguro que era solamente un capricho ya que ella había sido la única mujer que me había enfrentado y parecía no afectarle mi presencia ... bueno , eso es lo que dice Albert , a parte que me había aconsejado en que debería enamorarla para que terminara rendida a mis pies y así mi capricho terminaría , volviendo a mi estabilidad y seguridad .

Pero yo no podría hacerle eso , Prefería estar alejado y confundido a usarla para satisfacer mi ego y luego hacerla sufrir , Me tumbe en mi cama pero nuevamente ese molesto dolor en mi estomago se hizo presente , ya habían pasado varias horas y no entendía por que me seguía molestando y con el pasar del tiempo era mas doloroso , Decidí tomar un analgésico y recostarme para descansar , Por suerte mi examen era pasado mañana y podría estudiar con tranquilidad el día de mañana , Candy se había marchado a visitar a sus padres y regresaría por la noche . La casa se sentía tan triste y vacía cuando ella no estaba.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido , intentaba ver el programa que estaban pasando en la tele pero mi mente seguía divagando en ... un momento ... que era lo que habíamos tenido hoy ? Un cita? Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir por completo ante esa idea ... Esperaba que ella no lo tomara así ... aunque no podía negar que me había encantado pasar la mañana con ella ... Pffff pero que estupideces estaba pensando? Ella había salido la noche anterior con otro chico , esa si había sido una cita , es mas , me lo había dicho directamente en mi cara . De nuevo no pude evitar sentir celos y resentimiento hacia ella , eso había sido todo , una salida de "amigos" nada mas , el único que tenia lo sentimientos confundidos era yo y eso era algo que no debía olvidar.

Desperté de pronto atormentado por un fuerte dolor , al abrir lo ojos me percate que ya era de noche y yo estaba literalmente empapado en sudor , me sentía terrible un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre me estaba matando , sentía nauseas y mareos , toque mi frente y pude darme cuenta que estaba volando en fiebre , me puse de pie con mucha dificultad reprimiendo las lagrimas por el dolor , sentía que tenia que ir a un hospital o me moriría

Observe la hora en mi celular eran casi las 9 de la noche y me encontraba solo , llamaría a una ambulancia , algo dentro de mi andaba terriblemente mal , a la justas podía caminar y respirar , el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que mi espalda se rompería , De pronto un sonido en la puerta de entrada llamo mi atención ...- Candy?

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , Quiero dedicar este capitulo y sobretodo aplaudir de pie a MAYA AC , Grande mujer! Pensamos exactamente igual jaja , por ahí otras amiguitas queridas están que lapidan a la pobre Candy sin saber ... ayyy la mente y sus juegos ! No seamos mal pensadas tan pronto chicas , eso me hizo huir de la casa de mi madre al igual que Candy jajaja , Nos leemos el Jueves chicas y gracias por sus comentarios , espero que les guste este capi , con todo mi amor para ustedes =)**


	9. Chapter 9

George estacionó el auto y me despedí de él con mucho cariño , había pasado un bonito momento con mis hermanos y estaba de buen humor , Bueno , la verdadera razón de mi sonrisa esa tarde se debía a los momentos que había compartido con el pervertido , tome el collar que me había regalado y lo apreté con mis dedos con amor , di un gran suspiro , no entendía como habíamos pasado del odio y el drama del día anterior a un lindo entendimiento en las últimas horas , ojalá las cosas fueran así ahora en adelante , parecía como si el daño que nos hicimos anoche hubiera sido tanto que inconscientemente habíamos buscado hacer las pases desesperadamente.

La verdad era que mi cita con Anthony había sido buena, nada mas que una salida a un bar elegante y platicas triviales , él era un chico adorable que estaba enamorado de mi hace ya un tiempo , jamás le aceptaba una salida debido a que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por mí , pero ahora lo había hecho , llevada por mí estupidez , influencias de mis amigas y sed de venganza , en resumen, mi falta de madurez , me avergonzaba y me había prometido a mi misma no volver a hacer algo así. Si el pervertidor usaba a esa frentona para eso era cosa suya pero yo no debía imitar esas horribles cosas.

Pero de algo me había servido todo esto y era que el "plan" salio como esperaba , Terry realmente había tenido celos , celos enfermizos , casi me había dado un ataque al recibir su llamada a las 2 de la mañana , entonces yo realmente si le importaba , no podía tener solamente ese comportamiento por tener a gusto a mis padres , lo vi en su mirada , en la forma en que me escudriñaba con sus ojos al momento de irme con Anthony , esa era la diferencia entre nosotros , yo me había sentido exactamente igual cuando trajo a Susana a la casa y estuvo con ella horas de horas en nuestra sala , en cambio yo por lo menos había tenido la decencia de irme para que no viera o escuchara nuestro "romántico" encuentro , Yo si sabia disimular el dolor y los celos y lo hice a la perfección en mi habitación , reteniendo las lagrimas he intentando concentrarme en mis tareas.

Entre a la casa , todo estaba a oscuras , cerré suavemente la puerta y me pareció escuchar un ligero quejido a lo lejos , pero no le hice caso pensando que se trataba de un producto de mi imaginación

\- Candy ...- Escuche de pronto la voz de Terry llamando mi nombre y me paralice en medio del pasillo

Camine rápidamente hacia su habitación pero me detuve en la puerta recordando sus amenazas ...- Qué pasa Terry? ...-Pregunte al otro lado de la puerta dudosa si debia acercarme mas o no

\- Ya sabes manejar bien ? ...-Me Pregunto y yo me quede extrañada ante su pregunta

\- Claro que si , por qué ?

-Necesito que me lleves al hospital, no estoy muy bien ...-Me respondió con voz suave y yo abrí los ojos incrédula , pensando si estaba jugando conmigo o si era cierto lo que decía

Abrí la puerta de su habitación con cautela , temía de que se tratara de una broma de su parte , pero mis ojos pasaron a una mirada de terror al encontrarlo sentado en su cama con la cara muy pálida y tomando el lado derecho de su vientre , Parecía que cada respiración que daba fuera un suplicio de dolor

\- Oh por Dios Terry ...- Exclamé asustada acercándome a él rápidamente ...- Que sientes ?

-Me duele mucho aquí amargada ...- Dijo con una sonrisa tocando el área de donde provenía el dolor ...- No te molestaría pero , en serio , en serio necesito ir a un hospital ...- Me pidió intentando parecer divertido y calmado con la situación pero yo podía ver el dolor en sus ojos , toque su frente y pude notar que estaba con fiebre muy alta ...- Si por supuesto , vamos!

Saque de su armario una chaqueta y lo ayude a ponérsela, estaba con el torso descubierto y vestido solamente con unos pantalones sueltos de deporte , Felizmente tenia puesta algo de ropa o yo hubiera sido demasiado torpe con mis movimientos , se levantó para apoyarse en mi hombro y caminando lentamente dejamos el apartamento

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, con algo de dificultad logró sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y yo tomé mi asiento lista para manejar , estaba algo nerviosa pero la adrenalina era más fuerte.

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir con moderada velocidad pero pendiente de no infringir ninguna ley , me puse más nerviosa al oír que él se quejaba ...- Terry ya vamos a llegar ...

\- Estoy sufriendo por qué estás manejando mi auto ... -Bromeó con cara de dolor y yo quise pegarle , el nunca dejaba de molestar así estuviéramos en una situación tan delicada como esta

\- Ayyyy Terry voy a matarte! ...-Le rugí nerviosa por qué cada vez lo veía peor , se que el hacia un gran esfuerzo por verse calmado y no asustarme , yo lo admiraba , seguramente si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría gritando que me estaba muriendo , odio el dolor.

No sé cómo , pero quede muy sorprendida al ver que llegamos al hospital completos y sin ningún rasguño en su Preciado auto. Unos paramedicos salieron a nuestro encuentro con una camilla y ayudaron a Terry a recostarse en ella , Yo solo podía observar la escena con terror , que hacer ahora? Debía avisar a sus familiares definitivamente.

\- Candy escúchame ...- Me dijo de pronto tomado mi mano y yo me quede congelada ... - Júrame que no llamaras a mis padres

\- Pero Terry , tienes que ...

\- Júramelo Candy , a nadie! ... - Me dijo con mucha seriedad y yo entendí de inmediato que no debía hacerlo , su mirada había sido tan fría y fuerte al momento de pedírmelo que me dejo atónita y no me atreví contradecirlo mas.

Se lo llevaron y yo me quede de piedra y muy asustada , realmente estaba mal . Tenía tanto miedo que fuera algo serio , no quería que nada le pasara , no podría soportarlo, sin poder evitarlo más comencé a llorar , me sentía tonta he inmadura mostrando debilidad en esos momentos , pero podía sentir a mi corazón retorcerse de dolor y angustia por el

Entre al hospital, directo hacia el área de emergencias , estaba un poco más tranquila ya que sabía que lo estaban atendiendo, pero tenía tanto miedo por la incertidumbre . Que podía ser ? Era joven , sano , hacía ejercicio y comía bien , que podría haberle puesto en ese estado ? Yo me había percatado que no se encontraba muy bien desde la mañana , pero mi molestia y celos ante su comportamiento me habían hecho ignorar ese detalle , me sentía tan mal , estoy segura que de haber sido lo contrario, el no lo hubiera tomado a la ligera.

Pasaron los minutos que parecían horas de horas , yo caminaba de un lugar a otro , no podía tomar asiento , no entendía por qué me había pedido que no le avisara a nadie y si esto se ponía serio? Que se dejara de tonterías , claro que llamaría a sus padres!

\- Señorita? ...- Me llamó de pronto un médico y yo corrí a su encuentro

\- Cómo está? Que es lo que tiene? ...- Pregunte literalmente temblando

\- Por fortuna no es nada grave y extraño , es apendicitis, lo estamos preparando para su ingreso a la sala de cirugía, felizmente vinieron a tiempo , unas horas más y sería peritonitis

Palidecí al oír eso , que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba en esos momentos? Habría llamado a una ambulancia seguramente, pero y si está no llegaba a tiempo? Dios mío que frágiles somos los seres humanos.

\- Nos pidió hablar con usted antes de ingresar a cirugía , una enfermera vendrá a buscarla en unos minutos ...-Me indico el medico con mirada comprensiva

\- Claro que si , muchas gracias ...- Le dije al doctor aún en estado de shock ,... Apendicitis ... como no lo había pensado? Por eso tenía un poco de fiebre esta mañana y lo había visto algo pálido pero pensé que se trataba de la resaca ... Terry ... no quiero que sufras , me dolió tanto verte así , por más que bromearas como siempre , me moriría si algo llegara a pasarte

\- Señorita , por aquí por favor ...- Me llamo de pronto una enferma para indicarme el ingreso al área donde tenían a Terry

Camine entre varias cortinas color crema , la clínica era bonita y cara , felizmente el pervertido tenía un excelente seguro médico , bueno , al igual que toda la gente rica , pero una apendicitis era igual de dolorosa sin importar la condición económica.

La enfermera me mostró un compartimiento cubierto por una cortina y tomando aire entre . No pude evitarlo pero mi corazón se encogió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , él estaba pálido con ese cable horrible por donde le pasaban suero y vestido con la bata blanca del hospital

\- No llores amargada , estoy bien , no podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente ...-Me dijo con una sonrisa , algo drogado por los analgésicos

\- Cierra la boca ... - Le dije y sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a él para darle un abrazo el cual lo dejó muy sorprendido ...- Me asusté tanto Terry

\- Lo se , lamentó hacerte pasar por esto ...- Me dijo con voz suave y eso calmo mi corazón

\- No digas eso , lo bueno es que es algo común y te recuperarás pronto ...- Le dije apartándome para verlos a los ojos

\- Si ...- Dijo suspirando ...- Por favor Candy , quiero pedirte que esto quede entre nosotros , no quiero que mis padres , ni nadie a parte de ti se entere que estoy en el hospital.

\- Pero ... por que ? ...- Pregunte confundida

\- Richard Granchester no puede ver a su hijo enfermo , pfff olvídalo ... no sabes el comportamiento idiota y arcaico que toma ... para él soy la perfección ... es ... es difícil de entender y ...

\- Te entiendo ...- Lo corte y él se sorprendió...- Simpre debemos aparentar estar bien todo el tiempo , Bien arreglados , de buen humor , felices y muy estables emocionalmente , las enfermedades en nosotros son vergonzosas ...

\- No lo has podido decir mejor , es capaz de hacer todo un melodrama y decir que sobreviví a un tumor maligno ...-Me respondió con una linda sonrisa y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos como atrapados en una dimensión

\- No te preocupes Terry , no le diré a nadie , iré a casa por unas cosas y ropa , volveré en unos minutos

\- No Candy, lo último que quiero es incomodarte y mañana tienes clases

\- O me dejas hacer las cosas a mi modo o llamo a tu papá, Y de paso a los míos para que esto sea un bonito espectáculo , imagínate, serás como el niñito Jesús y todos a tu alrededor, será un lindo pesebre navideño ..

\- Bien! Bien! Bien! Será como tú digas!...- Dijo levantando sus manos en signo de rendición ... - Pero ve en mi auto y cuídate mucho ...-Concluyo con algo de preocupación en sus ojos , sabia que estaba algo asustado , por mas que aparentara que no , bueno , quien no lo estaría?

\- Eso haré , no te preocupes ... pasará pronto y en pocos días estarás molestando de nuevo ...- Dije aterrada al ver que unas enfermera venían por él para llevárselo a la operación

\- Candy ... si muero ... - Empezó a hablar con sus tonterías y humor ácido en son de burla y yo quise estrangularlo ahí mismo y delante de las enfermeras

\- Cállate! ...- Le dije en voz alta denotando molestia por sus estupideces y sin poder contenerme me acerque a él para darle un beso en los labios ...- Te veré después ...- Concluí , algo divertida por la cara de idiota con la que se había quedado , el y las enfermeras , salí rápidamente de allí con la cara muy roja , que había hecho? Eso no importaría si realmente algo pasaba durante la cirugía y no lo volvía a ver , pensé, pero rápidamente me reprendí por pensar tonterías

Fui a casa y empaque una muda de ropa para él y una para mi , me quedaría a dormir en el hospital, era grande y privado y seguramente me armarían una cama a su lado , Por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo , temía que algo se complicara o no reaccionara bien a la operación , yo era la única que sabía lo que tendría que atravesar y estaría muy al pendiente.

Algo avergonzada regrese al hospital , agradecí a Dios de que ningún policía me hubiera parado ya que aún no tenía mi permiso de conducir , entre a la sala de espera y me compre un café para estar despierta , la enfermera de turno me había dicho que la cirugía duraría al menos dos horas , así que sería una larga noche.

Observaba el reloj y parecía no avanzar , sabía que todo saldría bien , la apendicitis es común y no debía tener miedo , pero aún así no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Casi se me cerraban los ojos cuando por fin vi al médico salir y preguntar por los parientes de Terruce Granchester , me levante como un resorte para acercarme a él , mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que hasta incluso el medico podía oirlo

\- Todo está muy bien Señorita , la operación fue sin contratiempos , estará una hora en recuperación en lo que despierta de la anestesia y luego será llevado a su habitación

\- Gracias Doctor ...- Respondí llena de alegría

\- Disculpe y los padres del Señor Granchester? Se que Richard ...

\- Ellos están de viaje ...- Me apure a responder ...- y no deseamos preocuparlos doctor , usted entenderá ... si el ya esta bien y no hay mas complicaciones , preferimos contárselo a sus padres cuando estén de regreso , El señor Richard esta con tanto trabajo y por fin esta descansando en unas merecidas vacaciones con su esposa , seria una pena preocuparlos no cree? Yo soy su novia, estará bien cuidado en casa ...-Mentí

\- Oh ya entiendo , entonces no hay de que preocuparse , vera que se recuperara pronto ...-Me dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa , yo respire aliviada , me sentía terrible al momento de mentir descaradamente ...- En ese caso en el área de admisión le indicaran el numero de habitación , pasare durante la mañana para hacerle la revisión y si esta en optimo estado le podriamos dar de alta , buenas noches ...-Se despidió entonces y yo sentí alivio al ver que las cosas saldrían bien después de todo.

Me dirigí al área de admisión, me dieron la información correspondiente y tuve que decir muy convencida que era su novia para que se me permitiera quedarme esa noche sin ningún problema

Con algo de ansiedad observé como la enfermera convertía un sillón de dos cuerpos en una pequeña cama y la tendía para mi , me mostró el botón de emergencias , los controles del televisor , las instalaciones del baño y todos los detalles para tener cómodo al paciente.

Le agradecí y me puse una vestimenta algo cómoda para dormir , no dejaba de mordisquear mis uñas , estaba ansiosa por verlo y saber cómo se encontraba. Tenía su celular en mi mano , llegaban varios mensajes pero yo no me atrevía a leerlos , ademas no tenía la clave para desbloquearlo , decidí guardarlo para no volverme loca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por fin lo vi ingresar en su cama de hospital acompañado de dos enfermeras. Él estaba despierto pero con una cara tan somnolienta que parecía un niño chiquito que había sido despertado abruptamente de su siesta , no pude evitarlo pero sentí tanta ternura en esos momentos y una necesidad enorme de cuidarlo

El me miro y yo le sonreí , él me devolvió la sonrisa con ojos de alegría al verme y yo sentí una hermosa sensación en mi pecho , a penas pude poner atención a la enfermera y sus indicaciones mientras lo dejaba a mis "cuidados"

\- No debe hablar , Ha sido operado a través de laparoscopia y debe guardar completo reposo en todo sentido , por lo menos hasta mañana ...- Me indicó pero yo dudaba que Terry fuera hablar o hacer algo ya que sus ojos se cerraban continuamente aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia

\- Si , no se preocupe , gracias ... Respondí con sinceridad y ella nos dejó solos , trague en seco , esto era demasiado intimo , de un solo golpe habíamos cruzado la barrera del pudor y nos encontrábamos en una situación que solo familiares o novios compartían

Terry me hizo una seña pidiéndome su teléfono y yo se lo entregue , Vi que lo desbloqueaba y comenzaba a escribirle a alguien , sentí celos y cólera , a quien estaría hablándole? A la frentona? La llamaría para que venga ? Ahhhh por qué demonios estaba ahí?. De pronto mi celular sonó y vi que me había escrito a mi para decirme algo , sentí vergüenza de mis pensamientos y falta de seguridad

\- Por que estás aquí? Deberías ir a casa a descansar, , mañana tienes clases! Estaré bien ...- Decía su mensaje y yo lo mire mientras el me observaba con miraba retadora

\- Ni lo pienses Terry! ... me quedare a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes de los primeros días de tu operación ...- Le respondí y el ,con cara de impaciencia, volvía escribir rápidamente

\- Estas loca ? No puedes faltar al colegio! No soy un bebé! Puedes estar tranquila! ...- Decía su mensaje

\- Bueno o aceptas esto o le digo a tu mama que venga a hacerte una vivista mañana ? ...- Le dije molesta ante su insistencia...- He faltado a clases por tonterías, por escaparme con mis amigas o por estúpidas reuniones sociales de mi madre y no puedo faltar para cuidarte un par de días ?...-Le dije de mal humor y levanto la manos en gesto de rendición pero regalándome una sonrisa que me hizo sentir feliz

No dijo más , estaba tan drogado que sus ojos se cerraron frente a mí y se quedó dormido nuevamente , yo lo arrope con cariño , como el una vez lo había hecho conmigo , tome su celular y lo coloque en la mesa , despeje su frente y apague la luz dejando solamente una tenue lampara prendida.

Me quede observándolo , esto era increíble, por fin pude admirar con detenimiento y deleite cada rasgo de su rostro , era hermoso , eso ya lo sabía pero ahora me lo parecía más que antes. Observe sus parpados , su nariz recta y bonita , sus cejas pobladas y definidas , y sus labios , esos que quería probar nuevamente. Me senté en la pequeña "cama "que habían hecho para mí y me quede observándolo , no había nada que hacer , había hecho todo lo posible por no caer , que me hizo pensar que yo sería la excepción? No , era distinto, no solo me gustaba como a miles de chicas , Yo lo quería y mucho ...

Conocía cosas de él que estaba segura que nadie sabía , tenía colgando en mi cuello algo que él me había dado en símbolo de su aprecio hacia mí , sin merecérmelo , me había cuidado , protegido y aguantado todas mis tonterías , estaba segura que si yo estuviera en su lugar en una situación como esta él estaría conmigo.

Me acerque lentamente con el corazón latiendo a carrera , me agache y deposite un suave beso en sus labios. Como quisiera que me volviera a besar cómo ese día ...Pensé suspirando y lamentando mi reacción en aquel momento. Seguramente su orgullo había resultado tan herido que no volvería a besarme de esa forma jamas.

Me acosté , no prendí el televisor, me quede en completo silencio , arrullada por su respiración , no había nada que pensar ni meditar , la cosas estaban mas que claras , estaba enamorada de Terruce Granchester , así de rápido e intenso como un rayo , tan fuerte que asustaba y no solo era atracción física , No! Me había atraído su carácter desde el primer día que nos conocimos aunque me lo negara a mi misma , su forma de hablarme , su seguridad , su control sobre la situación mientras yo me comportaba como una niña engreída y luego la forma especial y tan diferente de cuidarme , mis padres me criaron y protegieron pero de una forma impersonal , ocultando mis defectos y creando muchos aptitudes buenas que no tengo para aparentar ser motivo de "orgullo" y mostrarme ante el resto como hija perfecta. En cambio el me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mi de una forma única y personal , para que yo estuviera bien , por mi ,conmigo misma, no para otros , no por el que dirán.

Que gran diferencia había cuando me escapaba de fiesta y mi madre no quería que vaya solo por que temía que la gente le dijera que su hija era una alocada o que algo pasara y yo terminara en boca de todo el mundo , en cambio la preocupación de Terry era completamente distinta y me lo había dejado muy claro aquella noche que llegue mareada después de esa fiesta , mi madre en ese caso solo me hubiera matado si algún conocido suyo me hubiera visto en ese estado ...

Mis padres se preocupaban por mi y controlaban mi desarrollo para ser digna de admiración por el resto y estaba segura que con el era la misma historia , por eso entendía por que no quería avisarle a sus padres , lo mismo le hubiera pedido yo.

Definitivamente mas que atracción física , otros grandes factores nos unían , que hacer ahora? Que hacer con lo que siento? Era tanto su perfeccionismo que me cuidaba de esa forma para quedar bien ante sus padres y los míos? o había algo mas? Ese galanteo que tenia hacia mi era por su orgullo herido? Seria un capricho? A donde nos llevaría todo esto?

Comencé a recapitular cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos , tan confusos , por momentos dulce y atento y otros un demonio odioso y pervertido , solo los siguientes días y el superar esta situación nos llevaría a ver la luz ... tal ves una muy hermosa para ambos ... o una muy desgarradora para mi ...

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas lindas! Aquí el capitulo! Yo también pase por apendicitis el año pasado , y a mi me dolía hasta la espalda! Espero que les guste este capi! Quiero mandar un cariñoso saludo de cumpleaños a Kelly de A buen Puerto! espero que me lea y que sepa que le deseo todo lo mejor del mundo y muchas bendiciones! Nos leemos mañana !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terry...**

Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad ... Mierda que dolor! , Me sentía terrible , Que alguien se apiade de mi por favor! ! Primero una terrible resaca y ahora recién operado de una apendicitis? Que clase de Karma estoy pagando? Mire hacia mi izquierda y ahí estaba ella profundamente dormida , me olvide del dolor y me quede observándola con detenimiento, me daría un buen recorrido por esa carita y cuerpo sin temor de ser descubierto.

A parte de todos los adjetivos que se me pudieran ocurrir con relacionado a dulce y hermoso , aquella imagen de ella en el mundo de los sueños me causaba un poco de gracia. Parecía un angelito indefenso e inocente pero yo conocía muy bien el poder de esos enormes ojos verdes aniquiladores y la furia de esa boquita mordaz cuando la abría para decir lo que pensaba .

Sonreí de lado al recordar en cómo había sido nuestra "aventura" en llegar al hospital , en cuestión de segundos se había transformado en una mujer seria que manejó la situación con mucho profesionalismo e incluso con un cierto instinto maternal lo cual causó demasiada ternura en mi .

Reí suavemente al recordar sus amenazas con tal de quedarse a mi lado y lo creativa que había sido para hacérmelo entender y sobretodo recordaba claramente en cómo me había besado antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones, eso me había dejado en shock y entre a la sala de cirugía con una sonrisa dibujada en todo el rostro, por más que hubiera sido un sencillo y casto beso. La enfermera y el médico me miraban extrañados pues yo parecía un personaje sacado de una película infantil en esos momentos y no un paciente a punto de ser dormido para una cirugía

No recordaba mucho lo que habían pasado después , solo la vi al entra a la habitación , algunos mensajes confusos por el celular para luego caer dormido nuevamente , fue un sueño tan reparador, que hasta en sueños sentí que ella me volvía a besar.

Me sentía culpable de que faltara a clases pero adoraba tenerla ahí conmigo ... mis resoluciones de tomar distancia de ella se habían desvanecido por completo , que era esto? Una señal? Prácticamente dependía de ella en estos momentos, La vida había dado un giro para acercarnos aun mas? De solo pensarlo , de solo darme cuenta lo que realmente estaba sucediendo conmigo me daba escalofríos. Ese amor del que la gente tanto habla no es mas que un efecto producido por nuestro cerebro para encontrar pareja y buscar nuestra reproducción , la supervivencia de la especia , y así como llega se va , nada es para siempre , solo hay que ver a mis padres , literalmente no se hablan ni se soportan , solo siguen juntos para evitar tener una mala imagen ante la sociedad , así como tenían éxito en la vida y en el trabajo eso también incluía un "buen" matrimonio , un "perfecto" hijo y yo lo único que recuerdo es haber tenido una infancia triste y solitaria , criado por niñeras , padres ausentes , que solamente me sacaban de la vitrina para lucirme ante los demás , por eso no creía en el amor , no quería tener hijos , no quería a un inocente viviendo lo mismo que yo en un futuro. Pero demonios! esta niña me ha hecho tambalear todas esas ideas de la noche a la mañana.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír , nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos mientras ella se adaptaba a la realidad , se sentó en la cama con sus cabellos desordenados , de algo estaba completamente seguro esa mañana , Candy era realmente hermosa ...

\- Como te sientes? ...- Me pregunto avergonzada sin poder sostener mi mirada

\- Como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima ... pero sobreviviré ... mala hierba nunca muere ...- Le dije divertido y ella esboso una ligera sonrisa ...-Gracias Candy , gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi

\- No hay de que Terry ... se que tu también lo hubieras hecho por mi ... por algo vivimos junto no ? No solo para pelearnos ...- me respondió riendo suavemente ...-Por cierto tu padre estuvo llamándote ...-Me dijo alcanzándome mi celular y pude constatar que tenia como 5 llamadas perdidas de Richard Granchester

\- Iré a la cafetería a desayunar , te dejo para que hables tranquilo ...- Me mencionó lo último como si hubiera leído mi mente , yo solo le asentí con la cabeza e internamente se lo agradecí , no sería una conversación para nada fácil y prefería estar a solas

Ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa comprensiva , ambos teníamos más cosas cosas en común de lo que pensábamos

Tome mi teléfono y marqué al número de mi padre , aclaré mi garganta , no debía sonar enfermo o adolorido , mi voz tenía que ser como siempre clara y fuerte

\- Terruce ?

\- Hola papá , disculpa por no contestar , tuve una noche algo complicada

\- Terruce , mira la hora ! Ya me informaron que no has llegado al trabajo

\- Si papá , disculpa , estoy en exámenes y voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo , tengo mucho por estudiar

\- Pero que dices ? Examen de que tienes ? Como es posible que una materia te haga faltar al trabajo?

\- Papa es economía y finanzas legales , no es sencillo , con el pasar de los ciclos se pone más complicado

\- Tontería Terry! Eres un Granchester! Esto debe ser algo simple para ti! Es inaudito que faltes por un estupideces cómo está!

\- Papa , lo lamento necesito la semana para enfocarme en mis exámenes! ...- Dije con seriedad y molestia en la voz

\- Terry! El hijo de mi amigo Armand pasó el ciclo que tu estás llevando sin ninguna complicación y eso espero de ti

\- Lo se ... - Lo odiaba , siempre comparándome con los hijos de sus amigos , siempre esperando que yo superara a todos.

\- La empresa te dará un par de días Terruce , si vas a faltar por qué tu cabeza no te da para más se te descontará ...-Amenazo mi progenitor , como siempre con dinero , su mundo , el motor que lo mueve.

\- Entiendo papá , haré todo lo posible... - Concluí y podía sentir la herida de mi cirugía arder ante sus palabra

Me colgó la llamada , cosa que siempre hacía al sentirse "decepcionado" de mi , tome aire , me dolían sus palabras , pero si decía que se trataba de una apendicitis sería capaz de llevarme a la oficina en silla de ruedas y alardear que su hijo había tenido un accidente o algo más serio, Richard Granchester tenía ese gran defecto , le encantaba estar en el ojo publico y alterar la situación más insignificante para su beneficio y yo no le daría ese placer

\- Buenos Días ...- Saludó de pronto una enfermera haciendo su ingreso , traía una enorme sonrisa y pude darme cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa ...- Cómo amanecio?

\- El dolor inicial ya no está ... pero igual me siento fatal ...- Le dije esperando que me inyectaran más de esos analgésico y morfina que te relajaban hasta quedarte dormido

\- Es normal , su médico vendrá en un momento a revisarlo , tal ves podrían darle de alta hoy , su novia deberá estar aquí presente para firmar el alta ...

\- Mi novia ? Ah ... si ... - Reaccioné rápidamente pero disfrutando saber que ella se había hecho pasar por ese personaje en mi vida , pero que atrevida y divertida podía ser esa pequeña amargada , esto la pagaría!

La enfermera se retiró con una sonrisa coqueta , yo me había quedado con una sesancion agradable en el pecho , no podía esperar que Candy regresara para molestarla un poco

Esperaba que el médico me dejara ir a casa , necesitaba mandar varios emails a la universidad y mandar las notificaciones de la cirugía para que se me reprogramaran los exámenes o tal vez tendría suerte y podría darlos a través de Internet

La puerta se abrió y el objeto de mi buen humor en una situación tan deplorable se hizo presente ...- Hola novia... - La salude disfrutando verla enrojeces como una granada

\- No te emociones pervertido! Era lo más sencillo ...- Me dijo con su boquita mordaz lista para el asalto

\- Asi? Hiciste un papel magnífico entonces , si le sumamos el beso que me diste ayer antes de la operación

Su rostro estaba más rojo que la sangre , sabía que estaba haciendo mil cálculos en su cabecita para darme una respuesta que la dejara bien librada

\- Sabes por que te bese ? ...-Me dijo acercándose a mí y ahora fue mi turno de enrojecer ...- Si morías en la cirugía, por lo menos tu último beso hubiera sido con una chica decente y no la vulgar que te dejo eso ... - Dijo con mirada endemoniada tocando mi cuello

\- Que considerada eres Candy ... - Le dije atrapando su mano y ambos podíamos sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo ...- Gracias por eso , ahora también el médico pensará que está marca me la dejaste tú ... Novia ...

\- Buenos días ... - Irrumpió de pronto el doctor que venía a hacer el control correspondiente y nosotros nos separamos como si nos hubieran encontrado haciendo algo indebido

El medico reviso mis pequeñas incisiones con naturalidad , de reojo podía ver a Candy que hacia hasta lo imposible por poner sus ojos en cualquier lado menos en mi torso , sus mejillas estaba rojas y estaba algo nerviosa , era tan divertido que podía verla por horas

\- Todo está bien , le podemos dar de alta en un par de horas , estos son los antibióticos y analgésicos que debe tomar cada 8 horas , dieta blanda , no grasas , ni esfuerzo , y debe descansar al menos hoy y mañana , le daré mi número por si algo se le ofrece y lo veré en 5 días para retirarle los puntos ...- Decia el doctor estirándole a Candy una hoja con las instrucciones...- Bueno eso es todo , que estén muy bien ...- Ah y no intimidad chicos , al menos en un par de semanas ...- Dijo lo último mirándonos a ambos y ella quería morirse de la vergüenza y yo de la risa

\- Ya oíste novia! No intentes abusar de mí en los siguientes días ...- La embrome después que el medico se hubiera retirado

\- Cómo si tuvieras tanta suerte ... Traje una muda de ropa para ti , llamare a la enfermera para que te ayude a vestirte , también llame a la señora de la limpieza , ella sabe cocinar y se encargara de tu comida en estos días que estés en casa ...- Dio instrucciones como toda una mama gallina

\- Y hoy? ...- Le pregunte con mil y un sensaciones en el pecho , quien era ella? De un pequeño demonio se había convertido en mi ángel de la Guarda

\- Hoy me quedare contigo , pero si te pasas de listo o gracioso me encargare de hacerte doler mas que la apendicitis ...-Me amenazo entonces y para mi fue lo mas gracioso y agradable , ella estaría conmigo , estaría al tanto de mi , me sentía entusiasmado pero a la vez temeroso , a donde nos llevaría esto?

Llegar a casa había sido toda una experiencia , ella manejando algo temerosa pues yo me quejaba intencionalmente para molestarla para luego llegar al apartamento y recargarme en ella , Candy era pequeña y delgada , y era cómico ver su diminuto cuerpo sostener el mio ,Literalmente podía ver que ella desaparecía en mi torso cuando me sujetaba , pero era una sensación tan agradable que al momento de llegar a mi cama y separarnos la distancia hirió nuestros cuerpos.

\- Bien , necesitas algo mas? ...- Pregunto un poco nerviosa , sabia que todo este contacto entre nosotros en las ultimas horas también la estaba afectando tanto como a mi

\- Solo darte las gracias Candy ... Prometo compensarte por esto

\- Con que te recuperes pronto sera suficiente para mi ...- Me respondió sonrojada mientras yo prendía mi lap top ...- Te dejo para que estudies tranquilo , cualquier cosa llamas a mi teléfono , estaré pendiente ...- Concluyo para marcharse

\- Candy ...-La llame de pronto pues había algo que aun no habíamos discutido y ya me estaba quemando por dentro hace ya varias horas , ella se giro a verme con ojos de temor e incertidumbre ...-Por que saliste en una cita con ese chico ? ...- Pregunte pronunciando cada palabra como si estas quemaran en mi garganta al momento de decirlas

\- Y tu por que saliste a beber como Vikingo en plenos exámenes Parciales ? ...- Me respondió con otra pregunta dejándome con la boca abierta , esa niña era demasiado inteligente

Ninguno dijo nada , el ambiente se puso algo tenso , pero no de mala energía , era extraño , como si nuestros ojos se estuvieran respondiendo en esos momentos con un : "Por ti y por tu culpa"

\- Avísame cuando tengas hambre ...-Me dijo entonces con una sonrisa y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza , no diríamos mas , el tema estaba cerrado , había quedado muy claro por que se habían dado las cosas de esa manera el fin de semana.

Tome mi celular y marque a Albert , necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema o me volvería loco y que mejor que hacerlo con mi mejor amigo que no había tardado en lo absoluto en darse cuenta de mi situación.

 **Candy ...**

Salí de allí como alma que lleva al diablo , me apoye en la pared para respirar profundamente , mi pobre corazón estaba en tal acelerada carrera que temía que en cualquier momento parara y yo terminara muriendo a mis 17 años

Era definitivo , Terry no me cuidaba o protegía por estar solamente bien con sus padres , había atracción y celos de el hacia mi , pero que ? Que esperaba yo? Amor de su parte? Terruce Granchester , el hombre inalcanzable y el deseo de muchas tendría de novia a una chiquilla de 18 años ? Por que era tan difícil? Tenia tanto miedo de que esto solo nos terminara llevando a un final trágico

Todavía estábamos a tiempo de alejarnos y llevar las cosas de una manera amigable , habíamos entrado a un terreno medio donde quedaban dos opciones o continuar abriendo el corazón o aun protegernos y hacer que la mente trabajara para llevar una relación cordial y civilizada durante nuestra convivencia

Camine confundida por la casa , unas lagrimas amenazaban por salír de mis ojos , que hacer? Dios mio! Dame una señal? Aun estoy a tiempo de proteger a mi corazón ? O ya era demasiado Tarde?

Mi celular comenzó a llamar , mi corazón dio un vuelco pero se recupero rápidamente al notar que era mi madre ...-Mierda! ...Seguramente ya había sido notificada que había faltado a la escuela y yo no había ideado un plan

\- Halo? ...- Respondí fingiendo una voz aletargada

\- Candy , donde demonios estas? Me avisaron que no fuiste a la escuela

\- Perdón mama ... estoy con algo de fiebre ... una gripe algo fuerte , me quede dormida y no pude avisar

\- Pues vete al medico y que te den algún antibiótico , no puedes estar faltando a clases ...-Me dijo muy mal humorada como si yo fuera de faltar siempre

\- Mama no me meteré antibióticos por una gripe ...Hay algo llamado glóbulos blancos ...-Le dije con mi sarcasmo y deseándole colgar el teléfono pronto

\- Espero que no vayas a contagiar esa gripe a Terry , si no te curas para mañana ve al doctor , adiós ...- Me concluyó la llamada muy molesta como si yo hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable

Me quede apretando el teléfono con odio como si fuera mi madre pero el sonido del timbre me hizo saltar , me acerque a la puerta y agradecí que se tratara de la señora que solía hacer la limpieza de nuestro apartamento, la señora ingreso y yo le di las instrucciones de la dieta de Terry , muy amablemente y comprensiva se puso a cocinar y yo me dirigí a mi habitación para ver mis deberes , mañana iría a la escuela y tenía que ponerme al día

Pase por su habitación , todo estaba en silencio , podía escuchar ligeramente el sonido de sus dedos tecleando su computador , mi pobre alma estaba en una enorme encrucijada, quería entrar a su habitación y preguntarle si necesitaba algo , si se sentía bien o tenía algún dolor , ver que tomara sus pastillas y verificar si tenía fiebre o no , pero y mi dignidad ? Quedaría yo como la loca enamorada ? Mientras el se divertía con una chiquilla que solamente le parecía atractiva ? Que pasaba si se aprovechaba de eso y luego solamente me mandaba por un tubo como con varias chicas ya había hecho anteriormente? ... según las malas lenguas

Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media y la señora me avisó que el almuerzo ya estaba listo , salí temerosa y toque su puerta ...- Terry ... el almuerzo ya está listo , quieres que te lo traigan ?

\- Gracias Candy ... pero comeré en la mesa , odio comer en la habitación ...-Dijo retirando la computadora de su regazo

-Pero tienes que descansar

\- Yaaaa Candyyy , aprovecha el momento para abrazarnos se que quieres ...- Me dijo estirando su brazo para que yo me acercara a él para ayudarlo

\- El que lo pide a gritos eres tú ... Ayyy Terry lo pervertido no se te va ni enfermo ...-Le dije burlona pero feliz de poder tener ese contacto glorioso nuevamente . De un ligero impulso se levantó y con su brazo se apoyó en mi

Automáticamente comencé a temblar , rogando que no se diera cuenta , nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestra piel quemaba ante nuestro contacto

\- Mañana irás a clases verdad amargada? ...- Me Pregunto con una gran sonrisa , parecía que estaba de mejor humor que antes

\- Si por supuesto, sobrevivirás ... o puedes llamar a tu amiga de la frente amplia para que venga a cuidarte ...- Me mordí la lengua después de decir eso pero no podía retenerlo más

\- Y tú al chico sonso alegre para que te lleve a la escuela

\- Hey por que lo llamas así ? A caso lo conoces para afirmar eso? En cambio lo de tu amiga si es evidente ...- Le reclame mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el comedor

\- Jajaja ...Ouch! Candy no me hagas reír por favor , me duele la herida ...- Dijo de pronto poniéndose algo pálido

\- Lo siento , pero te lo tienes un poco merecido ...-Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse

\- Tu fuiste la que empezaste con los ataques amargada!

\- Verdades querrás decir!

\- Eh ...Señorita Candy? ...-De pronto irrumpió al voz de la señora que nos observaba con ojos de ternura y divertidos ...-Desea almorzar usted también?

\- Ah ... bueno ... si ...- Dije algo avergonzada mientras Terry me miraba con diversión como si sus ojos hubieran descubierto algo y estuviera fascinado con su nuevo secreto

 **Terry ...**

\- Estoy seguro que solamente te atrae físicamente , osea estamos hablando de una chica que ni ha acabado el colegio Terry ...-Me dijo Albert a través del teléfono después de haberle contado todo lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas

\- Albert ya me han gustado chicas antes , esto no es lo mismo , imposible compararlo ...

\- Es por que ella te ignora y tiene ese carácter rebelde que te gusta ... pero Terry es solamente algo pasajero ... esa actitud te atraerá un poco hasta que te aburras , ya te dije , enamorarla , pásala bien con ella un tiempo y vuelve a ser tu

\- Eso es asqueroso Albert ...

\- Pero necesario! Bueno, si quieres estar ahí de "enamorado" de una niña y que tu vida se vaya a pique por una nena chiquita ... ya no puedo decirte mas ..Recuerda que el que con niños se acuesta mojado despierta ... .-Me dijo con impaciencia

\- Bien ... supongo que tienes razón .. Bueno , tengo que estudiar , el decano me enviara el examen por correo esta noche

\- Perfecto , que te vaya bien , adiós

Respire profundamente y me quede observando los pequeño iconos de archivos en mi computadora , que creía Albert? Que yo era idiota? Que no me había dado cuenta en como la miraba? , conocía muy bien a ese sujeto para saber cuando una chica le gustaba y mi pequeña amargada lo atraía como un perro que mueve la cola ante la comida.

En estos momentos ya no se si creo en el amor o no , en el felices para siempre o en una familia feliz e unificada , pero mientras mi estúpida cabeza pierde el miedo estaba totalmente seguro que mientras ella estuviera a mi lado , nadie , absolutamente nadie, le haría daño.

Mi puerta sonó entonces y de nuevo se me dibujo esa estúpida sonrisa al verla entrar a mi habitación , ella me miro con sus enormes ojos y al decirme que era la hora del almuerzo por supuesto que aproveche la situación para acercarme a ella nuevamente , La herida me dolía , pero no tanto para hacerme el convaleciente y necesitar un apoyo , total , tenia una pequeña incisión en la cadera y otro punto bajo el ombligo , pequeñitas heridas que atesoraría por que nos habían unido de una forma completamente distinta

Me abrace a su pequeño cuerpo mientras inhalaba el aroma de su cabello , su pequeña mano tocaba mi cintura y yo me apoyaba ligeramente en ella para sentirla mas cerca , intentaba hablarle sobre la escuela o me la terminaría llevando a los labios y su respuesta fue mas que satisfactoria al mencionar a Susana , para luego yo arremeter con el sonso alegre del rubio ese y para finalmente vernos atrapados en la mirada de complicidad de la señora de la limpieza que en sus ojos se podía leer que nos queríamos y no lo admitíamos

\- Creo que comunicaciones iría mejor contigo que administración...- Le dije al enterarme sus opciones de carrera , mientras hacíamos el sobre mesa después de haber almorzado juntos y conocernos un poco mas

\- Bueno ... me atrae más ... por que lo piensas ?

\- Serías muy buena Candy , tú dirigiendo un noticiero sobre política con esa boquita mordaz de respuesta rápida , Los políticos y ministros se harían en los pantalones siendo entrevistados por ti

\- jajajaja , te golpearía por esas palabras pero estas recién operado , bueno ... puede que tengas razón ...-Me respondió con una ligera sonrisa y unos ojos que denotaban alegría lo cual la hacia ver mas hermosa

\- La tengo , aprovecha que ... por lo menos te dieron a elegir ... A mi me toco Derecho empresarial y administrativo y sin discusión

\- Y que te hubiera gustado? ...Pregunto curiosa y yo me sentía algo extraño de confesar mis verdaderos deseos , no lo hacia con nadie , pero por alguna razón si quería que ella lo supiera

\- Actuación como mi madre ...- Confesé temeroso como si hubiera dicho alguna mala palabra

\- Y no crees que podrías hacerlo? Si yo fuera tu , me metería a un taller de teatro ... por supuesto les diría a mis padres que estudiaría algún curso que a ellos les parezca adecuado ... tal vez me maten si lo descubren , pero yo habré hecho lo que realmente me gusta y cuando sea viejita estaré muy orgullosa de mi

\- Y piensas hacer eso con literatura ? ...-Le pregunte asombrado por sus palabras

\- Probablemente ... Solo debo idear bien que excusa darles a mis padres , bueno sobre todo a mi madre para que no sospechen ...- Me confeso y yo estaba atónito de que ella me confiara algo tan personal como eso

\- Tal vez siga tu ejemplo ...-Le dije observándola directamente a los ojos

\- Deberías ...-Me respondió con una sonrisa y sosteniendo mi mirada , haciendo que entráramos de nuevo a esa dimensión desconocida que era solo de nosotros dos

Tenia deseos irrefrenables de tomar su mano que descansaba en la mesa del comedor , deseaba tanto acercarla a mi cuerpo para poder besarla , pero no como ese día que yo estaba hecho un demonio lleno de celos , esta vez quería disfrutar sus labios suavemente , conocerlos con delicadeza , acariciar su rostro y cabello , mientras me llenaba de ella , entonces ella miro mis labios y yo comencé a sentir que en cualquier momento mi cordura se agotaría

Por cosas del destino, de las cuales podríamos decir que eran inoportunas o necesarias, el timbre de nuestro apartamento sonó rompiendo por completo el intenso momento que estábamos atravesando , yo me puse nervioso pensando que podría ser mi padre

\- Debe ser Annie ...- Dijo ella entonces poniéndose de pie y yo odiando a su inoportuna y metida visitante

\- Hola Candy! Ayyy no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte! ...-Decía aquella morena como un loro hablador , de pronto me vio y la chica de quedo estática como si hubiera visto una aparición

\- Hola ...-La salude con amabilidad y una sonrisa

\- Eh ... ah .. ho ...ho ...

Por un demonio , por que Candy no podía ponerse así con mi presencia ? , su amiga literalmente tenia los ojos brillantes de emoción y la boca en el suelo , que impotencia! Por que la única mujer que logra llamar mi atención y me hace tambalear emocionalmente no se le mueve ni un pelo con mi galantería? Si ... eso es lo que la hace tan especial

\- Terry estaremos en mi habitación estudiando , necesitas que te ayude a llegar a la tuya ? ...-Me pegunto ella y su amiga se quedo observándonos como si fuéramos seres de otro planeta

\- No te preocupes , solo ayúdame a levantarme yo puedo caminar solo ...-Ella me miro extrañada , me había puesto en evidencia , claro que podía canmiar sin ayuda , ella abrió la boca de la impresión al darse cuenta que la había estado engañado para poder abrazarme a ella y yo solamente le guiñe un ojo , pude ver su cara ponerse roja como los tomates del refrigerador y yo solo pude reír suavemente

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , aquí el capitulo del Viernes! Siguiente capitulo el día Lunes! jeje , espero que les guste este capi! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus comentarios que siempre! siempre! me animan para seguir escribiendo! Hasta varias ideas saco de sus palabras! Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y muchas bendiciones! Nos leemos pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Ayyyy Candy! Es como un sueño! Es como una película de Disney ... Ahhh que emocionada estoy por ti! ...- Gritaba Annie muy alocada después de haberle contando mis ultimas horas de convivencia con Terry

\- Shhhh"! Annie callate! Esta al frente de mi habitación puede estar escuchando ...-Le hable en susurros e intentando cerrar su bocota con mi mano

\- Candy , le gustas definitivamente , Sabes lo suertuda que eres? Piensa en todas esas odiosas de nuestra escuela las cuales Terry ni las ha mirado! Ah! Esto es tan emocionante! Creo que escribiré un libro!

\- Estas demente ... Si le gusto , eso ya me quedo claro y lamento mucho haber usado a Anthony para averiguarlo ... pero y ahora que ? Gustarle es una cosa ... pero que el me quiera es otra ... que me vea como algo mas ... imposible ...- Confesé sintiendo mucha tristeza en el corazón.

\- Tu lo quieres Candy ? ...-Me pregunto Annie con mirada comprensiva y afectiva

\- Yo ... si ...- Respondí rendida ...- En este corto tiempo he llegado a quererlo , la forma en que me cuida , lo atento que es y fue conmigo a pesar de que yo me portara como una niña , hasta sin merecérmelo , es detallista y dulce ...-Le dije enseñándole el hermoso collar que me había regalado

\- Ohh Candy ... Te lo dio el? ...-Me dijo Annie con ojos de ensueño y con la boca por los suelos

\- Es lo mas hermoso que han hecho por mi y yo saliendo con Anthony la noche anterior , me sentí tan mal he idiota

\- Y dudas que el te quiera Candy? Literalmente se te ha declarado con estas muestras

\- Bueno pero ... Annie es muy pronto para saberlo , tal ves me tiene cariño, pero no como para hacerme su novia ... que debo hacer? Esperar que me diga algo? y si vuelve a su papel de patán? Si me trae a esa idiota de Susana nuevamente? Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones ...

\- Y que piensas hacer entonces?

\- Lo bueno de esto es que nuestra relación ha mejorado y ... nada ... mantenerla así , un paso en falso y podríamos destruir este avance y yo prefiero poder vivir tranquila en mi casa que andar en esos dramas de que si me quiere o no ... ... Dejarme de estos juegos tontos es lo mejor

Annie me ayudo a ponerme al día con respecto a la escuela , el día de mañana asistiría y Terry se quedaría solo , me preocupaba un poco pero había podido darme cuenta que el muy descarado podía caminar con facilidad , todo este tiempo estuvo haciéndose el convaleciente para estarme abrazando , no sabia si molestarme o reírme ante la agradable sensación que recorría mi cuerpo de tan solo pensarlo , claro que me había encantado tener esa escusa para poder sentirme abrazada por el , solo rogaba que el sintiera lo mismo y no fuera en son de broma , eso me destrozaría.

Una vez que Annie se hubiera marchado , me quede quieta en la sala del apartamento , que debía hacer? Preguntarle si necesitaba algo? No tendría mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que mi celular comenzó a llamar y con pánico me di cuenta que era el quien llamaba por mi presencia . Camine hacia su puerta y di un ligero golpe ...-Dime Terry?

\- Disculpa que te moleste Candy ... podrías por favor traerme unas tostadas y agua ? , tendré examen en una hora y me encerrare hasta tarde ... no quisiera molestarte después ...-Me pidió con mirada dulce y yo quería abalanzarme sobre el

\- Claro que si y no hay problema Terry puedes llamarme si necesitas algo mas ...- Le respondí para dirigirme a la cocina por que si seguía sosteniéndole la mirada estaba segura que mis ojos le dirían mis sentimientos

Fui por una caja de tostadas y una botella pequeña de agua , se la lleve en una pequeña fuente y tomando aire entre a su habitación para depositarla en la mesa que tenia al lado de la cama

\- Gracias ...-Me dijo con sonrisa

\- Si deseas algo mas tarde me avisas , tengo examen de Química mañana , así que estaré despierta

\- Gracias y suerte entonces

\- Si ... tu también ...-Respondí algo nerviosa lista para salir de allí como Alma que lleva el diablo

Me gire pero mi cuerpo quedo de piedra al sentir que su mano tomaba la mía para detener mi andar ... me di la vuelta para verlo y mi corazón se detuvo al sentir que el me jalaba ligeramente para que yo me agachara a su altura , no se por que lo hice , pero me deje llevar , mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir que el me daba un suave beso en la mejilla ...- Es para la suerte Amargada ...-Me dijo suavemente y con voz cariñosa . Estaba perdida , pero en ese momento algo despertó dentro de mi y lo sorprendí devolviéndole el beso en una de sus mejillas a lo cual el se quedo estático al igual que yo , ya que imaginaba que mi respuesta no seria esa ...-Suerte para ti también pervertido ...-Le susurre para luego retirarme de allí con algo de rapidez

 **Terry ...**

Cerro la puerta tras de si y yo me había quedado con la mandíbula en el suelo , toque mi mejilla ya que aun podía sentir sus labios presionando en ella , Santo Dios , en que íbamos a terminar? No podía contenerme al tenerla cerca , si no hubiera estado con la herida de la operación y por dar un examen, probablemente al momento en que ella me devolvía el beso yo me hubiera terminado comiendo su boca y tal vez a ella también . Por que lo había hecho? Todo estaba muy bien hasta el momento que le agradecí y le desee suerte , pero verla vestida con esos pantalones de piyama color rosa con estampado de gatitos y ese top de tiras también color rosa le daban una imagen tan tierna y adorable que no había podido contenerme , De cuando aquí eso me parece atractivo y hermoso y no esos vestiditos miniatura que usan las mujeres para seducir hombres?

Era una mezcla confusa , entre adoración y deseo , podía imaginarme besándola pero con otro sentimiento involucrado , que no era sexual ... hasta podría ser feliz solamente besándola y abrazándola y no tener que llegar a la segunda base ... Oh por Dios ... Me enamore de la pequeña amargada ... no era capricho como decía Albert , Esto cada vez se volvía mas grande que yo , mas fuerte , mas incontrolable , el solo imaginar que ese sonso alegre rubio volviera para salir con ella me mataba definitivamente y un deseo de marcarla como mía ante mundo se agolpo en mi corazón ... que hacer ahora? Sentía ella lo mismo? Podría aun estar a tiempo para dar marcha atrás?

Sacudí la cabeza , debía concentrarme y dar mi examen con tranquilidad , después podría torturarme pensando que hacer en toda esta semana que tenia de descanso medico. Así transcurrieron los días , Yo poniéndome al día en algunas clases y estudiando para rendir mis exámenes que afortunadamente me dejaban darlos a través de la plataforma de Internet de la universidad , Nos veíamos poco , ella llegaba de la escuela me saludaba rápidamente para luego irse a casa de su amiga Patricia por que tenían un trabajo grupal que entregar la siguiente semana , realmente esperaba que fuera así y no me estuviera evitando, aunque por momentos pensaba que era lo mejor no vernos tanto por que temía lo que pudiera pasar entre nosotros después del ligero acercamiento que habíamos tenido.

Llego el día viernes y yo ya me encontraba de maravilla , podía caminar , sentarme o levantarme sin ninguna dificultad mas que un ligero dolor común al costado de mi ombligo , había recuperado la energía y el apetito , era increíble estar sano y recuperado , acudí al medico esa mañana , observaron las pequeñas incisiones y todo estaba mas que bien , por supuesto aun no debía beber o exagerar con los alimentos o cargar peso , pero ya podía volver al trabajo y la universidad.

Regrese a casa y con molestia vi que tenia como tres llamadas perdidas en mi celular de ese numero que estaba que llamaba a mi numero personal hace un par de días , no solía contestar números descocidos por seguridad o para evitar que los bancos quisieran darme tarjetas de crédito que no necesito , decidí devolver la llamada a este numero y me di con la tremenda sorpresa de que se trataba de Emilia Andley , la madre de Candy.

 **Candy ...**

Habia llegado a la casa de mis padres , el día de mañana era mi cumpleaños y por supuesto mi madre ya había organizado la mega reunión en nuestra casa para recibir las 12 , sus amigos , colegas , gerentes y demás vendrían a casa para "felicitarme" por mi onomástico , yo tendría que soplarme mas de 5 horas sonriendo y fingiendo ante toda esa gente , perfecta , bien vestida , muy educada , con temas de conversación inteligentes y fríos , las mismas idioteces de siempre.

Saque el vestido blanco que había comprado aquel día que estuve con Terry en el centro comercial , sonreí ampliamente al recordar su cara y la forma en que me había visto , como desearía que fuera así siempre , verme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos , pero no solo por atracción o deseo , sino también con amor , cuando soplara las velas de mi pastel de cumpleaños pediría eso , pensé con una sonrisa

Lo extrañaba , esta semana casi no nos habíamos visto , empezando por que el estaba en exámenes y yo tenia un trabajo de la escuela por entregar , ademas no podía negar que lo estaba evitando un poco , estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado la ultima vez , temía que se me notara que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el , primero muerta a que se diera cuenta , mi orgullo me lo hacia imposible!

\- Esta muy lindo el vestido cariño ...- Dijo mi madre a mis espaldas entrando a mi ex habitación

\- Me alegra que te guste ...-Le respondí aliviada , por que si no hubiera sido así , ahora mismo estaríamos en el centro comercial eligiendo uno y ella estaría furiosa ante la falta de mi "buen" gusto

\- Vendrá Norman en una media hora , así que dúchate ya , Yo también comenzare a arreglarme , pero primero debo pelearme con tu hermana que se niega a ponerse vestido y tacones ...-Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente fugaz y saliendo de allí , mi mama estaba de muy buen humor , le encantaba hacer grandes reuniones.

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación con vista al patio interno que teníamos , estaba abarrotado de mesas vestidas , toldos elegantes , una barra de Cocktails (Ojala pudiera beber delante de mis padres) Mozos , un conjunto de música de salón (como si me gustara) y arreglaros florales por doquier. Me sentía triste , Me encantaría pasar mi cumpleaños con mis padres y mis hermanos , solamente los cinco , pero eso era algo que nunca se había dado y jamas se daría , Tal vez hasta que yo me casara y tuviera mi propia casa , pero ya podía imaginar a mi madre obligándome a hacer una reunión en un futuro.

Norman era uno de los estilistas personales de mi madre , era gracioso , pero super artificial y hablador de tonterías , peino mi cabello formando mis ondas naturales con la tenaza y recogió mi cabello de lado , quería usarlo así y no con moño como había sugerido mi madre , por lo menos eso si lo iba a decidir yo , me maquillo de una forma natural y elegante para luego dejarme sola , lista para fundirme en mi vestido y preparar mi mejor falsa sonrisa.

Varias personas ya habían llegado , mi madre me escribió un mensaje por el celular , como señal que ya debía bajar para saludar a "mis invitados" , entonces con paso decidió me encamine al área del jardín , empezaron los saludos y presentaciones , gente que veía solo en fiestas , que ni sabia sus nombres y mucho menos ellos el mio , sabrían a caso que la reunión era por mi cumpleaños ? Una enorme pila de regalos yacía en una elegante mesa , después terminaría donando todo a caridad , de nada me servia recibir cosas materiales de gente que ni me conoce y solamente lo hace por protocolo

\- Oh Cariño! Que hermoso collar llevas puesto ...-Me dijo mi madre al percatarse del regalo de Terry ...- Donde lo compraste? Ha debido costar mucho dinero por esos bellos diamantes ...- Dijo con ojos fascinados

\- Me lo regalaron ...-Le respondí roja como la sangre misma y preguntándome como zafarme del seguro y escandaloso interrogatorio que tendría si le decía el nombre del proveedor de esa joya

\- Allí estas ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de mi padre y yo respire aliviada ...- Hola papa! ...-Lo salude con emoción por que lo había extrañado mucho ...- Estas hermosa hija...-Me dijo emocionado abrazándome fuertemente

\- William , te arrugaras el saco! ...-Se entrometió mi madre cortando ese lazo de afecto y yo tuve deseos de mandarla literalmente a la mierda!

\- Iré a ver a mis hermanos ...-Dije molesta y mi padre pudo ver en mis ojos la furia que había en mi por lo que había hecho mi madre , me retire de allí escuchando como iniciaban una ligera discusión

\- Candy! ...-Grito mi nombre Harry corriendo hacia mi para lanzarse a mis brazos , yo lo recibí con todo el amor del mundo y bese su pequeña cabeza ...-Pero que es esto Harry? ...-Le pregunte al ver que el pobre niño metía sus manitos a su cuello de la camisa para acomodarse una horrible corbata en tamaño miniatura

\- Me molesta mucho , mama me la puso ...

\- Ayyy que estupidez ...-Dije molesta sacandole ese horrible cordón que literalmente lo ahorcaba

\- Pero ...

\- Nada , si mama te pregunta le dices que yo te la saque y que si dice algo haré un escándalo ...-Le dije con cariño y el me sonrió ampliamente

Deje esa horrible corbata escondida en una maceta , ojala se perdiera , que cosa mas espantosa de ponerle una corbata a un niño de 11 años , me parecía repulsivo y todo para ser del agrado de los demás.

\- Hey hermanilla! ...-Me saludo Franchesca dandome un abrazo ...-Como estas Chesca? Que tal la batalla con mama?

\- Pues ya me ves? ...- Dijo mostrándome su atuendo que era un vestido largo muy bonito y femenino , pero no era en absoluto el estilo de mi hermana ...- pero no deje que se saliera por completo con la suya ...-Me dijo en secreto levantando ligeramente la falda y mostrándome sus converses negras . Yo no pude evitar reírme fuertemente y ambas chocamos nuestras manos en signo de confidencialidad ...- Esperare el momento preciso que ella este sentada con sus amigas del Club y yo iré a socializar y cruzare muy elegante mis piernas para que vean mi hermoso calzado ...- Dijo toda emocionada como un diablillo

\- Ohhh por favor! Sera el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para mi ...-Le dije emocionada tomándola de las manos y ambas reímos con risas maquiavelicas , cosa que siempre hacíamos cuando estábamos por hacer alguna de nuestras maldades a mama

Continué con mi recorrido , saludando a extraños y Oh sorpresa, los Granchester estaban presentes también , los salude con educación y platique un momento con ellos , desde que mi corazón se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su hijo el pervertido , los veía con un poco de cariño , eran sus padres después de todo , no pude evitar sentir vergüenza al momento de saludar a Richard , aun nuestra ultima platica daba vueltas en mi cabeza , solo rogaba que el nunca se lo dijera a Terry y si lo había hecho pues definitivamente me gustaría que la tierra me tragara en esos momentos.

Sin que nadie me viera y observando que mis padres estaba bien enfrascados en una conversación con un ministro , me encamine hacia la barra para pedirme un trago , lo necesitaba a gritos para sobrellevar tanta hipocresía , Pedí uno de esos tragos con Vodka y de colores que podían aparentar ser jugo de frutas , bebí un poco de el pero fui interrumpida por un pellizco en mi cintura , Me gire y mi boca cayo al suelo

\- Te ...Terry ...-Dije como estúpida! El estaba aquí! Habia venido! Estaba vestido de etiqueta , tan hermoso que quitaba el aire y detenía el tiempo , y lo mas maravilloso del mundo era que me sonreía de una forma especial y diferente , para nada parecida a aquellas sonrisas que me había dado al inicio de conocernos o esas que le daba a las chicas en el colegio , esta era completamente distinta , Era solo para mi.

\- Te agarre bebiendo alcohol pequeña amargada, aun faltan unas horas para tus 18 y ya te estas descarrilando sin mi presencia? ...-Me dijo seductor y tan feliz como yo a la vez...- Un Whisky en las rocas por favor ...-Pidió al Barman y este le sirvió

\- Pero que haces? No puedes beber! ...-Le dije horrorizada y tomándolo del brazo

\- Y no lo haré , solo que si me padre me ve sin un vaso de Whisky comenzara a molestar ...Estas muy hermosa por cierto ...- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y esta vez no me molesto en lo absoluto que me recorriera con la mirada , pero ahora era distinto , era una mirada de admiración y no esas pervertida que solía darme , eso hincho mi corazón como un globo aerostático a parte de ponerme tan roja como el Vodka Cramberry que estaba bebiendo

\- Gracias ... No pensé que vendrías , como estas en exámenes y aun recuperándote

\- Estoy recuperado y en buen estado , ya puedo volver al trabajo y a la universidad el lunes según el medico , ademas no quería dejarte sola en este nido de víboras

\- Gracias ...- Le dije con una sincera sonrisa y con deseos enormes de lanzarme a sus brazos por lo adorable que era

\- Ohhh aquí están ! Terry que maravilla que hayas podido venir ...- Dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludándolo con un beso en ambas mejillas

\- Gracias Emilia por la invitación , no me perdería el cumpleaños de Candy por nada ...- Respondió todo galante y mi madre no cabía en su pellejo de la emoción

\- Ayyy que alegria oír eso de ti querido Terry , espero que mi hija se esté portando a la altura y no te esté trayendo problemas en la convivencia ...- Cómo siempre , mi madre y sus estúpidos comentarios

\- Oh , nada de eso , soy yo el que debe aprender de Candy en realidad , es una chica muy madura para su edad ...-Dijo el pervertido mirándome de reojo y yo quería irme de espaldas por lo que había dicho

Mi madre hablo un par de tonterías más para luego retirarse y dejarnos solos nuevamente , yo tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo , Terry sabía manejar muy bien a personas como mi madre

\- A parte de pervertido , mentiroso también ? ...- Le dije con sonrisa pícara

\- jajajaja es solo para que no se ponga de tan mal humor cuando encuentre la corbata de tu hermano escondida en una maceta ...- Se burlo mirándome con cara de picardia

\- Ohhh Dios! Viste eso? Desde qué hora estás aquí ? ...- Dije muy sonrojada y muerta de la vergüenza de que él hubiera visto esa escena

\- Lo suficiente para seguirte con mi mirada , liberando a tu hermano de un ahorcamiento seguro y estar en cuchicheos malignos con tu hermana ... - Me dijo con tanta soltura y sin ninguna reserva

\- Vaya , parece que tengo un admirador algo acosador después de todo ...-Solté sin poder evitarlo , sintiéndome avergonzada pero a la vez emocionada por que alguien estuviera tan pendiente de mi

\- Eres lo mas bonito que hay en la fiesta , quien no te miraría ? ...-Me pregunto y yo sentía que mis tacones se hundía en el suelo , me estaba derritiendo? ...-Vamos te acompaño a tu mesa ...-Me dijo divertido al ver que yo me había quedado en estado vegetal ante sus palabras

Caminamos entre la gente , personas nos saludaban y se rumoreaba en el ambiente que éramos pareja , seguramente chisme repartido por mi madre , pero parecía que a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Llegamos a mi mesa y lo presente ante Franchesca y Harry , ellos lo miraron con la boca abierta , pero me quede muy sorprendida al ver que Terry le platicaba a Harry , mi pequeño hermano lo escuchaba con mucha atencion y con ojos de admiración , era una escena tan tierna que hasta deseos de derramas algunas lágrimas me dieron

Unas primas mías no perdieron el tiempo y se acercaron para conocerlo y literalmente coquetearle en mis narices , pero eso no me molestó , podía ver como me lanzaba miradas que llenaban mi alma de una cálida y hermosa sensación.

\- Terry , Candy! Que lindo verlos juntos! ...- Saludó de pronto su madre acercándose a nuestra mesa junto con Richard , los colores se me subieron al rostro , en cuestión de segundos terminamos platicando los 4

\- Cómo has estado hijo? Toda una semana faltando al trabajo eh? Espero que esa ausencia haya servido para que por lo menos esas notas sean más que extraordinarias...- Soltó su papá mordazmente y me hizo recordar tanto a mi madre

\- Se te ve cansado Terry , has estado enfermo? ...Pregunto entonces Eleonor y vi a Terry tragar en seco.

\- Es mi culpa ... -Dije de pronto y todos voltearon a verme ...- Estoy preparándome para aplicar a la universidad y Terry estuvo ayudándome a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche y encima él también estaba en exámenes , lo lamento...- Dije inocentemente con ojitos de borrego y a Richard se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme

\- Oh ya veo! Me alegra que sea así , Terry siempre ha sido muy bueno en los estudios y me parece excelente que te ayude Candy ...- Dijo Richard con orgullo

\- Gracias ...- Dije aguantando la risa y de reojo pude ver que él respiraba aliviado

\- Terry el ministro de encomia esta aquí y deseo presentártelo , nos disculpan un momento por favor ...- Dijo su padre y ambos se retiraron , yo respire aliviada , había sido algo tenso pero interesante , rápidamente me di cuenta que Eleonor me miraba con una sonrisa divertida y ojos maternales

\- Mi hijo no estas cansado verdad Candy? Esta enfermo ... y ya imagino que te habrá pedido que no nos digas nada ...-Me dijo y yo me quede de piedra , era obvio que ella se daría cuenta , es su madre!

\- Eh? Bueno ... Terry esta bien señora Eleonor , es cierto que estuvo algo delicado pero ya paso ...Se lo aseguro ...-Le explique algo nerviosa

\- Gracias Candy , imagino que habrá estado muy contento bajo tus cuidados ...-Me dijo con su linda sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su hijo y yo me enrojecí furiosamente

\- Ayyy no! Bueno , somos compañeros de piso , es lógico que nos cuidemos el uno al otro no? ...-Dije intentando sonar relajada pero los nervios se me veían a kilómetros

\- Tienes razón , igualmente te doy la gracias nuevamente Candy , No veía esa sonrisa en Terry hace mucho, mucho tiempo ... feliz cumpleaños adelantado linda ...-Me dijo entonces dándome un beso en la mejilla y retirándose

\- Hey Candy reacciona! ...-Me llamo mi hermana de pronto y yo di un brinco saliendo del letargo en el que me había dejado Eleonor ...-Mama esta buscándote , ven! ...-Me Dijo una efusiva Franchesca para encaminarme hacia mis padres

\- Aquí estas! Tu padre va a decir unas palabras , siéntate ...-Me ordeno mi madre y yo quería reírme pues ahora si parecíamos una familia feliz compartiendo la misma mesa , mi madre estaba algo mal humorada ya que mi hermana ya le había hecho pasar la vergüenza con sus zapatillas y Harry andaba sin corbata

\- Querida familia y amigos ...-Comenzó entonces mi padre y yo lleve los ojos al cielo , pero rápidamente puse buena cara ya que probablemente el pervertido acosador me estaba mirando de algún lado ...-Mis esposa y yo queremos agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes en este día tan especial para nuestra familia ...- Oye Candy tu principe azul esta hacia tu derecha ...-Susurro mi hermana en mi oído con una risita y a mi se me congelo la columna vertebral ...-Callate ...-Le dije en voz baja pero era tarde mis ojos ya habia viajado en esa dirección y pude verlo al lado de su padre con una sonrisa de lado

\- Nuestra querida hija , Candy , entra a la edad adulta y nosotros no podríamos estar mas que orgullosos ,...- Wuuu no deja de verte , no te quita la mirada de encima , me encanta mi nuevo cuñado ...-Seguía molestando mi hermana en voz baja ...-Chesca silencio o te matare ...-Dije apretando los dientes mientras mi padre seguia hablando

\- Yaaa Candy pareces una vieja amargada , te empezaras a parecer a mama ...- Se burlo de mi intentando ahogar la risa ...-Salud! ...- Dijeron todos de pronto y yo brinque ligeramente de mi asiento , para dar una sonrisa de "gracias" ...-Nadie se habia dado cuenta de mi estado, por que la mayoría ni me conocía, pero estaba segura que el pervertido si ya que su sonrisa le llegaba a las orejas.

Un enorme pastel con velas y esas luces de vengala que estaban de moda vino hacia mi cargado por dos hombres , un coro de cientos de personas me cantaron y yo no me atrevía a levantar la vista de la vergüenza ...-Mi hermana me abrazo para darme confianza y como siempre buscando como molestar a mama saco su celular para tomarnos juntas una "selfie" , por dentro ambas reíamos al ver el rostro de mi madre malhumorado , ella siempre tan "Protocolaria"

Los aplausos llegaron finalmente , sople las velas con mi deseo atravesando mi mente, para luego recibir el saludo de todos , familiares , primos , amigos de mis padres y ministros , políticos , celebridades y gente desconocida que ni sabían mi nombre , las mejillas ya me dolían de mantener la sonrisa y decir el "gracias" numero 60 , hasta que después de saludar a una mujer regordeta y escandalosa que jamas había visto en mi vida , apareció el con su hermosa sonrisa que me detenía el corazón ...-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña amargada ...-Me dijo en voz baja para que solo yo escuchara y dándome un beso en la mejilla me encerró en sus brazos , pero no del modo amigable con que la gente solía abrazar , fue con posesión , tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo , yo me deje llevar , había deseado tanto que me abrazara y solo me limite a cerrar los ojos , detrás de el estaba una señora amiga de mi madre que se quedo algo escandalizada ante la cercanía y duración de aquel abrazo pero yo la ignore completamente , me importaba un rábano lo que pensara el resto , estaba en brazos de la persona de la que me había enamorado ...-En casa te seguiré abrazando ...-Me dijo al oído y se separo con una sonrisa para darle paso al siguiente invitado , Yo ya ni supe que cara traía al recibir la felicitaciones de resto , mi corazón se había disparado a mi garganta y cerebro dejándome sin pensamiento alguno.

Continuara...

 **Hola holaaaa buen Lunes chicas! Aquí el capitulo de hoy , que espero que sea de su agrado! Estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios! Quiero sobre todo agradecer a las nuevas chicas que se unen a esta historia y a otras que por primera vez me escriben! Gracias Gracias es una maravilla poder saber que nuevas personas se suman! Un fuerte abrazo a todas! Nos leemos el miércoles =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Terry...**

Me aleje de allí , del gentío , del ruido y camine hacia una área del gran jardín que estaba algo apartada , prendí un cigarrillo y disfrute la sensación del tabaco , nicotina y los mil y un venenos mas que tienen estos tubitos del demonio

Mire hacia su dirección , pobre , no se en que numero de invitado iba agradeciendo los saludos , yo aun seguía intentando controlar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón , se habrá dado cuenta ? Pfff obvio que si , no pude ser mas evidente! Pero es que ella estaba mas que irresistible esta noche , me había quedado completamente paralizado cuando entre al jardín y la vi junto a sus padres , estaba tan hermosa que me había olvidado de respirar , hasta uno de los meseros se acerco a preguntarme si estaba bien .

Me reí un poco de mi mismo al recordarlo , haberla observado a lo lejos departiendo con su familia , solo me había enamorado mas , tuve que cubrirme la boca para no reír al verla quitandole la corbata a su pequeño hermano y escondiéndola en una maceta , era increíble , solo a ella podrían ocurrirsele semejantes cosas , eso la hacía tan única y especial. Luego la vi con su hermana , se notaba que se llevaban muy bien , me hubiera gustado tener hermanos , sobretodo con esta clase de padres que tenemos , estoy seguro que mi infancia hubiera sido mucho mejor.

Quería acercarme pero aun tenia que controlar un poco mi rostro de idiota , ni muerto dejaría que ella se diera cuenta que literalmente ya me traía comiendo de su mano , esa era mi resolución , pero esta se esfumo cuando la tuve cerca, tan solo al tenerla a unos centímetro de mi no lo resistí y tuve que tocarle la cintura , para luego decirle como en dos oportunidades que era hermosa ,su perfume me estaba enloqueciendo y mi corazón se lleno de emoción al verla usando mi regalo en su cuello , ella lo traía puesto desde que se lo obsequie , pero que lo usara en un día tan importante me hizo sentir especial.

Acabe mi cigarrillo y tire la colilla al suelo , bote la ultima bocanada de humo de mi boca y por fin observe que la algarabía de los saludos cumpleañeros había terminado , su madre estaba con unas amigas y la rodeaba amorosamente con un brazo , me reí de nuevo , podía ver a lo lejos que estaba incomoda ya que sus ojitos denotaban molestia , no había sido difícil para mi conocer bien los gestos de esa carita , seguramente aquella exasperante mujer la estaba presumiendo con cosas que no eran ciertas

Era momento de rescatarla , me acerque con toda la seguridad del mundo , con aire arrogante y una sonrisa

\- Buenas noches ...- Salude y todas esas señoras se me quedaron viendo con interés ...-Emilia , gracias por la invitación , lamentablemente debo retirarme , tengo clases mañana temprano ...- Dije con galantería a la madre de Candy mientras la pequeña amargada me observaba con ojos de súplica

\- Oh Terry que pesar , entiendo! No te preocupes , gracias por venir ...- Me dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

\- Por cierto Candy , cómo volverás a casa ? Te traerá George? ...- Pregunte con preocupación y haciéndole una seña con la mirada

\- Ohh Candy puedes quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche ...-Dijo su madre acomodando el cabello de su hija

\- Bueno mamá , me gustaría ir a casa ahora , estoy muy agotada y ...

\- Pero Candy aún hay invitados ...

\- Emilia disculpa que me meta , pero Candy ha estado estudiando mucho esta semana para aplicar a la universidad , yo la he estado ayudando y encima los trabajos en el colegio , imagino que debe estar muy cansada , en verdad sería bueno que descanse , estuvo con gripe hace poco y podría recaer ...- Intervine con educación y regalándole una bonita sonrisa esperando que aceptara

La mujer se mordió el labio , debatiéndose ante la presión social y el bienestar de su hija , que espantó , si Candy fuera mi esposa la protegería de su madre a capa y espada

\- Tienes razón Terry , ademas es bueno que se vaya contigo , así los dos descansan tranquilos ...- Culminó entonces y yo pude sentir el cuerpo de Candy aliviarse ya que mi mano sostenía su cintura

\- Gracias mamá , gracias por las fiesta ... - Mintió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre para luego yo imitar lo mismo y retirarnos de ese grupo de mujeres habladoras

Buscamos a su padre y a los míos para despedirnos , mi padre mi miraba con ojos divertidos , como si supiera algo que yo no , pero solo lo ignoré

Atravesamos la sala de la gran mansión para salir y en el camino nos cruzamos con Franchesca que nos miró con picardía ...- Que pasen una bonita noche chicos...- Se despidió con malicia , Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y a mí me causó gracia , ojalá tuviera tanta suerte , pensé.

Al salir mi auto ya esperaba por nosotros conducido por uno de los Ballet Parking, entramos y salimos de allí a toda velocidad

Ella lanzó un suspiro muy fuerte , denotando fatiga , estrés , decepción y algo de tristeza . La tome de la mano y se la apreté ligeramente ...- Se lo que sientes , lo supiste llevar muy bien ...- Le dije con una sonrisa algo melancolíca por verla así

\- Gracias Terry , gracias por estar ahí y por sacarme de esa manera tan magistral o hubiera tenido que quedarme hasta Dios sabe qué hora ...

\- Mañana irás a almorzar con tu padre y tus hermanos no es así? ...- Le Pregunte ya que el pequeño Harry me lo había contado muy emocionado

\- Asi es , como sabes ? ... Pregunto abriendo sus grandes ojos

\- Harry me lo dijo , así que imagino que estarás contenta

\- Si lo estoy , mi mamá no ira por qué tiene el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas del Polo , puedes creer eso? ...- Me dijo con la mirada más triste que había visto jamás en sus hermosos ojos

\- No me sorprende, mi padre también se ha ido a reuniones o competiciones de equitación cuando era mi cumpleaños, aprendí a no esperar nada de ellos , así lo llevo mucho mejor

\- Es cierto , es buena idea ...- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente y para mí era como ver el sol salir a media noche ...- Por cierto que tanto hablabas con Harry?

\- mmmmm cosas de hombres ... - Le respondí haciéndome el interesante

\- Oyeeee no quieras corromper a mi hermano tiene 11 años ...- Dijo riendo más divertida

\- Te admira mucho lo sabias ? ... - Le dije y ella se quedó sorprendida

\- Y yo a veces me siento terrible por haberlos dejado , a veces me gustaría que vivan conmigo

\- No están solos , creo que se tienen el uno al otro y tú eres su ejemplo al hacer esto, ellos seguirán tus pasos , no crees ? ...- Le dije con seguridad y ella sonrió con algo de satisfacción

Llegamos a casa por fin , yo estaba algo nervioso la deseaba tanto en todos los sentidos y sería tan peligroso los siguientes minutos . Felizmente no había bebido nada o estaría más sensible ante cualquier roce o acercamiento.

Entramos a la casa en completo silencio, solo el sonido de los tacones de Candy estaba presentes mientras nos adentrábamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, podía escuchar que la respiración de ella se había vuelto más agitada al igual que la mía

\- Que duermas bien ...- Me dijo con voz suave al momento de llegar a su puerta dispuesta a abrirla , yo no me movía , no sabía qué hacer pero el sonido del picaporte me hizo despertar intempestivamente. La tome del brazo y la acerque a mi para rodear su cintura con mis brazos , ella no dijo nada , podia ver que sus ojos estaban clavados en mi camisa y se mordía él labio , tome su barbilla con una de mis manos y levante suavemente su rostro para verla a los ojos

No lo pensé más , ya no podía más , me la lleve a los labios como tanto había estado deseando días atrás , ella se estremeció ante el primer suave roce de nuestras bocas , la comencé a besar despacio , primero su labio superior y luego el inferior , me tome el tiempo para conocerlos , ella temblaba y eso solo me enloquecía más , me deseaba , tanto como yo a ella , nuestros labios se juntaron más para poder probarse en su totalidad , mis manos acariciaron sus brazos y pude sentir que tenía la piel erizada , pero esto era solamente el comienzo , con una de mis manos tome su nuca y mi lengua pidió permiso para adentrase en su boca , como si el cielo se hubiera abierto sobre mi cabeza , ella accedió , y nuestras bocas se acariciaron profundamente, acelerando más nuestros corazónes y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran más , una de sus delicadas manos viajó hasta mi cuello y mis alarmas se encendieron , estaba tan drogado , tan sumergido en este glorioso intercambio que no me había dado cuenta que cierta parte de mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar , si esto seguía así me adentraría con ella a su habitación y no habría poder alguno que me sacara de allí

Debía bajar un poco la intensidad , pero la estaba disfrutando bastante que no quería detenerme , el beso se estaba haciendo mas profundo y demandante. Debía detenerme , por el bien de ella y el mío , suavemente disminuí con mucho pesar el ritmo de tan delicioso y glorioso beso , acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar y poco a poco bajamos el ritmo hasta suavemente con mucha pero mucha dificultad logramos separarnos

No sabía qué decirle , mi respiración estaba agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón , apoye mi frente en la suya , ella tampoco sabía que decir , su mirada estaba fija en los botones de mi camisa ...-Feliz cumpleaños Candy , que duermas bien ...- Le susurre para darle un último suave y casto beso en sus labios y sintiéndome un completo imbécil en esos momentos por decir algo tan absurdo

Ella se separó y sin mirarme a los ojos me dijo ... - Tu también Terry , Gracias ...-Concluyó para meterse en su habitación en segundos y cerrar la puerta

Yo me quede de piedra observando su habitación , maldita cabeza mía y maldita operación que se ponían en contra de todo lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Era tarde , le había dejado muy claro esa noche que mi corazón tenia fuertes sentimiento hacia ella . Pero idiota yo! Por que mi boca no puede decir lo que siente? Claro que no puede ni debe hacerlo , por que ? Que seria de ella a mi lado? Yo cada vez estoy mas involucrado con la compañía , cada vez tengo mas responsabilidades , si tenemos un noviazgo , sera cuestión de días para que nuestro padres quieran casarnos y que le ofrecería yo si dábamos ese paso? Un matrimonio infeliz y completamente solitario , esa empresa consumiría mi vida y por supuesto yo desatendería constantemente a mi familia y yo no podría tolerar una relación como la de mis padres, yo sumido en el trabajo y mi futuro "esposa" teniendo un amorío con Dios sabrá quien? Yo había tomado la decisión desde muy joven que cuando a mi me tocara asumir la compañía , No me casaría , ni tendría hijos y a ella no la tendría a mi lado para nunca ser ni esposa , ni madre , ella merecía poder vivir todas experiencias al lado de un hombre que si la pueda hacer feliz , que si pueda estar a su lado siempre , que tenga su atención completa , un hombre normal , un hombre libre .

Con estos desagarradores pero reales pensamientos me encerré en mi habitación , si , Mi plan había salido terriblemente mal , me termine enamorando perdidamente de esa mujer rebelde , hermosa , única , original , alegre , fuerte , era increíble en miles de sentidos y yo no le haría daño.

 **Candy ...**

Me apoye en mi puerta , si no lo hacía me terminaría desmayando , quien era este Terry? Quien era este hombre que se desplegaba ante mi ? Si lo admiraba antes o lo quería esto había completamente palidecido ante lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Lo amaba! Dios mío! Si que lo amaba! El solo roce de sus manos y ni que decir de sus labios me llevaban a un viaje al cielo , al espacio a un universo paralelo y me regresaba a la tierra como un rayo o un meterorito ... no sabía ni cómo describirlo

Mi cabeza , mi corazón, podía sentir ambas partes de mi cuerpo pelear entre ellas en esos momentos , todas las emociones y mayormente temores salieron a flote apoderándose de mi

Camine como un zombie hasta mi cama y me quite los zapatos , las manos me temblaban y tuve que luchar con el cierre de mi vestido para quitármelo , que estaría pensando el ? Estaría atrapado en un mundo como yo? Estaría planeando decirme sus sentimientos? O estaría tranquilamente acostándose en su cama con una sonrisa de triunfo por haber logrado enamorar a la chiquilla amargada ?

Que haría mañana? Que le diría? Como me comportaría? Las cosas ya no eran lo mismo , al menos no para mí , este día quedaría grabado completamente en mi memoria.

Me sentí apoyada , protegida , rescatada literalmente, por primera vez sentía que tenía un refugio y era el . La forma en que había estado a mi lado en esa fiesta de mi madre , en cómo me miraba , sus palabras en el auto y lo último , Oh Dios! Aquellos gloriosos últimos segundos a su lado habían terminado derribando todo muro que yo había construido contra él para protegerme

Sin saber cómo y después de tanto luchar pude ponerme el piyama , me acoste en mi cama y observé el techo , mi corazón seguía latiendo en mis oídos , toque mis labios con la yema de mis dedos , me sentía tan expuesta y vulnerable, cualquier cosa que él hiciera de ahora en adelante o me llevaría a cielo o me mataría , tenía tanto miedo.

Vueltas y vueltas en la cama , imposible dormir , una llama ardía en todo mi cuerpo , él estaría igual? Solo metros nos separaban , solo era cuestión de levantarme y tocar a su puerta para pedirle que me besara otra ves de esa forma , tenía la esperanza y el ferviente deseo qué tal vez fuera el que vendría a mi habitación en cualquier momento y eso hacía que mis intentos por conciliar el sueño fueran imposibles.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe , que ira! Siempre olvidaba ponerlo en modo avión a la hora de dormir! Me levante rápidamente de la cama , ya era de día , en que momento me había quedado dormida? Tome el odioso equipo y mi presión cayo al suelo , era un mensaje de Terry por Whatsapp ...-"Candy tengo asuntos que arreglar en la universidad , llegare tarde" ...-Así de frió , así de cortante , mi corazón de estrujo de dolor , prefería ser llamada amargada que por mi nombre.

Me quede observando mi celular y mi mente no pudo evitar viajar al beso que nos habíamos dado anoche , y ahora que demonios le pasaba? Estaba arrepentido? Habia sido cualquier cosa? o estaba tan confundido como yo? Orgullosa como soy no tuve mejor idea que dejarle su mensaje en "visto" No me quedaría como una tonta sola en casa y menos el día que cumplía 18 años , haría mis planes sin importarme el resto y el podía irse al diablo!

Estaba con ira! me di un baño rápido y pedí un taxi para dirigirme al salón de belleza , tendría una placida mañana para mi sola , iría de compras , almorzaría con mi familia y en la noche me iría de fiesta con mis mejores amigos , fin de la historia.

\- Y por ese mensaje ya vas a ser así de bruja? ...- Literalmente me grito Annie mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial ...- Por Dios Candy! Todo lo que ha hecho Terry por ti , su apoyo , sus palabras , ese beso! Me decepcionas! No puedes echar todo por la borda por que solamente te mando un mensaje "algo frió" ...-Me dijo furiosa como si yo estuviera cometiendo un pecado

\- Yo se que no ...- Respondí de pronto comenzando a llorar y ella detuvo su andar para verme a los ojos ...- Annie tengo miedo , tu puedes asegurarme que no saldré con el corazón roto? No hago esto por mala , claro que se lo maravilloso que es ... pero ... me siento tan vulnerable , lo mas mínimo que haga Terry podría matarme ... Demonios ...- Maldije intentando calmarme mientras mi mejor amiga me abrazaba

\- Te entiendo Candy , tienes razón ... pero ten cuidado como actúas , se parcial vale? Y nada de lagrimas , hoy es tu día y hay que enfocarnos en eso! Mañana podemos volver al tormento Granchester que te aparece? ...-Me dijo con una sonrisa que aligeraba tanto la carga sobre mi corazón

\- Gracias Annie ...-Le dije con todo el cariño del mundo y juntas nos enfocamos en buscar mi vestido para salida de esa noche , debía calmarme y solo disfrutar de ese día , tal vez mañana o las siguientes horas cambiarían las cosas , me reprendí por sacar conclusiones tan rápido sin detenerme a pensar por unos momentos , debía madurar y pronto o estas situaciones me traerían grandes problemas en el futuro

Después de recorrer el centro comercial por un buen rato , por fin encontré un bello vestido con una tela fantasía en tonos asulez , muy lindo , muy de moda y que me quedaba perfecto , me sentí de mejores ánimos , pero debía irme pronto a casa ya que se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo con mi padre y hermanos . Annie y yo nos despedimos acordando encontrarnos por la noche en su casa . Camine hacia la salida para llamar a George pero una voz llamando mi nombre me hizo detener lo que estaba haciendo

\- Hola Candy , que gusto encontrarte por aquí ...-Me dijo Albert con una amable sonrisa y yo me quede de una sola pieza , asustada , impresionada , nerviosa , temeros de que Terry pudiera vernos juntos

\- Oh Hola Albert , igualmente ...-Le dije algo cohibida pues ese asunto de coquetearle ya no era divertido , por mas que el fuer atan atractivo y me atrajera un poco

\- Que haces por aquí tan temprano?

\- Bueno ya me iba en realidad ... Vine a comprar un vestido , hoy es mi cumpleaños ...- Solté algo divertida

No supe ni como paso pero en cuestión de segundo ya estaba en sus brazos ...- Feliz cumpleaños! No tenia ni idea! Discúlpame! ...-Me dijo algo algo emocionado y yo tenia las mejillas ardiendo

\- Gracias ... no te preocupes , no había forma de que lo supieras ...-Le dije amablemente intentando no verme nerviosa .

\- Y cuales son tus planes ? ...- Pregunto naturalemente

\- Bueno ... iremos a un club llamado Blackmoon

\- Que dices? Es en serio? Yo también iré esta noche con un grupo de amigos ...- Dijo muy sorprendido

\- Ah si? Con Terry? ...-Pregunte con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho

\- No creo .. ya sabes se esta recuperando de la apendicitis y los fines de semana suele desaparecer en sus cosas y Dios sabe con quien ...-Me contesto de forma relajada y yo literalmente pude oír a corazón quebrarse ...- Pero hay que encontrarnos esta noche Candy! De todas maneras tenemos que celebrar tu mayoría de edad no es cierto ?

\- Si , claro ...-Le dije intentando verme tranquila y reteniendo las lagrimas

\- A donde vas ahora por cierto? Estoy de salida , puedo llevarte si deseas ...- Me dijo entonces con su linda sonrisa

\- A mi casa , peor no te preocupes ... vendrá mi chófer a recogerme

\- Ya lo llamaste ?

\- Estaba por hacerlo

\- Entonces yo te llevo , dale ... no queda para nada lejos de aquí y me haría el honor ...- Dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- Bueno , gracias ...- Respondí con una sonrisa y bajo la influencia de un trance , no estaba haciendo nada malo , ademas ... Terry tenia su vida y parecía que nada de lo hubiera pasado entre nosotros en los últimos días cambiaban las cosas

Terry ...

\- Hola cariño! Como has estado? Tienes una carita ... - Me saludo ella , con su hermosa y tierna sonrisa , tomando mis rostro entre sus manos y haciéndome sentir en paz

\- Hola Nana ... Si , tuve apendicitis esta semana ...- Solté con una sonrisa burlona tomando asiento en el gran y cómodo sillón

\- Como? Terry no bromees con esas cosas ...-Me dijo abriendo sus ojos con preocupación

\- No bromeo Nana , vengo de la universidad y llevar mis papeles de la clínica ...-Le dije estirándole los documentos

\- Pero ... pero tu padre no me dijo nada , Terry , amor , No me digas que callaste este asunto a tus padres ...- Me hablo con algo de molestia en su voz

\- Lo hice ... perdóname ... ya conoces a tu hijo ... pero Nana estuve bien , mi compañera de piso me ayudo bastante , se quedo conmigo durante la cirugía , hasta durmió en el hospital ... es una apendicitis , es algo común ...- Agregue intentando restarle importancia

\- Igual Terry! No puedes callar algo tan delicado ...Ayyy (suspiro) Hijo mio ... tu siempre tan reservado , aunque sea me hubieras llamado a mi , que soy tu abuela y haría lo que sea por ti ...-Me dijo algo decepcionada

\- No te molestaría con esas cosas Nana ... pero prometo avisarte la próxima vez ... discúlpame

\- Bueno , felizmente esa muchacha estuvo contigo y cuido de ti , Dios la bendiga ...-Dijo mi abuela percinandose ya que era una mujer muy creyente

El rostro de ella vino a mi mente , la sensación de sus pequeños labios , su piel erizada bajo el toque de mis manos ,su sabor que era magnifico , sin poder evitarlo mi pecho se hincho y soltó un gran y largo suspiro

\- Nana , hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte ... pero debes prometer que quedara entre nosotros ...- Le dije entonces por que sabia que solo de esa gran y maravillosa mujer vendrían palabras sabias

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior ! Les agradezco mucho , aun va a faltar para que Terry se quite esa idea de la cabeza y se atreva a dar ese paso , pero paciencia chicas! Sino se me acaba la historia jeje , ustedes saben que suelo escribir historias sin mucho drama pero creo que esta la haré un poquito mas intensa , tampoco desesperante , no se , solo son ideas! Ustedes me dirán en sus comentarios jeje! Chicas les doy una noticia que no va ser mucho de su agrado pero el siguiente capitulo lo subiere martes de la siguiente semana! No me maten por favor! El día Viernes 8 de junio es mi cumpleaños y mi Terry hermoso me llevara de viaje por mis 29 años! yeeee , así que les pido comprensión! jeje Gracias y gracias! Un beso a todas ! No leemos =)**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Como todo lo que me cuentas cariño ...-Me dijo ella tomando asiento y recibiendo el te que nos ofrecía la mucama

\- Quiero que seas muy honesta conmigo Nana , lo que me digas ... afectara mucho en mis decisiones ...-Le dije con sinceridad y ella me miro con preocupación

\- Terry amor , me estas preocupando ...- Me dijo dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándome fijamente

\- Fuiste Feliz con mi abuelo ? ...- Pregunte directamente observando sus gestos

\- Bue... Claro que si ...- Respondió como siempre

\- Nana , por favor , se honesta conmigo , ya soy un hombre adulto y nada de lo que me digas me escandalizara ...- Le dije tomando su mano

Ella se quedo observando nuestras manos por unos segundo , podía ver que la garganta le temblaba un poco , me dolía hacerle recordar a mi abuelo , pero estaba desesperado por saber algunas cosas

\- Ayyyy Terry ...-Soltó con un suspiro y rostro triste .. ...- Tu abuelo y yo claro que eramos felices , era un maravilloso hombre , muy admirado , inteligente , buen padre y claro mi deber era estar a su lado , apoyarlo en todo momento , por algo yo era su compañera de vida y por supuesto lo amaba ... Cariño tuve a tu padre , a tus tíos ,mis nietos , mi familia creció ... Después de todo claro que fui feliz amor . No cambiaría nada con tal de volver a estar aquí en este momentos contigo ...-Me dijo amorosamente acariciando mi mano ...

\- Entiendo lo de la familia Nana ... pero ... vamos se que mi abuelo literalmente vivía en su oficina , así como mi padre ...

\- Si cariño ... si quieres saberlo ... Estoy segura que nuestro matrimonio hubiera sido mucho mas feliz si esa compañía no existiera ... a veces siento que Bechtell es una maldición para esta familia , para ti mi Terry ...-Me dijo con amor acariciando mi mejilla ...- Tu abuelo y tu padre , seria otra su historia si hubieran sido hombres promedio ... Por que me preguntas esto ? ...-Me dijo interesada y con ojos de ansiedad

\- Sabes algo Nana ... siempre he pensado que cuando sea mi turno de tomar la compañía , el matrimonio y formar una familia no son buenas opciones para mi , sabes que al igual que mi abuelo y mi padre , mi vida entera estara dedicada al manejo de Bechtell

Ella me observo por unos segundos en silencio , en sus ojos había tristeza y algo de decepcion ...- De verdad piensas eso cariño? Crees que viniste al mundo a solo ser el presidente de la compañía y hacerte cargo de esta hasta tus últimos días?

Yo me encogí de hombros con un suspiro de resignación ...- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que me criaron toda mi vida para esto ...-Le dije intentado sonar relajado pero ella me conocía mucho y sabia que mis palabras tenían un gran aire de tristeza

\- Así es cariño , por que de niño no tenias derecho a elegir , pero ahora eres un hombre ... se que es mi hijo ... pero te confieso que yo rezo todas las noches para que no seas como tu papa ...-Me dijo entonces y mi boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión

\- Nana...

\- Lo se , lo se ... es terrible lo que digo ... pero Terry , tu mi vida estas a tiempo , eres tan buen hombre y de corazón noble que toda tu vida desde niño has querido hacer feliz a tu padre , pero amor , esto debe parar y es momento de que tu buques tu felicidad ...- Dijo mi abuela caminando hacia la ventana de la sala con un suspiro de melancolía ...-Se que no eres feliz ...- Confeso y yo me quede helado ...- serias muy tonto si piensas llevar tu vida al igual que tu padre y abuelo , solo en tus manos esta llevar el rumbo que tu vida como tu quieras ... conociste a una mujer excepcional y quieres ser feliz a su lado? , puedes hacerlo , quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida trabajando , llenándote de dinero y viviendo en soledad hasta tu muerte? , eso también sera decisión tuya , tu tienes el poder cariño , en ti esta cambiar tu destino.

Mi boca estaba en el suelo , mis ojos casi no pestañeaban , me sentía escaneado por esa mujer , como un libro abierto , o ella tenia el poder de leer la mente? Sus plabras habían entrado en mi como grandes puñales

\- Te enamoraste verdad? ...- Pregunto de pronto acercándose a mi para sentarse a mi lado y mirarme con mirada maternal

\- Nana ... me asustas ... como lo sabes? ...- Pregunte realmente asustado

\- Cuando el amor llega , es tan fuerte y tan poderoso que nos hace tambalear y poner en cuestionamiento nuestro futuro ...- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros ...-Estoy en lo cierto no es así?

\- Si ...- Dije mirando hacia el piso

\- Y por que esa cara de ultratumba ? Deberías estar rebosando de alegría cariño ... No hay nada as hermoso en la vida que estar enamorado! Es la esencia de la vida! ...- Dijo ella feliz como si hubiera ganado un premio

\- Que le espera a mi lado Nana? Tu sabes como es mi padre , a penas sepa que una mujer me atrae lo suficiente para mantener una relación el hará hasta lo imposible para casarme con ella y sobre todo porque le conviene , ella es hija de los Andley , de esa famosa cadena de hoteles ya sabes ... - Dije con algo de desesperación

\- Oh Vaya! Ya imagino , tu padre querrá construir sus hoteles para adentrase en mas países ...- Dijo mi abuela con cara de impaciencia , era una mujer tan sabia y conocía tan bien a mi progenitor, por algo era su madre.

\- Exacto y los padres de ella también están muy interesados en expandir mas su linea de hoteles y construirlos a buenos precios. Pero ese no es el problema , yo cada vez estoy más metido en la empresa y bueno ya sabes todo lo que vendrá , tu mejor que nadie sabes la clase de "relación" que tendríamos

\- Entonces piensas sacrificar esto tan maravilloso que te está pasando por la empresa ?

\- Tengo otra opción? ...- Pregunte rogando que alguien me dijera que si

\- Ayyy cariño , siempre hay opciones , seria muy triste que sacrifiques la felicidad de tener a alguien que te ame a tu lado y la bendición de tener hijos por algo material , Bechtell es mas que solida , esa compañía no se derrumbara por un presidente que decida tener una vida propia a parte de la laboral , ya tiene tantos años y tantos accionistas que ni un déficit financiero la traerá abajo , tu padre solo quiere que sigas el legado de poder y dinero

Me quede en silencio , sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para mi corazón , yo ni siquiera quería ser presidente de esa compañía , ni siquiera me gustaba lo que estudiaba actualmente , siempre había fantaseado con una vida que fuera solamente mía.

\- Quien es ella? ... - Me pregunto muy interesada y yo sonreí , seria la primera vez que le hablaría de ella a alguien que no fuera Albert

\- Es mi compañera de Piso , Se llama Candy , ella cuido de mi durante mi cirugía ...- Dije apenado como un niño que da un recital de poesía en una actuación del colegio

\- Ohhh y ella ya lo sabe? Le has dicho tus sentimientos?

\- No ... pero ya debe imaginárselo , ayer nos besamos ... quise decirle pero mi boca no podía hablar y ... ahhhh ya sabes ... mi cabeza y estas confusiones con la empresa no me permitieron decir nada , pienso que aun hay tiempo para no hundirla a esto conmigo

\- Ayy Terry! No seas tonto! Ella cuido de ti , correspondió a tu beso , sus sentimientos son mutuos , cariño ya se lanzo a este tren contigo ... ahora solo dependí de ti hacerla feliz o decepcionarla ... imagino que debe ser una chica muy guapa ...-Agrego con una sonrisa picara

\- Tanto que duele al mirarla ...- Conteste con una sonrisa

\- Y que estas esperando? Mientras te debates puede aparecer un chico con mas seguridad que tu , ella no va a estar esperando para siempre , quisieras perderla? Crees que te repondrías de eso?

En ese momento sentí un hincon en el pecho , no sabia por que la imagen de Albert había venido a mi cabeza y un mal presentimiento invadió mi cabeza , podría yo verla con otro? en mi mente decía que si , pero mi corazón podría resistirlo?

\- Terry ...-Llamo mi abuela haciendo regresar ...- Si el amor de ustedes es verdadero , ambos encontraran la forma de salir adelante , ella sera tu motor para que tu seas quien debas ser

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar la pequeña platica que tuve con ella en la cocina , la conversación en el auto , como ambos nos habíamos dado un empujón en nuestras controladas vidas , eso solamente había sido ver la punta de Iceberg

\- Gracias Nana ... no se que haría sin ti ...-Le dije dándole un abrazo y ella rió de felicidad ...-Solo prométeme que buscaras ser feliz amor mio! Seas o no presidente de esa compañía! Yo solo quiero verte feliz ...- Dijo con pequeñitas lagrimas en sus ojos y yo solo pude abrazarla mas

 **Candy ...**

Llegue a casa , tenia poco tiempo para vestirme y esperar a mi padre para ir a almorzar , me despedí de Albert con la promesa de vernos esta noche en el club al que iría con mis amigos , había sido un poco incomodo regresar en su auto , sin habérselo pedido el me contó sobre aquel fin de semana que salieron antes que Terry tuviera apendicitis y lo mucho que se habían divertido , sobretodo Terry , que estaba en compañía de una tal Carla , seguramente la chica que le había dejado esa repugnante marca en el cuello , me contó sobre lo ebrio que estaba y que se había desaparecido con ella hasta el día siguiente , que seguramente había terminado en un hotel como siempre solía hacer y que Terry era incorregible en ese aspecto

Yo fingí reírme y no prestarle importancia , pero cada palabra me había dolido y partido el corazón a pedacitos, que pensar? Que hacer? Seria verdad? El me había dicho que no, y yo le creía , pero siempre tenemos un bichito en el interior que deja un mal sabor de boca llamado inseguridad y desconfianza , pero quien era Terry realmente ? Me había confundido tanto en este tiempo que lo conozco que ya no sabia ni que pensar , pero algo si tenia muy claro , y era que estaba enamorada del el , así , con todos sus arrebatos y momentos dulces

Al entra a casa me percate que no estaba , esto solo hizo que el corazón me doliera mas , donde estaría? En la universidad tantas horas? Sacudí la cabeza , seria mejor no pensar , le haría caso a Annie , hoy era mi día y no pensaría mas en el , debía dedicarme a disfrutar de las siguientes horas de mi cumpleaños , Me vestí rápidamente y salí del apartamento nuevamente , mi padre junto a mis hermanos ya esperaban por mi en el auto

Las siguientes horas fueron tan maravillosas , entre risas y recuerdos de nuestra niñez , mi padre estaba tan feliz y relajado que no recordaba la ultima vez de haberlo visto así , los ojos se me abrieron como platos al ver que mi madre lo llamaba al móvil y el ignoraba la llamada , era triste , pero cierto , mi padre era mas feliz cuando mama no estaba cerca , un matrimonio mas de nuestra alta sociedad obligado a permanecer juntos por el que dirán , me pregunto si mi madre se habrá sentido alguna vez como yo con respecto a Terry , habrá estado así de enamorada de mi papa? o de otro hombre? se habrían besado alguna vez como Terry y yo lo hicimos anoche?

\- No le creas nada ...- Me dijo Franchesca mientras caminábamos por un bonito puerto a las afueras de la ciudad , Mi padre estaba pasando un momento tan maravilloso con sus hijos que había decidido llevarnos a dar un paseo , Harry estaba mas que feliz intentando volar una cometa con el

\- Es su mejor amigo ...-Le conteste mientras probaba mi helado

\- Y no has pensado que el podría estar enamorado de ti? Y solo quiere dejar mal a Terry frente a ti? ...- Me dijo con decisión ...- Podrá ser su mejor amigo y todo pero por una chica las cosas cambian ...- Agrego con sonrisa endiablada

\- mmmm no se ... es una opción ... un poco extraña , pero lo que dices podría ser cierto ...-Le dije analizando un poco mejor las cosas desde otro punto de vista

\- La única que tiene que sacar sus propias conclusiones ... eres tu hermana ... No tienes por que dejarte llevar por lo que diga el resto

\- Eres mucho mas madura que yo .. que barbara ...- Le dije sorprendida

\- jajaja soy Géminis! Es nuestro fuerte en casos de amor y drama ...- Dijo riendo y yo solo pude abrazarla , a veces me sentía como la hermana menor ante ella

Llegue a casa después de una linda tarde , me sentía de mejor animo luego de hablar con mi hermana , pero sufrí de una pequeña decepción al llegar y notar que aun no había vuelto de Dios sabrá donde , tome un baño y aliste mis cosas para irme a casa de Annie , tal vez lo mejor seria quedarme a dormir en casa de mi amiga a estar sola en casa haciendo mil y un ideas de su paradero y el haberme ignorado todo el día después del beso que nos habíamos dado anoche.

Hice una pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa , piyama y por supuesto el vestido que me pondría esa noche junto a mis tacones, llame a George y con algo de tristeza abandone el apartamento , debía enviarle un mensaje para que supiera que por lo menos no dormiría en casa esta noche "Terry , estoy en camino a la casa de Annie , iremos a Blackmoon con mis amigos y me quedare a dormir en su casa , te veo mañana" , Así había escrito y lo había releído varias veces antes de mandárselo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y mi corazón cayo al suelo al solo recibir un "ok" de su parte , que demonios? Que le había hecho yo para que ahora se comportara como un reverendo idiota? A caso había sido yo la que lo beso anoche? Estaba furiosa! Guarde el aparato en mi bolso y lo ignore , y así lo ignoraría a el también en los siguientes días! Que se creía? Primero juega conmigo al príncipe y luego me ignora como a un mueble? No quería, pero del amor a volver a odiarlo podía pasar super rápido cuando se trataba de el

Después de haber recibido a las demás chicas en la casa de Annie , cambiarnos , alistarnos y tomar algunos tragos en casa , salimos camino hacia el club , el chófer de Annie nos llevaría y recogería a la hora que le dijéramos , así que seria una increíble noche , y nadie ni ningún pervertido con problemas de bipolaridad me dañaría ese día!

\- Salud por Candy! La única del grupo que faltaba por ser mayor de edad! ...- Dijo Tom riendo y haciendo un brindis con un shot de Tekila

Yo estaba feliz , todos mis amigos y amigas estaban presentes , era mi primera vez dentro de una discoteca debido a que ya tenia la mayoría de edad y mi cara de emoción no podía disimularse.

\- Salud! ...- Dijeron todos y bebimos el contenido para comenzar a divertirnos y a bailar , Mientras me encontraba en la pista de baile hace ya varios minutos y me divertía con mis amigas una mano tomo mi brazo y al girarme mi mandíbula cayo al piso al ver que Albert ...- Te encontré por fin! ...- Me grito al oído para que pudiera escucharlo en medio de la música fuerte

Mis amigas veían atónitas el encuentro , mientras el me atraía a su cuerpo para que empezáramos a bailar , yo me sentía algo incomoda pero tampoco quería ser grosera , el me hablaba cosas al oído que a penas podía entender , estaba buscando la forma de alejarme de allí , demonios! Por que ahora me incomodaba tanto? Hace poco el me gustaba! Ahora sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo totalmente indebido!

Por suerte un amigo suyo apareció y se lo llevo para comprar unas bebidas , yo me escabullí hacia donde estaba mi grupo y todos me comenzaron a acosar con sus preguntas.

Por supuesto, mis amigas querían conocerlo , Archie quería pegarle y Tom estaba con celos , típico de ellos cuando alguien mayor y atractivo aparece para coquetear con la mujeres del grupo.

De pronto una de las canciones preferidas por mi y Annie comenzó a sonar y como locas nos dirigimos a la pista para bailarla juntas , que mas que perfecto que bailar Im still in love whit you de Sean Paul , maravillosa y grandiosa canción que nos recordaba a nuestra niñez . Estábamos pasándola tan bien sin ver que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, solo eramos nosotras disfrutando de una amistad tan valiosa de tantos años . Pero sin darnos cuenta fuimos abordadas por Albert y un chico mas , Yo me quede inmóvil no quería dejar de bailar con Annie y esto ya me estaba empezando a molestar mas de la cuenta pero Annie ya estaba con ojos brillantes observando al amigo de Albert y dejándose llevar en sus brazos por el ritmo de la música

Albert tomo mi mano con una sonrisa pero yo no me moví , esto solo me hacia convencerme mas que mi hermana tenia razón , pero las cosas se pondrían mucho mucho mas dramáticas esa noche , llegue a pensar que había enloquecido, o que me habían metido algún alucinógeno en la bebida porque de pronto entre la multitud lo vi aparecer y a acercarse a nosotros . Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Albert y le dijo algo al oído que por supuesto no escuche , Albert lo miro con seriedad y me soltó para irse de allí , yo traía la boca en el suelo , quería gritar de emoción y a la vez darle un golpe en la cara que estaba dibujada con una cínica sonrisa , la canción justo sonaba en la parte mas hermosa y el me atrajo a su cuerpo con posesión

\- Que haces aquí? ...-Le pregunte furiosa y resentida intentaba mantener el aplomo pero el se movía tan bien y tan sensualmente que me sentía como gelatina en sus brazos

\- Por que tan molesta? Hice mal en interrumpir tu escena romántica con Albert? ...- Me pregunto divertido mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al mio

\- No digas estupideces! Y se puede saber donde has estado todo el día? Que crees que soy? Primero te portas todo galante conmigo , me besas y luego me tratas como una completa desconocida! Ni creas que ...

Mi boca callo, el me había tomado del rostro para besarme nuevamente , quería rechazarlo a golpes pero su boca me hacia abandonar mi cuerpo y perder completamente la cordura , como una tonta me deje llevar y deje que el me besara a su antojo mientras la música sonaba y el ambiente misterioso y atractivo de esos lugares nos envolvía.

Lentamente se separo de mis labios y yo no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer ...- Prométeme que volverás a casa esta noche , no te quedes donde Annie ...-Me pidió con un rostro extraño , entre suplica y deseo , yo tenia la lengua pegada al paladar ...- Prometemelo , estaré esperando por ti , no importa la hora que sea...-Me dijo lo ultimo para separase de mi e irse en dirección a su grupo de universidad.

Yo me quede fría y al girar la cabeza mis amigas estaban ahí a un lado como un pequeño publico esperando a que ese depredador se hubiera marchado para caerme a gritos de emoción y preguntas

\- Lo vimos todo Candy! Es Terruce Granchester! Ahhhh ...-Gritaban todas emocionadas como unas locas , menos Patricia que podía ver su rostro de molestia a kilómetros

Todas hablaban a la vez queriendo saber como había llegado hasta ese punto con el , Annie intentaba explicarles ya que yo me había quedado como un zombie y lentamente me dirigí a nuestra mesa para servirme un trago a gritos , mis manos temblaban , mi cabeza era un caos y mi corazón? Ya no sabia si este seguía latiendo o se había detenido y me encontraba muerta en vida

 **Terry ...**

Estaba hecho un demonio! Camine hacia mi grupo en busca de Albert , claro que sabia que el día de hoy teníamos planeado una salida y llamo mucho mi atención cuando Albert insistió tanto en cambiar de lugar y que curioso que haya sido el mismo que había elegido Candy para su cumpleaños y que coincidencia que había insistido bastante en una noche que sabia que yo no podía ir debido a mi recuperación de la operación

Nos encontramos , cara a cara y con un movimiento de cabeza salimos hacia la enorme terraza de la discoteca que la gente usaba para fumar , yo tenia deseos de ahorcarlo , el sabia muy bien cuanto me gustaba Candy y estaba realmente decepcionado de que hiciera estas cosas a mis espaldas

\- Bien! Quieres golpearme? Adelante ...- Dijo abriendo los brazos

\- No seas idiota! Cuales son tus planes para con ella ? ...- Pregunte con mucha seriedad y apretando los puños

\- Mejores que los tuyos por supuesto , a mi de verdad me gusta y no tengo problemas en hacerla mi novia , ya es mayor de edad, así que imagino que ya no puedes seguir de guardaespaldas

\- En serio Albert? Tenias que jugar de esta manera? Esperar que yo no este para hacer tus movidas? hablarme mal de ella para desanimarme , aconsejarme cosas desagradables para que luego tu quisieras consolarla? Que gran decepción y por supuesto muy cobarde de tu parte ...- Dije con sonrisa de burla y el frunció el ceño

\- Lamento mi mala amistad ... pero lo vale .. ademas que le espera a tu lado? Pobre chica no crees? Yo si puedo darle una relación feliz ...- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con desenfado

\- Deja que eso lo decida ella ...- Le dije finalmente para retirarme de allí o terminaría golpeándolo y no me rebajaría a pelearme con un cobarde

Camine por el local y entre la gente , la observe a los lejos , ella estaba rodeada de sus amigas enfrascada en una conversación que por lo visto era muy intensa , ya podía imaginar que debían estar debatiendo , no había pasado desapercibido para mi el publico espectador que habíamos tenido durante nuestro beso , por eso salí de ahí huyendo antes que esas chicas me comieran con los ojos , me asustaban un poco , debía admitirlo.

No quería dejarla , la muy odiosa se había puesto mucho mas linda para salir esta noche , con ese vestidito que definitivamente lo desaparecería a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Yo estaba lleno de celos de todo aquel ente masculino que compartiera su espacio , que bailara con ella , que sonriera con ella! Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo descomunal y dejarla disfrutar de esta noche que ya mucho había alterado yo con mi presencia y con ese beso posesivo , debía esperarla en casa , debía tener fe de que llegaría.

Respire profundamente mientras unas chicas se me acercaban para hacerme el habla a las cuales deje plantadas y me retire de allí sin devolverles el saludo , mi cara estaba tan llena de ira que pensaba que mis venas en las cienes podían notarse al latir , Estaba celoso , furioso y decepcionado de Albert . Subí a mi auto y conduje con algo de velocidad hacia la casa.

Se que no debía beber , pero irresponsablemente abrí una cerveza y me senté en la sala para beberla , para pensar e intentar encajar la mayor cordura posible en mi cabeza , lo que estaba por hacer era algo que me aterraba , me sacaba de mis casillas , pero si no lo hacia me terminaría muriendo en vida , solo rogaba a todos lo Dioses del universo que pusieran en mi boca las palabras correctas y que nadie saliera herido.

Mis manos sudaban , por momentos me levantaba del asiento y caminaba de un lugar a otro, el reloj ya marcaba casi las 3 de la mañana , seguramente llegaría como a las 4 o 5, o tal vez no vendría a casa y yo me quedaría viendo la luz de día atravesar la ventana

De pronto el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta me heló la sangre y detuvo mi corazón , pare en seco de mi andar de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado y entonces ella apareció en la puerta y cerrándola tras de si para quedarse mirándome , en sus ojos había temor y mucha pero mucha incertidumbre.

El ambiente se puso tenso , con nuestras miradas encontradas y nuestros pechos con respiración agitada , solo el sonido del Tic Tac del reloj de pared de la cocina se podía oír en la quietud de nuestro apartamento

Continuara ...

 **Hola Hola ... jaja me querrán matar por dejarlas así jeje , Chicas quiero agradecer mucho mucho a todas por sus saludos de cumpleaños , la pase mas que bonito! Sobretodo a Ceguga07 que literalmente me escribió la canción de cumpleaños en su review jaja , lo máximo linda! Muchas gracias! Gracias miles también a Kelly de A buen puerto! Que me menciono en su ultimo vídeo! Gracias amiga linda! Te quiero un montón! De verdad gracias a cada una por sus buenos desesos! Las quiero y nos leemos el jueves! Besitos a todas =)**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Estas bebiendo? ...- Dijo de pronto con un llamado de atención y fulminándome con la mirada al haberme atrapado en mi pequeña travesura

Me quede como un tonto sin saber que responder , me sentía como un niño y todas las ideas que había almacenado en mi cabeza se esfumaron de pronto ...-Ah ... bueno .. solo una cerveza ...- Dije como idiota tropezando con mis palabras

\- Pero Terry! Aun estas tomando antibióticos! No puedes ser tan irresponsable! ...- Dijo molesta acercándose a la mesa para tomar la botella, Pero en esos momentos yo detuve su andar poniéndome en su camino. Ella se quedo inmóvil con la mirada gacha y sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos , me tenia miedo, como si yo fuera a comérmela , aunque eso era lo que literalmente pretendía

\- Candy mírame ...- Le susurre con suavidad tomando su mentón con mis dedos para obligarla a mirarme , ella tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos como si quisiera llorar...- Gracias por haber venido ...-Le dijo con una sonrisa para relajarla

\- Bien ... habla ya , a que se debe tu petición? ...- Dijo en tono algo molesto dándome la espalda , yo había aprendido a conocerla tan bien que sabia que lo hacia para protegerse y no por que me rechazara o le importara poco lo que tuviera que decirle.

Podía ver su espalda como subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada , sabia que estaba tan nerviosa y asustada como yo , observe su silueta con deleite y me acerque lentamente hacia ella , era mejor verla de espalda y susurrarle lo que que quería decirle de esa manera , porque si esos enormes ojos me veían directamente yo quedaría petrificado , con mi lengua enredada y como un estúpido cobarde

\- Sabes ... Desde que tengo uso de razón .. siempre he disfrutado de mi libertad , el no deberme a nadie , el no dar explicaciones de mi vida ni de mis actos , suficiente tengo con mi padre ...- Comencé a explicar y pude ver en el reflejo que nos daba el espejo de nuestra sala su rostro de confusión ...-Para mi , la relación de un hombre y una mujer no es mas que para satisfacer nuestro instinto primitivo de sexualidad o para hacernos compañía en momentos de extrema soledad. pero nada mas que eso , el enamoramiento es solo una etapa producida por nuestras hormonas y cerebro para buscar la reproducción de nuestra especie ...- Continué y sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba mas , yo la tome de los hombros para atraerla mas hacia mi , podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba cargado de cólera y decepción ante lo que decía.

\- Y? A que viene tu explicación sobre tu teoría de la vida? ...- Pregunto con ojos asesinos y yo puse mi mano sobre sus labios para callarla pegándome mas a su oído para continuar ...- Es mi teoría , por que no soy un hombre normal , el matrimonio y la paternidad no van conmigo debido a la vida que me tocara llevar cuando sea mi turno de tomar la empresa de mi familia , tu lo debes entender mejor que nadie , sabes como vive tu padre , el futuro que le espera a Harry , tu madre tiene suerte de verlo seguido ya que trabajan "juntos" ...- Le dije y ella abrió sus ojos aun mas como entendiendo mis palabras

\- A que quieres llegar Terry? ...- Dijo comenzando a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos aguantando las lagrimas , esperando a que yo le rompiera el corazón , Yo la abrace rodeando su cintura , observando la imagen de ambos en el espejo , ella cerro los ojos , como esperando lo peor

\- Todas esa ideas que tenia sobre la vida se esfumaron desde que llegaste a mi vida Candy ...- Le dije entonces y ella se sobresalto ligeramente abriendo sus ojos de pronto y encontrando su mirada con la mía en el espejo, la sostuve con firmeza para que ella no pudiera girarse o yo me quedaría con la mente en blanco apoderándome de sus labios. ...

-Me enamore de ti pequeña amargada , como un demente , no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza en ningún momento del día , muero de celos todo el tiempo , me traes delirando con tu forma de hablar , de pensar , de caminar , de todo! Tu !, Tus ojos , tu cuerpo , lo hermosa que eres , lo transparente , directa y fuerte de tu personalidad... maldita sea , acabaste con la poca cordura que había en mi , acabaste con mis resoluciones , con mi planes a futuro , terminaste logrando que mi corazón estalle de amor al tenerte cerca y termine muriendo si te ve en compañía de otro , Ya no me veo regresando a ser el antiguo yo , sin ti a mi lado , lo intente , luche tanto para alejarme pero es imposible ...-Le dije en voz suave mientras pasaba mi nariz por su mejilla e inhalaba su aroma como un demente ...- Te amo amargada , dime que sientes aunque sea un tercio de lo que te estoy diciendo y para mi sera mas que suficiente ...-Le dije con el corazón en la mano y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello para que no viera mis ojos que estaban comenzando a cubrirse con lagrimas , mierda! No me reconocía , jamas había actuado tan débilmente ante nadie.

Ella se quedo en silencio , su respiración agitada era lo único que podía oír, su cuerpo se relajo , aunque aun podía sentirla temblar ligeramente ... Yo sentía que mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento estallaría dentro de mi , mis manos sudaban y el aire no entraba del todo a mis pulmones ...-Terry ...-Me llamo ella entonces y yo me quede inmóvil sin saber que hacer , ni como comportarme , sin saber si vería un arcoiris aparecer en esa habitación o una bomba estallaría partiéndome en mil pedazos.

\- Terry , pervertido ... siento todo eso, igual o mas que tu ... Yo tampoco quise, pero me enamoraba mas de ti con cada día que pasaba en esta casa , con tus malditos arrebatos y tus momentos dulces , con lo atento y protector que eras conmigo ... fue la primera vez que en verdad sentía que a alguien se preocupaba por mi , eres tan exasperante y confuso Terry! Pero eso hace que te ame ...- Me respondió con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Recordé que de niño , una navidad , mis padres habían viajado a París para celebrar año nuevo con unos amigos , claro , yo era ese pequeño detalle que no les dejaba seguir divirtiéndose y les hacia recordar que a parte de la compañía tenían una responsabilidad mas en la vida , así que para no sentirse tan culpables me dejaron al cuidado de mis abuelos , yo por supuesto estaba triste , era pequeño , pero no tonto y sabia reconocer la soledad. Total , mi abuelo también era un hombre frió y ausente como mi padre , solo tenia a Nana a mi lado, que con abrazos y besos intentaba disminuir el dolor en mi corazón . Fue entonces que el 25 de diciembre al despertar me encontré con mi madre sentada a los pies de la cama , me lance a sus brazos y ella me lleno de amor , mi madre no había podido soportar dejarme en una navidad y había regresado en un viaje relámpago a estar conmigo a pesar de las rabietas de mi padre . Ese día es hasta ahora uno de los mejores días de mi vida , pero en estos momentos , aquella misma alegría rebalsaba por cada poro de mi piel , ella me había dicho que me amaba y me sentía nuevamente como ese niño en navidad , amado y protegido. Aquella ausencia y soledad que me habían acompañado por años se desvanecía ante mis ojos como la niebla ante la presencia del sol.

La gire con algo rapidez y posesión haciendo que ella riera ligeramente nerviosa y la bese , la bese y bese como sediento al agua , ella rodeo mi cuello y pego su hermoso cuerpo al mio , yo la abrace con mas fuerza sintiendo sus lagrimas mojar mi rostro , nunca en toda mi vida había sentido algo igual , era como una batería cargándose de energía , como si un rayo de sol se abriera paso en la oscuridad , como si una gran diluvio cayera sobre tierra árida , era perfecta y yo no podía desear mas!

Nos separamos para tomar aire y aligerar un poco nuestro ritmo cardíaco que amenazaba con explotar , la abrace contra mi pecho como queriendo esconderla o protegerla de algo , el éxtasis que nos recorría a ambos era tan intenso , una fusión entre alegría enloquecedora y miedo , que haríamos ahora?

\- Puedo dormir a tu lado esta noche? ...- Le pregunte apoyando mi frente en la suya rogando por dentro que me dijera que si

\- Eh? Bueno ... Terry es que yo ... yo nunca ...- Quiso hablar tan roja como la sangre y mi corazón no pudo evitar danzar de emoción al entender a que se refería

\- Hey! Amargada! Y dices que yo soy el pervertido? Que dijo el medico? Nada por dos semanas y solo ha pasado una ... no dejare que abuses de mi sexualmente yo solo dije dormir! ...-La embrome y recibí de ella un pequeño golpe en mi brazo reclamándome por mi nombre

Yo volví a besarla , la deseaba y mucho , pero esta noche solo quería estar con ella en un plano donde pudiera hacerle entender lo mucho que la amaba , era primera vez en mi vida que sentía algo parecido y quería vivirlo y sentirlo todo lo que pudiese durante todos los días que estuviéramos juntos.

 **Candy ...**

Abrí los ojos lentamente , acoplándome a la realidad , mi habitación estaba como siempre , cortinas cerradas , puerta cerrada , la calefacción ligeramente encendida debido al cambio de clima anunciando la llegada del invierno , pero no! No era una mañana mas en mis 18 años de vida , ahí estaba el , a mi lado , profundamente dormido y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

Enrojecí como un tomate en cuestión de segundos , estaba hecho , que eramos Terry y yo en esos momentos? No tenia ni idea , solo eramos dos personas que se habían confesado sus sentimientos pero sin haber llegado a algo en concreto.

Recordé en como me vestí la noche anterior , con manos temblorosas y el corazón zumbando en mis oídos , fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje y lavarme los dientes , pero al momento de salir de este , el ya me estaba esperando tras la puerta para cargarme en sus brazos y llevarme a mi habitación

\- Terry no puedes levantar peso! ...- Le grite entre risas mientras me sujetaba de su cuello

\- Como si pesaras algo ...- Se burlo encaminándonos a mi habitación , nos tendimos en mi cama , mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro , ese momento no duro mucha ya que en segundos volvimos besarnos , cada vez mas intenso y con mayor desesperación , como si quisiéramos devorarnos el uno al otro.

No entendí por que, pero de pronto comencé a llorar como una niña chiquita aferrándome a su cuello , sentía tanto amor que asustaba , me sentía tan vulnerable que temblaba ante el solo hecho de imaginarme siendo traicionada por el , tonterías , lo se , pero no podía evitarlo ...- Candy que ocurre? Por que lloras? ...-Me pregunto aterrado abrazándome mas fuerte hacia su cuerpo.

\- Prométeme Terry , promete que no me harás daño por favor ...- Solloce entre fuertes lagrimas mientras el besaba mi cabeza y acariciaba mi espalda para calmarme ...-Pero que estas diciendo Candy? No seas absurda! Primero me corto ambas manos antes de hacerlo , tu crees que me atrevería? Es la primera vez que me siento feliz conmigo mismo y es gracias a ti ... crees que seria capaz de arruinar esto? ... - Me Pregunto con amor pero con cierto aire de indignacion

Yo me levante para sentarme , abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos , como haciéndome un pequeño obillo. Limpie mis lágrimas y respire profundamente

\- Lo siento , pero , el comportamiento que has tenido en las últimas horas me dejaron con muchas inseguridades, la forma de desaparecer y ser tan frío conmigo después de haberme besado y ...

\- Lo se y lo siento ... pero esto es nuevo para mi ... - Respondió con mirada avergonzada ...- Hace tan solo unas horas atrás mi cabeza era una maraña de confusiones, pero alguien que es muy importante para mí me ayudó a entenderlo ...

\- Terry ... yo solo soy una chica que aún está en la escuela , inexperta en muchas cosas y con un serio problema de estabilidad emocional ...- Dije con sinceridad

\- En eso nos complementamos bastante creo yo ...- Me dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose frente a mi

\- Que esperas de mi? ...- Pregunte con algo de vergüenza y timidez

\- No puedo decirte que nos depara el futuro amargada ... pero se , que en este presente te amo ... No espero nada de ti Candy solo que me dejes estar a tu lado , tu esperas algo de mi a caso? ...- Me pregunto con ojos de preocupación y yo podía sentir a mi corazón derretirse

\- No es que espere algo de ti Terry, también te amo y quiero estar a tu lado ... solo que ... tu , bueno ... tu eres Terruce Granchester , vamos ! Sabes lo que eras en el colegio y yo solo soy ... una chica normal ... ni la mas popular , ni la mas bonita

\- Que estas hablando? ...- Me dijo abriendo los ojos con incredulidad ...-Yo soy un chico común , que la gente sea idiota y se deje llevar por apariencias y estatus social no es mi culpa , Candy ... la gente me endiosa por mi madre , por mi físico y la compañía de mi padre ... siempre diferencie eso ... nadie ha visto como soy yo realmente , solo tu ...- Dijo tomando mi mano para besarla ...-Te has visto bien en un espejo amargada? Dejaste a mis amigos como idiotas con solo una mirada y eso es algo que hasta ahora no te perdono ...- Me dijo sonriente atrayéndome hacia el para encerrarme en sus brazos

Fue mas que satisfactorio y estremecedor enterarme de tantas cosas esa noche , empezando por como fue la primera vez que poso sus ojos en mi mientras yo discutía con mi madre , la propuesta de su padre y su interés en mi para salir bien librado de un matrimonio debido a mi carácter , los planes que tenia para ambos al inicio pero que habían fracasado al enamorarse de mi en las siguientes semanas , sus celos , inseguridades , miedos , la empresa , responsabilidades , ninguno de los dos sabíamos que nos deparaba el futuro , pero en algo estábamos totalmente de acuerdo , en proteger este pequeño tesoro de sentimientos de los demás.

\- Hola ...- Me saludo el con una bella sonrisa al despertarse mientras yo me había quedado perdida en mis recuerdos y observándolo ...- Se que soy hermoso , pero cierra la boca , me estas poniendo nervioso

No tuve mejor reacción que darle un almohadazo en el rostro para que se le barajara un poco el ego ...- Oyeee tan temprano y ya estas amargada? ...- Me dijo en son de broma y colocándose sobre mi cuerpo para aprisionarme con el suyo.

\- Y tu tan temprano y tan creído? ... -Lo enfrente intentando hacerme la seria pero literalmente temblaba de nervios al estar en esa posición tan comprometedora , hasta cuando aguantaríamos así? La noche anterior nos quedamos dormidos después de tanto hablar , sorprendidos por la mañana y ahora? Que vergüenza! Esperaba de corazón que el no tuviera la idea de que tuviéramos relaciones tan pronto! Ni siquiera sabia que eramos ahora! Ademas , yo nunca había estado con ningún hombre en mi vida y Dios sabrá con cuantas habrá estado el

Me beso pausadamente y yo me quede con la mente en blanco nuevamente, solo pude enredar mis brazos en el y dejarme llevar , esto era mas glorioso todavía , su cuerpo sobre el mio hacia que por supuesto tuviera sensaciones muy intensas en todo el cuerpo

\- Bien , que quieres desayunar? ...- Pregunto de pronto rompiendo el beso, levantándose de la cama con el rostro realmente enrojecido y dándome la espalda

\- jajaja que ocurre Terry? Por que tan abochornado? ...- Dije con burla pues sabia muy bien el motivo de su reacción

\- Calla amargada o te pondré de cabeza y te sacare por el balcón ...-Me amenazo con algo de verguenza

\- Que romántico eres ...- Dije riendo

\- Te espero en la cocina ...- Dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de mi habitación

Yo solo pude lanzar un largo suspiro , que nos esperaría ahora? Salte de mi cama para ponerme una bata abrigadora y salir hacia la cocina , los siguientes minutos fueron los mas maravillosos de mi vida , entre risas , bromas pesadas , conversaciones y uno que otro de los muchos besos que nos dimos en el resto del día.

 **Terry ...**

Respire aliviado , había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en los exámenes parciales , con algo de pereza pero con una chispa de alegría que iluminaba ese lúgubre lunes por la mañana entre a clases.

\- Terry! Te nos volviste a unir! Como sigues? ...- Me pregunte Jordan dándome unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda

\- Ouchh! Bien! Ya lo peor paso ...- Dije estirando mis brazos con algo de cansancio ya que la noche anterior la pequeña amargada y yo nos habíamos desvelado viendo una serie hasta la madrugada

\- Lo sabemos ...- Respondió Jordan con sonrisa traviesa ...- Si que la hiciste linda eh Terry?

\- De que hablas?

\- Que nos prohíbes acercarnos a la chica que vive contigo con el pretexto de ser su cuidador para sacarnos ventaja ...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos como si hubiera descubierto otro planeta

\- Si Terry que traidor , eso no es de amigos , te vimos el sábado con ella , te le adelantaste al pobre Albert ...- Dijo Sebastian dándome otra palmada fuerte en la espalda

\- No se adelanto , Albert se durmió en el proceso ...- Se burlo Jordan y ambos se rieron a mandíbula batiente mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a mi "amigo" que estaba sentado en una de las carpetas conversando con una chica de nuestro curso

Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y deje a ese par de tontos riendo y haciendo sus bromas sin sentido entre ellos , tome asiento en una de la carpetas y saque mi lap top para revisar algunos apuntes antes de iniciar la clase

\- Hola Terry ...- Saludo de pronto una voz chillona a mis espalda y yo solo supe que el dia se pondria peor

\- Ho ... Hola Susana ... - Salude con voz algo cansina

\- Escuche que estuviste delicado de salud! Por que no me avisaste? Hubiera ido a atenderte! ...- Me reprocho con ojitos de cachorro apalido

\- Gracias , pero no fue nada grave ...

\- Ayyy Terry , enfermo y con esa mocosa bajo tu responsabilidad , ya me imagino lo mal que lo habrás pasado ...- Soltó con voz de sufrimiento

\- No realmente , ella me atendió mas que bien ...- Comente y la vi ponerse muy seria

\- Si , como sea ... Terry recuerda que tenemos el trabajo de economía por entregar , así que tenemos que juntarnos para afinar algunos detalles

Mierda! Lo había olvidado , mi numerito por dar celos ahora si me traería consecuencias! Que le diría a Candy? Obviamente que la verdad! Pero , podría esa niña con carácter de demonio encurtido entender? Lo tomaría con madurez y comprensión? O yo terminaría con la amenaza de perder mis partes nobles? Trague en seco de solo imaginármela corriendo tras mio con un cuchillo por el apartamento.

\- Si claro , en el starbucks que esta saliendo de la universidad nos podemos juntar ...

\- Ayyy no Terry , ese lugar siempre esta lleno y hay mucho ruido ...

\- En la biblioteca entonces?

\- Su Internet es pésimo! , en tu apartamento como la otra vez ...- Sugirió ella con una sonrisa ...- Pero asegúrate que tu roomate odiosita no este ...- Agrego haciendo un gesto de disgusto

\- Eso va ser un poco difícil ... - Comente imaginando a Susana con la cabeza rapada y a la pequeña demonia con mi maquina de afeitar en sus manos ...- Mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo mas tarde si ?

\- Pero Terry ...

Para mi suerte el profesor hizo su ingreso al salón de clases y ella regreso a su sitio rápidamente , yo respire aliviado , tendría que confesarle a Candy mi estupidez , seria patético y realmente vergonzoso , pero me lo merecía , solo esperaba de corazón que no trapeara con mi cuerpo la cocina.

Después de clases me dirigí a la oficina , mi padre me recibió con mil y un pendientes , aun seguía indignado por mi ausencia la semana pasada y que mis notas de los parciales era lo mínimo que esperaba de mi. En otra ocasión sus palabras me hubieran puesto del peor de los humores pero en esos momentos solo me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro , mi mente estaba en mi trabajo y en mi pequeña amargada que ya estaba en nuestra casa haciendo sus deberes como una niña buena.

Nos habíamos estado mandando mensajes en el transcurso del día , yo estaba nervioso pues su padre ya le había regalado su propio auto por su cumpleaños y ella sola ya conducía a la escuela y a cualquier otro lado. Esperaba que fuera responsable con esta nueva ventaja y no terminara siendo un peligro como darle una pistola a un mono .

Entre a mi oficina , que era ridículamente grande y ostentosa para que yo solamente la usara por unas horas, me parecía un despilfarro de dinero y espacio pero mi padre quería que yo sintiera el placer del poder y el dinero

\- Hola Terry! Que gusto que estes de vuelta! Te extrañamos tanto! ...- Me saludó Eva , la secretaria de mi padre que era joven y atractiva , con poco cerebro y muy soberbia. Yo me había dado cuenta rápidamente que ella tenía un romance con mi padre , ya que su falta de criterio e insuficiencia laboral eran tan obvias que no tenía otro motivo para tener este trabajo.

Por supuesto un asistente de la compañía llevaba esa carga laboral y el nombre de "secretaria" era solamente una fachada para encubrir su verdadera vocación "amante"

Ella me sonrió seductoramente y se acercó más de la cuenta para entregarme unas carpetas , era tan vulgar que hasta conmigo coqueteaba descaradamente, era una mujer que no medía los límites ni tenía una pizca de amor propio.

Después de ignorarla y responderle un par de preguntas con monosílabos se retiró para continuar con su "trabajo". Yo me encontraba enfocado poniéndome al día en el trabajo , nuevas construcciónes , nuevas infraestructuras con cambios de precio y presupuesto

\- Terry ...- Llamo de pronto mi ladre dándole un pequeño golpe a mi puerta

\- Si ? ...- Respondí sin quitar los ojos de mi computador

\- Quería conversar contigo unos segundos , no te quitaré mucho tiempo ...- Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que tenía frente a mí escritorio

\- Dime ...- Le dije mirándolo con curiosidad

\- Cómo va tu relación con Candy?

Yo me quede perplejo por unos segundos , sentí algo de temor y no me gustaba para nada que él quisiera hablar de ella

\- Mi relación? Bueno nos llevamos bien , como amigos...- Respondí mostrándole poca importancia

\- Lo digo porque el día de su cumpleaños los vimos muy unidos y parecía que ...

\- No , no hay nada más que una relación de compañeros de piso , parece que no le gusto de esa forma ...- Respondí intentando verme lo más tranquilo posible, Candy no me había autorizado para hablar con nadie sobre nosotros y por nada del mundo le diría algo a mi padre. Teníamos derecho a conocernos, a llevar este nuevo y hermoso descubrimiento a nuestra manera , ella tenía el derecho de seguir siendo libre , de enamorarse , de odiarme , de tomar nuevas decisiones así yo no estuviera involucrado en ellas.

Quería que ella misma tomara la decisión de casarse o no , cuando quisiera , a la edad que le parezca. Podía imaginar a mi padre correr con la noticia hacia los Andley y a esa exasperante mujer comenzando a organizar nuestra boda con más de 500 invitados

\- Que no le gustas? Y tú estás tan tranquilo? Se supone que te mudaste con ella para poder conquistarla ...- Dijo mi padre molesto

\- Bueno pero si no le gusto que voy a hacer ? Las cosas están bien así ... - Respondí sin entender por qué mi padre se ofendía tanto

\- Pues Insiste Terry! No puedes contra una niña ?

\- Eso sería acoso! ...- Respondí con asco

\- Que lastima Terry! Supuestamente eres el chico asediado por todas , Candy se atreve a rechazarte y tú decides quedarte de brazos cruzados?

\- Me parece o insistes con lo de la boda? Papa , ya me mude a un lugar tranquilo , no estoy llevando esa "vida desordenada" que te estaba preocupando , estoy enfocado en el trabajo y mis estudios! No podemos dejar las cosas así?

\- Terry ...- Dijo mi padre con voz cansada poniéndose de pie y con gesto de iniciar una larga platica ...- Sabes que en este mundo, el éxito se basa en las relaciones sociales que tengamos , Los Andley son una buena familia , su empresa tiene bastante aceptación en el mundo

\- No como Bechtell que ha sido expulsado de algunos países por malos pagos y discriminación ...- Agregue pues conocía muy bien el lado oscuro de nuestra compañía

Mi padre me fulmino con la mirada , odiaba que yo tocara esos temas , pero dicen que la verdad duele y mi padre no era un santo , no era un buen hombre como el Señor William Andley , Mi padre había discriminado a arquitectos de Latinoamerica, se había inmiscuido en temas de política en países extranjeros afectando a sectores de pobreza , había pagado miserables sueldos a albañiles y había abusado de la ignorancia de las personas humildes y por supuesto ahora quería colgarse de la buena aceptación que tenia el Señor Andley para reingresar a estos países

\- Silencio Terry! Ya es hora que empieces a tomar cartas en el asunto! En tres años seras el presidente y ningún cliente o empresa toma con mucha seriedad a un hombre soltero y joven sin una familia formada! Ademas sabes que esta empresa no ha caído en manos de desconocidos nunca! Siempre ha estado en las manos de los Granchester y los Garrys están detrás de esa presidencia ...- Dijo mi padre con un ligero nerviosismo , Lo Garrys eran otros inversionistas de Bechtell , los mas grandes después de nosotros y los siguientes en tomar la dirección de la compañía , si yo fracasaba o no dejaba herederos

Yo me quede en silencio , sabia que esto vendría en algún momento , lo sabia desde mi adolescencia , Solo tres años quedaban para que yo hiciera algo con mi vida o dejara que ese futuro ya conocido llegara. Eran tantas decisiones , tantas responsabilidades , mientras mis amigos se preocupaban en estudiar y divertirse , Yo comenzaba a planear mi vida como si se tratara de un proyecto de Marketing , frió , calculador , lleno de expectativas económicas , para el beneficio de otros y nada que fuera mio.

Continuara ...

 **Hola hola! Aquí el capitulo prometido! Espero que sea de su agrado chicas lindas! Gracias por sus comentario me son de mucha ayuda! Nos leemos el lunes y buen fin de semana para todas! Besos =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Cerre mi ultimo libro con fuerza , por fin había terminado las miles de tareas que me dejaban en este ultimo año de preparatoria, mire la hora , Terry llegaría en cuestión de minutos , yo seguía con el uniforme de la escuela y con pereza recordé que el día de mañana tenia que hacer un trabajo grupal de Cultura General

Me cruce de brazos en la mesa de la sala y recosté mi cabeza , moría de sueño , a veces pensaba que el ser humano hacia la vida muy complicada , desde pequeños ingresamos al jardín de infantes para comenzar un horario , un trabajo , una responsabilidad , luego viene la primaria , secundaria , preparatoria , universidad y por ultimo el trabajo que sera tu eterno compañero de vida hasta que seas viejo y veas que literalmente le dedicaste toda tu vida.

Una calidez y un aroma delicioso me invadió , unos labios rozaban mi mejilla y unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo , era tan placentero y satisfactorio esa sensación , me sentía amada y protegida , abrí los ojos poco a poco y era Terry quien había llegado y me había encontrado dormida en la sala con la cabeza sobre los libros ...- Despierta amargada nadie te cree ese papel de niña aplicada ...- Susurro en mi oído mientras yo me frotaba un poco los ojos para despertarme del todo

\- Terry , hace cuanto llegaste? ...- Pregunte algo alterada y poniéndome de pie , pero el me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo de una manera extraña como si fuera una batería recargándose en el sol ...- Estas bien? ...- Pregunte al sentir como lanzaba un suspiro y veía sus ojos ligeramente tristes

\- Si , por supuesto , solo estoy cansado ...- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla , pero yo supe que me mentía

\- Iré a cambiarme , quieres que pidamos algo para cenar ? ...- Le pregunte con cariño pues no lo atormentaría con preguntas , se que el terminaría contando sus problemas en su momento

\- Mejor salgamos a comer , te parece? ...- Me pregunto desanudándose la corbata y yo me mordí los labios pues se veía realmente atractivo así estuviera cansado

\- Si perfecto ...- Dije con una sonrisa , dispuesta en salir con dirección a mi habitación para cambiarme pero el me tomo de la mano para atraerme con fuerza nuevamente hacia su cuerpo

\- Me gusta verte con el uniforme ...- Me dijo con voz seductora al oído

\- Quieres jugar al hombre mayor que seduce a una estudiante ?, Que pervertido que eres Granchester!

\- No te burles de mis fantasías Amargada , hieres mis sentimientos ...- Me dijo acariciando mi talle y yo comencé a temblar entre el nerviosismo y el deseo

\- Bien pervertido . aligera un poco tus hormonas ...- Le dije tomando sus manos para retirarlas de mi cuerpo

\- No te emociones Niñita , hay que tener mas que un uniforme escolar para seducirme , no soy tan fácil ...- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido

\- Estas seguro de eso? ...- Le pregunte acercándome a su cuerpo abriendo el primer botón de mi blusa para ver como se le borraba la sonrisa de soberbia del rostro y tragaba en seco , me acerque a sus Labios pero no lo bese solo los rosaba mientras abría el segundo botón de mi blusa ...- Terry ...- Lo llame con voz seductora cerca a sus labios ...-mmm? ...- Respondió el queriendo atrapar mis labios con su boca pero yo no lo deje ...- Terry ...- Volví a llamarlo de la misma manera abriendo el tercero y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ...- Bien! Vamos ya! Tengo hambre! Estaré lista en un minuto! ...- Dije de pronto con voz divertida mientras rompía la tensión seductora y el trastabillaba ante el fuerte cambio de situación

Yo corrí hacia mi habitación antes que el me tomara nuevamente y solo pude oírlo maldecir mientras se reincorporaba para perseguirme , cerré mi puerta con seguro y lo escuche rugir ...- Candy! ! ...- Yo me reí a fuertes carcajadas ...- Eres un pervertido Terry , eso te hace no tener resistencia alguna!

\- Por Dios que voy a vengarme Candy Andley! Que le enseñan a las niñas ahora en el colegio ah? Se puede saber donde aprendiste esas cosas mocosa malcriada?

Yo continué riéndome mientras comenzaba a vestirme , debía vestirme con algo abrigador debió a la temperatura que cada vez eras mas fría , Terry seguía afuera haciéndome la misma pregunta mientras yo solo me reía y lo ignoraba , disfrutaba un poco hacerlo sufrir . Después de unos minutos abrí la puerta de mi habitación y el casi cae sobre mi pues estaba apoyado en mi puerta de brazos cruzados

\- jajajaja Terry pareces un demente ...- Dije muy divertida ante lo gracioso de la situación y el comenzó a reír libremente al igual que yo , así podíamos ser , un par de enemigos locos por unos segundos y niños al siguiente

El me dijo que me veía hermosa y rodeándome con su brazo abandonamos en apartamento en dirección al estacionamiento para ir a cenar a cualquier lado , donde estuviéramos a solas y en paz

 **Terry ...**

\- Gracias ...- me dijo ella con mirada melancólica después de haberle contando que no le había dicho nada a mi padre sobre nosotros ...- Tu sabes que si tuviera una familia normal , bueno , una madre normal , les hablaría de nosotros ...

\- Claro que lo se ...-Le dije tomando su mano ...-No quiero que mi padre se meta contigo , ni que te veas forzada o acosada por tu madre y bueno también lo hago por mi

\- Lo mejor sera que ninguno de nuestros padres ni amigos lo sepa ... tal vez mas adelante ... quien sabe ...- Me dijo suspirando con una sonrisa débil.

Si , Candy y yo teníamos que mantener nuestros sentimientos en secreto si queríamos llevarlo a nuestra manera y cuidarlo del resto , era algo tan ilógico y tan frió , pero esa era nuestra opción si no queríamos que nuestros padres se involucren en nuestras vidas. Por supuesto Candy no quería casarse a los 18 , ni yo a los 22 , yo por primera vez sentía que estaba enamorado de alguien y ella también , ambos queríamos vivir con algo de libertad y experimentar sin tener la presión de terceras personas.

\- Hay algo mas que debo comentarte ...- Dije tragando en seco recordando ese maldito trabajo de economía con Susana , respire profundamente armándome de valor al ver que ella abría sus ojos de mas , gesto que siempre hacia cuando se preparaba para recibir noticias incomodas

\- Dime ...- Dijo presionando ligeramente mi mano

\- Recuerdas cuando ...- Aclare mi garganta ...- bueno esa vez que una amiga fue a la casa

\- La frentona ...- Dijo con voz seria y levantando una ceja

\- Si ella ... Bueno, la cosa es que tenemos un trabajo de economía que terminar y Ouch! ...- Me queje al sentir el pequeño pellizco que le dio a mi mano mientras estas estaban sujetadas

\- Continua ...- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado pero que era algo intimidante

\- Y la cosa es que le dije que debíamos juntarnos en un starbucks o en al universidad , pero ella insiste que sea en nuestro apartamento , en serio Candy , es solo un trabajo y ella no es mas que una compañera de clases

\- Ah si? Pues ese día no parecía que era una compañera de clases mas ... Que extraño que ahora digas eso ...- Dijo con mirada suspicaz y yo me senti terriblemente incomodo , me lo merecía por idiota

\- Bien ... era por molestarte

\- Disculpa? No te oí bien ...- Dijo haciéndose la sorda

\- No lo diré! Se que escuchaste perfectamente ...- Ouch! ...- Volví a quejarme por otro pellizco en mi mano ...- Fue por darte celos! siii! Así de idiota soy! ...-Dije con dolor y ella aflojo el agarre de sus pequeñas uñas en mi dorso

\- Que maravilla oír eso , es como música para mis oídos ...- Dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie de la mesa y ambos salimos del restaurante de comida rápida donde habíamos decidido cenar esa noche ...- Esta bien Terry , hagan lo que tengan que hacer en la casa , por mi no hay problema ...- Dijo mientras caminábamos lentamente por un parque ya que aun no queríamos subir al auto

\- En serio? No le raparas la cabeza o algo parecido verdad?

\- No , si no se mete conmigo por supuesto , sus coqueteos estoy segura de que tu mismo sabrás manejarlo ...- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras yo la rodeaba con mi brazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias amargada ... Por cierto ... hablando de dar celos , que paso con mi gran amigo cara de sonso alegre ? Eh? ...- La embrome dándole un pequeño empujón con mi hombro.

\- Ayyy basta!

\- Ahhh no niñita! Yo también merezco explicaciones!

\- No las mereces por que el y yo no nos volveremos a ver , el que se vera con su amiga frentona eres tu y en nuestra casa! ...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Tienes razón pero te lo sacare con cucharita ...- Dije tomándola en mis brazos para cargarla como a una de esa princesas de Disney

\- Que haces? Bájame! ...- Grito ella mientras la llevaba hacia una laguna donde habían unos patos en medio del parque

\- Nadaras con los patos si no eres sincera conmigo ...- La amenace con lanzarla al agua

\- Pero si lo sabes! Ya te lo había dado a entender ...- Dijo aferrándose a mi cuello y ocultando su cabeza en mi cuello , era tan tierna que me sentía un patán haciéndole esto pero mi morbo por escucharlo claramente era mas fuerte que yo

\- Ahhh! Bien si! Fue para darte celos! Por haber traído a esa frentona a la casa! ...- Grito mientras se sujetaba mas fuerte de mi

Yo la deposite en suelo entre risas , ella estaba roja y avergonzada y yo solo pude abrazarla contra mi pecho , cada hora a su lado yo terminaba amándola aun mas , hasta donde iba a llegar? Si esto seguía así , yo iba a terminar volviéndome loco , pero me encantaba , era como un tipo de heroína , alucinante y adictiva!

\- Asi que usaste a ese pobre chico para eso Candy? Que mal ! ...- La moleste

\- Si! Me arrepiento de haber imitado un comportamiento tan bajo e inmaduro ... - Dijo levantando la nariz

Volví a cargarla de la misma manera a pesar de sus gritos para amenizarla nuevamente con que nadaría con esas aves , era tan gracioso ! No recordaba haberme divertido tanto desde la infancia

Regresamos a casa , no se cual de los dos era más feliz que un niño , nos dirigimos a nuestra habitaciones para vestirnos y amaba ir por ella para traerla a mi habitación y acostarla junto a mi , a pesar de que moría por hacerla mía , sabía que ella aún era algo joven y yo esperaría con paciencia, eso era algo que me sorprendía tanto de mí mismo , definitivamente estaba enamorado.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y ella ya estaba totalmente dormida , la observé como un Fan idolatrando a su celebridad favorita , la traje mas hacia mi cuerpo para llenarme de ella , para embriagarme con el aroma de su cabello y sentir la suave piel de su cintura bajo el toque de mis dedos. Habia comenzado a vivir , una vida mía , una vida con giros inesperados , no solo la presión y la compañía estaban en mi mente , ahora alguien tan hermoso estaba a mi lado , alguien que me quería y me necesitaba para hacerla feliz de igual modo , tenia un propósito en esta vida y por primera vez podía ver una hermosa luz en mi futuro.

 **Candy ...**

Creo que me he muerto y he vuelto a revivir en estos 5 minutos Ayyyyyy ...- Suspiro Annie con ojos cristalinos después de contarle lo que había ocurrido entre Terry y yo , solo a ella le confiaría mi estado real con mi pervertido ...- Y que le dirás al resto de las chicas? Patricia esta como molestas , ya sabes que ella siempre lo ha idolatrado...

\- Lo negare , diré que solo fue un beso ... mmmm... bueno ... porque le gusta conquistar a toda mujer que se le cruce pero nada mas que eso y no volverá a pasar

\- Candy , literalmente te vimos colgarte de su cuello y dejar que te metiera la lengua hasta ...

\- Yaaaa Annie! No seas tan explicita por Dios! ...- Dije sintiendo vergüenza y con ganar de ahorcarla por ser tan directa ...- No tengo otra excusa , solo prestarle poca importancia y rogar para que se olviden de esto pronto

Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles , casi mas de medio día de escuela me presionaron con el tema , incluso una de ellas se había atrevido a tomarnos una foto en pleno beso , no pude evitar sonreír , era tan hermosa y tener que fingir molestia e indignación no fue nada de sencillo.

\- Y no ha querido besarte nuevamente? ...- Pregunto Eliza con emocion

\- No , me pidió perdón , que estaba algo ebrio y eso es todo chicas ...- Dije con mucha incomodidad

\- Ayyy pero Candy! Eres tan afortunada! Luisa sigue en shock desde el sábado ...

\- Lo siento por ella en verdad ... no quiero que ...

\- No tranquila Candy! Su psicóloga ha hecho un excelente trabajo con ella , casi casi lo tiene superado ,...- Comento con algo de diversión y restandole importancia

Patty no se acercaba a nosotras , me estaba evitando y solo me observaba con ojos fríos desde su asiento , algunas de las chicas habían intentado hablar con ella pero tan solo respondía que nada le pasaba , yo decidí ignorarla , si su obsesión por un chico era mas fuerte que nuestra amistada , entonces no era una verdadera amiga , aunque por momentos podía entender su malestar , lo mejor era darle su espacio.

Las clases por fin terminaron , ese día la horrible frentona iría a nuestra casa para terminar su trabajo de economía con Terry , yo tenia planeado ir a la casa de Annie después de almorzar juntas , pero algo en mi interior me impulsaba a regresar a mi casa , no le daría a esa idiota el placer de dejarle mi lugar y espacio a su antojo , así que decidí que después de comer junto a Annie regresaría a mi casa sorpresivamente

Subí por el ascensor hacia nuestro apartamento , camine sin hacer ruido y como siempre, desconfiada, me quede escuchando sin hacer anuncio de mi llegada , Podía oír claramente a Terry leyendo algo sobre el Banco Iberoamericano mientras la idiota esa intentaba cambiarle el tema

\- Y te dolió mucho?

\- Que cosa ?

\- Después de la operación , imagino que te habrá costado caminar ...- Dijo con voz dramática la muy idiota

\- Si algo ... Bueno creo que deberíamos agregar esto en este párrafo de aquí , no me convence esta descripción ...- Dijo Terry y yo me lo quería comer a besos

\- Te quedaron cicatrices? ...- Pregunto la frentona y yo quería entrar a sacarle los ojos

\- Eh no , por suerte ...- Escuche claramente la voz de incomodidad de Terry que ya la conocía muy bien

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa y ambos me vieron con diferentes expresiones , en la cara de Terry había un brillo de emoción y algo de nervios , seguramente temía por el bienestar de su oxigenada compañera y en la cara de Susana no había mas que odio y mucha pero mucha molestia

\- Candy ...- Llamo el con su bella sonrisa

\- Hola ...- Salude entrando y dejando mi mochila en el sillón de la sala para acercarme con naturalidad hacia Terry , Susana no me saludo, solo miraba con ojos de ira mi intromisión , pero yo sin molestarme ni prestarle ninguna atención , le di un corto , pero muy cariñoso y dulce beso en los labios a Terry , cosa que veníamos haciendo hace unos días atrás al momento de encontrarnos en casa.

\- Ya almorzaste ? ...- Me pregunto con mucha naturalidad y la cara de Susana estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y ojos desorbitados

\- Si , con Annie , estaré en mi habitación , te veo después...- Le dije con cariño - ... Con permiso Susana ...- Agregue con una sonrisa divertida mientras la pobre oxigenada seguía en estado shock

Entre a mi cuarto , me quite los zapatos y medias escolares para dejarme caer con cansancio en mi cama , disfrute tanto la cara de esa resbalosa! Pero que mujer! A mi me han gustado chicos anteriormente pero nunca he actuado de esa manera tan hueca y tonta para conquistar a alguien. Me quede en silencio , queriendo escuchar algo pero solo podía oír el teclado del computador y uno que otro comentario sobre economía y finanzas de parte de Terry , segura la otra era una tonta que no estaba aportando nada y Terry estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

No paso mas de media hora cuando pude oír la puerta de ingreso abrirse y cerrarse de golpe , dando a entender que alguien se había marchado , silencio por unos segundos para que luego mi corazón empezara su acelerada carrera al oír los pasos de Terry en dirección a mi habitación.

 **Terry ...**

Abrí su puerta y nuevamente un mini infarto me ataco, esa niña lo único que hacia últimamente era jugar con mi presión y ritmo cardíaco a su antojo . No estaba haciendo nada indebido , pero ese uniforme desarreglado , con la blusa por fuera , y el primer botón abierto , mas esa falda a cuadros algo subida por estar recostada jugaba de una manera perversa con mi estabilidad , despertando mis instintos mas primitivos

\- Ya se fue tu amiguita? ...- Me pregunto con mirada burlona

\- Si ...- Respondí como idiota sin moverme del marco de la puerta

\- Y por que tan pronto?

\- Digamos que huyo avergonzada , no había mucho que corregir en el trabajo y luego de que cierta niña dejara por sentado que soy de su propiedad ante sus ojos , se sintió muy incomoda y se fue

\- Mi propiedad ? Disculpa! Solamente te estaba saludando como solemos hacerlo desde hace unos días ...- Dijo sentándose en la cama y observándome con mirada retadora

Yo me había estado acercando poco a poco sin haberlo notado , en que momento mis piernas habían caminado hacia ella?

Me agache para estar a su altura observando esos preciosos ojos que me miraban con inquietante ansiedad . Sin decirle nada ni poder continuar con esa "discusión" la bese sorpresivamente.

Ella era tan tentadora , una mezcla perfecta entre la ternura y el deseo. No hacía más que acabar con mi cordura , jugaba con mi mente y corazón a su diestra y siniestra y yo sentía que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma

Enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y poco a poco me recosté sobre ella mientras nos besamos

Si alguna vez me habían hablado sobre el cielo , este estaba pasando a través de mi cuerpo en esos instantes , su pequeño y delicado ser bajo el mío era una sensación tan enloquecedora y placentera que sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo había encontrado su lugar y misión en este mundo. Y ese era acariciar y venerar a esa mujer que tenía en brazos en esos instantes.

Tuve que bajar la intensidad de esa pequeña pero peligrosa entrega , para ella era un beso cargado de amor y pasión con cierta medida , para mí, era amor y el deseo urgente de hundirme en su cuerpo para hacerla mía hasta desfallecer.

Con la respiración algo agitada me acosté en su cama y la abracé a mi , su cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho escuchando los fuertes latidos de mi corazón , La amaba tanto que de solo imaginar que algo nos pudiese separar en el futuro me hacia temblar.

Así entre amándola como un loco y deseándola como sediento al agua fría transcurrieron 3 meses , estaba asombrado y hasta muy orgulloso de mi mismo, estaba haciendo por primera vez feliz a otra persona , sin involucrar dinero, siendo yo mismo y poniendo mis deseos por debajo a la necesidad de alguien mas.

Encontrarla en casa después del trabajo , verla llegar después de la escuela , salir juntos los fines de semana , dormir a su lado, besarla y acariciarla cada vez con mayor intensidad era el pan de cada día , definitivamente la mejor época de mi vida , pronto ella rendiría el examen para ingresar a la universidad y me quede tan asombrado cuando había logrado matricularse a un curso de literatura a escondidas de su madre pero con el apoyo de su padre , era ese espíritu fuerte y competitivo que tanto me atraía y me hacia amarla cada vez mas.

Por mi parte yo ya había enloquecido de tanta felicidad , a veces me reía solo en el trabajo recordando una que otra anécdota de nuestra vida contidiana, mi humor era de los mejores sorprendiendo a mis amigos y padres

Por supuesto nuestra relación era algo que solo nos concernía a los dos , Albert intentaba restaurar nuestra amistad cosa que se lo permití pero tomando el tema con pinzas ya que mi confianza la había perdido por completo y las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas , claro que yo no era un hombre rencoroso y mientras el no se acercara a Candy , todo estaría bien.

Con respecto a Susana , la pobre chica no hacia mas que lanzarme miradas de enfado y odio , me había quitado el habla en su totalidad , cosa que prefería para no tener mayores problemas y por supuesto lamentaba profundamente ya que haberla usado con el propósito de dar celos me avergonzaba y me hacia lamentar mi estúpido comportamiento y falta de madures , solo esperaba que el efecto del karma no fuera tan cruel conmigo mas adelante

\- Terry ...- Llamo mi padre una tarde mientras me encontraba en el trabajo tranquilamente enviando algunos correos de importancia para una nueva construcción de un edificio de negocios en Malasia

\- Si? ...- Pregunte con voz algo cansina

\- Este sábado por la noche tenemos una cena con un colega mío , y voy a solicitar tu presencia ...- Dijo sentándose frente a mi escritorio y cruzando sus piernas para acomodarse

\- Debido a que ? ...- Pregunte con molestia pues no me agradaba pasar el fin de semana con mi padre y dejar a mi amargada sola un sábado por la noche

\- Su hija es una joven que recientemente ha culminado sus estudios en Australia , administración de empresas, es , por supuesto , de buena familia , inteligente , educada , culta , todo lo que deseo para ti , así que mi amigo y yo hemos organizado una entrevista de matrimonio para ustedes

Continuará ...

 **Y hora de renegar! Buen lunes chicas! lamento subir capitulo algo tarde , hubieron fallas eléctricas en mi edificio por culpa de un grupo electrógeno! El siguiente capitulo también me demorare! =( no he podido escribir este fin de semana absolutamente nada! Tengo a mi linda familia de visita y he estado full! Igual no pasara de esta semana el siguiente capi! Agradezco la compresión! Un besote para todas! Y no renieguen tanto! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

Conducía a casa como si tuviera un enorme saco de piedras en los hombros , sentía que había envejecido por lo menos 15 años mas , hasta donde? hasta cuando? Donde estaba ese empuje , ese valor ? Donde estaba mi verdadero yo?

Esa discusión con mi padre me había agotado hasta el alma! Sentía nauseas y la cabeza estaba por estallarme y no quería ni imaginar lo que me esperaba al momento de poner un pie en mi apartamento

Una mierda! Si! Una reverenda mierda había terminado siendo el intercambio de argumentos entre mi padre y yo! Sus ojos cargados de ira y decepción era algo que calaba mis huesos , algo con lo que yo no sabia lidiar!

\- Que pasa contigo Terry? No te reconozco! Primero no logras ganarte a una niña 4 años menor que tu y ahora rechazas esta gran oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo? Tu me estas decepcionando mas que cualquiera! ...- Habían sido sus fuertes y horribles palabras

Simplemente bastaba con decirle que amaba a Candy y ella a mi para terminar con todo esto , pero ese no era el punto , el gran problemas era que yo no tenia el carácter ni las pelotas suficientes para encarar a mi padre y defenderme como ella lo hacia. Yo era un cobarde! Un niño mimado acostumbrado a la aceptación de sus padres! Muchas personas no comprenderían mi actuar , pero , como contrariar o decepcionar a los únicos seres que siempre te mostraron ante todos como su mayor logro? Yo competía con esa maldita compañía por ser el centro de la vida de mis padres desde niño y cuando los decepcionaba sentía que apartaban su rostro de mi con vergüenza y esa era una maldita sensación que odiaba con toda mi vida

Detuve mi auto en plena carretera , apoye mi frente contra el volante , había terminado finalmente aceptado esa repugnante entrevista para no ver mas la decepción en los ojos de mi padre y para que cesara con sus ataques de mi falta de hombría ante las mujeres. Falta de hombría la tenia yo por no mandarlo al infierno y no dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Ahora que le diría? Como la vería a los ojos? Como me pondría yo en su lugar? Golpee el volante con ira , me odiaba! Odiaba a mi padre , a esa compañía , a mi madre , a la familia de ella , malditos todos! Estoy seguro que si hubiéramos nacido en familias comunes seriamos mucho mas felices.

Tome aire , cerré los ojos , solo un milagro haría que ella lo tomara de buena forma , por supuesto que sin pensarlo rechazaría a esa tipa y a su horrible adinerada familia , pero estaba seguro que le haría daño a ella , yo me moriría si ella me dijera algo así y sin pensarlo dos veces sacaría nuestra relación a la luz.

Intente tranquilizarme y encendí el auto para dirigirme a casa, debía llegar pronto , la necesitaba , por mas que mi mente y cuerpo ya vaticinaban el acercamiento de una tormenta entre los dos.

Por supuesto la primera explosión no tardo en llegar , sus gritos no se hicieron esperar en medio de la quietud de nuestra casa ...-Eres un cobarde Granchester! ...- Me grito con ira al rostro y yo con irritación la quería hacer entender

\- No voy a entender nada! Lo único que se , es que lo que piensa tu padre de ti es mas importante que nosotros! Su palabra esta por encima de lo que tu realmente quieres! Puedes irse al diablo los dos! ...- Me grito entre lagrimas haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara

\- Entiende Candy , es solo una cena! Nada mas que eso! Si no quieres pasar por esto, pues adelante digamosle a todos sobre nosotros! ...- Grite con desesperación y perdiendo algo el control

\- No hay ningún nosotros! ...- Me grito con voz amenazante ...- Sabes por que ? Por que yo no puedo estar al lado de una persona que no defiende y busca dirigir su propia vida , que nos espera después ? tendremos que estar a la merced de tu padre hasta Dios sabe cuando?

\- Claro que no! El problema es que tu no quieres que le digamos a nadie lo sentimos! ...- Le grite histérico

\- Pues no Terry! Que fácil para ti verdad? Digamosle a nuestros padres sobre nosotros y tu sales bien librado ! Pues no! Y si dices algo lo negare! Cuando tengas las bolas suficientes para darte tu lugar ante tu padre , me hablas! Adiós! ...- Me grito como una loca saliendo de nuestro apartamento y dando un portazo

Habia querido detenerla pero había terminado con un fuerte arañazo en el brazo , estaba realmente furiosa y me había mandado al infierno

Me senté en la barra de la cocina derrotado , sentía tanta impotencia, sus palabras me habían dolido , y que esperaba yo? Que aceptara con una sonrisa? Que me diga "si Terry ve a tu cena , trata bien a esa chica y yo te espero aquí tranquila a que vuelvas? " Pffff yo era un completo idiota , un estupido , un acomplejado, un retorcido, había herido a mi vida misma que había salido furiosa de un portazo y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos

Nunca me lo perdonaría , la había hecho llorar , y me odiaba por eso , me sentía un mounstruo.

 **Candy ...**

Corrí hacia mi auto , la vista la tenía nublada de lágrimas pero sin pensarlo saqué el auto de aquel edificio lo más pronto posible por si se le ocurría ir detrás de mi

Unas cuadras más abajo apague el auto y llore como niña , era un estúpido! Lo odiaba! Como era capaz de hacerme algo así? Me sentía celosa! Humillada! Avergonzada! Con grandes deseos de encarar a su padre y decirle que él era mío .

Le había dicho cosas horribles y sus ojos de súplica habían torturado mi corazón , pero , como no molestarse e indignarse ante eso? Que tendría que ver después ? Un compromiso , una boda? Él convirtiéndose en padre? Sabía que exageraba con mis pensamientos pero estaba tan afectada

Tome mi celular y llame a Annie , por supuesto mi amiga me dijo que fuera a su casa y que podía quedarme con ella los días que quisiera.

Conduje con el corazón en la mano y puse mi móvil en modo avión al ver que él me llamaba , maldito Terruce Granchester! Como podía hacerme eso? Como podía valer más la aprobación y la palabra de su padre que nuestro amor ? Como no pudo darme mi lugar ? Me sentía horrible! Como una amante escondida .

Si ! Bastaba con decirle a todos sobre nosotros y no tendríamos que pasar más por esto , pero ese no era el punto , que nos esperaría después? El padre de Terry decidiría sobre nosotros? Si debíamos casarnos? Por la iglesia o solo por las leyes? Donde íbamos a vivir? Cuantos hijos íbamos a tener? Podía imaginarme a ese repudiable hombre metiendose en nuestras vidas y matrimonio! Podía verlo queriendo involucrarse en la crianza de mis hijos! Donde estudiarían! Les elegiría la carreras! Y yo no quería eso para mí , con todo el dolor de mi corazón si Terry no cambiaba en ese aspecto yo tendría que tomar distancia , porque yo siempre había luchado por llevar mi vida a mi manera y no dejaría que Richard Granchester , ni nadie , se metiera en ella.

\- Candy por Dios ! Que ocurrió? Pasa! ...- Me recibió Annie con rostro de preocupación haciéndome pasar a su casa para dirigírnos a su habitación

Una vez que estuvimos a solas me eché a llorar nuevamente como un bebé con un nudo en el pecho como si este quisiera estallar de dolor , mi amiga medio un poco de agua y frotando mi espalda me llevo hasta un sillón rosa que tenía en su habitación.

 **Terry ...**

\- Mierda! ...- Exclamé con ira al llamar por doceava vez a su celular y este me enviaba directamente al buzón

Caminaba de un lugar a otro , pasaba mis dedos por mi cabellera , moría de miedo y estaba lleno de ira , Y si ella me dejaba ? Prácticamente me lo había gritado en la cara hace unos minutos

Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor y miedo , y si había destruido todo por mi falta de valor? Tal vez había perdido lo único más importante y maravilloso que había tenido en mi vida por ser tan idiota

Como pude haberle hecho algo así? Era mentira! Las palabras de mi padre no eran más importante que ella! Nada era más importante que ella

Me senté de golpe en el sillón de la sala , vi mi antebrazos con un par de rasguños de sus pequeñas uñas que me había hecho al forcejear conmigo.

A donde iría? Ya había bajado al estacionamiento y su auto no estaba , a la casa de sus padres ? Lo dudaba mucho , ella no iría ahí aunque le pusiera un arma en la cabeza estando en ese estado

Probablemente había ido a la casa de su mejor amiga la morena habladora , pero donde vivía esa mujer ? No tenía ni su número , estaba tan preocupado de que hubiera conducido así de afectada como estaba

Me refregué los ojos , estos tenían unas cuantas lágrimas , acaricié la marca de sus uñas en mi brazo y supe que la amaba aún más , quería arrodillarme ante ella y suplicarle que no me dejara ... pero ... qué haría yo para merecerme su perdón? Podría levantarme finalmente contra mi padre? Podría ser lo suficientemente hombre y revelarme contra el ?

Era un maldito cobarde , su maldita aprobación pesaba más que todo porque a eso estaba acostumbrado, con eso crecí , con eso tenía la atención de ambos y siendo así me mostraban su amor.

Pero yo ya no era más un niño , era un hombre , cobarde , pero hombre al fin y al cabo

Tome mi móvil y marqué a su casa rogando que me contestara cualquier persona menos sus padres.

\- Halo? ...- Escuche de pronto una hoz infantil al otro lado de la línea y yo respire aliviado

\- Harry? ... - Pregunte

\- Si , soy yo! Quien habla? ...- Pregunto el niño con voz más gruesa de lo que realmente era y no pude evitar sonreír

\- Hola Harry , soy Terry , está Candy por ahí? ...- Pregunte soltándome la corbata

\- No , no ha venido por aquí ...

\- Ok , está Franchesca? ... - Pregunte algo nervioso pero era mi única salida

\- Si , un momento ...- Dijo el niño dejando el auricular

\- Halo? Terry? ...- Me respondió la chica y yo sentí a mi corazón estrujarse pues tenía la voz muy parecida a la de su hermana mayor

\- Hola Franchesca , disculpa que te moleste, quería pedirte un favor pero que quede entre nosotros ...- Le dije sin más rodeos , estaba desesperado

\- Si .. claro , qué ocurre con mi necia hermana ? ... - Dijo la chica y yo me quede sorprendido

\- Exactamente, estoy buscándola , es algo tarde y su celular está apagado, imagino que debe estar donde su mejor amiga ... Amelia , Amara

\- Annie ...- Dijo la chica riendo ligeramente

\- Si! Ella! Tendrás su número y dirección ?

\- Tengo su número , pero si han discutido , cosa que creo que fue así te recomiendo no ir a buscarla , deja que se le pase la ira , mi hermana tiene un carácter de demonio y no habla con coherencia hasta que se le pase el mal humor

\- Que ? Ah... eh ... no ... todo está bien ... solo que ...

\- Si , si , si como digas Cuñis, tienes donde apuntar?

Termine la llamada con la mandíbula por el suelo y con la cabeza hinchada de dolor.

Me dirigí a mi habitación , sin dudas Franchesca tenía razón , Candy se convertía en una temible tormenta cuando estaba de mal humor , pero yo solo quería saber donde estaba o no podría ni siquiera hacer él intento de dormir.

 **Candy ...**

\- Señorita Annie , tiene una llamada ... Dijo una de las mucamas llamando a la puerta y estirándole el teléfono inalámbrico

\- Gracias ..- Respondió Annie tomando el aparato , mientras yo me ponía a ojear una revista sin ponerle atención a nada ya que mi mente era una maraña de negatividad e indignacion

De pronto el rostro pálido de mi amiga llamo mi atención y sus ojos se abrieron como faroles ...- Ahhh , hola ... si ... - Dijo con voz turbada y de inmediato supe de quién se trataba

Me levante con rapidez y le hice un gesto de no que no dijera nada sobre mi

\- Si ... no te preocupes por eso , adiós ...- Dijo ella terminando la llamada y yo estaba al acecho como esperando que una bomba estallara a mi lado

\- Era el Candy , solo quería saber si estabas aquí ... estaba preocupado...

\- Y le dijiste que si? ...- Pregunte alterada

\- Pues claro! Solo quería saber si estabas bien , dijo que no te buscara ...- Dijo mi amiga con ojos algo tristes

Yo volví a sentarme en ese sillón rosa que tenia Annie en su habitación , ese mueble había estado ahí desde nuestra infancia y era testigo de nuestros secretos , alegrías y muchas lagrimas derramadas

\- Que hago Annie? Me siento tan mal ... no pudo creer que lo que diga su padre este por encima de todo para el ... pero lo quiero tanto ...- Dije llorando nuevamente , tenia el alma dividida en dos , moría por correr de regreso al apartamento y refugiarme en sus brazos , le había dicho cosas tan horribles.

\- Estas haciendo lo correcto Candy ... y no solo por tu bien ... también le haces un bien a Terry , tal vez con esto comprenda que ha llegado el momento de ser un verdadero hombre y ponerle un alto a su padre ... recuerda que su padre lo ha manipulado desde niño ... pero no creen que seria lo mejor que dijeran ante todos sobre lo que sienten? Osea tal vez lo obliguen a casarse , pero estarán juntos no es así?

\- Ayyy Annie ...- Dije suspirando...-Eres demasiado romántica mujer , hay muchas cosas mas involucradas , sabias? ...- Le comente poniéndome de pie , pues sabia que debía explicarle ciertas cosas para que pudiera entender mejor la situación

\- A que te refieres? ...- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad

\- Sabes que mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer insoportable verdad?

\- Si

\- Después de la entrevista de matrimonio con Terry , las cosas se pusieron aun peor en mi casa sabias? Mi madre comenzó a hacer mas reuniones y fiestas , empezó a cuestionarme sobre mis amistades , a controlar mis horarios , hasta incluso llego a meterse con lo que comía y con mi peso , llegaba a llamarme "gordan y amargada" puedes creerlo? ...- Dije aguantando las lagrimas pues no entendía porque la vida me había dado una madre como ella

\- Como? Pero, Candy creo que pesas a la justas 50 kilos , como pudo hablarte así? Una madre!? ... pero por que? ...- Pregunto Annie con la boca abierta

\- Yo comencé a sospechar que hacia todo eso con la finalidad de que yo me hartara y me terminara yendo a vivir con Terry ... y no me equivoque ... un día, por la tarde, la escuche hablando por teléfono con alguien ... no podría decirte quien era realmente ,pero tengo mis sospechas de que se trataba sobre el mismo Richard Granchester.

\- De que hablaban? ...- Pegunto mi amiga cada vez mas ansiosa

Yo trague en seco , me costaba mucho contar algo tan vergonzoso y tan bajo , mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente , a este paso terminaría deshidratada de tanto llorar ...- Ella decía que lo mejor que les podía pasar era que Terry y yo nos termináramos gustando y así planear una boda para un exitoso convenio entre ambas compañías , mi madre quiere construir hoteles en todo el mundo a buen precio y Betchell quiere entrar a mas países como una constructora de prestigio , y en el peor de los casos pero con algo de "suerte" entre Terry y yo terminaría pasando algo y tal vez podría quedar embarazada lo cual también seria ventajoso , Por supuesto Richard sabe muy bien como es su hijo de galante con las mujeres ... literalmente mi madre me puso en la boca del lobo , me dio de regalo , me puso de carnada ... no se , como quieras llamarlo ... - Concluí ya derramando gruesas lagrimas por mis mejillas

\- Que? Dios mio Candy! Y tu callaste esto todo este tiempo , por que? ... - Pregunto Annie con mucha tristeza acercándose a mi

\- Me daba vergüenza y mucho dolor ... a mi madre no le importa que a su hija un chico la manoseara e hiciera con ella lo que le diera en gana , para tal vez, luego aburrirse y dejarla con el corazón destrozado ... tenia que jugarse esa carta , porque así son los negocios , si no arriesgas no ganas ...

\- Pero ... pero entonces por que aceptaste irte a vivir con Terry? No estas haciendo lo que ellos querían al final? ... ...

\- Sabes porque me fui realmente? ...- Dije mirándola con pena ...- Prefería vivir con Terry que seguir bajo el mismo techo con mi madre ... no me quiere en su casa Annie , mi madre no me ama, o al menos ha hecho de todo para que yo lo vea de ese modo ... Si no me quieren ahí? Es mejor irme no crees? , Pero al final nos terminamos enamorando y por supuesto no dejare que mi madre se salga con la suya Annie ... ...- Dije limpiando mis ojos y bebiendo un poco mas agua

\- Candy ...- Dijo mi amiga con mirada muy triste ... Y Terry lo sabe?

\- Puso la misma cara que tu ... - Dije con una ligera sonrisa ...- Me prometió que cuando el tomara la empresa cancelaría todo contratos que tuviera con mis padres en caso lo nuestro se formalice en un futuro , pero para eso aun falta y mientras tanto mi madre y Richard se llenarían de dinero a cuesta de nuestra relación ... sabes algo , Terry y yo no hemos dado ese paso por que como comprenderás muero de miedo a que ese deseo repugnante de mi madre se cumpla. Terry lo entiende y se que hace un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse ... y ahora Richard Granchester sale con esto

\- Pero cual es su afán de casar a su hijo tan pronto? No entiendo?

\- Su padre quiere hacer una alianza con una compañía que tenga buena aceptación en LatinoAmerica y Centroamérica , Ya que ese hombre horrible tiene muy mala reputación en esos lugares , cuando Terry asuma la presidencia , al estar casado con una heredera de una compañía prestigiosa tiene mayores opciones de volver a reingresar en esos países donde Richard fue expulsado por mal manejo , ya sabes Marketing personal , lamentablemente en el mundo de negocios te toman con mayor seriedad si estas casado , si tienes hijos y perteneces a un hogar católico ... la típica hipocresía burguesa ... sabias que Richard Granchester quiere lanzarse como ministro?

\- Que cosa? Dios! Ese hombre es un monstruo!

\- Si ... y por supuesto su mejor carta de presentación ante Londres y el mundo es su primogénito , al hacerlo un hombre de bien y finamente Burgués , su aceptación sera alta. Es tan asqueroso Annie ... Por eso no se que clase de futuro tendremos Terry y yo ... A veces pienso que debería alejarme de el , ya que a su lado me espera vivir bajo la sombre de su padre ... era por eso que Terry hacia todo lo posible para no enamorarse de mi ni jalarme a esto con el ... pero ya es tarde ... lo amo y de solo pensar que tengamos que separarnos me desgarra el corazón.

 **Terry ...**

Observe a través de la ventana y con asombro me percate que ya estaba amaneciendo , no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche , saber que ella estaba bien me había aliviado algo , pero el saber que hacer con mi vida y con mi futuro me había martillado la cabeza toa la noche.

Era sábado y esa noche tenia esa asquerosa y repugnante cena con esa familia que no me interesaba en lo absoluto conocer , mi corazón aun sangraba al recordar como ella lloraba y salia de nuestra casa con el corazón destrozado

De nada servia que yo fuera a buscarla y pedirle arreglar las cosas si yo no decidía poner un alto a mi padre , y si yo aceptaba ir a esa cena y conocer a esa chica estaba seguro que Candy no me lo perdonaría jamas , pues yo tampoco lo haría si fuera su caso.

Me di una ducha con agua helada , me sentía tan deprimido y decepcionado de mi mismo , antes no me importaba hacer lo que mi padre pidiese , pues no tenia nada porque luchar ni que defender , pero ahora la situación había cambiado tanto, que podría yo ofrecerle a Candy en el futuro si yo me dejaba manipular así por Richard Granchester ?

Salí del baño y me vestí con ropa deportiva , saldría a correr para intentar despejar mi mente y mi corazón pero el sonido del timbre cambio mis planes de pronto , con algo de cautela me acerque a la puerta rogando que no fuera algún amigo o mi padre , pero me quede estático al comprobar que se trataba de una hermosa mujer

\- Mama ? ...- Dije muy sorprendido al abrir la puerta

\- Hola amor , estas ocupado? ...- Pregunto ella con su sonrisa amable

\- No! Quieres pasar ? Candy no esta ...- Le dije para que se sintiera mas cómoda y libre de hablar

\- Gracias ...- Dijo ella entrando al apartamento y viendo a su alrededor ...- Es realmente bonito no crees? ...- Me pregunto refiriéndose a nuestra casa

\- Si ... es muy acogedor ...- Dije con mirada triste recordando a mi rubia compañera de piso y dueña de mi corazón

\- Tu padre me hablo sobre la cena de hoy ...- Dijo ella tomando asiento en el sillón largo de la sala y yo me senté en uno que estaba al frente

\- Ah ... si ...- Respondí agachando la cabeza observando mis zapatillas de deporte

\- Imagino que Candy no esta aquí por que debe estar muy molesta con la noticia no es así? ...- Pregunto mi madre con soltura

Levante la cabeza de golpe como si me hubieran echado un balde agua fría en la cabeza ...- Que ? ...- Le pregunte con ojos horrorizados ...- Como es que ...

\- Tranquilo amor ... se que no soy soy un ejemplo de madre , pero eres mi hijo al fin y al cabo y puedo notar cuando mi único hijo esta realmente enamorado ... - Me dijo con mirada dulce observándome directamente a los ojos

Yo enrojecí escandalosamente y ella sonrió aun mas al ver mi rostro ...- No te preocupes Terry , puedes confiar en mi , yo me di cuenta de lo que había entre ustedes desde el cumpleaños de Candy , he notado tus sonrisas , tu cambio de humor , el brillo en tus ojos ... eres otro cariño ...-Me dijo tan feliz que a mi me costaba creerlo

\- Papa sospecha algo? ...- Pregunte preocupado

\- No para nada Terry ... Tu padre solo vive para esa empresa , tu puedes quedarte cojo y el no lo notara ...- Dijo ella con tristeza en los ojos

\- No se que hacer ... - Dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas

\- No soy quien para decirte que hacer amor ... ese "amigo" de tu padre es un gobernador Australiano y claro ya sabes que tu padre anda muy interesado en la política últimamente por eso tiene el afán de entregarte la compañía pronto , cuando lo correcto seria entregarle la presidencia a los Garrys mientras tu te preparas mejor y vives un poco la vida ... pero ya sabes como es Richard ... - Dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a mi ...- Te felicito cariño , felicito tanto que Candy y tu hayan escondido su amor de nosotros , es un gran paso para ti , ya que con esto demuestras que alguien significa mas para ti que todo lo que pueda hacer tu padre , cuida de ese amor con tu vida Terry , por que no regresa mas una vez que lo dejas ir ... Yo deje ir al actuación y otras cosas de mi vida al casarme con tu padre ... Felizmente Dios decidió bendecirme dándome un hijo como tu , sino , no se como hubiera sobrevivido a todo estos años de matrimonio ... - Dijo con ojos cristalinos acariciando mi cabeza como si yo aun fuera niño pequeño

\- Mama ...- Dije con la boca abierta pues era primera vez que ella se abría tanto conmigo

\- Confió en que harás lo correcto Terry ... solo quiero que seas feliz ...-Agrego lo ultimo dándome un abrazo que reconforto mi alma en cuestión de segundos

 **Candy ...**

\- Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? ...- Pregunto Annie con ojos entrecerrados

\- Que de malo estoy haciendo? Salir con mis amigas un sábado por la noche es un pecado a caso? ...- Pregunte con algo de molestia

\- Pero Candy ... no estas muy bien y no creo que sea buena idea que te desahogues de esa manera

\- Y que? Debo quedarme encerrada en casa guardando luto mientras alguien que supuestamente me ama sale a cenar con otra ? Mira Annie ! ...-Le mostré mi Iphone con cólera ...- Ni un solo mensaje en todo el día! Ni una sola llamada! Con esto me dejo en claro que hará lo que su papi le dice! ...- Dije furiosa y aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos

\- Bien , bien ... tienes razón ...y ya no llores que te vas a quedar seca como una paza

\- Holaaa ya llegue! ...- Dijo Eliza ingresando a la habitación de Annie con un bolso donde traía mis cosas

\- Mil gracias Eliza , eres un sol ...-Le dije muy agradecida pues mi amiga había ido hasta mi casa a recoger algo de ropa y zapatos para mi

\- No hay de que Candy ... oye pero algo extraño esta pasando en tu casa ... Cuando llegue Terry no estaba ... y en la puerta y en la entrada del edificio habían unos hombres de seguridad , cuando quise entrar a tu apartamento me detuvieron para interrogarme y al ver que no tenia nada que ver con Terry me dejaron en paz

\- Que? ...- Pregunte asustada

\- Rarisimo Candy ... no deberías llamar a Terry?

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas lindas! Agradezco mucho su compresión! Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Espero que aclare algunas dudas! Imagino que varias se escandalizaran con esa clase de madre , pero este fic esta inspirado en una mujer allegada a mi y que hace un año paso a mejor vida , mi abuela , si! Mas adelante les comentare un poco sobre ella y mi valiente y hermosa madre! Un fuerte abrazo a todas! No leemos pronto =)**


	17. Chapter 17

\- Tal vez son los guardaespaldas de su papa ... ya los he visto anteriormente , nada de cuidado ...- Dije mordiéndome el labio , no tan segura de mis palabras

\- Y por que estarían en tu casa? ...- Pregunto Annie muy extrañada y algo alarmada

\- No tengo idea Annie ... Ya vuelvo ...- Dije en automático y dirigiéndome al gran jardín de su casa para tomar mi teléfono y llamarlo , respire profundamente varias veces antes de hacerlo , como pesaba mi orgullo , pero lo que me había dicho Eliza me asustaba de muerte.

Marque su numero y automáticamente mi llamada fue enviada al buzón de voz , mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte , pero esta vez era de angustia , que había ocurrió? Donde estaba? Demonios ! Yo era una grandisima tonta , tal vez estaba en problemas con su papa y yo alistándome para salir de fiesta.

Corrí hacia la casa y entre a la habitación de Annie para recoger mis cosas y comenzar a vestirme con unos jeans y una chaqueta ...- Annie , iré a mi casa a ver que sucede , no me gusta para nada la idea de que gente extraña este en mi puerta ...- Dije de malas con el entrecejo arrugado , Richard Granchester me exasperaba tanto! Quien se creía ese grandisimo idiota para poner hombres de seguridad en MI casa?

\- En serio Candy? Quieres que te acompañe? ...- Dijo mi amiga alarmada por el rostro que yo traía en esos momentos

\- No Gracias Annie , tu ve y diviértete , cualquier cosa que necesite te llamare te parece? ...- Le dije con una sonrisa haciendo de un esfuerzo por verme mas relajada

\- Estas segura? ...- Pregunto Eliza sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud

\- Totalmente ... les escribiré mas tarde ...- Les dije a ambas despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla

Salí de la casa de Annie , mientras mis amigas se quedaban con la boca abierta por lo rápido que había cambiado los planes a ultimo minuto . subí a mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa con mil pensamientos extraños y perversos rondando mi mente.

Al llegar, mi boca cayo al suelo , habían como cuatro autos negros estacionado en la puerta , mi apartamento estaba abierto y unos hombres se encontraban cuidando la entrada. Furiosa y hecha un tornado entre a mi casa empujando a uno de los seguridad que intento ponerse en mi camino

\- Se puede saber quien demonios son ustedes y que hacen aquí? Llamare a la policía! ...- Grite casi temblando , asustada de encontrarme con algo terrible o desagradable

\- Tranquila Candy , yo traje a estos hombres para buscar a mi hijo , me alegra que hayas llegado , tal vez tu podrías decirme donde esta? ...- Dijo Richard Granchester apareciendo por el pasillo con su aire de arrogancia pero denotando mucho estrés

\- Señor Granchester ...- Dije respirando profundamente para no lanzarme contra el y agarrarlo a bofetadas ...- Con todo respeto y la educación posible le voy a pedir que se retire usted y sus hombres , ya vio que Terry no esta y no voy a tolerar que usted venga a irrumpir en mi casa o ya olvido que yo también vivo aquí y pago una renta?

\- Creo que no entiendes Candy , mi hijo tienen una reunión de suma importancia y necesito que haga acto de presencia esta noche ...- Dijo el hombre mirándome con ojos sorprendidos ante mi franqueza

\- Se muy bien que clase de reunión de mal gusto tiene y le voy a pedir que maneje sus problemas familiares fuera de mi casa , usted no tiene el derecho de venir sin permiso , entrar sin el consentimiento de los propietarios y meter a extraños a propiedad ajena , así que voy a pedirle que sea la ultima vez que hace algo parecido o yo me pondré en contacto con las autoridades

El padre de Terry me observo por unos segundos sin decir nada , su sonrisa era retorcida y sus ojos fríos y llenos de malicia ...-Eres muy atrevida niñita , sabes que recurrir a la policía no te serviría de nada , imagino que en tu cabecita debe estar claro que soy un hombre muy influyente ...- Dijo con una risa burlona

\- Bien , puede que tenga razón , pero mi padre también lo es señor , imagino que eso lo tiene claro en su cabecita de igual manera y si las autoridades no pueden hacer nada , estoy segura que los medios y redes sociales podrían juzgar de mejor manera su actuar ...- Dije sacando mi teléfono para grabar aquella disparatada y desvergonzada situación

\- No me amenaces Niña ...- Dijo levantando la voz ligeramente y con un semblante serio

\- Y usted respéteme señor Granchester! Si usted esta acostumbrado de manejar a Terry a su antojo esta en todo su derecho porque es su hijo , pero conmigo las cosas no van a ser así , usted ya tiene una reputación manchada señor , no la empeore ...En aquellos momentos no sabia como podía seguir hablando , mis piernas y brazos temblaban como gelatina

\- Bien , por esta vez ganas niña ...- Dijo volviendo a sonreír retorcidamente ...- Compadezco a tus padres ...- Agregó mordazmente y se retiró de mi apartamento junto a sus hombres , no , sin dar un fuerte portazo como señal de enojo y amenaza

Me apoye contra una pared , estaba muerta de miedo pero orgullosa de mi misma de haberlo enfrentado , ahora donde estaría Terry? Se había escapado para no ir a esa cena?

Corrí hacia su habitación y noté que su celular estaba abandonado en su cama , su auto estaba en la cochera , cómo contactarlo? , como saber si estaba bien ? Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , respire profundamente intentando calmarme y entre a mi cuarto para buscar algo que me pudiera ayudar a encontrarlo , pero que ? Que podría ayudarme a encontrarme con él si no tenía su celular consigo?

Prendí mi laptop y di un respingo al ver que en mi pantalla había una nota con un número de teléfono , la cual yo no había dejado ahí. Temerosa marque desde mi celular , mi corazón latía fuertemente y este se aceleró más al oír su voz

\- Candy?

\- Terry , donde estás ?

\- Estas sola?

\- Acabó de llegar a casa , tu padre estaba aquí pero ya se fue ...- Hablé con preocupación olvidándome de toda nuestra discusión ...- Estas bien? Yo yo ... lo siento mucho , Actúe impulsivamente y ...

\- Tranquila Amargada , todo está bien ... - Me dijo con voz suave y pude sentir que él sonreía a través del teléfono ...- Llame a mi padre esta mañana para decirle que no iría a esa reunión , que no aceptaría más otra entrevista de matrimonio y que yo me casaría cuando lo decidiera y con quien quisiera ... por eso está moviendo cielo y tierra para obligarme a ir ...

\- Donde estás ?

\- Fuera de la ciudad , quieres venir? Muero por tenerte en mi brazos y dormir a tu lado ...- Me dijo con una dulce voz que a mi me ponía a temblar de pies a cabeza

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza , claro que quería ir hacia el y pedirle perdón mil y un veces...- Claro que si ...- Respondí comenzando a llorar

Después de haberme dado la dirección y algunas indicaciones para poder llegar a su lado sin levantar sospechas y que nadie me siguiera , el taxi me termino dejando en un pequeño pero bonito hotel a las afueras de la ciudad , el establecimiento era acogedor y con una onda algo rústica.

Me sentía algo avergonzada , llegar de esa forma y pedir por la habitación del señor "Artimides" seudónimo que él había usado para hospedarse , era algo tan raro y atrevido de mi parte , jamas en mi vida pensé que estaría en una situación como esa.

Subí por el ascensor hasta el piso 7 , camine entre los pasillos buscando su numero de habitación y con el corazón en la garganta toque a su puerta , esta se abrió en cuestión de segundos , como si hubieran estado esperando ansiosamente tras ella

Ahí estaba el , sus ojos me miraron entre el deseo y la desesperación , de un jalón tomo mi mano haciéndome ingresar a la habitación con rapidez y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe , yo no pude ni saludarlo porque me llevo directamente a su boca para besarme como si no lo hubiera hecho en años , mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi cuerpo se pego al suyo con fuerza

Nos besamos como un par de desquiciados , nos comimos los labios con desespero y sin notarlo caímos en la cama que había en esa habitación , su cuerpo sobre el mio era magnifico , su olor , su cabello entre mis dedos , la falta de aire por sus besos y caricias , era un delicioso suplicio del cual no quería verme liberada , nunca!

 **Terry ...**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud esa mañana adaptándome a la realidad y al nuevo día , que era completamente diferente y extraordinario, ella estaba mi lado apaciblemente acurrucada en mi pecho , con su cabellera rubia esparcida en la almohada.

La abrace ligeramente acercándola mas a mi cuerpo y suavemente me acerque a su mejilla para darle un ligero beso , inhale su perfume el cual adoraba y me hacia sentir en paz y en casa. Ella se movió un poco pero no despertó , como envidiaba a Candy , ella podía dormir tan profundamente sin inmutarse de nada , mientras que para mi tener una noche de sueño profundo y largo era una completa hazaña.

Mire el techo de la habitación y me mente voló a la noche anterior , después de haberle dejado los labios rojos he hinchados asalte su cuello con la misma intensidad y pasión , ella intentaba hablar entre jadeos pero no se lo permití , la necesitaba tanto , la había extrañado tanto y el hecho de tenerla ahí en esos momentos me hacia olvidar todo y rendirme ante ella de rodillas.

\- Terry lo siento ...- Me dijo con voz temblorosa comenzando a llorar

\- No hay nada que perdonar Candy , el único culpable soy yo , por no enfrentar a mi padre desde el comienzo , por haber sido tan idiota y proponerte semejante estupidez , solo yo tengo la culpa por herirte de esta manera ...- Le dije repartiendo besos por su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas con mis dedos ...- No te llame , ni te dije nada sobre esto porque quería tenerte apartada de este problema y la persecusion de mi padre

\- Pero Terry , debiste haberme dicho algo , me deprimí mucho pensando que finalmente irías a esa reunión y luego me asuste de muerte cuando vi a todos esos hombres en nuestra casa ... llegue a pensar que algo te había pasado ...- Me dijo aferrándose de mi cuello

\- Lo siento hermosa , lo siento ... ni yo se que acabo de hacer , ni como lo manejare después , pero es gracias a ti Candy que estoy haciendo lo que quiero por primera vez ...- Dije sonriendo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos ...- Me perdonas tu a mi?

\- Si tu me perdonas de haber dicho cosas tan horribles ...- Me dijo llorando aun mas

\- ajajaja Ayyy Amargada ... a veces eres tan dulce y la vez ácida , eres un perfecta combinación , si no me hablaras así tal vez yo nunca hubiera reaccionado , por algo la vida te puso en mi camino ... o yo me metí a la tuya con desesperación porque eres lo que necesitaba ...

Mi boca cayo al suelo al oírla relatar sobre su enfrentamiento con mi padre , yo no pude evitar reír a fuertes carcajadas , hubiera dado lo que sea por ver la cara de mi papa al oir el descaro de Candy , yo solo podía admirarla mas y enamorarme de ella con algo de demencia , como agradecía haber dejado el numero de otro celular que tenia conmigo en esos momentos para que ella pudiera venir hacia mi.

La calle con un beso porque ya no soportaba mas , sus labios al hablar me atraían y me exasperaban haciéndome sentir la urgente necesidad de probarlos , ella respondió con la misma pasión , enredando sus brazos en mi y dejando que yo la recostara y la acariciara a placer. Con temor mi mano se escabullo por debajo de su suéter acariciando su cintura , su vientre y con cada beso y entrega , fue subiendo hasta su busto , ella no me detuvo , su ansiedad crecía cada vez mas tanto como la mía , tome uno de sus senos y para mi fue como tocar la gloria.

Segundos después yo enloquecía sintiendo sus delicadas y pequeñas manos acariciar mi cuerpo , mi camisa había sido desabotonada sin haberlo notado y la forma en que ella me tocaba me hacia delirar y solo desearla aun mas. No se en que momento entre besos y abrumados con tanta pasión , ella termino solo en ropa interior y yo me detuve para contemplarla y hacerle saber lo hermosa que era solamente con mi mirada y sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Debo detenerme ...- Le dije con voz entrecortada por mi respiración

\- No quiero que lo hagas Terry ...- Me dijo ella con seriedad y roja como la sangre misma

\- Estas segura Candy? ...- Pregunte con la garganta seca y comenzando a temblar

\- Totalmente ...- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa pero sosteniendo mi mirada para hacerme entender que iba en serio

Me quite la camisa que ya estaba abierta por el frente , al momento de liberarme del resto de mi ropa ella miro hacia otro lado con mucha timidez , eso solo me atraía mas , su inocencia era como un afrodisíaco para mi.

Nada me había preparado para lo que vendría el resto de la noche , al descubrir sus senos , mi respiración se detuvo , mi excitación se disparo al cien , la boca se me hizo agua , tuve que hacer de todo mi esfuerzo por controlar a ese ser primitivo que tenemos todos los hombres que deseaba salir y tomar a esa mujer con desesperación. Pero ella no era cualquier mujer , y se lo haría saber bien esa noche , me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo , para amarla , acariciarla , conocer a la perfección su cuerpo , cada lunar , cada peca y cada detalle que la hacia ser única.

Estaba nervioso , ansioso y realmente excitado , ninguna mujer en el mundo me había hecho sentir todo eso. Hasta incluso llegue a temer de no poder controlarme y no darle el placer que ella merecía. Nunca había estado con alguien a quien amara , menos con una chica que estaba casi 100% seguro que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre este tipo de intercambio.

Entre besos y caricias cada vez mas atrevidas ambos aprendimos a reconocernos y a amarnos hasta el punto que los cuerpos piden unirse de una manera mas intima , por suerte , el hotel ofrecía productos de higiene personal y entre ellos preservativos, que estaban a la mano, por fortuna, ya que yo estaba tan drogado y sumergido en la pasión del momento que hasta había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle.

En cuestión de segundos la pasión nos envolvió , llevándome a probar su cuerpo desde sus senos que se habían vuelto en lo mas provocativo y adictivo para mi hasta sus partes mas astrales y privadas haciendo que ella se perdiera en un universo alterno donde solo reinaba el placer.

Me coloque sobre ella , haciendo de todo mi esfuerzo por dominar mis impulsos , desesperado y a la vez asustado , eran demasiadas sensaciones y sentimientos involucrados. Suavemente y llenándola de amor me adentre en ella , pude percibir que hacia pequeños gestos de dolor para adecuarse a mi , lo cual me asustaron a muerte ya que lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño , pero ella me dio la confianza de continuar y finalmente pude terminar amándola.

Juntos nos adentramos a un mundo que era totalmente nuestro , totalmente ajeno , nadie mas a parte de los dos existía , ni el bien ni el mal , ni el día y la noche , ni el cielo ni el infierno , el mundo podía acabarse en esos momentos y no nos importaría nada , completamente egoístas , solamente nuestras almas amándose y entregándose dejando de lado todo pudor y reminiscencia.

La hice mía , disfrutando de cada beso , caricia , embestida y jadeo , disfrute sentir como clavaba sus uñas en mi y pegaba su cuerpo mas al mio mientras llegaba a alcanzar las estrellas , haciendo que me uniera a ella para después ambos desfallecer en un delicioso letargo , donde nuestros cuerpos entumecidos caían rendidos abrazados el uno al otro.

La acomode bajo mi brazo , descanso su cabellera dorada sobre mi pecho , juntos y con los corazones hinchados de tanto amarse nos quedamos profundamente dormidos encontrando la calma , la estabilidad y el sentido de la vida.

Un movimiento de su brazo me hizo regresar al presente , Yo me quede observándola con una sonrisa de idiota en mi labios , acaricie su cabello y bese suavemente su rostro , algo había cambiado en ella desde la noche anterior , era una mujer , mi mujer , mi alma no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría y orgullo , era primera vez que hacia el amor , era primera vez que amanecía al lado de una mujer y la idolatraba en silencio a la espera que despertara para amarla nuevamente.

 **Candy ...**

Abrí los ojos a uno de los mejores días de mi vida , el estaba conmigo , mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules y su linda sonrisa que era tan seductora como verlo apoyado en uno de sus codos y con el torso descubierto.

\- Buenos días ...- Salude con timidez

\- Buenos días pequeña hermosa amargada ...- Me dijo con voz tan dulce que me hizo estremecer ...- Dormiste bien?

\- Si y tu? ...- Pregunte con timidez al ver que se acercaba a mi peligrosamente

\- Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida Candy ... gracias ...- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y yo solo pude enamorarme mas en esos momentos

\- La mía también Terry ... pero , ahora que pasara con tu padre? Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ...- Dije sin poder contenerme pues era algo que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ese desagradable episodio en nuestro apartamento.

\- Tu no debes preocuparte por eso Candy ... Yo arreglare las cosas con el , cuando salgamos de aquí tu podrás ir a casa , pero yo tengo que ir a dar la cara , espero que haya cancelado la reunión de ayer y no haya inventado algún accidente o viaje imprevisto ...- Dijo el con voz cansina

\- En que momento le avisaste que no irías? ...- Pregunte con mucha curiosidad por saber esos detalles

\- En la mañana ... por supuesto se puso histérico y me dijo de hasta que me iba a morir si no asistía , le corte la llamada y vine hacia aquí , este hotel es del padre de un amigo de la universidad , estoy registrado con otro nombre gracias a la influencia de mi amigo y este celular me lo presto ...- Me dijo mostrándome el equipo que tenia sobre la mesa de noche

\- Terry yo ... Yo estaba muy molesta y planeaba irme de fiesta con mis amigas , Eliza fue a nuestra casa a recogerme un poco de ropa y ella fue la que me dijo que todos esos hombres estaban resguardando nuestra puerta ... lo siento ...- Confesé avergonzada

\- Entiendo Amargada , no te preocupes ... se que poco a poco iras entendiendo de mejor manera las cosas y lograras dominar ese demonio que llevas dentro ...- Dijo riendo

\- Hey no te hagas el muy maduro Terruce Granchester! Tu aun estas a años luz de poder serlo ...- Dije levantando mi nariz con aire de ofensa

\- ajajaja es cierto , pero seré muy feliz de aprender a tu lado ...- Agrego con su sonrisa de lado que me enloquecía

No pude decirle mas , lo amaba tanto que solo me deje amar por el una vez mas , era tan maravillosa esta nueva etapa que estábamos pasando juntos , pero a la vez tenia miedo de que nos podría deparar el futuro , pero por ahora , por estas horas me dedicaría a vivir el presente y amarlo intensamente.

Como lo había dicho, ambos nos fuimos por separado , yo con dirección a nuestra casa y el con dirección a la casa de sus padres , yo no podía dejar de morderme las uñas y de temblar ligeramente , tenia miedo de que Richard Granchester hiciera algo para perjudicarlo o nos terminara separando , pero confiaba en el , sabia que el era un hombre inteligente y que ahora era mas fuerte.

Ya esperaba encontrarme con esos horribles hombres resguardando la puerta de mi edificio , que hombre tan insoportable , esa horrible manía de tener el control lo tenia enfermo y por un momento pensé que una de las mejores cosas que le podría pasar a Terry era estar a kilómetros de distancia de el.

Entre a nuestra casa soltando un largo suspiro , estaba asustada pero a la vez me sentía como en la nubes , mi primera vez había sido algo de ensueño y nada mas y nada menos que con Terruce Granchester , ese chico que observaba a los lejos como algo inalcanzable y el día de hoy el era mio , me amaba y me lo había demostrado de varias formas en las ultimas horas.

solo me quedaba rezar y rogar a todos los Dioses del universo conocido porque le fuera bien y pudiera salir triunfante ante las reprimendas de su padre , solo nos quedaba esperar , tenia fe de que pronto el y yo seriamos libres para amarnos ante el mundo , sin temor , sin la intromisión de otros , con el poder de elegir nuestro destino juntos , tenia la esperanza de que ese día pronto llegaría

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola Chicas , se que me demore terriblemente para subir capitulo nuevo , pero estoy con la visita de mi madre y hermano en la casa , mas el trabajo ... he estado algo ocupada , disculpen por no actualizar ayer , les prometo otro capitulo para el jueves! (eso espero jeje) Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión! un fuerte abrazo a todas =)**


	18. Capitulo 18

\- Suba señor , lo esta esperando ...- Dijo Mike , el mayordomo de nuestra casa

\- Terry ...- Llamo mi madre colocando su delicada mano sobre mi hombro ...- Recuerda que yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti y ahora mas que nunca ...- Me dijo con una linda sonrisa y yo me acerque para darle un beso en la frente

\- Gracias mama ...- Le dije con una débil sonrisa para luego separarme de ella y subir escaleras arriba para encararme con mi progenitor

Toque la puerta de su estudio y tras un leve "pase" abrí el gran cerrojo metálico para ingresar , el estaba de espaldas , observando hacia el gran jardín a través de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda , estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje color beige , si , así de arrogante y presumido era , que hasta los domingos vestía de etiqueta

\- Así que por fin decides dar la cara? ...- Me recibió con esa primeras palabras al girarse para verme directamente a los ojos

\- Lo hubiera hecho antes si no tuvieras como costumbre mandar a tus hombres para obligar a un hombre adulto a asistir a algo con lo que no esta de acuerdo ...- Respondí con voz calmada

\- Sabes todo lo que acabas de destruir Terrence? Tienes idea de la humillación , de la vergüenza , de lo mal que dejaste a esta familia ? ...- Dijo con voz dura acercándose a mi

\- Lo lamento papa ... pero ya te había dejado en claro que es lo que quiero para mi vida y una de esas no es el matrimonio por el momento ...- Dije con convicción

\- Tu no sabes que es lo quieres para tu vida mocoso! No tienes idea de nada! Pense que era mas inteligente y maduro para saber que lo que decido solo te llevara al éxito pero destruyes todo con ese aire de rebeldía que tienes últimamente!

\- No es rebeldía , es poner un alto , tengo derecho a elegir papa!

\- Es esa niña verdad ? ...- Pregunto de pronto mirándome con ojos fríos

\- De que hablas? ...- Pregunte denotando confusión, temeroso de que el la involucrara

\- Candy! Esa niña es realmente atrevida y malcriada! Crees que no se el dolor de cabeza que es esa muchachita para sus padres? Es rebelde , desobediente y contestona

\- Crees que sigo el ejemplo de alguien menor que yo? sabes algo padre ? Estoy cansado! Estudio la carrera que ustedes eligieron para mi y cada día me esfuerzo por aprender rápido y de manera correcta el manejo de la compañía , pero tu no sabes valorar eso y cada día solo exiges mas y buscas controlar mas mi vida ... esto no es para mi , si no estas contento con mis resultados entonces sera mejor dejar el manejo de Bechtell en manos de los Garrys , tal vez ellos están mejor preparados ...- Solté con mirada seria y voz firme.

\- Que diablos estas hablando Terry? Como osas decir algo así? ...- Grito histérico acercándose a mi amenazadoramente

\- Pues es lo ultimo que te diré Richard Granchester! ...- Grite yo también imponiendo mi altura que era mucho mas alta que la de mi padre ...- Si quieres que llevamos la santa fiesta en paz tu me dejas tranquilo estudiar y trabajar , pero mi vida privada no esta en discusión!

\- Sabes la cantidad de negocios y beneficios que perderá la compañía por tu actitud? Todos hemos hecho sacrificios Terry! Tu abuelo se dedico en su totalidad a la compañía , yo he viajado por el mundo para lograr su mayor expansión! Incluso tu madre dejo su carrera para ser una mujer de bien!

\- La obligaste a renunciar querrás decir ...- Lo enfrente con la ira subiendo por mi cuerpo

\- Terry te quitare todo el dinero! El auto , el apartamento! ...- Amenazo comenzando a desesperarse

\- Hazlo ...- Dije secamente ...- Soy inteligente y muy hábil , puedo salir adelante solo , ya te entenderás tu con los Garrys , con permiso ...- Dije saliendo de su oficina a pesar de sus gritos

\- Hijo , hijo por favor cálmate ...- Me intervino mi madre a mitad del corredor

\- No mama ! Ya es suficiente! Yo no dejare que haga lo que quiera conmigo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ...- Dije con rudeza para salir a pasos acelerados de esa maldita casa.

Camine sin tener ningún destino fijo , la adrenalina corría por mis venas y sentía como si un gran bulto de rocas hubieran sido removidos de mis hombros. No podía ir a casa en ese estado tan alterado , que demonios había hecho? Ansiedad y fuerza corrían por mis venas! Un sentimiento llamado orgullo se agolpo en mi pecho y no pude evitar reír , estaba orgulloso de mi mismo y en aquellos momentos comprendía que a la única persona a quien tenia que hacer feliz era a mi mismo , Por que al final solamente me tenia a mi y de mi dependía mi felicidad y el rumbo de mi vida.

Entre a un bar y me pedí una cerveza , la chica que atendía tras la barra escribió su numero de teléfono en el posa vaso de mi bebida provocando que yo quisiera volver a casa cuanto antes y hacerle el amor a Candy nuevamente

 **Candy ...**

Secaba enérgicamente mi cabello mojado con una toalla , estaba sentada en la barra de nuestra cocina a la espera de la llegada de Terry , ni siquiera el baño caliente había logrado calmar mi ansiedad.

Mis piernas estaban cruzadas y no dejaba de moverlas bajo mi bata debido a los nervios , miraba el reloj y este parecía avanzar muy lentamente , de pronto el sonido de las llaves en nuestra puerta me hizo ponerme de pie de un solo brinco

\- Terry ...- Murmure al verlo entrar con cara indescifrable y sin hacer ningún comentario , No dijo nada , cerro la puerta y camino lentamente hacia mi como un depredador listo para asaltar a su presa.

Varios minutos después , caí rendida sobre su pecho desnudo , la respiración agitada y mi cabello hecho una maraña , el me abrazo y beso mi frente estando aun dentro de mi , observe a nuestro alrededor toda la ropa suya y mi bata de baño esparcidas en el suelo de la sala , hasta llegue a sorprenderme de que aquel sillón no se hubiera roto después del intenso y magnifico intercambio amoroso.

\- Todo esta bien Candy ... - Hablo por fin con la respiración entrecortada ...- Le dije que no se metiera mas en mi vida privada o yo dejaría la presidencia en manos de los Garrys

\- Que? ...- Grite de la sorpresa y levantándome de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos ...- Es en serio ?

\- Estoy Harto Amargada! Harto de esa empresa , Harto de sus exigencias , de esta carrera ... por supuesto amenazo con dejarme sin dinero , sin carro y sin este apartamento

Yo palidecí al oír eso , estaba orgullosa de que hubiera encarado a su padre , pero moría de miedo de solo pensar que tal vez esto nos traería una separación o que el terminara accediendo en un futuro a los mandatos de su padre , pues muchas personas hacen cualquier cosa por dinero.

\- Tranquila Candy ...- Dijo tomando mi rostro para darme un beso en los labios ...- No lo hará , primero se corta ambos brazos y piernas a que yo deje la presidencia a los Garrys

\- Estas seguro? ... Pero ... y si lo hace Terry? ...- Pregunte asustada acomodándome a su costado mientras el me abrazaba contra su pecho

\- Buscare la forma de salir adelante por mi cuenta , como un millón de personas lo hacen en el mundo amargada , todo estará bien ...- Me dijo haciendo del abrazo una unión mas fuerte.

A los pocos minutos decidimos encerrarnos en su habitación debido al frió que ya azotaba Londres con sus fuertes lluvias y mañanas de neblina , tanto el , como yo con tanta incertidumbres pero unidos de corazón , con la promesa de permanecer juntos a pesar de las pruebas que nos trajera la vida.

Así con ese amor , que cada día crecía aun mas , con esa entrega y esa complicidad. Terry y yo fuimos formando una fuerte y maravillosa relación , como el ya conocía muy bien a su padre no se sorprendió al recibir la llamada de Richard Granchester un par de días después de su discusión , alegando que no se involucraría mas en su vida mientras el se capacitara a la perfección todos los días para asumir la precedencia de Bechtell

Mi madre con su gran descaro, intentaba presentarme nuevos candidatos , todos hijos de multimillonarios de grandes compañías , yo por supuesto la ignoraba y la enfrentaba sin ningún problema gracias a que en los últimos meses , mi padre comenzaba a apoyarme y a levantarse contra ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego mi graduación de la escuela , mi ingreso a la universidad para estudiar comunicaciones y el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida.

Me había vuelto mas madura y había aprendido a manejar de mejor manera las situaciones , todo al lado de Terry que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme y alegrarme todos los días de mi vida. Como cualquier pareja teníamos nuestras discusiones y nuestra maravillosas reconciliaciones , nuestra relación ya era algo muy sospechado por nuestros padres pero ninguno de nosotros llego a confirmarlo.

Incluso mi madre llego a pedirme que me mudara y que ya no viviera con Terry porque le parecía algo mal visto , en aquel momento solo pude reírme en su cara , era tanta su desfachatez , como el plan no le había salido al pie de la letra, ahora si queria mostrar preocupación por la reputación de su hija.

Mi padre me apoyo para mi gran sorpresa y gracias a eso , una tarde de un domingo lo invite a tomar un café porque realmente quería sinceramente con el , su apoyo y su gran cambio me había dado las fuerzas para poder confiarle algo tan importante.

\- Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente adulta Candy , voy a pedirle el divorcio a tu madre ...- Me soltó de pronto dejándome fría y con la lengua pegada al paladar ... - Lo siento mucha hija , quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes , pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestro matrimonio esta acabado hace ya mucho tiempo

\- Lo se papa ...- Dije tomando su mano sintiéndome terriblemente mal por el

\- Hija, se que eres feliz con Terry y eso me da paz , yo te apoyare y prometo que tendrán mi absoluta discreción , si yo hubiera visto las cosas de esta forma antes , nunca te hubiera obligado a nada , no me hubiera dejado persuadir por tu mama , perdóname ...- Dijo con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor

Solo pude abrazarlo , sabia que para mi familia venían momentos difíciles , pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabia muy bien que era lo mejor para mi padre hasta incluso para mis hermanos , la vida era así , cambiante , con altibajos , con cosas maravillosas y otra muy dolorosas. solo nos quedaba esperar para que el tiempo curara las heridas que esta separación traería consigo

Nunca lo imagine, pero esa noche llore en brazos de Terry como una niña , al fin y al cabo eran mis padres y me dolía que fueran a divorciarse , mi novio! El amor de mi vida! Me consoló y levanto mi alma adolorida con sabias y tiernas palabras.

Por supuesto la bomba no tardo en estallar en fuertes escándalos y amenazas de parte de mi madre , ella ya no lo amaba , pero primero se moriría a ser una mujer divorciada , aquel día mis hermanos llegaron a nuestro apartamento para pasar la noche mientras mis padres luchaban su propia guerra. Harry era el mas afectado , no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y lamentablemente esto agravaría su adolescencia.

Así , al cabo de un año , mi padre se mudo junto con Franchesca y mi hermano se quedo con mi madre , que dolida y avergonzada no había podido sacar mejor negociasion que una mayor participación en los activos de la empresa. A mi padre le importo poco , el solo quería la separación y llegar a los mejores términos en la cuestión legal sobre la custodia de mis hermanos.

Un año mas trascurrió entonces , yo me había adaptado a la universidad y en las tardes llevaba con mucha alegría mis cursos de literatura que mi padre había solventado para mi como una muestra de arrepentimiento y amor , Terry prácticamente ya trabajaba hasta la noche después de la universidad , y ya había hecho algunos viajes de negocio , cada vez los horarios y el tiempo empezaba a causar un ligero distanciamiento entre nosotros.

El siempre solía decirme que estaba bien y solo estaba cansado , pero yo sabia que no era cierto , sabia que el sufría en el fondo , odiaba lo que hacia , no lo llenaba y solo lograba terminar mas exhausto y abatido , su padre le exigía demasiado y por supuesto no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara de nuevo a torturarlo con el tema del matrimonio.

Poco a poco vi con tristeza como ese joven alegre , ocurrente y divertido se iba apagando y se iba transformando en un hombre un poco frió , calculador y consumido por el trabajo, varias noches yo me quedaba dormida y el llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada o al despertar el ya se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana

Era difícil , pero sabía que esto pasaría , mi amor por él era más grande y podía soportar esta brecha que empezaba a crecer entre nosotros. Pero no todo era tan negativo a pesar de estar con mil y un responsabilidades el poco tiempo que tenía libre me lo dedicaba en su totalidad y eso era algo que yo apreciaba como a un tesoro

Mi carrera era atractiva y al poco tiempo de estudiarla fui encontrándole el encanto , conocí a varias personas interesantes y por supuesto a uno que otro chico que no dudaba en coquetearme , Terry siempre me decía que tenía miedo de que algún día yo me fijase en otro debido al poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Pero él era un tonto si tan solo pudiera saber y sentir aunque sea un tercio de lo que realmente había en mi corazón y alma definitivamente se quedaría sin habla.

 **Terry...**

Me levante de mi asiento y mire por el gran ventanal de mi oficina, tome aire con fuerza mientras el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Estaba irritado esa tarde , clases , reuniones , y estaba a punto de entrar a una conferencia con unos asiáticos para discutir unas evaluaciones de presupuestos, estaba seguro que ese día llegaría a casa muy tarde.

El cuello me dolía , migrañas me asaltaban la cabeza constantemente, el cuerpo estaba agotado y fatigado, como odiaba esto!

Nada! Absolutamente nada de este negocio y trabajo me gustaba , tenía que esforzarme el doble para hacer bien las cosas debido a mi falta de pasión y entusiasmo.

Una secretaria entró a dejar unos papeles en mi escritorio, era alta , delgada y rubia , mi padre la había contratado para mi como un símbolo de complicidad masculina.

Era asqueroso , Candy por supuesto lo sabía , y nos había traído uno que otro problema , pero jamás en la vida pretendía tener algún romance con una secretaria como lo hacía mi padre , a diferencia de él , yo si amaba a morir a la mujer que tenía a mi lado y primero prefería ser castrado a faltarle algún día.

El , por su parte , ya había armado su campaña política , estaba metido a lleno en preparar discursos , conocer personas influyentes y ganarse con promesas falsas la aprobación del pueblo.

Literalmente yo estaba solo , manejando junto con los Garrys los negocios de la compañía , ellos estaban mucho mejor preparados y adoraban lo que hacían , Los Garrys estaban conformados por el señor Eliot y sus hijos Joel y Samantha , que estaban involucrados en absolutamente todo tema de la empresa y yo no podía entender como magníficas y tan profesionales personas no podían estar al frente de Bechtell

Como deseaba de corazón tener un trabajo normal y ser una persona común! Vivir en un apartamento simple y tener un auto sin extravagancias, yo ya había encontrado todos esos lujos y riquezas en Candy. Ella era mi mayor tesoro al cual no podía besar y hacer el amor cuando quisiera debido al poco tiempo que tenía disponible para ella !

Pero como agradecía e idolatraba a esa pequeña mujercita , que a pesar de todo este infierno ella me recibía con una hermosa sonrisa en nuestra casa , sin reclamos , llena de amor y comprensión. No me quedaba más que llenarla de regalos y rosas casi todos los días para que siempre tuviera presente que yo la tenía en mente y corazón 24/7

Faltaba tan poco , este era mi último año de universidad y Pronto estaría graduado y listo para ser presentado ante el mundo como el presidente de Bechtell. Candy y yo sacaríamos nuestra relación ante todos y por supuesto no haría ningún negocio con los Andley como se lo había prometido , su madre se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla.

El divorcio le había caído como un detonante de locura y fuertes deseos de venganza contra el Señor William , La cadena de hoteles seguía siendo sólida y próspera, pero todo gracias al padre de Candy ya que Emilia Elroy comenzó a derrochar dinero de su parte de la compañía, entre ambos se habían dividido cierta cantidad de hoteles y la mujer a parte de comenzar a hacer un mal manejo de dinero por comprarse un yate y un sin fin de lujos carísimos , como señal de despecho también comenzó a calumniar a su ex esposo ante la sociedad

Candy sufría mucho con esta situación y había decido tomar distancia de su madre por un tiempo ya que está también había tenido la magnífica idea de llamar a su hija libertina y zorra por vivir conmigo y tener un romance a escondidas. Definitivamente esa mujer era el colmo de la desfachatez andante.

Aquel día , por suerte , pude salir algo temprano del trabajo y llegue un poco más de las 11 de la noche a nuestro apartamento.

Entre a la habitación y una hermosa rubia me esperaba despierta sentada en nuestra cama

\- Cómo te sientes ? ...- Le Pregunte dándole un beso y abrazándola fuertemente contra mi pecho

\- Ya mucho mejor amor , la garganta casi ya no me duele ... - Me dijo con una linda sonrisa y con un mejor semblante

\- Has tenido fiebre hoy? ... - Pregunte acariciando su rostro y adorándola

\- Ligeramente , nada de cuidado estoy tomando mis antibióticos al pie de la letra como indicó el médico

Comencé a besarla y ella respondió con la misma ansiedad y deseo que yo , no le hacía el amor hace más de una semana debido la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y a la fuerte amigdalitis que ella había contraído en esos días.

La desnude con algo de rapidez mientras ella me quitaba la camisa y la cobarta.

Muerto de deseo y aún sin quitarme completamente la ropa me adentre en ella , saboreando la unión de nuestros cuerpos y los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Se lo haría como un dementé esa noche , la estaba necesitando tanto y aprovecharía cada minuto que nos quedaba antes de volver a iniciar con nuestras responsabilidades al día siguiente.

Ella cada vez era más perfecta y hermosa , cada día se iba convirtiendo en una mujer magnífica que solo despertaba en mi admiración , deseo y el más profundo amor que podía haber sentido en toda mi vida .

La ame y bese cada parte de cuerpo esa noche , deseando tanto que este año acabara pronto para poner ese anillo en su dedo.

 **Continuará ...**

 **Chicas disculpen por no subir capituló ayer! Estuve con trabajo! Aquí les dejo este que espero que sea de su agrado! Gracias por sus comentario siempre las leo y me divierto mucho con sus ocurrencias y aprendo de sus observaciones. Gracias!**

 **Un beso y buen fin de semanas**


	19. Chapter 19

Me sentía terrible! Un ardor en la boca del estomago no me dejaba en paz hace ya varios días! Entre estudios , presentaciones y exámenes mi vida se veía realmente envuelta en un pequeño caos de estrés!

Casi no había podido ni siquiera tomar un té esa mañana , mi apetito era nulo y la cantidad de carga que tenía en esos días a penas me daban tiempo para comer

Al salir de la universidad me di con la gran sorpresa de encontrarme con Harry y George que habían venido a visitarme. Corrí emocionada y abracé con mucho amor a mi hermanito que ya tenía 16 años

\- Candy ! Vengo a darte una buena noticia! ...- Me dijo cariñosamente y rodeándome con su brazo , mi hermano ya era todo un hombrecito , educado , de buen corazón y con una altura que ya me sobrepasaba

\- Cuéntame todo! He estado deseando tanto poder verlos a ambos! Pero ya sabes cómo me tienen los exámenes en estas semanas! ...- Me excuse realmente apenada con el

\- Lo sabemos , no te preocupes! A nosotros nos alegra mucho que estés estudiado lo que te gusta! A cabo de estar en una reunión con el abogado de papá , ya puedo mudarme junto con el ! Mi edad ya es suficiente para poder elegir con qué padre deseo vivir! ...- Dijo mi hermano con ojos brillantes , ya que lamentablemente la corte había fallado a favor de mamá cuando el tenia a penas 13 años.

\- Eso es maravilloso Harry! Y cuando te mudas?

\- La siguiente semana que entramos de vacaciones en la escuela ...- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

\- Y mama ya lo sabe ? ...- Pregunte con algo de incomodidad

\- No ... pero no creo que le importe mucho sabes? ...- Dijo directamente haciéndome detener mi andar

\- Por que dices eso?

\- Mama anda muy ocupada , si no es por trabajo es con sus amigos , hace unas semanas se fue de viaje a Milan por casi 15 días , La noticia de su ausencia llego a mi por Margaret.

\- Que? Pero ... Harry porque no nos dijiste nada?! Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento! ...- Le dije indignada y furiosa con mi progenitora , que últimamente tenia un comportamiento de adolescente y había decidido ignorarnos a mi hermana y a mi por diferentes y ridículas razones

\- Lo siento Candy ... papa tiene tantas preocupaciones por los gastos que esta haciendo mama en la compañía que no quería darle una preocupación mas a el y a ustedes.

\- Pues mal de tu parte Harry! Muy noble , pero mal de tu parte! Somos una familia después de todo ...- Lo reprendí algo ofuscada

\- Esta bien Candy , no volverá a pasar , estas bien? Traes las mejillas realmente rojas ? ...- Pregunto con curiosidad colocando la palma de su mano en mi rostro ...- Parece que tuvieras algo de fiebre

\- Estoy agotada y estresada con las clases eso es todo ...- Respondí sintiéndome realmente exhausta

\- Deberías descansar un poco , no vaya ser que te enfermes ...- Me dijo con preocupación

\- Si , por suerte ahora en la tarde no tengo clases , así que iré a casa a dormir

Después de despedirnos recogí algunos libros de la biblioteca y conduje a casa con el mayor cansancio que había sentido en la vida , tuve que detenerme en un Starcucks para tomarme un café o me quedaría dormida en plena carretera.

Al entrar al apartamento deje todas mis cosas en la sala y fui hasta la habitación de Terry que se había convertido prácticamente en la habitación de ambos en el tiempo que tensamos juntos , me recosté en la cama sintiendo al piso dar vueltas bajo mis pies , probablemente había cogido un fuerte resfriado por haber estado siendo tan descuidada con mis horas de alimentos y sueño

Una fuerte sensación de asco se apodero de mi paladar y con manos frías y sudorosas corrí hacia el baño para dar rienda suelta a mi estomago que me hizo devolver el café , único "alimento" que había consumido esa mañana.

Demonios! No podía enfermarme! Estaba en mis últimos días de exámenes y este malestar no me dejaría estudiar. Me fui a la cama nuevamente y me quede profundamente dormida hasta casi el anochecer , que desperté exaltada y con la frente perlada de sudor.

Terry ...

\- No quieres comer? ...- Pregunte preocupado al verla tan pálida y con grandes surcos morados bajos sus ojos

\- No ... no tengo hambre y esta mañana tome un café que me cayo pésimo...- Respondió frotándose los ojos

\- Estas manejando mucho estrés, ahora somo dos amargada ...- Le dije abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho ...- Lamento no poder estar aquí mas seguido para cuidarte ...- Dije con algo de remordimiento

\- Es solo un resfriado o alguna infección estomacal , sobreviviré ...- Dijo riendo ligeramente y haciendo de nuestro abrazo una unión mas fuerte

\- Prometo estar mas atento al teléfono mañana , si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor llámame si?

\- Esta bien ...- Respondió bostezando ...- Tengo mucho sueño ...- Agrego cerrando los ojos

\- Vamos a dormir hermosa , ya casi son mas de las 12 ...- Le dije tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta nuestra habitación

No dijo mas , la deposite en la cama y observe que estaba tan agotada que se quedo profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos , pude notar que incluso estaba un poco mas delgada y una preocupación se hizo presente

\- Deberías ir al medico amargada , no te parece ? ...- Le susurre al oído a lo que solo percibí un ligero gruñido de su garganta como significado de que cerrara mi boca

Yo reí ligeramente , me quite la ropa de trabajo y me di una ducha con agua caliente , otro día mas que finalizaba , otro día que yo observaba el reloj constantemente con los grandes deseos de irme , una semana mas que rogaba que pasara rápido esperando deseosamente que llegara el fin de semana . Hasta donde podría soportar? Me sentía tan miserable por momentos , tan deprimido , tan desesperado. Solo esa hermosa rubia que dormía en mi cama era mi único motor para seguir adelante con este martirio.

\- Como te sientes? ...- Le pregunte a la mañana siguiente

\- Ya mucho mejor ...- Respondió con una linda sonrisa ...- Creo que necesitaba descansar ...- Agrego dándome un beso en los labios y acomodando su cuerpo al mio , preciados minutos que aprovechábamos al máximo antes de iniciar con nuestros ajetreados días

\- Igual deberías ir al medico Candy ... podrías estar con anemia ya que no has estado comiendo a tu horas ...- Dije con algo seriedad y acariciando su mejilla

\- Terminando los exámenes Terry , solo faltan un par de días ...- Dijo haciendo un puchero y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

\- Bien , pero no lo dejes pasar si? Me preocupas mucho ...- Agregue dándole un beso

Como todas las mañanas yo salia antes que ella apresuradamente para llegar a la oficina a tiempo , literalmente arrastraba lo pies y el peor de los humores se agolpaba en mi cabeza y pecho. Conducía con rostro malhumorado y el café me sabia amargo e insulso al momento de entrara a mi oficina.

Así comenzaba con la rutina de otro día mas , cotizaciones , planeamiento , miles de llamadas , interrupciones constantes de mi secretaria con nuevos mensajes o pendientes por hacer , contratos , reuniones , cambios de ultimo minuto , actualizaciones y mil y un pendientes mas que volverían loco a cualquiera

A parte de eso tenia clases en la universidad en horario de la noche para finalmente llegar abatido , destruido y con el fuerte deseo de caer en brazos de Candy para dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pasaron algunos días y una noche salí de mi trabajo mas temprano debido a una llamada de Candy diciéndome que debíamos hablar de algo muy importante , tenia un poco de temor pero me había tranquilizado bastante al oír que se encontraba perfectamente bien después de su visita al medico.

Mi alma cayo al suelo al momento de entrar en nuestra casa y encontrarla sentada en el sillón de nuestra sala llorando y temblando , tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y tan temerosa como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla.

Candy ...

Habia llegado al hospital con cara de pocos amigos y muerta de cansancio , ya me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor pero Terry había insistido bastante en que debía ir al medico ya que me veía mas pálida y ojerosa.

Tenia cita con medicina general , ya que no sabia a que especialidad dirigirme , entre a consulta y un doctor moreno de gran estatura me hizo varias preguntas al momento de decirle mis síntomas

\- Usa algún método anticonceptivo? ...-Pregunto con mirada extrañada

\- Si , por supuesto , tomo pastillas hace ya dos años ...- Respondí intrigada

\- Bueno le mandare a hacer un examen general de sangre y de embarazo ...- Agrego y yo me puse pálida

\- Embarazo?

\- Solo es para descartar , no se preocupe , probablemente pueda tratarse de anemia ...- Explico haciendo unos apuntes en una hoja y yo reí en mis adentros pues siempre había sido muy cuidado con mis pastillas , las tomaba sin falta y sin saltarme las horas.

Fui hasta el laboratorio y me extrajeron la muestra , mis resultados estarían por suerte en un par de horas , como no tenia nada que hacer decidí tomarme un café y esperar por ellos

Me entregaron un sobre sellado y me sorprendí al momento que la enfermera me informaba que debía dirigirme nuevamente al consultorio del medico, camine algo asustada , para que volvieran a llamarme era porque definitivamente tenia anemia o algo mas serio.

El doctor me recibió con una sonrisa y abrió el sobre que le entregue con manos temblorosas , el hombre leyó con calma mientras yo no dejaba de mover mis piernas con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno Señorita Andley ... Usted no tiene Anemia , ni nada fuera del rango ... voy a derivarla a ginecóloga

\- Que ? Por que ? ...- Pregunte exaltada como si me hubiera dado una bofetada

\- Bueno ... según estos exámenes usted tiene casi dos meses de embarazo

Me quede en completo silencio , como si mis oídos hubieran dejado de oír por unos segundos , mire fijamente hacia un adorno de delfines que tenia el medico reposando en su escritorio ,mi cerebro estaba debatiéndose entre la realidad y alucinaciones

-Debe tratarse de un error ...- Dije con voz seria y aparentando mucha calma que hasta yo misma me sorprendí

\- Puede ser Señorita , pero eso sera mejor que la evalué nuestra ginecóloga de turno que podrá recibirla en unos 15 minutos ...- Dijo el hombre levantando el auricular de su teléfono para comunicarse con al secretaria de esta.

Camine entre los pasillos como un muerto viviente , lo que me había dicho el medico era simplemente un chiste , y ya podía imaginarme pasando por el mismo examen para descartar el error

\- Buenas Tardes Señorita Andley ...- Me saludo la doctora con ojos dulces y mirada maternal y yo solo quise golpearla , que creía? Que yo estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida a mis 21 años?

\- Buenas Tardes ...- Dije con voz algo seria estirándole ese sobre que venia portando conmigo desde su entrega en el laboratorio ...- Es imposible ...- Dije de pronto llamando la atención de la mujer ...- He estado tomando mis pastillas todos los días y sin falta , hasta incluso tuve mi ultimo periodo ...- Concluí cruzándome de brazos pero recordando en esos momentos que mi ultimo periodo había sido extraño y muy muy escaso , cosa que había atribuido al estrés por los exámenes .

\- Entiendo ... a parte de eso ... estuvo usted enferma de algo? Del estomago o alguna complicación que le hiciera tomar antibióticos?

\- Estuve tomando antibióticos por una amigdalitis que tuve hace unos meses atrás ...- Respondí con voz débil y poniéndome mas pálida

\- Bueno Señorita Andley , al momento de consumir antibióticos en la mayoría de los casos estos suelen bajar la efectividad del anticonceptivo y se recomienda usar un método de barrera , así que eso podría explicar su reciente estado , la forma de confirmarlo al 100% es practicandole una ecografia , esta usted de acuerdo ? ...- Pregunto la mujer con mirada comprensiva y voz tan suave que solo me hacia exasperarme aun mas

\- Si ... - Dije comenzando a temblar y con mis ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas , era imposible , no podía ser cierto! Como pudo haberme pasado algo así? Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cuidadosa, como pudo habérseme pasado algo tan importante!

Me recosté en la camilla , mis piernas temblaban y sentía fuertes náuseas , llamar a Terry en esos momentos no era una opción , primero debía estar segura , aunque casi era un hecho. Aquellas imágenes oscuras empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla , no entendía nada y en mis adentros rogaba a Dios de que se tratara de un error ! Hasta que una pequeña bolita se pudo avistar

\- Ahí está señorita Andley , se puede decir que tiene 2 meses y una semana ...- Dijo la doctora señalando con su dedo índice la pantalla ...- Todo luce bien , tomare unas medidas y le imprimiré una foto ...- Agregó al ver que yo no tenía respuesta pues seguía en shock

Aquella mujer habló y habló de mil y un consejos de lo que debía hacer y que no , que cosas debía consumir y una gran lista de alimentos y actividades prohibidas , yo estaba en automático , no tenia sensación alguna , era como si me hubieran desconectado de pronto.

A penas me despedí de la mujer que me miraba con ojos preocupados , salí de la clínica y conduje hasta nuestra casa aun estando en estado de shock , por momentos parecía una broma o pareciera que hubiera sido un sueño.

Llame a Terry y al oír su voz fuertes deseos de llorar me invadieron , pero me contuve , no era propio que se enterara que seria padre a través del teléfono , Oh Dios mio padre! Terry seria el padre de mi hijo! ...- Podrías por favor venir a casa un poco mas temprano? ...- Pregunte mordiendo mi mano para evitar llorar

\- Que ocurrió? Estas bien? Que te dijo el medico? ...- Pregunto con voz preocupada y algo alarmada

\- Estoy bien Terry , no hay nada de que preocuparse (Mentí) Mis exámenes salieron bien , podrás llegar temprano entonces? , es importante ...- Agregue ya derramando lagrimas por mis mejillas

\- Si claro ... pero dime algo por favor! no me dejes así o no podre concentrarme mas en el trabajo ...

\- Es sobre la universidad ... - Volví a mentirle

\- Esta bien hermosa , te veré mas tarde entonces , te amo ...- Me respondió y yo sentí un nudo en el pecho

\- Y yo mas ...- Le dije cortando la llamada

Terry ...

\- Por Dios Candy que ocurre? ...- Pregunte realmente alarmado al encontrarla en ese estado y prácticamente lanzándome sobre ella

Candy se aferro a mi cuello y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte , yo palidecí al verla en ese estado , su cuerpo temblaba y su llanto era implacable ...- Candy por favor dime que pasa? ...- Le rogué desesperado

Ella me estiro un documento . en el estaba enganchado una fotgrafia de esas ecografias confusas de manchas oscuras y yo me aterre horrores , que significaba esto? Le habían encontrado algo? Era un tumor? Un cáncer? todos los pensamientos negativos pasaron por mi cabeza

Leí el papel lleno de números y palabras medicas hasta que una palabra corto mi respiración ... "embrión"? ... Recapitule las clases de biología y ciencias en el colegio y al igual que Candy me puse pálido y comencé a temblar yo también

\- Lo siento Terry ...- Dijo ella entre lagrimas y voz cortada

Ambos yacíamos sentados en el piso de nuestra sala , ella sujeta a mi cuello llorando fuertemente y yo estaba congelado , sosteniendo con un brazo a Candy y con el otro sostenía aquel documento en la mano.

No sabia que hacer ... si reírme pensando que era una broma , llorar al igual que ella , molestarme o sonreirle a la vida porque ... estábamos esperando un bebe ... esa idea atravesó mi mente y cuerpo como una espada.

\- No lo sientas amargada ... para hacer uno , se necesitan dos ...- Fue lo único que pude decir en esos momentos ya que mi cerebro no podía producir mas palabras , solo pude abrazarla con fuerza , yo también tenia tanto miedo como ella , tan solo tenia 25 años , no sabia nada de la vida , pero que nos aterraba? A ese niño no le faltaría nada económicamente , tendría la mejor educación , los mejores juguetes , la mejor ropa y muchas cosas mas ... solo le faltaría un padre y tal vez una madre , como había sido mi caso y el de ella , si , eso era lo que mas nos asustaba.

No se cuanto tiempo habremos estado en esa posición y en completo silencio , el llanto de Candy ceso , mientras yo acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarla , mi mente divagaba en mi niñez y en lo duro que había sido para mi crecer en ese mundo , sentí pánico por ese bebe que venia en camino , estaría en mi poder cambiar el destino de los 3?

\- No temas Candy ...- Le dije con voz suave ...- Yo estaré con ustedes , te prometo que todo estará bien ...- Le dije besando su frente y comenzando a llorar sin poder ya evitarlo

\- Lo siento Terry , yo estuve tomando mis pastillas y fue esos antibio ...

\- Shhh . no lo sienta amargada , eso lo siente el o ella , no crees? ...- Le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su plano vientre

\- Terry ...- Dijo mi nombre empezando a llorar nuevamente

\- Los cuidare con toda mi vida Candy , quiero que ambos sean felices , sabes que podrás seguir estudiando y que no le faltara nada ... te lo prometo

\- Que vamos a hacer Terry? ... Oh Dios , tu padre! , mi madre! ... - Dijo temblando pues sabia muy bien cuanto le temía a ese par

\- No te preocupes por ellos , son lo de menos ahora ... - Le dije con amor besando sus labios

Ella se fue relajando , la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve hasta nuestra habitación , esa noche casi ninguno pudo dormir , había tantas interrogantes , tantos temores y a la vez una emoción inexplicable ...- Veras que en unos 9 meses estaremos recordando esto y nos burlaremos de los tontos y dramáticos que fuimos , te lo prometo ...-Le dije abrazándola contra mi pecho hasta que después de algunas horas por fin se quedo dormida

Me separe de ella con delicadeza y me levante de la cama para salir de la habitación , me senté en la oscuridad de la sala y observe el lugar donde habíamos estado hace unos momentos llorando y enterándonos sobre el cambio que daría nuestras vidas. La realidad era que había hecho de todo mi esfuerzo por mostrarle calma y seguridad ya que era lo que mas ella necesitaba en esos momentos , pero yo estaba aterrorizado y realmente preocupado. Tenia tantas responsabilidades con esa maldita empresa y ya podía imaginar a mi padre involucrándose en nuestra vida para que yo no me casara con Candy , ya que el pensaba que una mujer con carácter fuerte como el de ella no era conveniente para mi , por supuesto en su ridícula mente estaba trazada la idea de que una mujer debía ser sumisa y el accesorio perfecto del hombre para lucirlo en fiestas y eventos sociales , por eso se esforzó mucho en enamorar a mi madre para luego doblegarla y tenerla como un trofeo de aparador.

Por supuesto yo no le haría caso , yo estaría a su lado a como de lugar , pero podía imaginar el infierno que seria para ambos llevar una relación con mi padre y su madre involucrándose , podía imaginar a mi futuro hijo o hija creciendo en este mundo horrible , materialista y ausente de amor , con abuelos retorcidos y deseosos de poder , con gente que solo aparentaba cordialidad por beneficio . Yo odiaba esta vida y Candy también , era momento de tomar decisiones y solo un par de personas me aclararían las dudas rápidamente y en cuestión de días

Continuara ...

Hola chicas , capitulo algo cortito , lo se , pero saben como ando ... jeje , gracias por su apoyo y espero que les agrade este capitulo con nuevas noticias , por supuesto no han tomando la noticia por bombos y platillos por que recuerden que son una pareja muy joven aun =)

Saludos lindas y para el viernes siguiente capitulo!


	20. Chapter 20

Me mire en el espejo , levante mi camiseta de piyama y observe mi vientre , plano aun , sin ningún indicio de mi reciente estado , como me vería en unos meses ? que seria? a cual de los dos se parecería mas?

El apareció a mis espalda vestido solamente con su pantalón de piyama y me rodeo con sus brazos para darme un tierno beso en el cuello ...- Te veras mas hermosa y espero que se parezca a ti ...- Me dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente y yo me quede atónita con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Gracias Terry ...-Le dije con una gran sonrisa y girándome para abrazarlo fuertemente ...- Gracias por ser tu y por estar conmigo

\- Gracias a ti , bueno , a ustedes , por hacerme tan feliz ...- Me respondió cariñosamente buscando mis labios para besarme profundamente.

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que nos enteramos que seriamos Padres! Solo al repetir esa palabra en mi mente temblaba ligeramente , me sentía mas tranquila y cada vez me iba creyendo mas mi nuevo estado .

Terry también se encontraba mas confiado , solo Annie , Franchesca y Nana sabían sobre la existencia de nuestro pequeño embrión amargado , sobrenombre que le había puesto Terry , mis síntomas habian bajado un poco y ya me encontraba tomando varias vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios como había indicado el medico,

Nuestros padres aun no sabían nada , la verdad era que para mi era un asunto terrorífico , por mi me iría a otro lado muy lejos para proteger a este bebe con uñas y dientes de sus horribles personalidades , aun no sabíamos como decirlo o afrontarlo ante ellos , Terry opinaba que debía cumplir mas de tres meses para dar la noticia , ya que un embarazo menor era un poco riesgoso y el no quería ponerme bajo ninguna emoción fuerte durante este tiempo.

Era domingo y esa tarde iríamos a almorzar a casa de Nana , que se había vuelto para mi en una abuela y madre , ella estaba mas que feliz , pero a la vez estaba preocupada , sabia que ese niño que venia en camino era el siguiente en la lista para tomar las riendas de esa compañía del diablo como ella solía llamarla.

Pasamos una tarde maravillosa , entre platicas divertidas y recordando la infancia de Terry , Nana me enseño fotos de el cuando era un bebe y yo me emocione hasta las lagrimas , así de hermoso seria mi bebe? Rogaba que si , moría por que fuera igualito a el y tuviera sus preciosos ojos.

A la hora de salir fuimos por helado ya que se me había antojado , cosa extraña pues no era muy amante de la azúcar , caminamos por aquel parque donde estaba esa laguna de patos donde el me había amenazado con lanzarme alguna vez

\- En un par de semanas pediré vacaciones ... creo que necesitamos un pequeño viaje

\- Sobre todo tu , andas tan estresado , a penas has podido almorzar hoy por estar respondiendo correos ...- Le comente algo triste

\- Lo se y lo siento mucho ... pero Dios! No soporto mas este trabajo , definitivamente hablare con mi padre .. aunque ya puedo imaginar como va a acabar eso ...- Dijo con semblante agotado

Me sentía muy mal por el , no sabia de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para afrontar algo parecido , lo admiraba por eso y solo me quedaba estar a su lado para apoyarlo y darle todo el amor posible

 **Terry ...**

Verla sonreír y hacer planes a futuro con nuestro pequeño embrión amargado me hacia inmensamente feliz , sabia sincerarme que hablar con mi padre no me llevaría a nada pero ella me había dado los ánimos de hacerlo.

Así que en los siguientes días planearía mi reunión con Richard Granchester y elegiría las palabras correctas para hacerle entender de alguna forma que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era entregarle la presidencia a los Garrys y a mi se me permitiera trabajar en el área de Marketing y proyectos nuevos , ya que había descubierto en esos años que era algo que realmente me gustaba mucho.

Pasaron un par de semanas y me era imposible encontrar un momento propicio , tenia tanto trabajo y hasta incluso un viaje de por medio al cual debía ir sin discusión o un gran negocio se vendría abajo, me daba nervios dejar a Candy en su estado por algunos días pero confiaba de que todo estaría bien

Así tuve que subirme a un avión y volar hasta Canda , con ese maldito frió y tierra hostil donde se haría la siguiente gran construcción de la compañía , tormentas de nieve , mala recepción y mas trabajo , imposible comunicarme con Candy , estaba desesperado por volver casa cuanto antes , pero aquellos días se tuvieron que alargar por algunos problemas que surgieron de pronto y casi dos días estuve en completo aislamiento , solo rezando que Candy y nuestro bebe estuvieran bien

Pero la vida a veces nos trae cosas horribles , a penas pude llegar a mi hotel en una ciudad con todas las comodidades me pude enterar de las miles de llamadas y mensajes de parte de ella , Nana , Franchesaca y Annie.

Como un loco subí al avión de la compañía y lo obligue a despegar sin esperar a ningún ingeniero ni a que mejorara el clima , Candy estaba en el hospital por una complicación , yo solo pude romper en llanto en la soledad de la aeronave , me odiaba y odiaba este maldito trabajo.

Aterrizar en Londres fue lo que mas anhele en la vida en aquellas ultimas y largas horas , subí a un taxi y correr al hospital como un loco fueron cosas que me parecieron eternas. Entre a este y una enfermera algo asustada por mis reacciones y pocos modelas me indico su numero de habitación

Corrí por los pasillos y al llegar a la puerta intente calmarme un poco , estaba listo parta literalmente tirarme de rodillas y pedirle perdón , abrí con manos temblorosa y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verla con el rostro mas triste que le había visto jamas jugando nerviosamente con la pulsera de hospital que tenia en su muñeca

\- Terry ...- Pronuncio mi nombre al verme y con ojos acuosos por las lagrimas

\- Perdóname Candy ...- Le implore aproximándome a ella lentamente , me sentía tan mal que solo pude abrazarla sintiéndome el peor ser humano de la tierra

\- Estamos bien Terry , solo fue un susto ...- Dijo ella intentado consolarme

\- Es que yo debí estar contigo en ese momento , por un demonio! ...- Dije furioso apretando los puños

\- Terry tranquilo ... - El doctor vendrá a hablar con nosotros en un momento , todo esta estable , solo tendré que guardar reposo por un tiempo ...- Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza con voz suave pero la conocía tanto que sabia que en el fondo estaba resentida por mi abandono

\- Que ocurrió? Pasó algo en estos días ? ...- Pregunte queriendo entender que pudo haber provocado su delicado estado.

 **Candy ...**

Había sido la más Tonta , debí oírlo y quedarme tranquila en casa cuidado de nuestro pequeño embrion amargado en su ausencia. Pero no! Tenía que ir a ver a mi madre para confirmar con mis propios ojos que literalmente esa mujer estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Te acordaste que tenías madre ...- Me recibió con reproche y pude notar que estaba más delgada y rostro algo enfermo , pero nuestra ex casa estaba repleta de nuevas decoraciones, pinturas , muebles y mil cosas más de excesivo valor

\- Lo siento , pero siempre que nos veíamos me atacabas por seguir viviendo con Terry ...- Respondí intentando sonar lo mas serena posible

-jajajaja ahora vienes a hacerte la ofendida ? Yo soy la más afectada! Mi hija de arrimada y de mujer de turno de ese infeliz

\- Tú prácticamente me pusiste ahí ya lo olvidaste? ...-La enfrente furiosa recordando esa llamada de teléfono que había tenido con Richard Granchester

\- Si! ...- Me respondió con un grito y ojos furiosos ...- Y fuiste tan tonta que ni pudiste enamorarlo y conseguir un matrimonio beneficioso para tu familia! Preferiste ser la amante o lo que sea que eres ahora!

\- Yo no soy como tu madre ... lamento haberte decepcionado , pero yo no me iba a prestar para lo que tu y el papa de Terry estaba planeando! ...- Dije comenzando a llorar

\- De nada serviste! Solo gastamos dinero en ti , para darte una buena educación y que no te faltara nada! Y a cambio que nos diste? Nada! Solo volverte la amante de ese maldito infeliz

No pude evitarlo mas , sus palabras me dolían ,haberme enterado de sus verdaderas intensiones para conmigo habían sido una gran decepción , quería recuperar a mi madre , quería que dejara de verme de esa forma y entonces impulsivamente hable

\- Estoy embarazada mama ...- Solté de pronto y nos quedamos en completo silencio

\- Y supongo que es de Terry no es así? ...- Pregunto después de un momento posando su mirada fría en mi

\- Si ...

\- jajajaja ...- Comenzó a reírse retorcidamente con malicia y burla ...- Otra vez demuestras que solo eres una estúpida , de nada sirve ahora que estés preñada ya que el padre de tu bastardo no quiere hacer negocios con nosotros y Richard te considera un desastre de mujer para su hijo, hazte un favor y desaste de el ...- Soltó con mofa tomando su quinto de whisky y dándole un gran sorbo , Yo me quede fría tapando mi boca con ambas manos , horrorizada de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca , Nada de Emilia Andley quedaba en ese cuerpo , esa persona que me hablaba era completamente otra ...- Y si no lo haces no te molestes en regresar , no pienso ser la madre de otra que es soltera y tonta porque Richard no va a permitir que Terry y tu se casen , ahora esta metido en la política , ningún juez legalizara su matrimonio ...- Concluyo riendo

Yo solo pude salir corriendo de allí con los ojos nublados de lagrimas , ese día me había quedado muy claro que yo ya no tenia mama , en que momento la habíamos perdido? en que momento el dinero y el poder la habían convertido en un monstruo? Subí a mi auto llorando fuertemente y muy afectada , un dolor en mi bajo vientre se hizo presente y conduje hasta nuestra casa con la respiración entre cortada por el dolor

Me recosté en la cama , llorando amargamente y muy dolida , hacia todo lo posible para calmarme , peor el llanto era incesable , sentía como si mi madre hubiera muerto. Me levante para encaminarme al baño , pues fuertes nauseas me asaltaron y con terror comprobé que había sangrado .

No pude hacer mas que llamar a Annie y esta me llevo al hospital rápidamente , Terry no contestaba el celular , en su hotel decían que no había regresado hace ya un día y de nada servia escribirle un correo.

Estaba asustada , aterrada y rogué a los médicos que por favor hieran lo posible , yo era la única culpable y me sentía tan mal por mi estupidez, había expuesto la vida de mi bebe por alguien que no valía nada , era una idiota! Si algo le pasaba , jamas me lo perdonaría.

\- Todo esta bien Señorita , pudimos controlar la pequeña hemorragia , pero lamentablemente tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto por mas de un mes ...- Dijo el medico con mirada comprensiva

Le agradecí mucho por haber salvado a mi bebe , e internamente le pedí mil veces perdón a esa pequeña vida que luchaba por aferrarse a mi , el corazón me dolía tanto al no tener a Terry con nosotros en esos momentos pero por suerte , mi hermana , Annie y Nana estuvieron al pendiente de mi durante esos días. Ahora mas que nunca temía darle la noticia a mi papa o a cualquier persona y hasta incluso la loca idea de esconderme durante 9 meses del resto del mundo para proteger a mi hijo paso por mi cabeza.

 **Terry ...**

Entre lagrimas me pidió perdón por haber expuesto a nuestro hijo a una situación como esa , yo me sentía terrible por ella y por supuesto no podía recriminarle nada , entendía a la perfección que toda mujer atravesando esa etapa necesita el apoyo de su madre y eso fue lo que Candy había buscado , llevándose la experiencia mas horrible de su vida.

Le dije que no tuviera miedo , que no necesitaba de nadie porque yo siempre estaría a su lado para amarla y protegerla y que esta había sido la ultima vez que nos habíamos separado , pues el momento de ser yo mismo y proteger a los que amo había llegado.

Después de haber sido dada de alta y asegurarme de que estuviera tranquila y cómoda en nuestra casa, Hice una visita al nuevo despacho de mi padre , se encontraba en lo mas alto de las encuestas y pronto se consagraría como ministro.

Tuve que esperar por casi dos horas para que me atendiera , pero no me movería de allí sin hablar con el , estaba completamente decidió a darle la noticia que renunciaba a la presidencia de Bechtell.

\- Que demonios haces aquí y no en el trabajo? Espero que sea algo realmente importante ...- Me dijo furioso recibiéndome en su despacho después de un largo tiempo de espera.

\- Hola Papa , a mi también me alegra verte ...- Respondí con sarcasmo y la educación que a el le faltaba

\- Vamos Terry déjate de tonterías ... Tengo mil pendientes que hacer , es Martes por la mañana! Los días mas importantes y productivos de la semana ... - Despotrico contra mi , mientras seguía revisando documentos

\- Exactamente papa , productivos , y eso por eso que vine a hablar contigo para decirte que he tomado la decisión de Renunciar a la Presidencia ...- Solté con mucha seguridad y mirada fija

El dejo de ver sus papeles y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mirándome fijamente ...- Has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo Terruce?

\- He venido a darte la noticia padre , deseo pasarme al área de Marketing es algo que ...

\- Silencio Terry! Te doy 5 minutos para que te vayas y pretendamos que esta estupidez nunca me la dijiste

\- No es ninguna estupidez! Lo Garrys están mejor preparados y disfrutan lo que hacen! Yo odio ese trabajo papa! No me gusta! Y lo siento mucho , pero si no estas de acuerdo entonces renuncio a Bechtell en su totalidad ...- Dije con un poco de voz elevada pero intentando mantener el control

\- Sabes algo Terry ? ...- Empezó a hablar con voz pausada y tranquila cambiando de humor a un estado muy pacifico que solo me hizo sentir miedo ...- Esta compañía fue fundada por tus bisabuelos juntos con los Garrys por supuesto , Nuestra familia fue la que puso la gran suma de dinero para que esta crezca y se fortaleciera , los Garrys pusieron sus conocimientos , claro , es lo mas importante , pero los Granchester venimos protegiendo ese patrimonio y el control de esta compañía por décadas , lo hizo tu abuelo , lo hice yo y lamentablemente tu eres la mayor decepción de nuestros sucesores ...- Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a una caja fuerte que tenia en aquella habitación

\- Lo siento mucho , pero no voy a desperdiciar mi vida haciendo algo que odio! Yo si quiero tener una vida! Quiero realizarme como ser humano y profesional , quiero ser un verdadero padre y un verdadero esposo! El dinero no es mi prioridad papa! ...- Dije con voz firme sintiéndome mas fuerte que nunca

\- Ya imaginaba que era eso ...- Dijo sacando un sobre de esa caja y acercándose a mi con sonrisa retorcido y burlona , gesto que me paralizo, ...- Es una lastima Terry , pero ya te dije , en mi familia hemos venido protegiendo nuestra compañía , patrimonio y poder por muchos años y un estúpido como tu no tirara años de trabajo a la basura , asi que puedes irte olvidando de tus planes egoístas y retomar como todo un hombre tu puesto en Bechtell o me harás tomar desagradables acciones contra terceras personas ...- Dijo extrayendo unas fotos de ese sobre para que mi sangre se helara y mi corazón se detuviera por completo.

Fotos de Candy en su día a día , en la calle , la universidad , conmigo tomados de la mano o besándonos , fotos de ella saliendo del hospital . Yo solo pude verlas con ojos desorbitados y con una gran interrogante en la cabeza

\- Que demonios pretendes? ...- Le respondí con voz fría

\- Así que parece que a parte de haberte enamorado de esa mujer malcriada y problemática también decidiste ser tan imbécil y preñarla no es así ? ...- Dijo con voz fría y apoyándose en su sillón relajadamente .

\- A que quieres llegar ? Se puede saber? Ella no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión! Te juro que te arrepentirás si haces algo! ...- Le grite furioso poniéndome de pie de un solo impulso

\- Terry ... deberías ser mas inteligente y pensar bien las cosas! Ahora estoy metido en la política y tengo muchas influencias en el medio , a cada rato personas problemáticas para nosotros son desaparecidas , un accidente extraños , un suicidio ... ya sabes ... - Dijo tan relajado que me asustaba a muerte , no podía creer que mi propio progenitor me estuviera diciendo algo tan nauseabundo ...- Hagamos un trato ...- Dijo acariciando su quijada y con una sonrisa de lado al ver mi rostro de miedo y derrota ...- Como eres mi hijo te daré el beneficio de no meterme con Candy y su bastardo , por supuesto esta de mas decirte que no reconocerás a ese hijo , ningún tipo de relación entre ustedes es beneficiosa después del escandaloso divorcio que tuvieron los Andley y el patético estado alcohólico que ahora vive su madre. Tu tomas el mando de Bechtell con madurez y accedes a un buen matrimonio con una mujer ejemplar y esa mocosa con su niño estarán tranquilos y en paz sin temor de que yo pueda desaparecerlos , en tus manos esta ...- Concluyo con mirada triunfante

Golpearlo , asfixiarlo con mis propias manos , romperle la cara con toda la ira que sentía en esos momentos no eran una opción , asi como Candy había perdido a su madre yo había perdido a mi padre, que en los últimos años se había convertido en un monstruo al tener mas poder al momento de involucrarse en la política y rodearse de gente mas poderosa.

\- Entiendo ...- Respondí con mirada gacha ...- Dame tu palabra que no te meterás con ellos y yo te doy mi palabra que haré las cosas como tu pides ...- Respondí con seriedad

\- Perfecto Terry , se que es difícil ahora , pero en unos años me lo agradecerás , puedes empezar a mudarte por el momento y asegúrate de romperle el corazón para que esa impertinente no te busque mas adelante ...- Dijo con mirada llena de orgullo , que ahora solo me producía el mayor asco posible.

 **Continuara ...**

 **Ya puedo imaginar a varias renegando jeje , que pasara? Se someterá Terry a lo que pide su padre? Me imagino que se escandalizaran con la mama de Candy , recuerdan que les dije que esa mujer estaba inspirada en mi abuela? Pues si! La familia de mi madre era de dinero y mi padre era una persona de clase media normal , para mi abuela fue un pecado imperdonable que mi madre se enamorara de el y cuando se entero de mi existencia le sugirió que se deshiciera de mi o podía irse olvidando que tenia familia y dinero . Lamentablemente era una mujer enferma y llena de prejuicios , pero al final de esta historia les contare que paso ... Besos chicas lindas , ya saben que siempre doy un final feliz a esta pareja! No vayan a pensar que soy loca como naguita jeje**


	21. Chapter 21

Estaba Histérico! Mi estomago era un nudo , si llegaba a enterarme que se había atrevido a tanto lo pagaría muy caro , me cobraría con lo que mas le duele y me encargaría de que lo lamentara todos los días de su vida!

El portero me había llamado cientos de veces a decirme que nadie le atendía la puerta y que estaban a punto de llamar a un cerrajero para romper la entrada e ingresar a ese lugar. Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió darle a escoger , amenazaría a todo aquel que estuviera involucrado , llegaría hasta las ultimas , pero no permitiría que esos estupidos obtuvieran lo que deseaban , sobre mi cadáver!

\- Nadie responder Señor! Ya tiene mas de 15 días sin que nadie entre o salga de allí ...- Dijo el portero de mal humor

\- Rompan esa puerta de una vez ...- Di la orden molesto y aquellos hombres que solo estaban a la espera de mi llegada hicieron su trabajo

Me adentre como un loco , furioso y con grandes deseos de romperle la cara , todo en completo silencio e intacto . artefactos desconectados , camas tendidas , hasta incluso había ropa en los armarios.

Tome mi cabeza con desespero , donde estaba? , entre a su habitación y una carta reposaba en la cama y junto con esta, su celular yacía completamente descargado.

 *** Hola , No te molestes en seguir buscando, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento o amenazar a alguien , te recomiendo escuchar la nota de voz en la grabadora de mi celular y ver los vídeos de tu impecable estampa , tal vez te parezcan muy interesantes ,y si llegamos a saber de ti , sera un material perfecto , para tu cequito de corruptos y sobre todo para toda la prensa! Se inteligente! Yo también se jugar. Hasta nunca!**

Tome el aparato , la nota y salí de allí rápidamente , a mi nada me doblegaba , a mi nadie me amenazaba! Con voz temblorosa pedí a mi chófer que me llevara a la compañía , tenia que conocer a la perfección que demonios estaba pasando.

Respire profundamente e hice un esfuerzo descomunal para aparentar mi mejor cara , Entre al edificio y salude amablemente a todos lo que se cruzaban en mi camino , nadie jamas me vería con cara de derrota.

\- Richard que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ...- Me saludo mi ex compañero de Trabajo con ojos radiantes ...- Ocurrio algo? Falta algun papel por firmar? ...- Pregunto un poco preocupado

Mis manos se pusieron frías , pero manteniendo mi compostura y haciendo una sonrisa falsa le dije que deseaba revisar todo lo que el había dejado y todos los documentos firmados

\- Todo esta conforme Richard , nuestros abogados ya lo revisaron y dejo a un representante legal por si algo se nos ofrecía , pero bueno si no estas tranquilo puedo enviarte los documentos a la sala de juntas con mi secretaria

\- Sss ...si ...si gracias ...- Respondí sintiendo nauseas al oír esas palabras

\- Te sientes bien? .Estas muy pálido ...

\- Si , estoy algo cansado ... que no demoren en enviarme los documentos por favor ...- Dije retirándome de allí rápidamente para que no siguiera observando mi gran malestar

Temblaba y sudaba frió , busque un cargador y conecte el celular a la pared esperando que este se cargara para permitirme ver esos vídeos y grabación que decía aquella nota. Tocaron a la puerta y una joven traía consigo un montón de archivos y los dejaba en la mesa para que los revisara con tranquilidad.

Me apresure en leer lo mas importante , el acta , mi mayor temor , mi peor pesadilla de materializo frente a mis ojos , Ese desgraciado había entregado la presidencia a los Garrys , habian hecho un documento donde yo declaraba estar al tanto y de acuerdo , habían involucrado a abogados de la compañía , hasta incluso había una carta poder que estipulaba que yo dejaba en manos de mi hijo el poder de tomar decisiones de suma importancia , adjunta, la carta de renuncia de Terry y la firma del primogénito de los Garrys aceptando el puesto de presidente

Me deje caer en una de las grandes sillas , mis manos temblaban y la corbata me asfixiaba , mi firma estaba ahí! Como habían podido hacer eso? Hasta incluso habían sobornado a mi abogado para que el también firmara como testigo.

Comencé a recapitular los sucesos de los últimos meses y caí en cuenta de que había caído de lleno en un gran engaño , Después de que mi propio hijo hubiera aceptado mis condiciones , este no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y tomo su trabajo sin ninguna queja , de igual forma yo no iba a quedarme tranquilo y puse a unos hombres a seguirlo. Con gusto me entere que el se mudaría en un mes del apartamento que compartía con esa desastrosa chica y una tarde recibí la histérica visita de William Andley amenazándome a mi y a mi hijo por ser unos desgraciados y haber jugado con su hija , William me puso una orden de restricción contra el y Candy y yo de buena gana acepte porque no deseaba tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos . Así firme varios documentos con una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que Terry la había dejado y esa mocosa ya no seria mas un problema.

Me encontraba en plenas elecciones y mientras recibía el triunfo firme varios documentos , gente nueva y extraña me estiraba documentos , mil y un pendientes , uno que otro abogado , mi cabeza estaba completamente en otro lado y yo llegue a olvidar por completo a mi hijo y la compañía ya que estaba mas confiado al enterarme a través de mis hombres de que Candy había abandonado el país por presión de su padre.

Nada podía estar saliendo mejor , había ganado la elecciones nuevamente y ahora había dado la gran escala como ministro de defensa, Esa mocosa arrogante y su bastardo de habían ido del país y Terry estaba centrado y enfocado en llevar su presidencia al éxito. Pero ahora todo se había tornado en mi contra , la empresa había sido entregada y el maldito de mi hijo no aparecía por ningún lado. Pero esto no se quedaría así , haría lo que sea con tal de dar con ellos , se arrepentirían y se arrastrarían rogando perdón.

El celular que se encontraba cargando hizo un pequeño sonido , como alerta de haberse activado al fin , lo tome con miedo y busque lo que la nota indicaba. Entre a los vídeos que contenía y sentí el comienzo de un infarto al encontrar vídeos de mi mismo hablando sobre desaparecer a Candy y en las grabaciones se podía oír claramente mi voz y mis amenazas , para finalizar, había un solo mensaje de texto en el equipo que decía que de esta grabación y vídeos habían mas copias y en diferentes manos y estos serian sacados a la luz si me atrevía a hacer algo ... En tus manos esta ... - Decía el final de la nota , mismas palabras que yo le había dicho a mi propio hijo aquel día.

Caí al suelo , un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo se hizo presente y un dolor en el pecho no me dejaba respirar , sabia que era un infarto y con panico apague el celular antes de perder la consciencia.

 **Terry ...**

Tomaba su mano , mientras el mar cubría nuestros pies , el sol estaba por ocultarse y el cielo rojo hacia unos hermoso destellos en sus mejillas y cabello. Ella me observo con una gran sonrisa y se acerco a mi para darme un beso.

\- Te amo tanto ...- Le dije prácticamente suspirando ya que al verla tan hermosa y tan embarazada de mi me había hecho enamorarme hasta un punto de llegar a la locura

\- Y yo mas pervertido ...- Dijo divertida salpicándome un poco de agua con el pie

Empezamos entonces una pequeña guerra mientras ella reía a fuertes carcajadas , a penas podía creer que ella estuviera tan recuperada y perfecta , que estuviéramos tan lejos y a salvo de todos lo que quisieron hacernos daño alguna vez , había sido una completa pesadilla , pero pudimos confirmar que teníamos de nuestro lado a mas personas que nos amaban y nos apoyaban.

Empezando por William Andley , que se había ganado mi respeto y cariño hasta mis últimos días. Haber sido fuerte y guardar en sepulcral silencio las palabras de mi padre hasta la mejora de Candy no había sido nada fácil , pero ella fue madura y comprendió que lo hacia por su bien . Una vez fuerte y recuperada con la mayor delicadeza le conté lo ocurrido, por suerte había seguido los consejos de mi propia madre que había insistido en que grabara mi conversación con el , increíble, ella ya conocía muy bien la clase de monstruo en que se había convertido. La amistad de mi padre y William Andley ya no existía mas , ya que mi padre solo había tenido interés en volver a tener contacto con los Andley por aquel negocio que nunca se dio.

Yo tenia la fuerte determinación de cuidar a mi familia , no dejaría a Candy aunque me torturaran y estaba ideando un plan para huir del país una vez que Candy estuviera fuera de peligro , tenia los suficientes ahorros para irnos lejos y mantenernos por un tiempo en lo que encontraba un trabajo, pero ella me convenció con la idea de recurrir a su padre, la idea no me agradaba del todo , imagina que William Andley me echaría a patadas por poner en riesgo la vida de su hija y nieto.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el me acogió como un hijo y se dispuso a ayudarnos con todo el peso de su poder e influencias , luego vino la participación de mi madre que estaba harta de lo enfermo y frió que se había vuelto Richard Granchester. Si que el divorcio había golpeado al señor William , pero para bien , había comprendido lo ciego que había estado por negocios y trabajos. Que había dejado de lado lo mas importante , sus hijos , y que lamentablemente el poder y el dinero habían terminado con su matrimonio y con la salud de su ex esposa.

\- Por que hace esto por mi? ...- Le pregunte una noche sentados en la comodidad de su sala ...- Entiendo que haga esto por su hija , pero prácticamente todo esto es mi culpa yo busque a Candy y la metí en todo este embrollo y ahora mi padre esta irreconocible , ni siquiera puedo llamarlo padre ... - Dije con tristeza y verguenza

\- Por que eres un buen hombre Terry , mi hija te ama y eres el padre de mi nieto ... Eso es mas que suficiente no te parece? ...- Me dijo con ojos comprensivos y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro

\- Nunca tendré como pagárselo Señor ...- Dije tan agradecido

\- Solo haz feliz a mi hija y nieto y tu deuda estará saldada ...- Respondió riendo para aligerar un poco la tensión de los días que estábamos atravesando

Así iniciamos lo mas descabellado , que jamas en mi vida pensé que me atrevería a hacer , empezando por fingir una ruptura y mudarme de nuestro apartamento . Una denuncia de parte de William a mi padre y a mi (la cual nunca existió) llevada por abogados de confianza y muy bien pagados que de buena forma aceptaron colaborar con el plan , como siempre el poder del dinero mueve montañas , Hasta incluso tras un buen soborno al mismo abogado de mi padre , este sin vacilar , presto sus servicios para hacerlo firmar varios documentos a nuestro favor y como mi padre confiaba ciegamente en el , no dudo en hacer todo lo que su abogado pedía pues su campaña electoral era su prioridad.

Los Garrys aceptaron de muy buena forma mi propuesta de entregar la presidencia , la ansiaban tanto que con solo mostrarles una carta poder de parte de mi padre con su firma no pusieron objeción alguna y agilizaron todo para que el cambio se llevara con rapidez y discrecion , pues mi toma de presidencia de Becthell no había sido anunciada a los medios aun por suerte.

Mientras esto ocurría , con el dolor de mi corazón tuve que despedirme de Candy que fue llevada hasta Australia en compañía de Annie y un familiar de confianza del señor William , esto solo dejaba a mi padre mas tranquilo y ponía a salvo a mi dos grandes amores de cualquier movimiento que el pudiera hacer si se enteraba de algo.

Por qué Australia? No era simple coincidencia o un país que hubiéramos elegido a dedo , Richard Granchester tenía prohibido el ingreso a este país por un desastroso manejo de construcciones ilegales en tierras no aptas y calificadas y por haber destruido kilómetros de fauna salvaje por beneficio de otras industrias extranjeras

Se le hizo un juicio y tras pagar una gran suma de dinero al estado australiano se le negó el ingreso a este país en los siguientes 50 años

Yo temia que esto me trajera problemas a mí por ser su hijo directo , pero gracias a influencias del señor William pude ingresar al país después de tres semanas de haber dejado todo en manos de los Garrys.

Inventar un viaje por una posible construcción en París fue más que sencillo, llegar a la ciudad y escabullirme una noche al aeropuerto para viajar a Sídney en un jet privado que le pertenecía a una buen amigo del señor William fue pan comido , y en cuestión de algunas semanas que parecieron años para mi , estuve nuevamente al lado de mi gran amor y nuestro hijo, el encuentro fue mas que dramático e intenso , ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca y su vientre ya había empezado a notarse , tenia las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillaban de amor , se había vuelto una mujer mas fuerte y valiente.

Así el jet de la compañía tuvo que regresar sin pasajero a Londres al recibir la orden de que yo volvería por mi cuenta después de arreglar otros negocios en el país Europeo , pasaron los días y mi ausencia fue mas que evidente , en el hotel de Paris abandone el celular de la compañía , lap top y otros objetos que pudieran tener Gps

 **Candy ...**

Aquel día que regresó de haber hablado con su padre me sorprendió mucho al verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y mirada pasiva

\- Acepto? ...- Pregunte incrédula , pues era algo imposible

\- No amor ...- Dijo sentándose en la cama y dándome un beso en la frente ...- te prometo que te contare todo después , tendré que fingir que seguiré frente a la compañía pero será por un tiempo , prométeme que te recuperarás lo más rápido posible y así podremos planear que hacer , esta bien?

Quise seguir preguntando y llenándolo de interrogantes pero después del tremendo susto que me había llevado con nuestro bebé no me jugaría nada y decidí confiar en el , mi hijo era lo más importante y sabía muy bien que debía recuperarme en mi totalidad por él y por mi

Respire aliviada , yo conocía a Terry muy bien , sabía cuánto me amaba y sabía a la perfección que él no me dejaría sola. El más que nadie tenía mi completa confianza y yo solo debía esperar.

Pasó un poco más de un mes y una vez que el médico me dijera que estaba fuera de peligro , Terry me contó con suma delicadeza las atrocidades de su padre. Por suerte el muy horrible hombre había aceptado que Terry se quedara a mi lado mientras yo me recuperaba.

La noticia por supuesto no me cayó para nada bien , pero no le tenía miedo , defendería a mi bebé con mi vida si ese maldito hombre intentaba hacer algo contra mi! Que deseos tan grandes de entregarle a la prensa ese vídeos y la grabación con sus amenazas hacia mi persona , pero después de evaluarlo , entendimos que eso solo nos traería problemas a la larga y hasta unos futuros enemigos que podrían atentar contra nosotros o nuestro futuro hijo por venganza.

Entonces decidimos que debíamos actuar con discreción y jugar con sus mismas cartas y que mejor que empezar a fingir lo que ese repudiable energúmeno quería! Mi pequeño bebé me dio las fuerzas para seguir al pie de la letra nuestro plan y los días de separación que tendría de Terry , que estaba segura que serian muy pocos , si actuábamos con cautela y paciencia.

Yo me sentía invencible , era como si una fuente de energía inagotables existiera dentro de mi , sentía una adrenalina feroz imparable recorrer mi venas , era increíble lo que una pequeña vida dentro de mi podía hacer , convirtiéndome en una especie de depredadora con tal de mantenernos a salvo , con la frente en alto y con mucha valentía sobrelleve nuestra fingida "separación" y subí a ese avión para dirigirme a mi nuevo destino donde estaríamos lejos a salvo de ese horrible hombre , con la esperanza y la fe de que pronto Terry estaría con nosotros para iniciar una nueva vida , solo los tres.

Mi padre era un hombre maravilloso y yo siempre lo había sabido! Desde que se había separado de mi madre , pude ver a un nuevo hombre que renacía de la cenizas y no dude en confiar en el , y no me equivoque , el y mis hermanos fueron parte fundamental para dar inicio a la etapa mas feliz de mi vida.

Aquellas semanas lejos de Terry fueron largas y tortuosas , pero algo dentro de mi me daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante , sabia que esta pesadilla pasaría pronto y estaríamos juntos nuevamente para iniciar nuestra nueva y pequeña familia , Dios no nos abandonaría , el en su misericordia acogería a esta nueva vida que crecía dentro de mi y tenia fe que le daría la dicha de crecer junto a sus padres.

Y así fue , una mañana , recibí la gloriosa noticia de que todo había salido a la perfección y que el amor de mi vida estaba aterrizando en esos momento en Sidney para no separarnos nunca mas.

Para que describir nuestro encuentro , si literalmente me quede sin labios esa mañana , ocultos en ese lindo y pequeño apartamento frente al mar , nuevamente recuperaba el amor , que había llegado con esa luz maravillosa en sus hermosos ojos , era el Terry que yo había conocido en esa humillante y horrible entrevista de matrimonio , era el Terry que me había acosado en varias oportunidades , que me había tenido en sus brazos completamente desnuda al salir corriendo por una toalla , el que me había sacado celos con una frentona y al que había torturado con mi despliegue de coquetería frente a sus amigos. Para luego conocernos profundamente por una apendicitis y terminar desnudando nuestras almas para amarnos como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola hola chicas! Aquí el siguiente capitulo! Que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendida por los comentarios de algunas chicas, que sin leer este capitulo (osea la continuación) despotricaron severamente contra la historia y hasta contra mi jaja , Osea una no puede poner algo intenso por que se molestan? Que de interesante tiene una historia si todo es bonito y sin dramas? Al menos yo lo veo asi , Por que la vida esta llena de giros inesperados y dramas! (al menos la mía si lo ha sido jeje) En fin , acepto la criticas , si les gusta la historia o no , todo es valido , pero sacar conclusiones tan negativas , sin haber terminado la historia aun jaja es un poco intenso de su parte no creen? Las que han leído mis historias anteriores , saben que siempre meto algún giro algo dramático sin llevarlo a lo absurdo del sufrimiento.**

 **Bueno tal vez dicen eso porque se han cruzado con Fics muy pero muy dramáticos , no las culpo , yo también los he leído y he dejado de leerlas por que parecen novelas Hindus! No es mi estilo chicas ,odio las separaciones! fácil no me conocen del todo! Pero jamas les daré un fic así de triste les doy mi palabra. jajaja**

 **Por cierto por ahí , una linda chica (Marcegranchester) me dijo que debería escribir un fic basado en mi vida! Y pensé que no seria mala idea! Tengo bastantessss anécdotas buenos y malos para compartir de mi historia y como encontré a mi Terry jeje , pero ustedes son el jurado chicas y dirán que desean jeje! También tengo por ahí otro fic a medio escribir pero ya trata sobre el Anime**

 **Un beso a todas chicas lindas! A las que están contentas con la historia y a las que no! Porque gracias a sus palabras puedo conocer diferentes tipo de publico en este pequeño mundo del Fan fiction , solo opino que debemos ser un poco pacientes y ver la continuación antes de sacar conclusiones negativas .**

 **Gracias y nos leemos en el capitulo Final =) Buen Lunes a todas =)**


	22. Final 1

Tomarlo en mis brazos por primera vez fue la experiencia mas increíble , magnifica , dulce y gloriosa de toda mi vida , su cuerpo pequeño frágil y sus pequeñas manitos que automáticamente se apoderaron de mi pulgar no hizo mas que llenarme los ojos de lagrimas.

La observe con una gran sonrisa , ella me miraba con tanto amor que me hacia temblar , no podía estar mas dichoso en aquellos momentos , no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo que a ellos dos. Por tanto tiempo los seres humano vivimos tan ciegos , deseando cosas materiales , viajes , lujos y no nos damos cuenta que la verdadera felicidad es tan pura y no cuesta absolutamente nada! Mas que fuerza y voluntad para dar todo de uno por el otro!

\- Se ven hermosos , no podría ser mas feliz ...- Me dijo con su linda voz y yo solo pude besarla en los labios de tanto agradecimiento que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Gracias Candy! Gracias por aceptarme en tu vida y hacerme vivir por fin ...- Le dije emocionado , por que eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando , Yo Terruce Granchester , por fin estaba viviendo mi propia vida , no me debía a nadie mas que a ellos dos , trabajaba por mi cuenta , había elegido a la mujer de mi vida y ahora educaría a mi hijo con el amor y la atención que mis padres a mi no me dieron , seria un niño común , feliz y libre , que no debía impresionar a nadie , pues el solo hecho de ser mi hijo era mas que suficiente para ser el hombre mas orgulloso del mundo.

Habernos establecido en Sidney fue rápido y emocionante para ambos , gracias a mi experiencia laboral logre conseguir trabajo rápidamente en una empresa de publicidad y no podía ser mas feliz trabajando en la producción de Trailers publicitarios de famosas Películas , así que a parte de trabajar en el mundo del cine también me encargaba de publcitarlas en todo Australia y algunas otras partes del mundo.

Candy ingreso a una reconocida universidad y continuo sus estudios costeados por su padre , cosa que no me dejo asumir ya que decía que era su completa responsabilidad para con su hija , ademas nos tocaba ahorrar por la pronta llegada de Adler , nombre que habíamos elegido para el al enterarnos que seria niño y que su significado era mas que indicado para esta nueva etapa que estábamos viviendo.

Por supuesto William y mi madre quisieron mandarnos dinero y prácticamente mantenernos , cosa que no permitimos , por nuestros propios medios saldríamos adelante , ya mucho habían hecho por nosotros ayudándonos a salir de Londres y a establecernos en nuestro nuevo hogar

Al enterarme que Richard Grachester había sufrido un infarto no pude evitar preocuparme y sentirme culpable , felizmente logro recuperarse después de eso pero yo no quise ir a verlo por mas que Candy me había insistido , pero el golpe de Gracia llego para ese hombre unos meses después al encontrarse culpable de haber estado comprando votos a gente humilde , mi padre perdió su puesto , el respeto y su credibilidad ante el país y lamentablemente su salud desmejoro mucho

Nana estaba realmente triste , después de todo era su hijo , y era triste saber que Richard Granchester estaba solo y confinado en su casa al cuidado de una enfermera después de un derrame que tuvo a consecuencia del escándalo. Mi madre lo había dejado y pretendía mudarse a Australia para ayudar a Candy con el bebe .

Con respecto a Emilia Andley , la historia no había sido tan deprimente , después de alguno tristes episodios que sufrió aquella mujer , fue derivada a un grupo de ayuda y a un psiquiatra , la madre de Candy poco a poco se fue recuperando y se encontraba en un tratamiento de mejora para pronto reunirse con sus hijos , Cosa que aun Candy se rehusaba si quiera a evaluar , pero sabia que el tiempo las encontraría en algún momento como a mi y a mi padre.

No sabíamos si en algún momento volveríamos a Londres , pero por el momento nos daríamos el espacio y el tiempo para iniciar a nuestra familia , Bechtell estaba mejor que nunca , la compañía había crecido a pasos agigantados desde que los Garrys habían tomado la dirección de esta , incluso habían podido volver a ingresar a los países donde una vez se nos había prohibido por los malos manejos de mi padre , lo que siempre se había necesitado para arreglar ese tema era un nuevo rostro frente a la compañía , mi padre lo sabia , pero renuente a dejar la empresa en manos de otros prefería obligarme a casarme o manejar mi vida a su conveniencia

Por supuesto yo había rechazado el sueldo que me correspondía como "accionista" de la compañía y había dado la orden de hacerle llegar el cheque a mi padre , pues no quería tener vinculo alguno con Bechtell , a parte de que seguramente mi padre lo necesitaría debido a la cantidad de dinero que debía pagarle al estado por temas de corrupción , robo , apropiación de tierras y mil y un detalles sucios en los cuales fue investigado . Definitivamente no había sabido manejar el poder y este se lo había terminado devorando llevándolo a tener varias perdidas y desgracias.

Pero ahora yo no podría ser mas feliz , en cierto modo debía agradecer a mi padre y a su necesidad de tener el control sobre todos , pues así me empujo a buscar a Candy y yo, sin saberlo , estaba dando inicio a los mejores años de mi vida al lado de esa pequeña amargada , que me enseño a amar , a ser yo mismo , a buscar mi propio camino y sobretodo me dio la libertad , porque ahora , gracias a ella , yo estaba valiendome por mi mismo , conociendo lo fuerte y capaz que podía ser sin necesitar la aprobación de mi padre ni de nadie.

 **Candy ...**

Ver mi vientre crecer y crecer en los siguientes meses era algo escalofriante y a la vez asombroso , estaba tan enamorada de aquel ser que crecía dentro de mi sin aun conocerlo , al enterarme que seria niño podía imaginar a un Terry pequeñito y eso solo me hacia emocionarme aun mas.

Siempre tuve el concepto de que yo era una chica algo odiosa , caprichosa , malcriada y hasta un poco mala o violenta y no podía dejar de preguntarle a Dios que de bueno había hecho yo para tener a un hombre como Terry a mi lado , que no hacia mas que desvivirse por mi y nuestro bebe , siempre pendiente , siempre complaciente y cariñoso.

Tampoco podía comprender como un hombre tan horrible como Richard Granchetser había podido criar a ser humano tan gentil amoroso y noble , que todo este tiempo había mostrado una arrogancia y superioridad como escudo para esconder al verdadero hombre que era.

Tal vez se había apiadado de nosotros al haber tenido unos padres que eran unas verdaderas joyitas o vendríamos pagando karmas de vidas anteriores? No tenia idea del porque! Pero nunca en mi vida había estado mas agradecida con el o con todas las fuerzas del universo! Era simplemente la etapa mas feliz de mi vida , hasta incluso me hacia olvidar a mi madre y nuestra horrible ultima conversación!

Sentía que mientras Terry estuviera a mi lado no necesitaba de nadie mas , mi hijo seria feliz , me encargaría de mostrarle cada de día cuanto lo amaba y lo orgullosa que estaría de el siempre , aplaudiría sus travesuras y no tendría que ser de ninguna forma para complacer a nadie mas que a el mismo.

Asi , una mañana mientras descansaba en casa acompañada de Eleonor que había llegado por la pronta llegada de su nieto , rompí fuente y ambas entramos en un estado de alerta y escándalo que ahora recordamos con gracia.

Corrimos al hospital y Terry llego a este en cuestión de minutos , no se ni como lo hice , tenia miedo y no me creía capaz de soportar tanto dolor! Pero orgullosa y valiente traje al mundo a Adler , que llego para hacernos entender el verdadero significado de amar , completamente sano y con mi ferviente deseo cumplido al notar que seria igual a su padre , empezando por su pequeña melenita castaña oscura.

No se cuanto habré llorado de emoción ese día , mi amor por esa pequeña criatura cada vez era mas intensa y tan solo ponerme a recordar en mi reacción aquel día que supe de su existencia me hacia sentir la mujer mas tonta del planeta.

Me llevaron a mi habitación y ya pedía con algo de desesperación que trajeran a Adler conmigo , tenian que hacerle los exámenes de rutina que suelen hacerle a los recién nacidos , Terry estaba conmigo tomando mi mano para calmar mis ansias y dándome abiertas muestras de cariño frente a la enfermera , el estaba tan feliz que había olvidado donde estaba , eso solo causaba mas ternura en mi , era muy afortunada.

Por fin trajeron a nuestro hermoso bebe en aquella cunas de vidrio de Hospital , la enfermera lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo deposito en mis brazos , nos quedamos los tres a solas , saboreando nuestro primero momento en familia. De pronto me percate que Adler tenia una cinta celeste en el cuello y algo colgaba de ella. Extrañada lo tome y mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas al toparme con un anillo de compromiso

Mire a Terry con la boca abierta y el con su hermosa sonrisa de lado me dijo ...- Puedes completar mi felicidad casándote conmigo Candy?. ...- De nuevo empece a llorar , ya no sabia si me quedarían lagrimas para ese entonces , hasta llegue a temer que mi corazón explotara de tanta dicha y felicidad ...- Claro que si Terry , mil veces si ...-Le respondí con tanta emoción y el nos abrazo a ambos con delicadeza y busco mis labios , mientras Adler estaba profundamente dormido sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Volvimos a nuestra casa con nuestro pequeño tesoro , los siguientes días fueron hermosamente caóticos , ambos parecíamos mapaches con grandes surcos bajos los ojos , Adler era idéntico a su padre , demandante y de sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera , a penas escuchaba el primer quejido o llanto de su parte corría a su encuentro pero Terry solía retenerme en algunos momentos ya que el sabia identificar bien cuando era solamente engreimiento de su parte.

Eran tan divertido y a la vez agotador , agradecía tanto por tener a Eleonor conmigo cuando Terry tuvo que regresar al trabajo , sin ella no se como hubiera sobrevivido a tantas exigencias y cuidados que había que tener con un bebe , a parte gracias a sus cuidados y compañía mientras Adler dormía , yo podía llevar clases de mi universidad a través de la web y llegue a ponerme al día con algo de facilidad.

En aquellos días llegaron mis hermanos ,mi padre y Nana , todos emocionados y llenos de alegría de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, que había llegado para llenar de luz y alegria tantos años de soledad y frialdad.

Nada podía ser más Perfecto! Tenía a mi familia reunida y feliz! Y no hubo mejor ocasión para que Terry y yo nos casáramos en la embajada de Londres , rodeados de nuestros seres queridos y con nuestro hermoso hijo que se había vuelto la luz y esperanza de nuestras vidas.

Tal vez más adelante pensaríamos en una boda religiosa o una luna de miel , pero sinceramente eran cosas que me parecían tan banales en aquellos momentos , tenía todo lo que quería y absolutamente nada más me hacía falta.

Así con el pasar de las semanas y meses disfrutamos y aprendimos tantas cosas sobre la paternidad , maduramos , crecimos y nos unimos mas como pareja , nuestro amor se solidifico y nuestra vida tenia un sentido y una dirección que nos motivaba a ser una mejor versión de nosotros mismo cada día.

 **Terry ...**

Transcurrieron cuatro años y con gran emoción y orgullo pude presenciar a mi hermosa esposa graduarse de la carrera de comunicaciones junto con un diplomado en literatura , Candy era sorprendente , era muy inteligente , fuerte , capaz , y grandiosa madre , sin contar lo mas hermosa que se había puesto en estos últimos años , me traía delirando y comiendo de su mano desde el día en que la conocí.

Nos habíamos mudado a un nuevo y bonito apartamento , mas grande , pues estábamos con planes de darle un hermano o hermana a Adler , nuestro hijo era un pequeño huracán que hacia y dessacia nuestros días! Era intrépido , sociable ,ocurrente , noble y sobre todo muy feliz , era gracioso y hasta por momentos sacaba a relucir su carácter dominante y posesivo con su madre , mismo carácter que había sacado de mi

\- Mami es mía ...- Me decía con su sonrisa de lado abrazado al cuello de Candy para llenarla de besos en mis narices y así terminábamos enfrascandonos en tontas "discusiones" ante Candy que se reía a mandíbula batiente al ver como me ponía a la altura de un niño de 4 años por uno tontos celos , luego terminábamos los dos muy concentrados armando sus juguetes de lego , era muy divertido tener un hijo , era la escusa perfecta para jugar con todos tus juguetes nuevamente.

\- Adler hay una niña que te guste en tu salón? ...-Pregunte divertido a los pocos días que mi hijo había empezado el jardín de infantes

\- No! A mi solo me gusta mami! ...- Respondió frunciendo la nariz

\- Lo siento campeón , Pero mami es de papa! ...- Le decía riendo burlonamente

\- Nooo! Mami es mía! ...- Respondía con mucha seguridad

\- Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! ...- Nos llamaba la atención Candy desde la cocina mientras traía consigo snacks y bebidas

Adler me miraba con sonrisa picara abrazado a su madre , mientras Candy me observaba con mirada entre divertida y reprobatoria . Amaba mi vida y moría por ese par , no podía esperar mas por hacer crecer a nuestra familia.

Unas semanas después recibí una llamada que nos afectaría bastante a ambos , pues el momento de enfrentar nuestro demonios del pasado había llegado , Richard Granchester estaba realmente enfermo y había rogado a mi madre y Nana de convencerme de ir a Londres y conocer a mi hijo antes de morir.

Miedo , rabia , recuerdos del pasado asaltaron a ambos , esto no solo significaba enfrentar a mi padre , también enfretariamos a la madre de Candy , ya que Emilia había rogado todos estos años conocer a Adler cosa que Candy no había querido acceder , pues aquellas terribles palabras que le había dicho esa ultima vez, aun resonaban con dureza en su mente y corazón.

\- Debemos ir ...- Me dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio

\- No quiero exponerte ni a ti ni a Adler a nada ...- Dije tomando su mano

\- Mi amor , no creo que tu padre siga siendo esa clase de hombre , ha perdido todo lo que tenia, no quiero estar lejos de ti en un momento tan delicado como este

\- Pero tu madre ...

\- Mi madre no importa , podre superar todo mientras estemos juntos , ademas mi padre y Eleonor están con nosotros y cuidaran de Adler , nosotros tres no nos podemos separar Terry , menos en momentos como este ...- Dijo con ojos algo cristalinos por las lagrimas amenazantes

Me quede observándola por unos segundos , acaricie su rostro y la bese atrayendola a mi cuerpo para sentir todo de ella , Candy enredo sus brazo en mi y juntos comenzamos a amarnos con pasión y entrega.

Besando su cuello desabroche su blusa y se la quite con rapidez para besar el inicio de sus senos , ella se deshizo de mi camisa y en alguno segundos terminamos desnudos sobre la cama , bese y mordí suavemente su piel , me deleite con sus senos , toque y acaricie todo su cuerpo y enredados entre las sabanas me adentre en ella con posesión mientras ella me recibía con deleite y placer.

Que delicia escuchar suavemente mi nombre en sus labios mientras disfrutaba de la pasión , amaba a esa mujer y me rendía a ella en todos lo sentidos , hacerla alcanzar las estrellas era un éxtasis para mi , unirme a ella era tocar el cielo , caer rendidos y adormecidos era gratificante y dulce.

A su lado era capaz de todo , si ella me lo pedía podía perdonar a mi padre , a su madre y al mundo entero , amarla esa noche me había dado las fuerzas para que juntos y con el amor de nuestro hijo enfrentáramos nuestro pasado.

 **Candy ...**

Preparamos las maletas y con la mente y corazón echos un torbellino de confusiones y recelo nos preparamos para enfrentar el pasado

\- A donde vamos mami? Vacaciones ? ...- Pregunto Adler confundido mirando las maletas sobre la cama

\- Iremos a Londres donde mamá y papá nacieron ... - expliqué poniéndome en cuclillas para estar a su altura

\- Abuelo Will ? ...- Pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Asi es , donde vive el abuelo Will y los tíos Harry y Chesca

\- Siiiii !!!! ...- Exclamo emociononado y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación para empacar sus juguetes

\- Al menos uno de nosotros está estusiasmado ...- Dijo Terry a mis espaldas con una débil sonrisa

\- El hará que esto sea más llevadero ...- Le dije girándome para verlo

Él se acercó para encerrarme en sus brazos , nos quedamos así por varios segundos para luego sentir un pequeño cuerpecito unirse a nosotros

Adler era un niño muy inteligente y persuasivo, sin decir nada y al notarnos con rostros agobiados se acercó en silencio para unirse a nuestro abrazo

Ambos nos agachamos y lo llenamos de besos , era un niño magnífico y volveríamos a pasar por todo ciento de veces por tenerlo con nosotros!

Así , juntos y con nuevas incertidumbres embarcamos el avión que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Después de más de 10 horas de vuelo llegamos a aquella ciudad que nos traía gratos y nostálgicos recuerdos

Era nuestro hogar , nuestra tierra , donde habíamos nacido, donde habíamos descubierto el amor y ahora traíamos a nuestro pequeño hijo para que conociera sus orígenes

No sabíamos cómo iba a terminar esta delicada situación pero durante todos estos años sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano.

Con cabeza en alto y con Adler en brazos de Terry subimos al auto aún conducido por George que no hizo más que emocionarme y abrazarlo fuertemente

George seguía siendo el mismo , mirada amable y voz pausada que daba tranquilidad , con algunas canas más pero hombre de buen corazón que Me recibió como una hija pródiga.

No pude evitar reír al ver a Adler celoso , el nunca me había visto abrazar a otro hombre que no fuera su padre, su abuelo o el tío Harry , así que no hizo más que aferrarse a mi cuello durante todo el trayecto.

Llegamos a casa y mis hermanos salieron emocionados para recibirnos , al igual que mi padre que recibió en sus brazos a un emocionado nieto que no dejaba de hablar sobre el vuelo y los juguetes que había traído

Nos instalamos en la habitación que habían preparado para nosotros , Terry se dirigió a un mueble que había en ella donde reposaban fotos de mi y mis hermanos de pequeños

\- Ves? Adler tiene tu mirada ... - Dijo tomando un cuadro donde yo tenía 5 años al lado del árbol de navidad

\- Vamos Terry! Tu hijo es tu fiel copia , empezando por esos celos ...- Dije sonriente mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura

\- Solo en lo físico y en los celos , pero después de eso , el es valiente, sociable , divertido, ocurrente... así como una pequeña amargada que conocí una vez ...- Me dijo besando mi mejilla y luego mi cuello

\- Terry ... podría venir alguien ...- Dije con una sonrisa pero adorando la forma en que siempre él me amaba

 **Continuará ...**

 **Chicas hola! El final lo tendré que dividir en dos! Así que aquí la primera parte! Agradezco mucho sus palabras por el capituló anterior! Y no se preocupen! Yo entiendo la reacción de varias! Se qué hay Fics súper tristes y largos! Solo quería aclarar a la chicas que no me conocen o por si tenían dudas que yo no haré eso jeje**

 **Espero que les guste este capituló! Como vieron , Candy y Terry hicieron una vida lejos de aquellas personas realmente malas y así hicieron mis padres! Mi madre después de haber oído las palabras de mi abuela tomó sus cosas y junto a mi papá se fueron a otro país lejos de todos para tenerme y cuidarme , felizmente tenía otros lindos abuelos y tíos que siempre estuvieron en mi infancia , tiempo después mi padres Me trajeron a Peru para conocer a mi abuela que muy arrepentida rogaba por conocerme**

 **No fue algo fácil , para mí siempre fue una mujer extraña y problemática, en mi adolecensia me enteré de lo que había pedido para mí y fue peor , pero aquella mujer con sus prejuicios e inseguridades lamentablemente enfermo de Alzaheimer (no sé si así escribe) y pude entender porque tenía esa personalidad , de niña había sufrido mucho , así que pude llegar a perdonarla y estar a su lado el día que falleció , más que sus propios hijos y hasta sus otros nietos , fui yo quien se quedó a su lado para sorpresa de muchos , en sus últimos días me pidió perdón , cosa rarísima e indescifrable que presencio mi abuelo , ya que un paciente con esta enfermedad no recuerda ni entiende nada ! Misterios de la vida ...**

 **Ya me explayé mucho chicas! Esta historia está dedicada a ella y a mi madre! Besos y gracias !**


	23. Final

Sus ojos revelaban los malos años que había atravesado , estaba delgado , con la piel casi pegada a los huesos , respirando con dificultad y una Toz crónica que lo invadía cada minuto agotando la poca energía que le quedaba

\- Terry ...- Llamo mi nombre a través de la máscara de oxígeno y yo no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente mal por el , ese hombre después de todo era mi padre

\- Hola ...- Respondí sin saber qué más decir , acercándome con recelo y sentándome en una silla al lado de su cama ...- Lamentó mucho que ..

\- Perdóname ...-Soltó sin rodeos y directo al grano .- Perdóname por favor , no solo por la última vez que nos vimos , por todo , por no haber sido un padre ...- Dijo interrumpido por una fuerte toz y con lágrimas en las mejillas

Pensé que me tomaría más tiempo perdonarlo , pero verlo en ese estado , tan convaleciente y desdichado, mientras yo vivía mi mejor etapa con Candy y mi hijo no hizo más que llevarme a tomarle la mano de un impulso que no lo vi venir

\- Estas perdonado ...- Dije con firmeza ...- Sufrí mucho con tu abandono en la niñez y tu constante control de adulto , te odie por haber intentado atentar contra mi familia y me ha costado todos estos años olvidar tus ultimas palabras , pero es Dios quien juzgara tus errores , no yo ...- Concluí mirando hacia otro lado

\- Gracias Hijo ...- Soltó el aquellas palabras que no hicieron mas que producir dolor en mi corazón ...- Están contigo Candy y tu hijo? ...- Pregunto con algo de urgencia

\- Si , ambos están afuera ...- Respondí con algo de recelo

\- Terry por favor , permiteme hablar con Candy , necesito pedirle perdón y te ruego que me dejes conocer a tu hijo , es mi único deseo antes de reunirme con el Señor ...- Rogo y yo de verdad desee que sus palabras fueran ciertas y que Dios se apiadara de el al momento de su encuentro

\- Iré a hablar con ella , pero no te prometo nada ...- Dije poniéndome de pie , listo para salir de allí sin mirarlo , pues me afectaba mas de que lo esperaba

\- Terry espera ...- Me llamo con voz débil ...

Yo me detuve en seco y dándome fuerzas me gire para verlo , el me señalaba un cajón sin decir nada y yo me aproxime para abrirlo con algo de desconfianza , me tope con unas llaves que me resultaron familiares y un documento resguardado en un folder Manila

\- Es la llave de tu apartamento , lo compre sin saber por que , todo esta intacto como cuando ustedes los dejaron ...y esa es un copia de mi testamento , por favor te suplico que aceptes lo que dice en el ...

\- Iré por Candy ...- Dije solamente saliendo de allí y con un mundo en la cabeza

Llegue hasta el corredor de la sala de espera y mi corazón sintió un cálido bálsamo al ver a mi hermosa esposa y mi adorado hijo sentado en sus piernas mientras ambos miraban un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Ella se giro a verme al notar mi presencia y de inmediato supo la tormenta que atravesaba mi corazón y mente. Tomando a Adler en brazos se puso de pie y se aproximo a mi para tomar mi rostro con su mano libre

\- Me pidió hablar contigo , quiere tu perdón ...- Solté lanzando un suspiro y tomando a Adler en brazos que pedía con sus pequeños brazos que lo cargara ...- Si no quieres entrar no tienes que hacerlo amor , yo no quiero que ...

\- Esta bien Terry , claro que iré ...- Me dijo con mirada tranquila y una ligera sonrisa

\- Quiere conocer a Adler ...- Dije preocupado y mi hijo me miro interrogante pues en su pequeña cabecita no entendía que hacíamos en un hospital ni de quien estábamos hablando , estaba mas preocupado pensando que lo habíamos llevado para que el medico le pusiera alguna inyección

\- Bueno ... pienso que es lo correcto Terry ...- Respondió no muy segura y agachando la mirada

\- Quien papi? ...- Pregunto de pronto Adler que había estado atento a nuestra conversación , era un niño muy inteligente para su edad y no se le escapaba nada

\- Yo hablare con el , tu puedes ir entrado ...-Le dije tomando su mano para que ella estuviera tranquila

\- A donde va mami? ...- Pregunto mi hijo con un gesto de incomodidad en su carita pues alejarse de su mama no era algo que le agradara mucho

Tome asiento en uno de los sillones con Adler en mi regazo , revolví sus cabellos castaños como el mio con mi mano y luego le di un beso en la frente ...- Adler así como el abuelo Will , que es papa de tu mami , yo también tengo un papa .

Adler abrió sus ojos como si hubiera abierto un regalo en navidad ...- Y donde esta? ...- Pregunto muy interesado mirando a su alrededor

\- El esta muy enfermo Adler y mami fue a hablar con el de algunas cosas de adultos , pero el abuelo Richard quiere conocerte , estas de acuerdo con eso? ...- Pregunte mirándolo fijamente y riendo suavemente al ver que el estaba mas concentrado en jugar con su peluche de T-rex ...- Si ...- Respondió con una sonrisa

Candy salio con ojos cristalinos y yo me preocupe a morir por su expresión , pero una sonrisa y un gesto de sus manos para transmitirme calma me hizo guardarme mis interrogantes , mas por estar frente a nuestro hijo que no entendía la complicada y delicada situación.

\- Todo esta bien amor ... - Me dijo con voz suave refugiándose bajo mi brazo libre mientras daba un beso a en la mejilla a Adler y a mi

\- Mami por que estas triste? ...- Pregunto Adler alarmado

\- No estoy triste corazón , solo te extrañe mucho ...- Respondió ella con una sonrisa tomando a nuestro hijo en sus brazos , en aquellos momentos pude darme cuenta que Candy había liberado un gran peso dentro de esa habitación.

\- Adler iras con Papa a conocer el abuelo Richard? ...- Pregunto ella cariñosamente

\- Si ...- Respondió Adler mientras ella lo colocaba en el piso con delicadeza

\- Muy bien! Yo iré a comprarte un dulce mientras conversas con el abuelo , esta bien?

\- Siii! ...- Exclamo emocionado

Tome de la mano a mi hijo y después de mirar a mi esposa por unos segundos con una débil sonrisa y mirada de agradecimiento , ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros diferentes destinos , abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi padre e hice entrar a Adler lentamente que con mirada extrañada y curiosa observo al hombre en la cama

Mi hijo curioso que era, por si solo se acerco a la cama para ver de cerca a mi padre que con ojos incrédulos y lagrimas lo vio por primera vez ...- Hola Adler ...- Saludo mi padre quitándose la mascara de oxigeno

\- Hola ... te duele? ...- Pregunto con inocencia viendo con ojos de terror la aguja que pasaba suero al cuerpo de Richard

\- No duele ... como estas Adler?

\- Bien ... tu eres abuelo? ...- Pregunto y pude ver a mi padre llorar mas fuertemente

\- Si Adler , soy tu abuelo y quería conocerte ...Gracias ...- Agrego poniendo sus ojos en mi que me mantenía a una distancia prudente para darles espacio ...- Es igual a ti Terry , tu eras así a esta edad ...- Dijo con ojos brillantes y grande sonrisa

\- Solo en el físico de ahí es igual a Candy ...- Respondí con voz algo fría para recordarle que esa magnifica mujer me había dado ese niño

\- Candy es una gran mujer , yo estaba ciego y tengo merecido todo lo que me esta pasando ...- Respondió con vergüenza

\- Cuando te vas a sanar? ...- Pregunto Adler con curiosidad queriendo tocar los artefactos que tenían a mi padre con mas tiempo de vida y yo acecandome para retener sus travesuras

\- Espero que pronto pequeño ...- Dijo mi padre con tristeza pues la idea de que no vería a su nieto crecer le había venido a la cabeza

\- Ya! Y jugaras con mis juguetes ! ...- Demando Adler con una sonrisa

\- Claro que si pequeño! ... Respondió Richard acariciando el cabello de mi hijo

Me sentía muy mal por mi padre , agradecí tanto en esos momentos de no haberme contaminado por su ambición , agradecí haber sido fuerte y arriesgarme a tanto por irme muy lejos con mi familia y sobretodo le agradecí a Dios por haberme dado un destino diferente al lado de mi único amor.

\- Adler ve con mama ...- Dije acercándome para que mi padre se calmara un poco pues no dejaba de llorar desgarradoramente

\- Esta bien , ya no llores abuelo . Chau! ...- Dijo con inocencia saliendo de allí rápidamente , emocionado por el dulce que Candy le había prometido

 **Candy ...**

Recibí a mi hijo en mis brazos con un fuerte abrazo y beso , le di el dulce que le había prometido y lo senté en mi regazo para cariñarlo enérgicamente , me sentía como una batería agotada y la inocencia y sonrisas de mi hijo me volvían a la vida e iluminaban hasta el día mas gris.

\- Como te fue con el abuelo?

\- Bien! cuando se va a sanar? ...- Me pregunto con su paleta en la boca

\- No lo se Adler , a veces las personas ya no sanan y van a vivir al cielo al lado de Dios , Ya lo habíamos hablado , recuerdas? ...

\- Papi y tu no se irán con Dios verdad? ...- Pregunto con algo de miedo

\- Claro que no amor! Tenemos muchos muchos años a tu lado , hasta que seamos viejitos ...- Le dije con una sonrisa y rezando para mis adentros de que así fuera

Mi conversación con Richard no había sido fácil , verlo en estado me había afectado , no le deseaba mas mal del que el pobre hombre ya estaba sufriendo pero los recuerdos de sus malas intenciones hacia mi y Terry hicieron presencia en aquellos momentos.

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas rogando por mi perdón me hicieron pensar en que momento aquel hombre que siempre se lucia como muy seguro y fuerte , se había perdido así mismo , no pude evitar en pensar en mi madre y en su gran voluntad de cambio , entonces supe que el momento de hablar con ella había llegado , pues no quería el mismo destino para ella.

De pronto unas enfermeras y médicos entraron a la habitación con rapidez , yo me asuste pero tenia que controlar mis emociones por Adler que también se había fijado en la extraña escena, Mi esposo salio de allí con cara cansada y ojos caídos

\- Se puso mal nuevamente , es cuestión de horas ...- Dijo con voz muy triste ...- Yo me quedare , sera mejor que tu y Adler vayan a casa a descansar

\- Iré a casa de mi padre para dejar a Adler con Chesca y la niñera , pero yo volveré , no voy a dejarte solo ...- Le dije con firmeza y una sonrisa

El solo suspiro y me dio un beso en los labios para luego besar la cabecita de Adler , salí con mi hijo del hospital mientras el con su inocencia me llenaba de preguntas , deje a Adler en buenas manos para luego regresar al hospital al lado de mi esposo , no pasaron muchas horas y para aproximadamente las seis de la Tarde Richard Granchester expiro , llevándose consigo por lo menos el sabor del perdón en sus últimos tristes días.

Llegamos a casa realmente agotados , nuestro tesoro ya dormía plácidamente en la cama de mi hermana , ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor , decidimos dejarlo con ella aquella noche , pues Terry necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilar las ultimas horas.

Tan solo pudimos meternos a la cama y abrazarnos fuertemente , acaricie la cabellera de mi esposo que se refugio en mi pecho como un niño pequeño quedándose dormido rápidamente

El siguiente par de días no fueron sencillos , el sepelio se llevó con la mayor discreción posible mientras que en las noticias se informaba que Richard Granchester había fallecido y se recordaba sin ningún tacto hacia la familia sobre su historial de corrupción

La que más sufría con todo era Nana , pero Adler, en su inocencia , le daba las fuerzas que tanto necesitaba para sobrellevar aquellos difíciles momentos.

Así , después de unos días decidí que había llegado el momento de aceptar la petición de mi madre , no sabia si podría perdonarla y no sabia si quería que tuviera contacto con mi hijo , pero primero debía yo hablar con ella para ver su supuesta rehabilitación.

Junto con Terry nos encaminamos al centro "Good Hope" mi madre había estado viviendo ahí hace ya un par de años , desde que había iniciado su rehabilitación con éxito se habia estado dedicando a recibir a nuevos pacientes y ayudando como líder a los grupos de apoyo

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ingresar y oírla hablar en voz alta a un grupo de 9 personas , era una persona completamente diferente, ya no tenia mas ese porte distinguido y elegante , su cabello amarrado en un moño desenfadado , ropa deportiva y zapatillas , ni una gota de maquillaje y unos ojos que sonreían , cosa que no había visto en ella jamas.

Terry miraba la escena con boca abierta y solo pudo tomar mi mano al imaginar como podía sentirme yo , felizmente rodeo mi cintura por que mis piernas no tenían la fuerza para ya sostenerme por mi misma

\- Estas bien? Quieres que vayamos a casa? ...- Me pregunto asustado pues un fuerte mareo me había dado

\- No amor , estoy bien , es solo la impresión ...- Dije sintiendo un poco de nauseas pero estas pasaron en unos minutos

Ella nos miro a lo lejos y se puso pálida al igual que nosotros , se disculpo con su grupo y con cabeza un poco gacha se acerco a nosotros , mi corazón prácticamente latía en mi cabeza , se paro frente a mi y nuestros ojos chocaron.

\- Hola , Les agradezco mucho por haber venido ...- Dijo con voz tímida y una débil sonrisa

\- Hola Emilia ...- Saludó Terry pues yo no podía responder ...- Cómo has estado ?

\- Bueno un poco mejor cada día , cómo pueden ver ...- Dijo con timidez abriendo los brazos como señal de que aquella institución era su nuevo hogar

\- Me alegra oír eso ...- Dijo Terry poniendo su brazo en mi hombro para darme el pequeño impulso que necesitaba

\- Es bueno saber que estés ayudando a otras mujeres ...- Dije entonces y a mi madre le brillaron los ojos de emoción

\- Las dejó para que conversen tranquilas ...- Dijo Terry y a mí se me congelo la sangre ...- Te espero en el auto , Que estés bien Emilia ...- Se despidió dándole un ligero apretón de mano y a mí un fugaz beso en la mejilla

Nos dirigimos a un jardín en completo silencio , tomamos asiento en una banca algo apartada de la gente y el silencio reino entre nosotras por algunos segundos , podía ver que sus ojos se nublaban de lagrimas y yo tuve que mirar hacia otro lado , la verdad era que no me causaba ninguna lastima , las imágenes y palabras de nuestra ultima conversación era lo único que venia a mi mente en esos momentos

\- Candy ...- Llamo mi nombre y sentí mi corazón caer a mi estomago , era tan extraño escuchar la voz de mi madre pronunciando mi nombre después de tanto tiempo ...- Quiero agradecerte tanto por haber aceptado hablar conmigo , se que no merezco nada de tu parte después de ... Después de nuestra ultima conversación , que te juro que ha sido el pecado mas grande e imperdonable que he cometido en mi vida ...- Dijo llorando con la mirada gacha

\- De nada sirve recordarlo , lo hecho , hecho esta ...- Dijo con dura voz y ojos nublado recordándome a mi misma saliendo de su casa entre fuertes lagrimas y con una amenaza de aborto , era como si el horrible deseo de mi madre y sus palabras casi se hubieran materializado , como si hubiera sido una maldición de su parte hacia mi y mi hijo

\- Candy ... te ruego que me dejes contarte algo ... tal vez no cambie nada , pero es una verdad que quiero que sepas ...- Dijo tragando en seco y yo levante los ojos para verla

Yo no dije nada , me quede en silencio , preguntándome que podría contarme ella para poder cambiar o amortiguar el dolor que había sufrido todos estos años por su comportamiento como madre y sus ultimas desgarradoras palabras hacia mi

\- Desde niña creciste pensado que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente , recuerdas ? ...- Comenzó a explicar y yo la mire por primera vez directamente a los ojos , solo pude asentir ligeramente con la cabeza para que continuara con su explicación ...- La verdad es que , mi madre tenia 16 años cuando quedo embarazada de mi , en aquella época tener un embarazo a esa edad era algo humillante , escandaloso , acababa con la reputación de toda la familia y ni que decir de la misma madre , el aborto no era una opción por temas religiosos , como hasta el día de hoy , entonces los padre de mi madre decidieron esconderla hasta que yo naciera , mi madre decidió entregarme a mi padre , que era un hombre mayor y con una familia , y ella junto a su familia se fueron a Francia para estar lejos de mi y que nunca se supiera que había tenido una hija...Mi padre me recibió en su casa a pesar del escándalo y la negativa de su esposa , Fui una bebe que creció sin madre , la criada que había tenido u hijo hace poco me daba de comer por suerte , por que la esposa de mi padre ni quería tocarme ...- Se detuvo un momento y pude ver como el dolor se asomaba en sus ojos , yo tenia la mandíbula en el suelo escuchando aquella historia que parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de terror ...- Cuando tenia 6 años , aquella mujer no me dejaba llamar papa a mi propio padre , me hacia comer con la servidumbre y prácticamente le decía a todos que yo era hija de una de sus sirvientas , mi padre nunca me defendió ni me dio mi lugar , pero lo peor estaba por venir , unos años después mi padre abandono a esa mujer y la verdadera pesadilla comenzó ...

En aquellos momentos tuve tanta ganas de tomar sus manos entre las mías para darle las fuerzas de continuar , podía ver su garganta temblar , cada palabra que decía desgarraba su alma y yo estaba en shock , imaginando a un pequeña niña sufriendo por errores y por el odio del hombre. ...- Por favor sigue ...- Le pedí tomando sus manos por fin y el contactos hizo que respirara profundamente para poder seguir

\- Aquella mujer me convirtió en la sirvienta personal de sus hijos , tenia que hacerles la cama , limpiar sus cuartos , darles de comer y mil y un cosas mas , no me podía quejar , tenia comida y un techo , llámalo como un tipo de cenicienta si quieres ...- Agrego con una débil sonrisa ...- Pero con cada año fue peor , yo me iba pareciendo cada vez mas a mi madre , rubia y ojos verdes al igual que tu y eso solo hacia que aquella mujer me terminara odiando mas ... Cuando cumplí los 16 años fue la época en que todo esto terminaría para siempre y de la peor manera por supuesto ...- Dijo apretando mis manos entre las suyas ...- Ella tenia una nueva pareja , un hombre respetado y de buena familia , pero por supuesto frió y machista , así que aquel desagradable hombre no tuvo mejor idea que comenzar a acosarme , incluso llego a tocarme de forma sexual y grotesca , Oh Dios fueron los peores meses de mi vida , pero no podía hacer nada o me quedaría en la calle ... hasta que un día ese hombre intento abusar de mi ...

Mi corazón callo al suelo y mis mejillas ya estaban bañadas en lagrimas para ese momento , el corazón lo tenia echo un nudo , unas ganas de gritar fuertemente entre sollozos se acumulo en mi pecho y garganta , todos estos años viendo a una mujer completamente distinta a esta que estaba sentada frente a mi abriendo su alma completamente herida

\- Por suerte una sirvienta entro a mi habitación y entre la dos golpeamos a ese maldito hasta dejarlo inconsciente ... Solo pude huir después de eso , en mitad de la noche , sin rumbo , sin nadie que me pudiera ayudar , dormí en un parque esa noche Candy! Asustada con frió , con miedo a que un hombre de la calle me pudiera hacer algo , por suerte una sirvienta de la casa de aquella mujer se apiado de mi y me mando con una tía suya que me ayudo a conseguir trabajo en un hotel , como mucama por supuesto , y fue ahí que conocí a tu padre , elegante , educado , hombre de mundo y tuve tanta pero tanta suerte de que el se fijara en mi ... pero nunca sane lo que había en mi corazón , el odio , el abandono , la humillación , el miedo , decidí guardarlo y una vez convertida en la Señora Andley , decidí que NUNCA! nadie me volvería a humillar y tendría tanto dinero para humillar a otros ... y el resto lo sabes hija , me volví materialista , rencorosa , estirada , patética ... siempre pendiente de que todos me vieran como una gran e influyente mujer ... al no sanar mi corazón les hice daño a ustedes , mis hijos , a tu padre ... destruí esa oportunidad de ser feliz Candy ... Y después de una horrible etapa con el alcohol tran mi separación con tu padre y de haberte perdido a ti , este grupo me esta ayudando a sanar ... eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Candy ...- Concluyo soltando un suspiro , como si su alma hubiera soltado una gran roca de sus hombros.

 **Terry ...**

Mi mente estaba en blanco , mi boca se había sellado , que decirle? como apoyarla ?, mis brazos la rodearon y la atraje a mi pecho mientras ella lloraba fuertemente , el relato de su madre me había dejado helado de la cabeza a los pies , temí por mi hijo , sin dudas la niñez rige que adultos seremos en el futuro , y nuestros actos pasaran a nuestros hijos y futuras generaciones.

Creo que nunca la había visto llorar tanto , estaba preocupado por ella , pero que mas podía hacer? Por suerte unas pastillas para la ansiedad que yo tomaba en días fuertes de trabajo lograron apaciguarle y darle un sueño profundo

Me quede toda la noche resguardando su sueño , acariciando su rostro cuando su sueño era inquieto y abrazándola fuertemente para que se sintiera segura y amada , ambos habíamos pasado los días mas difíciles de nuestras vidas y estábamos exhaustos , deseaba con tantas fuerzas regresar a Sidney con mi familia y caminar los tres de la mano por la playa en el atardecer

Llego la mañana por fin , ambos despertamos fuertemente abrazados , ella con ojos cansados y yo queriendo protegerla del mundo entero , pero así como la tristeza es dolorosa , también es pasajera , pues la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de golpe y un pequeño torbellino de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como los míos entro corriendo para subirse a nuestra cama vestido con su piyama de Spider Man

\- Ya no quiero dormir con el Tio Harry! Ronca mucho! ...- Se quejo y nosotros estallamos en risas , así era Adler , era capaz de hacer un arco iris en el día mas tormentoso y oscuro , eramos muy bendecidos por tenerlo.

Como de costumbre mi hijo se abrazaba fuertemente a Candy y empezábamos un pequeña lucha de quien quería mas mami , Candy reía alegremente y por un momentos aquellos tristes días quedaron atrás , eramos nosotros tres , disfrutando de nuestro amor y ese hermoso vinculo que nos unía mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Así llego el día que Emilia fue invitada a la casa para que conociera por primera vez a Adler , todos en esa casa estábamos con los pelos de punta ante ese encuentro temía por mi hijo y mas por Candy que ultimanente estaba muy palida y con poco apetito por tanto estrés.

Emilia llego muy nerviosa y después de haberle contado a Adler que conocería a su otra abuela , mi hijo tranquilamente y sociable como siempre se acerco a ella para saludarla siempre abrazado a su muñeco de Te rex . Emila se arrodillo ante el haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

\- Hola Adler , estoy tan feliz de poder conocerte , eres un niño hermoso ...- Dijo ella mientras Candy y yo observavamos de una distancia prudente en el jardín , El señor William se negaba a bajar y observar aquella escena rotundamente.

\- Hola ... Eres como mi abuela Lele? ...- Pregunto con inocencia ya que pronunciar Eleonor le era aun difícil

\- Así es , soy la mama de tu mama ...- Dijo Emilia con una sonrisa

\- De mi mama? ...- Pregunto Adler girándose para ver a Candy y luego regresando su mirada a Emilia ... Siii! Eres como mi mama! ...- Exclamo divertido como si hubiera descubierto un continente pues el parecido de los cabellos rubios y ondulados y ojos grandes y verdes denotaba su parentesco.

Emilia estaba extasiada y rebosante de alegría de poder conocer y jugar con su nieto , sus ojos brillaban ante las ocurrencias de nuestro hijo y estaba maravillada con lo extrovertido que era y la facilidad con que Adler la había aceptado

Fueron tan solo un par de horas , Emilia jugo con su nieto sentados tranquilamente en el jardín , y Candy por fin se animo a probar bocado , era un fantasma menos en nuestras vidas , por fin había terminado todo y ahora solo nos queda reconstruir aquella familia que había sido destruida por la ambición y el dinero.

\- Quiero volver a casa ... extraño Sidney ... tal vez para navidad podríamos venir , pero extraño nuestra casa ...- Dijo Candy sentada en el tocador blanco de la habitación cuando ya había anochecido y Adler dormía pacíficamente en su pequeña cama

Camine hacia ella y tome asiento a su lado en aquel largo taburete para abrazarla , ella descanso su cabeza sobre mi torso desnudo ...- Ya paso todo pequeña amargada, volveremos cuanto antes a casa y seremos nuevamente solo los tres! ...- Le dije besando su cabeza

\- Los cuatro ...- Respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa

Me quede observándola a través del espejo , ella tenia una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos brillaron en ese momento ...- Los cuatro? Los cuatro? ...- Volví a preguntar como idiota

\- Si pervertido, parece que alguien se vino de polizonte con nosotros desde Sidney ...- Dijo sacando un documento de un cajón del tocador y yo me estremecí al leer el resultado ...- Acabo de enterarme por los exámenes gástricos que me hicieron recuerdas? , no quería darte la noticia así pe ...- No la deje continuar ya que empece a comerme su boca en ese momento , la bese como un loco hasta quedarme sin aliento y mordí sus labios hasta dejárselos rojos

\- Necesito hacerte el amor Candy! ...- Le rogué por que estaba tan lleno de dicha en esos momentos que quería amarla en todos los sentidos

\- Mi amor , no seas tan pervertido! , tu hijo esta aquí! ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa entrecortada por mis besos

\- Hay mas habitaciones en esta casa! ...- Dije jalándola del brazo para salir de allí rápidamente

Ella rió y como un par de niños corrimos por el largo pasillo hasta una habitación de huéspedes , en el camino nos cruzamos con Franchesca que nos miro con mirada reprobatoria ...-" Son un par de conejos!" ...- Nos grito mientras pasábamos por su lado

Llegamos a la habitación y la desnude con ansiedad , besando sus labios , su rostro , su cuello , acariciando con suavidad su cuerpo pero a la vez denotando posesión , haciéndole saber con mis gesto que ella era mía , tan mía como la criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior .

Caímos en la cama , baje por su cuerpo repartiendo besos , me detuve en sus senos para saciarme de ellos , baje por su vientre , metí mi lengua en su ombligo , le abrí los muslos y bese su intimidad disfrutando sus gemidos y la forma en que contorneaba las caderas , me volvía loco y solo me provocaba deseos insaciables de darle placer.

Durante aquellos tormentosos días habíamos estado llenos de estrés y sin cabeza para hacer el amor , pero ahora ambos estábamos hambrientos por el cuerpo del otro , no paso mucho para que ella llegara al clímax enterrando sus uñas en mi cabellera , me puse sobre ella para empezar a amarla , pero ella fue mas rápida y se puso sobre mi para darme placer de la misma manera , mis ojos se pusieron en blanco , ella era tan apasionada y sensual que por supuesto en cuestión de minutos sentía que yo alcanzaría la cimax pero quería hacerlo dentro de ella

\- Candy , te necesito ...- Le rogué con voz rasposa y ella se coloco sobre mi .

Lo siguientes minutos fueron gloriosos , entre vaivenes lentos y rápidos , con besos y mordidas por todo el cuerpo , ella se estremeció y me uní a ella para juntos viajar al paraíso y caer rendidos en el lecho , después de recuperarnos , nos vestimos y regresamos a nuestra habitación a hurtadillas como unos adolescentes , para acostarnos y dormir profundamente abrazados , con la dicha de saber que nuestra familia estaba creciendo.

Al día siguiente fuimos junto con Adler a visitar nuestro antiguo apartamento, mi padre había dejado en su testamento el apartamento a nuestro nombre y su parte de la compañía para Adler , nosotros nos quedamos helados al enterarnos sus ultimas peticiones , pero era algo que evaluaríamos mas adelante , estábamos nostálgicos y muy emocionales al momentos de introducir la llave y abrir la puerta de nuestra antigua casa , donde todo había empezado.

Todo estaba intacto y muy limpio , como lo habíamos dejado , Adler entro corriendo emocionado a inspeccionar la casa y nosotros entramos a paso a lento mirando nuestro apartamento con nostalgia.

Candy paso sus dedos por la mesa de la cocina , una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus bellos y pequeños labios , Adler corría entre las habitaciones y abría los armarios y cajones muy emocionado

\- Recuerdas nuestra primera cena ? ...- Le pregunte acercándome a ella

\- Si claro , la comida china y tu acoso eran tu sello perfecto para coquetear ...- Respondió burlona

\- No se si recuerdas que esa noche ... yo cometí el terrible acto de abrir la galleta de la fortuna antes de cenar ...

\- Si ... como siempre haciendo todo al revés ...- Respondió divertida

Saque mi billetera de uno de mis bolsillo de mi abrigo y extraje un pequeño papel blanco de uno de sus compartimientos , ella miro con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos , entendiendo que yo había guardado esa nota desde esa noche ..." Hoy, el amor llego a tu vida" ...- Rezaba aquel pequeñito pedazo de papel que ya estaba algo gastado por el tiempo

Ella se cubrió la boca por la gran sorpresa y yo le sonreí ampliamente ...- Cuando abrí esa galleta y leía esta nota tu salias a mi encuentro para empezar a cenar , creo que desde ahí supe que te quedarías en mi vida para siempre ...- Le dije abrazándola fuertemente

\- Hermosa y estúpida galleta ...- Dijo ella riendo y derramando algunas lagrimas de emoción

Caminamos de la mano hacia la que había sido su habitación y encontramos a Adler saltando sobre su ex cama muy divertido ...- Oye demonio baja de ahí! ...- Le dije intentado sonar serio pero mi hijo ni me presto atención

\- Mami vivías aquí? ...- Pregunto sin dejar de saltar

\- Si amor ... este era mi habitación

Adler bajo de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación del frente para subirme a mi ex cama y empezar a saltar ...- Y aquí? Papa?

\- Si , esta era mi habitación ...- Le respondí riendo al recordar que lo habíamos concebido en esa misma cama donde el saltaba alegremente

\- A donde no solía llegar por que se iba de fiestas con amiguitas ...- Dijo Candy con malicia y burla mientras Adler seguía en su mundo saltando en la cama

\- Sabes Adler , tu mama tenia una colección interesante de ropa de fiesta , era a veces algo impúdica! ...- Respondí empezando la batalla verbal mientras nuestro hijo ni nos prestaba atención

\- Pues imagínate corazón , que tu padre solía traer marcas de sus fiestas con mujeres de poca clase ...- Soltó ella señalando su cuello

\- Tu madre se pavoneaba delante de mis amigos para darme celos!

\- Tu padre me acosaba!

\- Claro por que alguien corría sin nada de ropa y mojada por la casa!

Ella se rió divertida y algo sonrojada al recordar aquella escena y yo no pude evitar también reír y sentirme algo excitado al recordar esa mañana , sin dudas esa había sido una de las experiencias mas Sexys de toda mi vida.

Para eso nuestro hijo ya había salido corriendo hacia la sala para treparse en los sillones y saltar entre ellos , mientras nosotros nos habíamos quedado mirándonos fijamente con demasiado amor

\- Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí los tres esta noche? , bueno los cuatro? ...- Le pregunte tomando sus manos entre las mías

\- Y pedimos comida china para cenar? ...- Pregunto radiante encerrándose entre mis brazos

De repente un estruendo nos hizo brincar a ambos ...-Adler!...- Gritamos los dos corriendo hacia la sala para encontrarlo tranquilamente sentado con carita de yo no fui ...-La lampara se enfermo ...- Apunto con su dedo a la lampara rota que yacía en el suelo

Ambos quisimos estallar a carcajadas pero tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo para vernos serios, pues no podíamos celebrarle sus travesuras ...- Adler pudiste haberte hecho daño , debes tener cuidado , ya te he dicho que no se juega así en la casa ...- Dijo candy con voz firme acercándose a Adler para revisarlo pero el estaba perfectamente bien

\- Perdón ...- Dijo con ojos tristes mientras yo barría el pequeño desastre ...- Adler debes aprender a ser mas cuidadoso ahora , saber por que ? ...- Empezó Candy mirándome con complicidad y yo deje las cosas que estaba haciendo de lado para sentarme junto a ellos

\- Por que ? ...- Pregunto mirándonos a ambos

\- Bueno ... dentro de poco tiempo tendrás un hermano o hermana menor y tu nos ayudaras a cuidarlo , que te parece?...- Le explique acariciando su cabellera castaña

\- Hermano? Cuando? ...- Pegunto con emoción y Candy y yo respiramos aliviados

\- En unos meses mi amor , aun esta muy chiquito y tiene que crecer para venir a jugar contigo ...- Explico Candy

\- Yo quiero que venga ahora! Esta ahí? ...- Pregunto señalando la barriga de Candy

\- Si Adler ahí esta ... pero es muy chiquito aun , como de este tamaño ...- Le explique haciendo un gesto con mis dedos

Adler se abrazo a Candy poniendo su oreja en su vientre ...- Oyee! Crece ya! ...- Dijo demandante y nosotros reímos y lo llenamos de besos por lo hermoso que era

Estábamos mas que felices , toda la pesadilla y el dolor había terminado , la familia crecería y los Andley estaba limando asperezas poco a poco para regresar a ser una familia unida otra vez , tome la mano de mi esposa y con los labios le dije que la amaba y ella me respondió "yo mas" guiñándome un ojo , mi mano busco la suya mientras Adler analizaba el vientre de su madre haciendo preguntas en su pequeña cabecita

\- Mami , Papi ... - Dijo de pronto sacándonos de nuestro mundo ...- De donde vienen los bebes? ...- Pregunto haciéndonos palidecer y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa , seria una tarde larga y muy recordada que quedaría en nuestros corazones para siempre

FIN.

 **Hola Hola chicas , aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo , que espero que sea de su agrado , quiero comentar que la historia de la madre de Candy es real! Es la historia de mi abuela y así me conocí con ella de niña , fue muy emotivo para mi escribir esto!**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo! Por su tiempo y paciencia! Por dedicarme unos minutos para dejarme sus comentarios! Los leo todos y agradezco mucho sus palabras! Las admiro! y son la fuente que me inspira a escribir y continuar! La aprecio y me abro a ustedes para que conozcan un poco de mi vida a traves de nuestra pareja favorita! Gracias y mil gracias chicas! Les mando bendiciones a cada una de ustedes! Y recuerden que la felicidad esta en quienes nos rodean! El pasado ya no existe! El futuro aun no llega , solo tenemos nuestro presente y hay que vivirlo al máximo! Besos y feliz semana =)**

 **Vivian Granchester!**


End file.
